


Royals

by AMNarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 127,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNarry/pseuds/AMNarry
Summary: "And whatever truce, whatever little peace shit that we concluded on- it’s over. You’ve fucked me over enough times, its war now. You or your lads come near mine or my territory, and I’ll kill you. Understand?” Harry shoves him back again. “And anyone you care about, now has a fucking target on their backs, so tell them to watch the fuck out.”“That’s right Styles, show him the monster you really are.” Greg shakes his head.“Oh no sweetheart, this is what you created.” Harry smirks. "I'll tell your girl hi for you. Karma's a bitch."





	1. All hail the king

Niall looks around at the flashy club, smoothing over his tank again. He _should_ be doing his homework, but his best mate insisted on him coming out with him at least once. He told his brother not to wait up, that he’d probably end up staying at Ashton’s tonight anyway. Speaking of, the taller lad is trying to whisper something in his ear but it’s so loud in their space and Niall’s had enough to drink to be a bit tipsy, that he can’t hear much. “What?” He asks, looking up at Ashton, maybe he can read his lips. Ashton rolls his eyes fondly, nodding his head at the lads in the VIP section. They’re hot as hell, with a serious bad boy vibe. And absolutely Niall’s type.

“As if,” Niall shakes his head. Yeah, the really tall one with the impossibly long legs and tattoos is next level fit- but that’s the problem, too fit. No way he’d give Niall the time of day. “Let’s go dance?” He asks. “Unless you’re going to go talk to the lad in the hat?”

“I need a drink if I want to even think about attempting that.” Ashton laughs.

“Another drink it is,” Niall agrees, flagging down the barman, who looks like he has better things to do than wait on a couple of 19 year olds thirsting after some sexy as fuck punk lads.

“What can I get you?” The bartender raises an eyebrow.

“A pint of Guinness and a rum and coke.” Niall requests.

“Even old enough to drink?” The bartender snorts.

“Yes,” Niall pouts. “Turned 19 three weeks ago, thank you.”

The bartender chuckles. “You have any ID?”

Niall nods, pulling out his driver’s license and slides it over to the bartender.

Not his fault he still looks 16.

The bartender scans it over, handing it back. “Alright mate.”

Niall takes it back with a triumphant smile, wanting to stick out his tongue and say ‘I told you so’ but he keeps it to himself.

A lad with striking blue eyes wiggles in next to him, smiling charmingly at the bartender. “Can we have another round?”

“Course sweetheart,” the bartender smiles back at the lad, giving him a not so subtle once over. “You look good tonight, always do.”

“Thank you.” The lad smiles back, eyes shining with mischief.

“I’ll even throw in some extra, just for you.” He winks. Niall raises an eyebrow, looking between them but stays out of it. He just hopes the bartender remembers his and Ashton’s drinks.

“You’re such a doll.” The lad laughs, popping a cherry into his mouth.

“Anything for you, Lou. Just keep your- whatever he is- on a shorter leash yeah?” He teases. “Still don’t think my nose set right.”

Louis snorts at that. “He’s not the one that likes wearing a leash.” He teases.

“Fucking hell,” The bartender groans. “Not to interrupt anything but I can leave the conversation if I just get my drinks.” Niall pipes up.

Louis gives the lad an amused smirk. “What’s the rush blondie?” He asks. “Bed time?”

Niall recognizes him now as one of the really fit lads that was in the VIP section. Though this lad doesn’t really look much older than Niall. “No,” He says indignantly. “Keep your pants on kid, here.” The bartender rolls his eyes, handing Niall the drinks.

“Oh don’t be so pouty.” Louis pouts at him for a moment before the smirk returns. “Have some fun.”

“I am,” Niall nods, picking up their drinks. “What’s the deal with your mate with the hat?” He nods back at the section Louis came from.

Louis looks over, laughing. “You’re not his type.”

“Not me.” Niall shakes his head.

“Let me guess- for a friend?” Louis asks, unimpressed.

“Yep,” Niall nods, tapping Ashton on the shoulder. “Drink mate.” He informs him when he turns around.

"Cheers." Ashton smiles, taking his drink.

Louis purses his lips, checking Ashton out. "I'll let you know blondie." He muses, turning back to the bartender. "Thank you love." He smiles, taking their drinks. Niall smiles a bit at that, sipping his own drink. At least the lad was optimistic about Ashton. Maybe he’ll get his shot. Louis saunters back to their area, handing out the drinks before taking a seat between Liam and Harry. "I've got a present for you." He smiles at Liam, winking.

Liam quirks a thick eyebrow at him, letting the smoke between his lips roll out slowly. “Oh?” He asks, taking his drink.

"You see the blonde at the bar?" Louis prompts.

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “What about him?”

"His mate- the curly headed hunk- is into you." Louis informs, snatching the cigarette from him, taking a slow drag.

Liam wants to protest but stops when he sees Ashton, licking over his lips. “Well done, Lou.” He breathes.

"You're welcome." Louis smirks.

“Excuse me lads,” Liam clears his throat, adjusting his hair under his Snapback before making his way out of their section and over to Niall and Ashton.

"Like fucking Cupid." Harry snorts.

“Li needs to unwind, if I can give him a good shag,” Louis trails off, watching from his spot as Liam drags Ashton out to the dance floor.

“Uh huh.” Harry chuckles, following Liam with his eyes.

“Thought blondie wanted him, told him he wasn’t his type.” Louis admits. “Didn’t believe him when he said he didn’t want him.” He hums.

Harry stands, stubbing out his cigarette. "Yeah well, I'm going to celebrate my victory. You two can fuck or whatever the fuck you two do." He muses.

“With pleasure.” Zayn smirks, sliding into the seat next to Louis, stealing Louis’ stolen cigarette.

Harry pulls a face, heading down to the dance floor. "Mine." Louis snatches it back, taking a drag.

Zayn pulls Louis into his lap to straddle him, laying the cigarette in the ashtray so he can kiss him hungrily. Louis groans, kissing him back greedily.

Niall watches after Ashton and the fit lad that he didn’t catch his name earlier. They seem to be having fun and he’s glad the fit lad that came over to get drinks mentioned something to him. He takes a sip of his drink, sliding into a barstool and crosses his legs as he waits. He could probably find someone to dance with but like Ashton said, he needs more to drink before he ventures out.

“You look lonely.” Harry notes after a bit of dancing, standing next to Niall to flag down the bartender.

Niall looks up at the sexy stranger he was ogling earlier and swallows. “Not lonely, just watching my mate.” He points in Ashton and Liam’s general direction. And this lad is a lot sexier up close. He looks older than Niall, more experienced. He’s got a piercing in his left ear and tattoos visible all up his arms, which are so very muscled- he wants to let out a whimper.

Harry snorts. “You didn’t come to a club to watch your mate.”

“Sorta.” Niall admits sheepishly. “He wanted to drag me out cause I’m usually studying.” He informs, He really needs to shut up. That is not what he should be talking about.

“Are you even old enough to be here?” Harry asks, amused.

“Yes,” Niall says indignantly. “Are you?”

“You’re kidding.” Harry chuckles. “I think I’d believe you if you weren’t pouting.” He muses, ordering two rounds of shots.

“Do I need to show you my license like the bartender?” Niall asks as the lad behind the counter slides him the shots.

“No, IDs are shit.” Harry smirks, putting a shot in front of Niall. “Let’s see if you can party with the big boys.”

Niall sets his beer down, taking the shot from Harry. “Think I can handle it.” He says, shooting back the liquor easily. He’s braver with the alcohol already in his system.

Harry laughs, taking his own shot. “Excellent.”

Niall smiles bashfully up at him, setting his empty glass down. “Wanna dance?”

“Now you’re talking.” Harry agrees, putting his own glass down.

Niall leads him to the dance floor, taking his hand. He lets his alcohol he’s consumed take control before he turns, his back facing Harry as he swings his hips to the music.

Harry chuckles, pulling Niall flush against him, bodies moving in sync to the music.

Niall bites back an embarrassing moan, didn’t realize how tipsy he was until he stood up. He’s not completely gone but he’s definitely loosening up with Harry’s hands on his waist and hips.

Harry’s lips skim over his neck lightly, tempting, his hips rolling against Niall’s bum.

Niall exposes his neck more to the lad, pushing his hips back into Harry’s growing arousal. He’s surprised that he actually wanted to dance with him, but he’s more than happy to oblige. He even more surprised that he can feel how excited he is to dance with Niall- or someone he guesses. Harry mouths at his neck, nipping teasingly.

Niall’s breathe hitches, pushing more into Harry. He turns around to face him, grinding his own hips against Harry’s.

“You want to go somewhere?” Harry asks gruffly into the shell of Niall’s ear.

Niall nods eagerly, “Please.”

Harry smirks, stepping back. He wraps an arm around Niall’s waist, guiding him through the crowd.

Niall lets Harry lead him out of the club, “Are we going to yours?”

Harry nods. “I assumed you live in a dorm.” He informs, flagging down a cab. Niall doesn’t actually, but Greg wouldn’t be too happy about him bringing home a stranger.

“Or am I wrong?” Harry smirks, backing him up against the wall.

Niall’s breathe catches in his throat. “I live at home but don’t think my brother would like me bringing someone home.”

Harry chuckles. “Wouldn’t that be a surprise?” He muses, stepping back when a cab stops. “After you.”

Niall slides into the car, waiting for Harry to get in before he crawls into his lap, attaching his lips to Harry’s jawline. Harry lets out a soft noise, resting his hand on Niall’s bum. He gives the driver his address, then pulls Niall closer. Niall pushes his bum back into Harry’s hands, grinding down into Harry. He’s big, he can tell he’s big already. Harry groans. He turns Niall around, pulling him flush against him, one hand on his stomach keeping him firmly in place. “I don’t like to be teased.” He whispers into Niall’s ear.

“Wasn’t teasing.” Niall whines, loves how dominating and authoritative this lad is. He’s so strong, it’s making Niall’s head swim.

Harry chuckles against his skin, his free hand slipping into Niall’s pants, wrapping around his hard length. “Oh so hard already.” He coos.

Niall moans softly, trying to be quiet but Harry’s hand is just so big.

“Shhh baby.” Harry whispers, amused. “Need to learn to be a bit more inconspicuous hm?”

Niall nods, “Sorry.” He gasps quietly.

He turns his head to the side, sucking on Harry’s skin, nipping at his earlobe.

Harry chuckles breathlessly, pumping his hand leisurely.

“Can’t-” Niall shakes his head. “Don’t wanna cum yet.” He whines.

Harry thumbs over his head. “Almost there, think you can hold it for me?”

Niall nods, “think so.” He pants.

Harry pulls his hand out, mouthing at Niall’s neck.

“Good lad.”

“Here we go,” The cab driver says, irritated with their actions.

Harry snorts, opening the door. “Out you get.”

Niall does as Harry says, sliding out of his lap.  He’s so hard it’s nearly painful but he’d really like to get his mouth on Harry before they get to the big stuff.

Harry pulls out his wallet, paying the driver with a generous enough tip despite the attitude and climbs out of the cab. He wraps an arm around Niall’s waist, leading him up to the building of flats.

“These are nice,” Niall comments, leaning heavily into Harry.

“I’ll give you a tour if you’d like.” Harry teases, smirking.

“Rather tour you.” Niall breathes.

“Good choice.” Harry hums, leading them to the elevator. They step in, and as soon as the door closes Harry pins Niall to the wall, lips centimeters apart.

Niall’s stomach flips, making a shiver run down his spine. “Please,” he whines.

“Tell me what you want.” Harry purrs.

“I want you, want you in my mouth.” Niall moans.

“Deal.” Harry smirks, stepping back. The elevator opens, and he steps off. “Coming?”

Niall nods frantically, following after him. “Want you to fuck me too.” He states. He wants to make sure this guy knows that. How funny, he doesn’t even know his name. Niall’s not one to do this sort of thing but he’s also not one to waste an opportunity.

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Harry muses, unlocking the door to his flat. Niall looks around curiously as they step in but he can do that later, right now he just wants Harry. Harry kicks off his shoes, locking the door behind them. He walks over to Niall, pulling him into a heated kiss. Niall whines against his lips, kissing him back eagerly. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and molding himself to the older and bigger lad. Harry picks him up by his bum, not breaking the kiss.

Niall wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, “Wanna suck you.” He whispers into his mouth.

“Patience.” Harry chuckles, walking them to his room.

Niall pouts but tucks his face in Harry’s neck, sucking on the skin there.

Harry lays him down on the bed, stripping off his shirt.

Niall bites his lip, running his hands down Harry’s heavily muscled and inked torso.

“Have you done this before?” Harry asks.

“A couple,” Niall admits.

"Good." Harry nods, unbuckling his jeans.

Niall watches in a bit of a daze as Harry takes off the bottom half of his clothing. “Wow.” He breathes.

Harry chuckles. “‘S Harry.”

Niall blushes softly, biting his lip. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Harry encourages.

Niall pushes Harry to lay back instead so he can crawl between his legs, nearly whimpering as he takes Harry’s tip into his mouth.

Harry groans, his head falling back. “Fuck.”

Niall smiles a bit, happy he can make him feel good. He takes Harry down further, pumping what doesn’t fit into his mouth.

“Couple times my arse.” Harry moans.

Niall giggles around him. He wants to tell him it really has been. Once was for an ex-boyfriend and the other was a situation sort of like this.

He takes Harry further down, relaxing his throat so he can try to fit all of him. He loves the weight of Harry on his tongue. It makes his head dizzy.

“Do that again.” Harry breathes, moaning. “The giggle.”

Niall does giggle, but this time with how gone Harry sounds. He bobs his head, watching the stranger- Harry- writhing. It makes him feel a bit powerful if he’s honest. But still, he’s a lot braver with the alcohol in his system.

“Oh god.” Harry moans. “You’ll have to stop.”

Niall pulls off with a pout, “Taste good.” He says.

“I REALLY want to fuck you.” Harry groans.

Niall moans, “Please.”

“Come here.” Harry encourages. Niall crawls further up the bed to Harry, sitting between his legs. Harry pulls Niall’s shirt off, mouthing at his skin. Niall shivers softly. He knows his body isn’t bad. It’s toned but soft and clear of any tattoos. He’s definitely not cut like Harry but still. He’s not embarrassed. Maybe except for how pale he is.

Harry flips them over, hovering over Niall. “Fuck are you sexy.” He breathes, wiggling Niall’s jeans and pants off.

“Look who’s talking.” Niall whispers.

“I love soft, innocent.” Harry informs. “I love to destroy it.” He smirks.

Niall whimpers at that, “Please Harry.”

“Do I get a name?” Harry prompts.

“Niall.” The smaller lad breathes, resting his hands on Harry’s bare thighs.

“‘S a pleasure.” Harry smirks.

“Haven’t done this in a while.” Niall admits.

“That was the next question.” Harry chuckles, reaching for the lube.

Niall widens his legs open more, keening at Harry when his warmth leaves his body.

“Good lad.” Harry coos, slipping a slick finger into the lad.

“Oh,” Niall gasps softly.

Harry chuckles again, mouthing at his soft skin as he fingers the lad open.

Niall’s hips squirm, pushing into Harry more, goosebumps covering his skin.

Harry slips in a second, sucking on Niall’s nipple.

Niall arches into his touch, moaning loudly. “Harry.” He breathes, lacing his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry hums, expertly working him open.

“Please. Want you,” Niall pleads, riding Harry’s fingers eagerly.

Harry pulls his fingers out, wiping his hands off. He rolls on a condom, lubing up his length before lining up. “Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall nods eagerly.

Harry positions himself over Niall, hands on either side of his head, before thrusting into the lad with a moan.

“Fuck.” Niall whines, pushing back into Harry more, wrapping his legs around the lad’s waist.

Harry groans, tucking his face into the crook of Niall’s neck, hammering into him.

“Harry,” Niall groans, pushing Harry into him further with his heels pressing into Harry’s bum.

Harry lifts Niall’s knees, thrusting in deeper, angling his hips.

“Fuck, fuck,” Niall moans. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Harry prompts, groaning.

“Wanna cum,” Niall admits. He’s been riled up since the club and it’s been torture.

Harry pulls out, moving Niall’s legs to over his shoulder, then thrusts in again- deeper than he’s gotten. “Go for it.” He moans.

Niall screams out Harry’s name as he cums, tightening around Harry like a vise.

“Shit.” Harry gasps, eyes rolling back into his head at the tight squeeze around his length. He manages a few more thrusts before he cums into the condom with a groan of Niall’s name.

Niall pants, running his hands through Harry’s hair when he leans forward onto his stomach.

Harry pulls out, rolling over into his back, panting. “Fuck.”

Niall smiles dazedly, “Yeah.”

Harry pulls off the condom, tying it and throws it away, settling back in his bed. “Couple times my arse.” He repeats.

“Really,” Niall promises, wincing a bit as he rolls over.

Harry runs a hand through his hair, chuckling. “Bathroom is that way.” He points at a door. “If you want to shower.”

Niall nods tiredly, “S’okay.” He slurs.

“Just gonna stay here.” He hums, cuddling into the plush pillows.

Harry snorts, pulling the duvet up to his waist, shutting his eyes.

Niall pulls the duvet up to his chin, falling asleep fast.

Harry snorts at the cute lad, following suit.

Niall wakes up the next morning, disoriented and nauseous. His alarm didn’t go off, and he hopes he’s not late. He doesn’t even know where his clothes are, or his phone. He winces as he gets out of bed, gathering his clothes and shoes. His eyes widen as he looks at the time. He’s already missed his first class and he’s got so many missed calls from Ashton, even some from his brother and so many texts. “Shit.” He curses quietly. He slips on his clothes quickly, debating on leaving Harry a note but shakes his head. It was fun while it lasted but in the light of day and no alcohol running through either of their systems, Harry may sing a different tune about him being in his home. He slips out of Harry’s room carefully, looking around the flat curiously as he sends Greg a text before calling Ashton.

“Where are you?” Ashton practically shouts.

“I’m- I don’t know.” Niall admits. “You called my brother?” He pouts. “I went home with that really fit lad from the club. Did you not?”

He whispers, getting into the elevator and presses the button to ‘1’.

“Of course I did.” Ashton insists. “You’re never late and you didn’t show up to class I thought he was a psychopath and he killed you.” He rambles. “AND I did. It was fantastic thank you. And I made it to class on time.”

“Did you get a number?” Niall asks, heading out of the building. This looks familiar, he thinks. Then again, he’s only been here for a little over a year. He grabs a taxi, telling him where to go.

“I did not.” Ashton pouts. “Where are you?”

“I was at his flat, not sure where I was. But I’m on my way home. I need a shower and a change of clothes. I’ve got a couple of hours.” Niall says.

“Your brother is going to kill you.” Ashton informs.

“Not if he doesn’t catch me.” Niall murmurs.

“Really? That’s your game plan?” Ashton laughs.

“Shut up,” Niall whines, fidgeting a bit.

“Maybe you should just come to mine then?” Ashton suggests.

“Maybe so.” Niall nods, telling the cab driver the new address.

Ashton laughs at that. “You don’t want to see the lad again?”

Niall shrugs, “I don’t know. I think so. It was just one of those things I guess. It was incredible and he’s so sexy and dominant.” He says dazedly.

“Don’t get hard.” Ashton teases. “I’ll meet you at mine.”

“Yes sir.” Niall giggles, hanging up. He pulls his wallet out, grabbing some notes and hands it to the lad when he gets to Ashton’s.

“Good luck kid.” The taxi driver muses.

Niall gives him an odd look before sliding out of the car and heads up to Ashton’s flat, using his key to get in. “Ash?”

“Thank god you’re alive.” Ashton teases, hugging him.

“And sore,” Niall grunts, hugging him back.

“Oh?” Ashton waggles his eyebrows.

“He was huge,” Niall nods, eyes wide. “It was awesome.” He sighs dreamily. “Big hands and strong arms and fuck- I need a shower.” He mutters. “A cold one.”

 “Ew.” Ashton laughs. “Go on. Shower. I’ll call your brother and let him know that you went home with a mate yeah?”

“Thank you,” Niall breathes. “I texted and let him know I was okay.” He informs, heading to Ashton’s bathroom.

“I’m sure that’s good enough.” Ashton teases, dialing Greg’s number.

“Ash? Where is he?” Greg asks.

“He’s fine.” Ashton promises sweetly.

“Alright. Make sure he comes home tonight.” Greg sighs.

“He went home with a mate.” Ashton soothes. “I didn’t know. And I will- but aren’t you out tonight?”

“I am, but I expect him home when I get there. Feel free to come over.” Greg says.

“Yes sir.” Ashton nods.

“Will do.”

“Good, see you tonight. Thank you for keeping an eye out for him.” Greg says sincerely.

“Always do. And always will.” Ashton promises. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Greg chuckles, hanging up.

Ashton slides his phone back into his pocket. “You better sanitize that shower Horan!”

Niall laughs at that, “you’ll bathe in it and you’ll like it.” He calls back.

“I’ll get you back.” Ashton promises fondly. “Don’t use all my hot water fucker.”

“I’m done,” Niall promises, stepping out of the shower. “Have some clothes I can borrow?” Though it’ll be way too big.

“Yeah you have some of your stuff here.” Ashton affirms.

“Oh sweet,” Niall says happily, wrapping a towel around his waist. “How was Greg?”

“Happy you’re safe.” Ashton grins. “He says you have to be home tonight.”

Niall sighs, “guess I owe him but he’s too protective.” He says softly, pulling on his boxers. “I was fine.”

 “He said I could come.” Ashton chirps.

“He’s going to be gone anyway,” Niall nods, though it lifts his mood. “Wish He’d let me get a job.”

“Speaking of, I’m going to be late.” Ashton laughs. “Coming?”

“Yes, what are you doing?” Niall pouts but nods once he’s got his shoes on.

“Work love.” Ashton points out, amused. “I have that interview remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Niall nods. “Good luck,” He smiles, grabbing his backpack.

“You’ve already missed so much class today, want to just- ditch the rest?” Ashton suggests with a hopeful grin.

Niall bites his lip but, nods. He’s going to miss so much. “I’ll get notes from Jade.” He agrees.

“And I have mine from first.” Ashton beams.

“So what are we doing?” Niall asks.

“I don’t know, let’s do something fun.” Ashton grins. “Screw the interview.”

“So rebellious,” Niall laughs. “Well....” He trails off.

“Well?” Ashton prompts. “You have an idea?”

“We could take one of Greg’s cars for a spin, I’m already in trouble.” Niall muses.

Ashton laughs brightly. “I’m so down.”

“Which one?” Niall asks. “He has so many.” He hums. “Maybe I should be a CEO. I don’t even know what he does or for what company. My parents never talked about what he did.”

“You haven’t asked?” Ashton asks, amused. “How about the Audi, oh or the Bugatti?”

Niall hums, “The Bugatti. We should be back before he gets home.”

“Probably.” Ashton agrees.

 “Let’s go.” Niall smiles.

“Yes!” Ashton cheers.

Niall laughs, leading him out of the flat.

“Oi.” Harry greets, climbing out of his car.

“Oi,” Zayn chuckles, offering him a drag of his cigarette.

Harry takes it happily, smoke spilling from his lips. “Cheers.”

“Have fun last night?” Zayn waggles his eyebrows. “You and Li left so so suddenly.” He teases.

“Surprised you noticed, with how you and Lou were getting it on.” Harry smirks, nodding. “Was fun. Gone by the time I woke up.”

“Must have not been very memorable,” Zayn winks, taking a drag.

“Fuck off.” Harry shoves him, laughing.

“At least have fun?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah.” Harry affirms. “Was good.”

“Good, got your pick tonight. Loads of people are supposed to show up, including a one Greg Horan.” Zayn informs.

“He’s not tired of losing to me?” Harry smirks, laughing.

“Guess not.” Zayn snorts.

“Wonder what prize I’ll bring home tonight.” Harry muses.

“Dunno. Don’t know what he has left to give.” Zayn teases.

“What are talking about?” Louis asks, walking up to them.

Zayn drapes an arm over the smaller lad’s shoulders, nodding at Liam. “What Greg is going to lose tonight?”

“Ohhh.” Louis laughs. “The favorite topic.”

Liam nods back in greeting, taking a drag.

“He’s good at a lot of things, racing isn’t one of them.” Zayn chuckles. “Not completely true. He’s good, just not AS good.” Liam gives, bumping shoulder with Harry.

Harry chuckles, smiling over at him with a wink. “Not as good.” He affirms.

“Speak of the devil.” Liam smirks, stepping his cigarette out on the ground.

“Gregory.” Harry greets, smirking at the lad.

“Harold.” Greg nods. “Sorry I’m late,” He says cordially. “Had a situation to deal with.”

“Ohhh.” Harry cajoles. “Fancy boy.”

Greg rolls his eyes, “Are you going to race or what?”

Harry laughs. “Bring it on.”

“What’s your collateral?” Greg asks.

"My car." Harry gives, it's not like Greg is going to win anyways.

“Deal,” Greg smirks. “And mine.”

Harry laughs. “Wanted a new car anyways.” He winks.

“Bring it,” Greg chuckles. “Set our route.”

Harry shows him the route on his phone. “Simple enough?”

“Alright Styles,” Greg nods. “I’ll be waiting for you, right here when you decide you wanna show up.”

"I always show up Greggy." Harry winks.

“Get in your car, kid.” Greg winks back, sliding into his own.

“Kid.” Harry rolls his eyes, hopping into the driver’s seat of his car.

Technically Greg’s only a couple years older but he knows it pisses Harry off. He watches as a leggy brunette stands between the cars, beckoning them forward as she holds a flag up. Greg revs his engine, smirking. He’s been waiting, bidding his time until Harry got cocky enough. He’ll be going down tonight.

Harry rolls his eyes, revving his engine in return.

Greg let’s Harry take off first, racing through the streets right behind him.

Harry changes gears, taking a sharp turn around the corner.

Greg follows suit, following the path. He lets Harry take the lead until the very last minute, speeding past him and across the finish line.

“Fuck.” Harry growls, hitting the wheel angrily after he screeches to a stop.

Greg smirks, skidding his car to a stop and slides out of the car when it’s parked. “Harold,” He singsongs.

Harry sets his jaw, getting out of his car. “Lucky shot.”

“Deals a deal.” Greg hums. “What a wonderful gift.”

Harry bitterly holds out his keys. “You take care of my baby Horan, I’ll win her back.”

“I don’t think you will.” Greg hums, already smiling at the thought of the look on his brother’s face when he sees it. He’ll have to clean it out, but he’s going to love it. “Better clean your things out.” He chuckles. “Grimshaw, come drive my car home.”

“I’ll leave the porn for you.” Harry teases through gritted teeth. He walks back to the car, grabbing his things. “Yes sir.” Nick laughs.

“No need,” Greg chuckles. “My girl’s waiting at home for me.” He winks.

“Didn’t say anything about a girl.” Harry muses.

“Sorry, mate. You’re not my type.” Greg smirks.

“And you’re not mine.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Mark my words, I’ll get my car back.”

“Sure Styles,” Greg hums. “I’ll take those keys.”

Harry holds them out again. “Don’t get used to it.”

Greg takes them easily, “Don’t think it’ll be up for negotiation again. But it’ll be a nice gift.”

“I’m sure it will, when I win yours.” Harry promises. “That car better get you a damn good shag.”

“It will,” Greg smiles, blowing him a kiss.

“Next time asshole.” Harry promises, walking away towards his group of mates.

“Holy shit,” Zayn mutters.

"Not a word." Harry says angrily.

Zayn zips his lips, “Drinks?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, you go ahead. I’ve got some work to do.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I’m with you.”

“And risk the bartender getting that shag.” Harry nods at Louis.

Zayn purses his lips, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t have to be.” Harry muses. “That’s up to you.”

Zayn scratches the back of his head, this is always an awkward subject for them.

“Right well, I need a ride anyways.” Harry sighs.

Zayn nods, looking over at Liam and Louis. “We’re out.” He calls.

“Drinks?” Louis guesses.

“Nah, got work to do.” Zayn says. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Louis gives, nodding in understanding.

“Call me later yeah?” Zayn says.

“Course.” Louis affirms, kissing his cheek. “Be safe lads.”

Zayn pulls him into a quick heated kiss before sliding into the car. “Watch him Li.”

“Yeah yeah.” Liam promises.

Harry slides into the car, pouting a bit. “Bye.” Louis smiles.

“Bye.” Zayn waves, starting the car before speeding away.

“Thanks Zay.” Harry murmurs.

“We’ll get it back.” Zayn assures, “One way or another.”

“I know.” Harry sighs, frustrated. “Bastard planned it.”

“So we plan in return,” Zayn suggests. “He said himself that it wasn’t up for negotiation, it’s a gift. But a gift to whom? We track your car, we see who the taker is and we get it back.”

He says. “Racing deals are fine but it’s still legally got your name on it.”

“I’m sure beating up his girl won’t work.” Harry snorts. “Sure yeah, but if I do that- no one will race me anymore.”

“That’s true too, makes you look like a cheater.” Zayn nods.

“I’ll win it back or I’ll buy it back if I have to.” Harry nods.

“Let’s just get some work done, eh?” Zayn smirks at him.

“Yeah.” Harry chuckles. “Got another car to fix up. Add all the bells and whistles to beat the arse.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t paint his Irish flag on your car.” Zayn teases.

“I will kick his ass then.” Harry grumbles.

Zayn laughs, “I know you will.”

Harry grins over at him. “Thanks for staying.”

“What are best mates for?” Zayn smiles back.

Harry chuckles. “Fucking shit up.”

Zayn nods, “we do that well.”

“We’re the kings of that.” Harry laughs.

Zayn winks over at him, stopping the car. “Here we are.”

Harry hops out of the car, walking around back to his garage.

—

Niall looks up from his laptop when he hears the front door open.

“Greg?” He calls, ruffling Ashton’s hair as he stands up to go greet his brother.

Ashton grins goofily at him, sticking out his tongue. "Hey Ni." Greg breathes, smiling softly at the smaller lad.

Niall smiles back up at his brother, hugging him tightly. “Sorry I scared you and Ash last night. Went home with a mate and passed out.” Which isn’t a full lie, he did pass out after the most amazing sex he’s ever had, not that he’s had much. But still, he’ll remember Harry.

"You're walking funny." Greg notes, hugging him back tightly.

“You walk funny,” Niall retorts, giggling into Greg’s chest at his lame comeback.

"Uh huh." Greg rolls his eyes, amused.

“Did you have fun?” Niall asks.

"At work?" Greg asks, chuckling.

“Yes,” Niall pouts up at him. “Always want you to have fun. Seem so stressed sometimes.”

"You don't have to worry about that." Greg kisses his forehead. "I have something for you."

“You do?” Niall asks curiously.

"A little belated birthday gift." Greg affirms, smiling.

“You don’t have to do that, Greg.” Niall says fondly. “You gave me plenty.”

"Hush." Greg ruffles his hair playfully. "You wanna see?"

“Please.” Niall nods, gesturing for Ashton to follow them.

Ashton hops up. "Was gonna follow anyways." He sticks out his tongue.

Niall smiles at that, shaking his head fondly as he holds his hand out for the taller lad to take. “You didn’t spend a lot of money on me did you?”

"Nope." Greg promises, opening the front door. Ashton takes it easily, sloppily kissing his cheek.

Niall giggles softly, batting at him playfully. “Then I don’t feel so bad.” He gives.

Ashton grins, pulling him out of the house. "Surprise." Greg says softly.

Niall’s eyes widen at the sleek black car sitting outside. “Greg-” He says aimlessly, mouth opening and closing comically. “You said you didn’t spend much money on me,” He breathes. This car has been custom made and jacked up seriously. In a good way. There’s no way a lot of money wasn’t put down on this car.

Greg smiles at his reaction. “Seriously, I didn’t spend too much. But you can’t always depend on Ashton to drop you off and your car isn’t very- reliable- anymore.” He says softly. “Just, don’t speed.”

Niall looks at Greg wide eyed, “Not speed? In this? I don’t know if I know how not to speed.”

“Niall.” Greg raises an eyebrow, serious. “No speeding.”

Niall smiles sheepishly, “Yes sir.”

“Good lad.” Greg kisses his cheek. “You like it?”

“It’s sick,” Niall nods happily. “Thank you,” He kisses his cheek in return, hugging him tighter.

Greg chuckles, wrapping an arm around him, keeping him close. This reaction, was totally worth it.

“Can we go for a ride now?” Niall asks hopefully.

“Yeah go ahead.” Greg says softly, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t wanna come with?” Niall asks.

“Or are you going to see Dee?” He asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Sod off.” Greg laughs, ruffling his hair. “She is coming to see me thank you.”

“Well then, we’ll just give you two some privacy.” Niall winks, bumping hips with the older lad.

“You’ll be back in an hour, no later.” Greg informs, amused.

“Yes sir,” Niall pouts but nods. He knows Greg worries, he’s overprotective for good reason. Niall owes him so much for taking him in. He knows Greg is his brother but he could have shipped him off to school and been done with it but he’s been amazing every step of the way. Their parents would be proud.

Greg kisses the top of his head. “Good lad, go have fun. But not _too_ much fun yeah?”

Niall takes the keys from Greg excitedly, standing on his toes to kiss Greg’s cheek before gesturing for Ashton get in. He unlocks the doors and slides in, a familiar scent hitting him hard. He shakes his head, it’s probably just Greg. “Ready?” He beams at his best mate once he’s adjusted the seat and mirrors to his standards.

“Fuck Yeah.” Ashton beams.

Niall laughs softly, starting the car- his car and starts off slow, appeasing his brother until they’ve made it out of the gate and around the corner.

“You’re totally speeding aren’t you?” Ashton asks excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

“Just a little,” Niall giggles. “How can you not? Look at this thing.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ashton breathes.

“Someone put a lot of time into this car.” Niall hums happily.

“He secretly wants you to speed.” Ashton informs. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten you one with all these bells and whistles.”

“Obviously,” Niall winks, speeding up, taking the next sharp turn effortlessly.

Ashton squeaks, laughing brightly.

“Have to give you a turn,” Niall smiles fondly.  “This thing is incredible, so smooth.” It’s definitely a few hundred steps up from his actual car. He can send it to the dump now- finally. One of the reasons he wants a job so bad was to get a new car. Now he needs it so he can take care of this car.

“I can feel it is.” Ashton agrees, awed.

“Wonder where he got it,” Niall muses.

“This shit is custom.” Ashton shakes his head.

Niall nods, “Probably the same place he got his other custom cars.”

Ashton squeaks. “It’s got _heated seats_.”

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “All the custom stuff and you’re in awe of the heated seats?”

“Niall.” Ashton deadpans. “Heated. Seats.” He repeats. “Duh.”

Niall giggles at that. “See if you can figure out this touch screen thing. It’s got music and GPS and phone.”

Ashton salutes playfully, tapping in random places on the screen, squeaking when loud heavy metal music blasts through the car. He panics, trying to turn it off but how the fuck did he do this in the first place?

“Ash!” Niall laughs, trying to cover his ears.

“I’m trying!” Ashton shouts, finally turning the music off, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Niall laughs louder at that, squeezing his hand. “Hungry?” He asks.

“I could go for some pizza.” Ashton agrees, smiling cutely. “We can bring your brother and his lady friend some.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m starving and Dee is amazing. Everyone seems so nervous around Greg sometimes. She’s so laid back and nice and she keeps him in line.” Niall smiles.

“You’re so cute,” He coos. “Think you’ll see your hot lad again?”

 “Maybe.” Ashton shrugs. “If we run into one another. He left pretty early.”

“Oh, I’m sorry love. Did he say bye?” Niall asks. To be fair, he didn’t either but he was late.

“Yeah he did.” Ashton assures fondly. “But I had class and he had to go so it was like ‘last night was fun, okay yeah bye’.”

“I avoided all that. He was still sleeping when I left so I just left.” Niall shrugs.

“You at least left your number though yeah?” Ashton asks.

“No, why?” Niall raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Ashton groans. “You’re _that_ asshole.”

“What? You didn’t get a number either!” Niall says.

“I didn’t sneak out while he was sleeping.” Ashton points out. “Come on now love. If you sneak out while he’s sleeping and don’t leave a number, that’s a dick move. It makes it look like you’re ashamed or didn’t have a good time. You leave the number and if he wants to call you he can and if he doesn’t then that’s that but you have to give him the chance to.”

“He wouldn’t want the chance anyway.” Niall blushes. “I didn’t mean to be that person. I just thought I was doing him a favor. I thought about a note.” He pouts, pulling into the pizza place.

“It should be his choice.” Ashton informs, fond. “At least now you know for the future.”

“The future,” Niall snorts. “Maybe so but I’m usually more of a relationship guy.” He admits.

“Yet you didn’t think of having a relationship with him? Was it that bad?” Ashton asks, an amused grin on his lips as he slides out of the car.

“No, not at all. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Niall sighs dreamily.

“Well, maybe you’ll run into him at the club again.” Ashton hums. “When we go on Friday.”

“I’ve got to a ton of homework to catch up on.” Niall shakes his head.

“You have a whole weekend, plus the next few days.” Ashton points out, pouting at him. “Please Ni?”

“Aww, c’mon, don’t do that.” Niall groans. “Oh, fine.” He sighs, opening the door for Ashton to walk in.

Ashton beams, doing a little victorious dance. “You’re the fucking best.”

“You’re the cutest.” Niall coos.

“Um excuse me?” Ashton sasses playfully.

“You are,” Niall nods, stepping up to the counter to place their order.

“I’ll help with the homework.” Ashton promises, hugging him from behind.

Niall giggles softly, leaning back into him. “Goober.” He says fondly, taking out the card Greg gave him and swipes it.

“I wanted to pay.” Ashton huffs.

“Too bad,” Niall kisses his cheek.

“Jerk.” Ashton pouts. “So mean to me.” He exclaims dramatically.

“The absolute worst,” Niall agrees, making the girl behind the counter giggle when she gives Niall his receipt.

“She sees what a monster you are.” Ashton nods solemnly. “Run while you can.” He whispers to her, playfully panicked.

“You two are cute,” She says sincerely.

“Thank you.” Ashton smiles, unabashed. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve been mistaken as a couple, and he’s totally fine with it. Besides, correcting people takes too much effort.

“Wanna carry the pizzas babe?” Niall smiles up at him.

“Of course, so I can eat them.” Ashton teases, smiling innocently.

“Hey,” Niall pouts, waving to the girl as they leave. “I’ll just carry them, you can drive.” He winks, handing Ashton the keys.

“Wait- really?” Ashton lights up.

“Well yeah,” Niall says lovingly.

Ashton squeaks. “You’re the best.”

“No,” Niall dismisses, sliding into the passenger side of the car. “Just love you.” He winks.

“You’re the best.” Ashton repeats seriously.

“Have to be the best to have the best.” Niall retorts, pointing at Ashton.

Ashton sighs. “Fine. I’ll give you that.”

Niall smiles innocently at him, “You drive, and I’ll eat.” He teases.

“Fine with me.” Ashton beams, revving the engine excitedly.

“I’m kidding, I’m not eating in this car.” Niall shakes his head.

Ashton laughs brightly. “I knew you wouldn’t.” He sing songs, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Just don’t kill us,” Niall giggles.

“I promise I won’t.” Ashton laughs, speeding off.

“Where are we meeting them again?” Zayn asks, looking over at Harry.

Harry opens his mouth to answer, frowning instead, slamming on the breaks.

“Shit,” Zayn curses, nearly dropping his cigarette. “What’s wrong?”

 “That’s my fucking car.” Harry narrows his eyes. “If he sold it to some fucking uni kid...”

Zayn shakes his head, “Fucking prick.”

Harry drives around, parking the car and hops out. Zayn follows suit, jogging after his best mate. “Ash, stop.” Niall giggles, putting his hat back on his head as he pulls his keys out. “We have enough time for some coffee.” He notes.

“A fucking air freshener.” Harry curses, running a hand through his hair.

Ashton laughs, playfully cheering. “Need coffee.”

Zayn tried really hard not to snort at that, but he can’t help it. “‘Scuse me,” Niall says, not looking up as he unlocks the doors to the car. He’s had loads of people come up and admire the car. It attracts a lot of attention for sure, attention he doesn’t really want if he’s honest. He fidgets with his hat, turning it backwards as he squeezes past Harry and Zayn.

“This is yours?” Harry asks, stepping back.

Niall looks up, nodding. “Ye- Harry?”

Harry looks over the lad. “Niall right?” He asks after a moment.

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “Uh- Yeah, was a gift from my brother.” He says. Zayn’s eyes widen and he wants to laugh so bad, Harry would probably deck him though.

“Your brother.” Harry repeats slowly. “That’s kind of him.” He muses stiffly.

“Spoils me too much,” Niall agrees. “I’m Zayn Malik.” He introduces, sticking his hand out. Niall adjusts his backpack on his shoulders and shakes Zayn’s hand. “Niall Horan.”

Zayn really, really, wants to laugh. Not only did Harry sleep with this kid, now the kid is Greg’s brother _and_ he has his car. He can’t wait to text Louis about this.

“There’s no way I can buy this off you is there?” Harry asks sweetly.

“What? No.” Niall shakes his head.

“I figured.” Harry mutters. “It’s a beautiful car.”

“Somebody put a lot of time and effort into it. It really is.” Niall nods, running his hands over the sleek paint. “Which means I’m going to really take care of it.” He smiles softly. “What are you doing here, are you a student?” He asks, making Zayn laugh.

“Saw the car.” Harry shakes his head, too angry about his car to really laugh at that. “Yeah, someone put _hours_ into it. Days and weeks probably.”

“Looks like it.” Niall agrees, stepping back from Harry’s hostile attitude.

Harry clears his throat. “Sorry.”

“S’alright.” Niall says awkwardly. “Would you wanna join us for coffee, we’ve got about an hour before our next class.” He offers.

Harry raises an eyebrow at Zayn in question.

“I could use some coffee,” Zayn nods, Harry can figure out how to get his car back.

“Sure.” Harry agrees.

“We’ll meet you at Starbucks?” Niall asks.

“Sure love.” Harry smiles at him, nodding.

Niall blushes a bit at the name but slides into the car, looking over at Ashton. “He’s so hot.”

“I see the appeal.” Ashton groans, watching them walk away. “I’m going to kick his ass.” Harry hisses.

“Niall or Greg?” Zayn asks. “It was _the_ best sex, you have your own.” Niall huffs.

“Greg.” Harry sets his jaw. “The motherfucker.”

“Must be fate.” Ashton sing songs. “And apparently Liam is that asshole too because I don’t have a number.”

“Did you go to yours or his?” Niall asks.

“I’m still laughing that you slept with Greg’s brother. He’d blow his fucking brains out if he knew.” Zayn snorts.

"Mine." Ashton pouts.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to know that I'm going to do it again." Harry muses.

“You are?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “Maybe you just haven’t found it.

You’re kinda messy.” Niall giggles.

"Yeah. He's a good fuck, and it'll piss Greg off." Harry affirms.

"Oi." Ashton pouts. "He could have just given it to me."

“Deviant.” Zayn laughs. “Probably but I’d look again.” Niall chuckles.

"You don't fuck with a man's car." Harry points out, parking the car.

"I will." Ashton huffs.

“Or his family,” Zayn gives. Niall kisses his cheek after he parks he car. “Let’s go lover boy.”

"It's war now Zed." Harry muses. "Next time he won't play me."

Ashton laughs. "You're one to talk."

“Shut up,” Niall blushes, turning his hat back around to cover his eyes. “Agreed.” Zayn nods.

Harry slides out of the car, walking into the coffee shop. “Cute.” Ashton sing songs, dragging him into the building.

“They’re hiring,” Niall muses. “Maybe I could work here, even if it’s just part time.”

“Like Greg would let you.” Ashton snorts. “You’re looking for a job?” Harry asks.

“Sorta, my brother wants me to focus on school. He pays for everything so I don’t have to but I’d like to.” Niall shrugs, bumping Ashton’s hip with his own.

“I know someone hiring.” Harry muses. “And I know the owner.”

“Oh?” Niall lights up. He’ll have to talk to Greg about it.

“Just let me know if you’re serious.” Harry smirks.

“What’s the job?” Niall asks curiously.

"Server." Harry informs. "At the club where we met."

Niall nods, he could do that. He’ll just have to talk to his brother first. He steps up to the counter, giving the barista his and Ashton’s order. “He’s going to kill you.” Zayn chuckles.

"He can try." Harry hums. "Besides, he's nice to look at."

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, “You say that about half the people you meet.”

"I like eye candy." Harry pouts at him, before stepping up. He presses himself to Niall's back, one hand on the lad’s hip as he adds his drink and Zayn's to the list, handing his card over.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” Niall shivers softly.

Harry chuckles, taking his card back once she's swiped it. "I know, I wanted to."

“Thank you.” Niall smiles up at him.

"Sure thing love." Harry winks, stepping back.

“Hey, you’re Liam’s lad.” Zayn looks over Ashton when they head to their seats.

"Liam's lad?" Ashton repeats, slightly bashful.

“Lad you went home with from the club last week? He hasn’t stopped griping about you not calling him.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Wait- he did leave his number?" Ashton squeaks.

“Course he did. What kind of dick doesn’t leave a number?” Zayn asks. Niall purses his lips, looking down at his feet.

Ashton huffs out a laugh. “Oh god, you wouldn’t by any chance have his number would you?” He asks hopefully.

“That would be you, apparently.” Harry murmurs into Niall’s ear. “Wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Didn’t think you’d want it.” Niall blushes. “Yeah mate.” Zayn nods. “Don’t you dare tell him I gave it to you.” He points a finger at him.

“Shouldn’t think for me.” Harry muses. “I do that well enough on my own. But I think you owe me now.”

Ashton lights up. “I won’t, thank you thank you thank you.”

“Oh?” Niall smiles, raising an eyebrow at him. Zayn chuckles, rambling off the number to Ashton. “There’s our drinks, I’ll grab them.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Harry asks.

“Need to catch up on homework,” Niall says. “Why?”

“Think you should come out with me instead.” Harry smiles charmingly.

Niall bites his lip softly, he could do that. He’s got a lot of free time tomorrow. “Okay.” He agrees.

“Yeah?” Harry smirks. “Or you know, we could stay in.” He purrs, brushing his lips over Niall’s neck.

“I’m flexible.” Niall breathes. “I mean, I’m down.”

Harry chuckles. “Perfect. I’ll have you begging- for forgiveness that is.” He winks, stepping back and takes a seat. “Thanks Zed.”

Niall wants to moan, Harry had him practically begging last time. He can already feel his anticipation. He wonders how much better it’ll be without all that alcohol in his system. “No worries, mate.” Zayn winks, setting their drinks on the table.

Harry takes his tea, sipping at it, watching Niall compose himself with amused eyes.

“You never did tell me how old you are.” Niall clears his throat, sipping from his own cup.

“And you never told me how old you are.” Harry points out. “I’m 25.”

“I thought I had,” Niall purses his lips. “Oh- nope. That was the bartender.” He says, raising an eyebrow at Zayn’s murderous expression.

“Your age.” Harry prompts, resting an arm on the back of Zayn’s chair soothingly.

“Uh- 19.” Niall gives.

“Young.” Harry hums.

“Not _that_ young.” Niall mutters. “You’re just a few years younger than Greg.”

Harry bites back his retort- it’s not like Greg ever lets him forget it really- chuckling instead. “Well you’re legal so not that young.” He nods. “But it also means I have a lot to teach you.”

“All in one night?” Niall asks.

“No.” Harry snorts. “Unless that’s all you want.” He shrugs.

“Might take some convincing.” Niall teases.

“Fair.” Harry nods, amused. “Just you wait for tonight.”

Niall shivers at the thought, pursing his lips. “What’s your number?” He asks.

“Phone.” Harry hold out his hand. “Never know who could be listening.” He teases.

Niall rolls his eyes playfully, handing over his phone.

“You said your brother’s name is Greg?” Harry asks, putting in his number.

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “’S him on my lock screen.”

“No way.” Harry hums, acting surprised. “I went to uni with him.”

Zayn smirks into his drink, so it begins. “Really?” Niall asks. “Small world.” He nods, watching in amusement as Ashton’s thumbs work at lightning speed against his phone screen, a good sized paragraph going on.

“How is he? It’s been a while.” Harry muses, holding Niall’s phone back out for him to take.

“Good. He’s got a girlfriend I think he’s about ready to propose to.” Niall admits.

“Really good then.” Harry hums. “You should tell him I say hi.” He suggests.

“I will.” Niall smiles. At least Greg will like Harry.

“Come here.” Harry encourages. “We’ll take a picture. Harry is such a common name.”

Niall giggles but heads over to Harry’s side. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Harry pulls Niall into his lap, resting his chin on the lads shoulder.

Niall smiles at the camera, taking the picture when Harry’s ready. Zayn really wishes he could be there when Horan sees that.

“That’s a nice one.” Harry muses. “One more for my phone.” He requests.

“Alright,” Niall agrees, happy that Harry seems to like him.

Harry pulls him into a kiss, snapping the photo.

Niall hums against his lips, cupping his jaw as he kisses him back.

Harry settles his phone down on the table, eagerly licking into Niall’s mouth.

Niall opens his mouth easily, dancing his tongue around Harry’s. Zayn clears his throat. “Save it for tonight.”

Harry pulls away, licking over his bottom lip. “Right.”

Niall looks at his watch, nodding. “We’ve got class in 20 minutes anyway.” He notes, a bit dazed. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” Harry checks.

“Yeah.” Niall smiles.

Harry pulls him into another kiss. “Tell your brother to give me a call yeah? We should catch up.”

“I will, I’m sure he’d love that.” Niall pecks his lips.

“You remember where I live?” Harry asks, amused.

“Yes.” Niall blushes.

“Good, I’ll see you then love.” Harry grins.

“Bye,” Niall waves to them, pulling on Ashton’s jacket to get him to move.

“Better?” Niall coos.

Ashton hops up, sliding his phone in his pocket again, beaming. “Yes, and you look better too.” Ashton winks.

“Just a bit,” Niall blushes, sliding into his car. He can’t wait to tell Greg he ran into his old mate.

“Are you going to text Greg or tell him in person?” Ashton asks, amused.

“Probably just tell him in person.” Niall admits. “Or do you think I should text him?”

“Why not text him? They can catch up while we’re in class.” Ashton suggests.

“Good idea.” Niall nods, pulling out his phone. “Wanna drive?”

“Nah that’s okay.” Ashton shakes his head. “‘M texting a really fit lad.”

Niall laughs, “Told you.” He sing songs before texting Greg. ‘Hey, ran into an old mate of yours.’ He sends with a smiley face. ‘Says you went to uni together.’

‘Oh? Which one?’ Greg responds. “Shut up.” Ashton pouts.

‘Harry’ Niall sends, attaching a picture of him and Harry.

It takes a few minutes, and then Greg responds. ‘Oh. Where’d you run into him?’

‘We’ve met before but he was checking out my car. Wanted to buy it lol’ Niall responds.

‘That Harry, always fanboying about cars.’ Greg responds. ‘I’m gonna call him, have fun in class love.’

‘You too’ Niall smiles.

“Gregory.” Harry greets, answering his phone.

“Harold.” Greg growls.

“You don’t sound so happy.” Harry pouts falsely. “That time of the month?”

“You STALKED my baby brother, you predator.” Greg hisses.

“Oi, Easy tiger.” Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “I met your brother before you took my car, I didn’t even know he was yours until he introduced himself with his full name. AND he came on to me.”

“Please,” Greg rolls his eyes.

“Fuck you.” Harry laughs. “Invited me to coffee and everything.”

“He’s nice to everyone, Harold. It’s who he is. He’s way out of your league and moral standards.” Greg notes. He would know.

“Oh you wound me.” Harry pouts falsely. “Was there a reason you called or did you just want to waste my time?”

“Stay the fuck away from him. I will end you, Styles.” Greg replies eerily calm.

“You don’t scare me Horan.” Harry replies sweetly. “You played me and I fell for it- shame on you.”

“Not my fault you underestimate me. Stay away from him or you and every single one of your mates will end up in a body bag.” Greg warns.

“Sure they will.” Harry snorts. “I get my car back, and I leave your baby brother alone.”

“Fine.” Greg retorts. “Deal.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Harry sing songs. “Until then, I’ll give your brother a good time.”

“You’ll have your car as soon as he gets home.” Greg grits out.

“Well, you know what. I’ll be fair, I’ll race you for it.” Harry hums, smirking. “I win, I get my car back. You win, I leave your baby brother alone.”

“Deal.” Greg agrees.

“Alright, two weeks.” Harry informs.

“Two weeks? Why so long?” Greg asks.

“We can do this tonight and be done with it.”

“Because I have a car to fix up and get ready to race.” Harry snorts.

“You can’t borrow one of your mate’s?” Greg raises an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Harry hums. “I only race my own cars.”

“I could bring you yours,” Greg muses. “When Niall gets home tonight, I can bring it to you and if you win, you can keep it.”

“Now Gregory, that would make me look like a thief.” Harry pouts. “Two weeks, I’ll see you then.”

Greg curses, hanging up the phone. He’s going to have to keep Niall close for the next two weeks. He can’t have Harry Styles defiling his baby brother. He will pay for this.

Harry leans on the hood of his car in front of the school, cigarette hanging from his lips. He’s going to have fun with this. He decided he’d rather just pick Niall up, before Greg decides to butt in.

“Bye Ash.” Niall calls, smiling fondly after the lad before jogging off to his car. He search his pockets for his keys, humming quietly to himself, doing a double take when he sees the lad. “Still trying to buy my car?” He teases, walking over to Harry.

“If you’re selling.” Harry grins.

“Sorry, Greg gave it to me.” Niall says fondly.

“Must make great money now.” Harry hums. “Just came to pick you up.”

Niall blushes at that, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Eh, figured I would.” Harry winks.

“I should probably text Greg and tell him I’ll be late.” Niall says, pulling out his phone.

“Well if you consider tomorrow morning late.” Harry smirks.

“Harry,” Niall squeaks. “I can’t tell him that. You may be a friend but he’s still my brother.”

“Tell him you’re at Ashton’s.” Harry suggests. “He’s with Liam tonight.”

Niall nods, pulling texting Greg so he won’t worry. “Probably best.”

Harry chuckles. “Like you said, I’m a mate. Doubt he’d trust me with you.”

“Oh?” Niall looks at him, studying him.

“You’re his little brother, no one is worthy.” Harry explains. “And look at me.” He gestures to his tattoos. “I’m a little ‘punk’.”

“I like it,” Niall breathes.

“Yeah?” Harry checks, amused.

Niall nods bashfully, “’S hot.”

"Good to know you like it." Harry chuckles.

“Ready?” Niall asks.

"Whenever you are." Harry affirms.

“Should I follow you?” Niall asks. “Or are you just going to drop me back off?”

"We can take yours and leave mine?" Harry offers. "Wouldn't want to leave a beautiful car like this outside."

“Do you want to drive?” Niall asks, amused. “Might have to adjust a few things.”

"Do you mind if I do?" Harry asks.

“No, go ahead.” Niall says, handing him the keys.

"Cheers." Harry breathes, locking his own car, and unlocks 'Niall's'. "I'm a big car fan."

“Greg said you were a bit of a fanboy.” Niall smiles.

"Boy." Harry repeats, huffing. "Of course he did."

Niall giggles at that, “Think we both know you’re far from it.”

“That’s the right answer.” Harry winks.

Niall slides into the car and buckles up, holding back the laugh that threatens to bubble over as Harry tries to get into the car. The steering wheel is lower than he’s probably used to and the chair a lot closer to the pedals.

“I hear your silent laughter.” Harry huffs, adjusting the steering wheel first.

“Not my fault you’re so long.” Niall says.

Harry folds himself into the car, adjusting the seat. “I’m driving forever now.”

“You think so?” Niall laughs. “Gonna be a pain to fix it every time.”

“I won’t fix it.” Harry teases. “I’ll just be your chauffeur.”

“So my car but I never drive it?” Niall clarifies.

“Correct.” Harry smiles cutely at him.

“You’re a minx,” Niall coos, booping his nose playfully.

“You have no idea babe.” Harry laughs, so happy to be in his car again.

“Well let’s see how you handle it,” Niall gestures for him to start driving.

“Oh don’t challenge me.” Harry muses, buckling in.

“Competitive?” Niall guesses.

“Extremely.” Harry affirms, starting the car. “And I love this car.”

Niall pulls his backpack off, putting it in the back seat.

“Ready?” Harry asks.

“Ready.” Niall smiles.

“Alright.” Harry smirks, peeling out of the parking spot.

Niall squeaks, smiling widely as Harry speeds down the road. He looks so comfortable in this car. A lot more so than he does.

Harry shifts gears effortlessly, taking a turn, then shifts again, speeding down the street.

Niall holds onto the handle above the window, watching the pure bliss and concentration on Harry’s face. He’s so attractive.

“Does Ashton know that he’s meant to cover?” Harry asks after a moment, flipping the car around and then slowly backs in to his parking space.

“Yeah, texted him and told him that if Greg asks, I’m with him.” Niall nods.

“Ace.” Harry smiles at him.

“Give me a little credit.” Niall sticks out his tongue.

“For what?” Niall asks.

“Credit given.” Harry chuckles. “Thank you.” He adds, sincere.

“For letting me drive.” Harry shrugs, softer. “You didn’t have to and it was cool that you did anyways.”

“You seem really into it,” Niall says softly. “Seems like you would take care of it so, why not? It makes you happy.”

Harry smiles at him. “It does.” He affirms.

“Good,” Niall smiles.

“Come on.” Harry encourages, opening the door. Niall grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before sliding out as well. Harry reaches back, snatching the air freshener and shoves it in his pocket. He hates that bloody thing. He locks the car then, jogging to catch up to Niall. Niall smiles up at him, letting him lead them to the elevator as he takes in all the scenery he hadn’t when he was drunk. It really is a nice building.

“So, why is it that you live with your brother and not your parents?” Harry asks curiously.

Niall looks down, scuffing his foot against the ground. “They uh- they’re not here anymore.” He says quietly.

Harry winces a bit. “Shit I’m sorry.”

“S’alright. It’s a legit question.” Niall says.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” Harry looks at him, eyes softer.

“They were shot.” Niall says. Two feet in front of him while he watched from a fucking closet.

Harry grimaces. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “Greg blames himself, I still don’t see why.” He shrugs. “Maybe he feels guilty that he wasn’t there. I’m glad he wasn’t there.”

“How old were you?” Harry asks.

“17,” Niall says. “Just a few weeks before high school graduation. Greg flew out and stayed with me so I could graduate with my mates. I didn’t really care though. It didn’t seem to matter.”

Harry nods dumbly. “Shit.” He whispers.

Niall laughs despite himself, “Yeah, that’s one way to describe it.”

“I- that’s rough.” Harry gives him a sheepish smile. “Greg in the family business then? Your parents did the same thing?”

“My dad was,” Niall nods. “My mum stayed home and took care of us. My da treated her like a queen.” He says fondly. “She would do little stuff on the side but he didn’t like her working. He said she should spend her days doing as she pleased.”

“They loved each other.” Harry notes, unlocking the front door, walking into his flat.

“Yeah, it was incredible to watch.” Niall says softly.

“What are you studying?” Harry asks, dropping the keys into the key bowl, kicking off his shoes.

“Nursing.” Niall admits.

“You’d be good at that.” Harry muses. “No wonder your brother doesn’t want you working. That shit is tough.”

“It is, but I haven’t gotten much into it yet.” Niall says. “Basics right now.”

Harry nods in understanding. “Hungry?”

“Always.” Niall smiles.

“Excellent.” Harry laughs. “Chinese good?”

“Love Chinese.” Niall agrees.

“What about you? What do you do?”

“I own a few clubs.” Harry admits.

Niall’s eyes widen, “The one we met at?”

“That would be one of them.” Harry affirms, settling down on the couch, holding a carton of Chinese food out for the lad.

Niall takes it happily, slipping off his shoes before he sits cross legged on the couch, facing Harry. “You studied business in school like Greg?”

“I did, but didn’t finish.” Harry grins. “I don’t have a degree.”

“We’ll See If i do.” Niall laughs.

“Don’t really need it.” Harry teases. “I’m doing just fine, but if you want to be a nurse then I suppose you do.”

“If I make it through. I’ve heard horror stories. Ashton is smart, he’ll make it through no doubt.” Niall nods.

“You seem smart.” Harry muses, taking a bite of his food.

“I study, I have to study. I’m not dumb, I don’t think. But I have to study or I don’t retain.” Niall shrugs, digging in as well.

“Don’t think that makes you not smart.” Harry points out, furrowing his brows. “Did that make sense?”

Niall smiles a bit around his food, nodding. “Just not a photographic memory like Ash.”

“He’d have remembered Liam’s number then.” Harry teases.

“He’s messy, very messy sometimes.” Niall giggles fondly. “I usually clean a few times a week.” He admits.

“He should pay you.” Harry chuckles.

Niall snorts, “I’d have a job then.”

“Doing it anyways.” Harry reasons, amused.

“Guess that’s true. Greg pays for everything though. Think he hopes I’ll marry someone rich and never have to work.” Niall rolls his eyes fondly.

“I’m sure he just wants you to have what your mum had.” Harry says softly.

“Probably,” Niall agrees, taking the last bite of his food.

“‘S that what you want though?” Harry asks curiously.

“I don’t know, I like working for what I have. S’why I feel bad about the car.” Niall admits. “It’s really nice, fantastic but I’d like to have a job so I can take care of it properly. Pay for my own things. I paid for my first car, probably why he gave me this one. Mine’s a piece of junk- or was.” He rambles. “I think it’s sweet, I love my parents’ relationship. Maybe I’d like to be given the choice but I want to work. I wanna help people.”

Harry nods in understanding. “Worked my arse off for my first proper car.”

“What was it?” Niall asks curiously, resting his chin on his knees.

“It was custom made.” Harry admits. “Super basic, despite that fact. For years I’ve been installing and upgrading and fixing it up. It’s sentimental I guess. But my very first car was a piece of shit too, but it did what I needed it to.”

“Exactly,” Niall smiles softly at him.

He could listen to Harry talk all day, his voice is so- sexy and gravely and calming.

Harry puts his carton on the table. “What else do you do? Besides study all the time?”

Niall hums, “I like music and outdoors. I like camping a lot.”

“Why?” Harry asks, amusement clear in his voice. “Why camping?”

“Like I said, my parents were wealthy and my brother’s wealthy. I guess I am too, trust funds and all that. But I like the simplicity of it. Being so far away from all the noise and distractions and just life.” Niall shrugs.

“It’s probably stupid but I don’t take my phone when I go camping. If I do, I leave it in the car the entire time.”

“Something could happen to you.” Harry points out.

“Something could happen walking to your kitchen.” Niall says.

“Yes, and I have my phone on me then too.” Harry snorts.

“I mean-” Niall rolls his eyes dramatically. “I don’t live by what ifs. If something is going to happen, it happens. Besides, doesn’t do much good where I camp. Not much service there.” He muses. “I’m doing all the talking. Tell me something about you.”

“I just- there’s satellite phones. Phones are addictive and controlling but they connect us to the world.” Harry shakes his head. “Shit happens yeah. Something could happen in a car, in your bedroom, anywhere. But you don’t realize how much you need that lifeline until you need it and don’t have it.” He mutters. “You don’t have to be on it, just, have it.”

Niall furrows his eyebrows, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Harry blinks, then smiles. “Course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just seemed a little lost there.” Niall says softly.

Harry shakes his head. “Just, trying to argue a point.” He assures.

Niall’s a bit dubious but nods. “Gonna tell me something about you then?”

“I’m pretty unexceptional.” Harry chuckles. “I like cars.”

“Please,” Niall snorts. “There must be more. Something you like to do?”

“I like books.” Harry gives.

“Yeah?” Niall prompts.

“Look, I sort of lied.” Harry starts.

“Lied about what?” Niall asks.

“I didn’t go to uni.” Harry gives. “Well I sort of did? I just wasn’t technically enrolled. I did meet your brother there, but I kind of just- showed up for the lectures and sat in the back.”

“I’m not, that’s okay, ya know?” Niall says. “Not everyone gets the chance to go or wants to go. It’s their own reasons and I can respect them. You’ve done very well for yourself, obviously.”

“‘M not very book smart.” Harry shrugs. “I got caught, obviously. But that’s why I like books.”

“You should come to the library with me.” Niall suggests.

Harry snorts, but nods, softer. “Alright. Yeah, okay.”

Niall smiles softly at that, “You’re cute, ya know?”

Harry genuinely laughs at that.

“What?” Niall pouts.

“You look at me and think cute?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Not at first.” Niall shakes his head. “But talking to you more, yes.”

“I’ve got you fooled then.” Harry teases.

Niall sticks his tongue out at him, not that this is helping his case.

“I’ll bite.” Harry playfully snaps his teeth.

“Sure,” Niall coos.

Harry huffs at him. “Go pick a film.” He suggests.

Niall does as he’s told, padding over to look at the DVDs, bending to see the ones on the lower shelf. “Anything in particular?”

Harry checks out the lad’s arse, sprawling out on the couch. “Nope. Whatever you want babe.”

Niall hums, going for a newer James Bond film. He pops it in then walks back over to the couch, raising an eyebrow at Harry. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

“Sitting and watching a film is preposterous.” Harry informs, scandalized.

“Am I supposed to lay on you then? You didn’t have to trick me, you’re already getting laid.” Niall teases.

Harry huffs out a laugh at that. “Fuck off that was good.”

Niall smiles, happy with himself for making Harry laugh. “So good.” He agrees patronizingly.

“I don’t cuddle.” Harry informs when he’s calmed down. “I’m breaking that rule once. And that’s now _and_ because of that snark I may just change my mind.”

“I can make it worth your while.” Niall smiles innocently.

“Come on then.” Harry beckons him over.

Niall crawls onto the couch and cuddles up next to Harry. “Don’t you feel better now?”

Harry scrunches his face up thoughtfully. “Nope.” He teases.

“How about now?” Niall whispers, mouthing at his neck.

“Someone’s a little more confident.” Harry breathes.

“I’m not looking at you.” Niall points out, sucking on Harry’s earlobe.

“And if you look at me?” Harry chuckles. “Will you fall apart?”

“Depends,” Niall admits, hands ghosting down Harry’s front.

“On?” Harry prompts.

Niall just smiles innocently, pulling back. “Nothing.”

“I don’t like to be teased Niall.” Harry warns lowly.

A shiver runs down Niall’s spine at the tone Harry’s voice has taken. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I know what you want me to do about it.” Harry hums. “But then how will you learn baby?”

“Learn what?” Niall pouts at him.

“Not to tease.” Harry chuckles, flipping them over.

Niall gasps for just a mo, looking up at Harry. “We can skip that part.” He breathes.

“Don’t think we can.” Harry murmurs, nipping at his skin.

Niall hums at that, wiggling his hips underneath the lad.

Harry rolls off him and starts walking towards his room. “Stay, don’t touch.” He says seriously.

Niall pouts but does as he says, anticipation filling him.

Harry rummages around his drawer, grabbing a few things before walking back over to Niall. “Wanna try something.”

“Oh?” Niall prompts.

“You like teasing hm?” Harry hums, eyes raking over Niall’s clothed body thoughtfully.

Niall shakes his head.

“Don’t lie now doll.” Harry tuts.

“Sorry.” Niall apologizes with a pout.

Harry chuckles. “I have this.” He explains, holding up a cock ring. “I want to put it on you.”

“Oh,” Niall breathes.

“Do you know what this is?” Harry prompts.

“Yes,” Niall bites his lip. “

“Means I can’t cum.”

“Not as innocent as I thought.” Harry muses, surprised.

“I’ve seen them. Never used one,” Niall blushes.

“Where have you been going Niall?” Harry asks, raising an amused eyebrow. “To see these?”

“Nowhere.” Niall shakes his head. “My ex-boyfriend wanted to try it. We never did.”

Harry hums. “You need to say yes.”

“Yes,” Niall gives. “Please.”

“Excellent.” Harry smirks. “Stand.”

Niall stands obediently, waiting for further instructions.

“I want you out of your clothes.” Harry hums.

Niall bites his lip, ridding himself of his shirt, slowly pushing down his jeans and boxers.

"Good lad." Harry praises, eyes skimming over Niall's naked body.

Niall cups his hands over his hardening length, feels vulnerable under

Harry’s sharp, watchful eyes.

“Don’t hide.” Harry says softly, moving his hands away.

Niall gives him a bashful smile but nods. “Where do you want me?”

“Back onto the couch.” Harry encourages. “Or bed if you prefer.”

Niall pad’s off to Harry’s bed room, climbing in his huge bed. He doesn’t remember it being this big but then again, Harry had carried him in.

Harry chuckles, turning off the film and follows after him. “Look so pretty.”

“Yeah, you are.” Niall nods.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Harry huffs, pulling off his shirt.

Niall watches him with lust filled eyes, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to see Harry naked. He’s so fucking hot. He just hopes Harry wants to see him again.

Harry strips off completely, crawling on top of Niall.

Niall grabs a hold of Harry’s biceps, running his hands down the lad’s abs lightly. Doesn’t take long for him to get hard with anticipation and Harry on top of him. He wants him bad.

“Already so hard.” Harry coos.

“Can’t help it.” Niall moans, grinding into Harry slowly.

“Uh uh uh.” Harry tuts, moving down Niall’s body. “My turn to tease.”

Niall whines at that, taking all his will power to stop his movements.

Harry chuckles, slipping the cock ring onto Niall, fitting it snuggly under his balls. “Look so pretty like this.”

Niall gasps softly, tucking his face in Harry’s neck. “Feels funny.” He admits.

Harry snorts. “It does.” He affirms.

“But not bad.” Niall muses.

“Just wait.” Harry chuckles, mouthing at Niall’s neck. “It’ll be fun.”

Niall exposes his neck more to Harry, moving his hands to Harry’s hair.

“I’m going to wreck you.” Harry purrs, sucking a mark into his skin.

“Want you to.” Niall breathes, moaning at the thought.

Harry chuckles gruffly. “Baby has a kinky side hm?”

Niall blushes darkly, “Maybe.” He whispers.

“Oh definitely.” Harry smirks. “I’d love to explore it.”

Niall bites his lip, but nods. He’d like him to too. But what is this? Are they just sex buddies or does Harry want something more with him? He’s usually not that kind of person but Harry’s just- special. He guesses.

“What?” Harry asks, furrowing his brows.

“I’d like that.” Niall admits. “But I’m usually not this person.” He says.

“So you’ve said.” Harry chuckles, sitting back on his heels.

“I’m not,” Niall shakes his head. “It’s you, you’re just- something.” He whispers.

“Human, usually.” Harry muses, sighing. “Then what?”

“I want to do this, I really do.” Niall assures. “But are we just going to keep doing this and that’s it? Or were you wanting more?”

“I think the question is do you expect more.” Harry corrects, snorting.

“I like relationships.” Niall shrugs. “We’ve seen each other and all of three times now. It doesn’t have to be a relationship yet, but maybe dating?” He asks.

“You want to date ME?” Harry asks with an incredulous laugh. “Why?”

Niall looks down at his hands, he must sound so stupid to this older, more mature man. Maybe this is what you do when you’re older. Maybe his idea is just an old fashioned one. Not too old fashioned, he’s sleeping with him. “Never mind. This is good. I’m being stupid.”

Harry softens. “That’s not what I meant.” He sighs.

“Really I’m good, want you.” Niall says, leaning up to kiss him heatedly.

Harry groans, pinning him to the bed. “Stop it.”

Niall pouts a bit, he likes kissing Harry.

“Don’t give me that.” Harry warns. “We’re having a conversation now.”

Niall nods, “I just- I don’t know. I like you. And I’d like to keep getting to know you.”

“Your brother wouldn’t approve.” Harry muses.

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re mates.” Niall furrows his eyebrows.

“Because you’re his baby brother. And he’s protective as fuck.” Harry points out, amused. “Or haven’t you noticed?” He teases.

“Just a bit.” Niall grumbles.

Harry laughs at that. “Are you going to listen to him then?”

“He means well, I was sort of a mess when he went back to Ireland to be there with me. I don’t think he’s ever let that go.” Niall says softly. “But as far as who I can see? I don’t think he should be allowed to tell me no.”

“Good luck telling him that.” Harry chuckles. “I don’t want to come between you two.” He says sincerely.

“Don’t want to think about it right now,” Niall says. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Hey.” Harry coos. “I want you to talk to me yeah? I want to know.”

Niall melts a bit, “You’re sweet.”

“It’s for my own private agenda.” Harry muses playfully- only sort of kidding. But Niall doesn’t need to know that.

Niall laughs softly, “I believe we were in the middle of something.”

“You killed the mood babe.” Harry points out teasingly.

Niall groans, falling back on the bed with a pout. “Sorry.” He sighs.

Harry chuckles. “We’re dating then?”

Niall’s stomach does a hopeful flip, “Only if you’re okay with it.” He says, sitting up on his elbows.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs. “Why not? I don’t date but, why not make you the exception?”

Niall smiles bashfully at that, “Okay.” He breathes. “If we’re not going to do this tonight, can I take this off?” He asks, pointing to the cock ring.

“Yeah.” Harry laughs. “Probably should.”

Niall slips the ring off, setting it aside. “Sorry I ruined the mood. I really was looking forward to it. Told Ash is was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“You’re fine babe.” Harry kisses him.

Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him back happily.

Harry hums, nipping at his neck before pulling away. “‘M gonna take a shower.”

Niall nods, “Okay.” He breathes.

Harry chuckles, sliding off the bed. “You can join if you want.” He sing songs, walking to the bathroom. “Unless you want to get that.” He notes as a phone starts ringing.

Niall shakes his head, sliding out of the bed and pads after Harry quickly. “Whoa. Nice bathroom.”

Harry laughs. “Thank you.”

Niall waits for Harry as he turns on the shower, making sure it warm enough before stepping in after the bigger lad.

“I like my showers pretty hot.” Harry admits.

“That’s okay, I’ll move if I can’t handle it.” Niall assures.

Harry hums, turning up the heat.

It’s hotter than Niall’s used to but nothing he can’t handle, just enjoying the view if he’s honest.

Harry drops his head, letting the water wash over him with a content sigh, his hair clinging to his forehead.

Niall watches him with soft eyes, he’ll wait his turn patiently.

“C’mere.” Harry encourages, eyes closed.

Niall steps closer to him, the water stinging his skin but it doesn’t feel so bad when he’s wrapped around Harry.

Harry hums, pulling the lad to stand in front of him, tucking his face into Niall’s neck.

Niall smiles at that, running his fingers through Harry’s wet hair. “Want me to wash it for you?” He murmurs.

“Sure.” Harry whispers.

Niall reaches over and grabs the shampoo, lathering up Harry’s hair, gently scrubbing at his scalp. “Smells good.” He smiles.

“Cheers.” Harry melts under his touch.

Niall giggles at the relaxed happy noise Harry makes, rinsing his hair out.

“Cute.” Harry murmurs. “Need help?” He gestures to Niall’s hard length.

Niall shakes his head. “You first.” He says, sinking to his knees.

“Oh.” Harry groans.

Niall looks up at Harry as he takes his length into his hand, licking a stripe up the vein on his hardening dick. He swirls his tongue around Harry’s head before sucking on his tip.

“Oh fuck.” Harry gasps, moaning.

Niall takes him down further, holding onto the back of Harry’s thighs to keep him in place.

Harry laces his hand on Niall’s hair, tugging lightly.

Niall hums around him, tapping Harry’s thigh to let him know he can fuck his mouth if he wants.

“Fucking sinful.” Harry moans, rolling his hips.

Niall relaxes his throat, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry.

Harry moans, tightening his hold on Niall’s hair. “Have to cum.”

Niall hollows his cheeks, sucking him harder so he’ll let go.

“Fuck Niall.” Harry gasps, throwing his head back as he lets go.

Niall swallows most of it, the rest dribbling down his mouth and chin as he sucks Harry through his orgasm.

“You’re sinful.” Harry groans, pulling him up and into a kiss.

Niall kisses him back eagerly, licking into Harry’s mouth slowly, resting his hands on Harry’s slick skin.

Harry lifts him up by his bum, pressing him against the wall.

Niall moans against Harry’s lips, tangling his hands into Harry’s wet hair.

Harry groans softly into the kiss, finger prodding at Niall’s puckered hole.

Niall whines, riding back against Harry’s finger.

Harry breaks the kiss, mouthing at his skin as he fingers the lad, slipping in a second.

Niall drops his head to Harry’s shoulder, sucking lazily on Harry’s skin.

Harry angles his fingers, hitting that little bundle of nerves. “You like that babe?”

Niall moans Harry’s name loudly, riding Harry’s fingers. “So good. Love your fingers.” He pants.

Harry chuckles gruffly, slipping in a third. Niall whines louder at that, really circling his hips as he chases his own release. “Come on Love, show me.” Harry purrs, pressing his fingers firmly against the bundle of nerves. Niall cums with a cry of Harry’s name, clinging to him tightly. “There we go.” Harry coos, milking him through it.

Niall breathes heavily into Harry’s neck as he comes down from his high. “Gonna kill me.” He mumbles.

Harry chuckles, pulling his fingers out, holding him gently. “Least it’ll be a pleasurable death.” He teases.

Niall giggles tiredly, “Yeah it will.”

“Let’s get you clean.” Harry muses, gently putting him down.

Niall nods, holding Harry close. “Gonna smell like you.”

“You’ll smell sexy as fuck.” Harry teases, washing him quickly.

“Yeah I will.” Niall nods seriously.

Harry snorts, nipping at his neck.

Niall watches as Harry finishes washing himself and shuts off the water. He follows after him when he steps out, grabbing some towels before heading back to the bedroom. “‘M so tired.” He shakes his head.

“Good because I am too.” Harry agrees, leaping into bed. Niall crawls in after him, yawning widely. He wiggles his way under the covers and pulls them up to his chin- debating on scooting back to cuddle Harry. Harry sighs contently, rolling onto his stomach, slinging an arm over Niall's waist. Niall bites his lip happily, scooting back into Harry before he falls asleep.

\--

“Hey love.” Greg greets from the couch.

“Hi,” Niall smiles, setting his backpack down in the dining room chair before cuddling up next to him.

“Have a good night?” Greg asks fondly, running a hand through his brother’s hair.

“I did,” Niall hums happily.

“How’s Dee?” He asks.

“Didn’t answer when I called.” Greg pouts. “She’s good, wanted to say hi.”

“Oh sorry, was busy. When is she coming over again? Or maybe you should just marry her already.” Niall teases.

Greg snorts. “She should probably move in first.” He points out.

“How modern of you,” Niall giggles. “Think so, I’d like that.”

Greg chuckles. “Make sure she actually wants to live with us.”

“She might not want to.” Niall nods. “You do smell.”

“Oi.” Greg huffs, rubbing his fist in Niall’s hair.

Niall squeaks, “Hey.” He bats at his hand.

Greg laughs, sticking out his tongue. “Don’t like that?”

“No,” Niall pouts. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure love.” Greg smiles fondly.

“I really want to get a job,” Niall pouts at him.

“That’s not a question.” Greg chuckles, tilting his head to the side. “What’s that on your neck?”

“What’s what?” Niall asks, cheeks burning.

Greg tilts Niall’s head to the side, frowning. “Niall, who gave you a hickey?”

“Greg, don’t worry about it.” Niall let’s go of him.

“Niall James.” Greg says seriously. “Who gave you this?” He asks again. “And when, because you were at Ashton’s all night?”

“I was with Ashton yesterday.” Niall gives. “I’m not a kid Greg.”

Greg sets his jaw. “I didn’t say you were, but you are Niall.”

“Who I choose to be with is none of your business. You didn’t ask my permission to date Dee, and you didn’t need it.” Niall argues.

“You’re not the older sibling Niall.” Greg replies calmly. “And it is my business. You’re my little brother, I’m responsible for you. And I’ve had a bit more life experience- I know more about this and how people are.”

“He likes me, that’s all you need to know right now.” Niall says.

“Why is it that you feel the need to hide him from me?” Greg raises an eyebrow.

Niall sputters for a moment, “Because you’re so overprotective.”

“Really? That’s it?” Greg challenges. “I’m not going to crucify him unless I have a reason to.”

“Just- give me time.” Niall says.

“That’s fine Ni.” Greg sighs, standing from the couch.

“Really?” Niall asks, surprised. “You trust me?”

“You lied to me yesterday.” Greg says, disappointed. “There was never a lack of trust until today.”

Niall deflates at that, nodding. “I’ll- I’ll make us some brekkie.” He whispers, heading to the kitchen.

“I’m going to work.” Greg informs. “Breakfast is in the micro.”

“I’m sorry Greg,” Niall says sincerely.

“For lying or for getting caught?” Greg questions.

“For lying,” Niall says earnestly. “We’ve always been honest with each other and I messed that up.”

“He’s already a great influence.” Greg mutters.

Niall winces at that, he’s not so hungry anymore. He grabs his backpack from the chair, “Think I’ll just go work on homework.”

Greg sighs, pulling him into a hug. “I love you.” He whispers, kissing his temple.

Niall hugs him back tightly, “I’m so sorry.” He cries softly.

“Hey no.” Greg softens, hugging him tightly. “‘S okay.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. I just need time. I don’t want this to come between us.” Niall pleads.

“Shh.” Greg rubs his back. “Love, it’s okay. It won’t. I love you and you’re my little brother and you always will be.”

“Yeah?” Niall smiles up at him wetly. “I love you too. So much.”

Greg kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” He promises, earnest. “No more lies.”

Niall wipes at his eyes, nodding. “Okay.”

Greg gently wipes the tears away. “Okay.” He says fondly. “We’re okay.”

“Promise?” Niall asks.

“I promise love.” Greg affirms sincerely. “I’ll be home for lunch okay? We’ll do something together.” He promises. “And if you want to spend time with him, just tell me so I know.”

Niall nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiles.

“Good, no more tears.” Greg croons. “I have to get going though okay?”

“I’ll call Ash over. We have homework anyway.” Niall agrees. “See you for lunch?”

“Promise.” Greg kisses his cheek. “We’ll grill?”

“Please, been a while. Do I need to go get groceries?” Niall asks.

“Nah I’ll pick it up.” Greg assures. “You two study hard yeah?”

“Promise,” Niall salutes, feeling loads better than he did just a few minutes ago.

“Good lad. I want good grades from you, you’re so smart. You can do it.” Greg ruffles his hair, smiling softly.

“I’ll do my best.” Niall bats his hands away again.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Greg laughs, stepping back.

“Alright,” Niall nods, waving to Greg as he pulls out his phone to call Ashton.

“Bye!” Greg calls. “Love you!” He shouts, heading out of the house.

“Love you!” Niall calls back.

Louis laughs breathlessly, batting Zayn's hands away from his sides. "I will cut off your balls if you don't stop tickling me."

“But then who would fuck you so good?” Zayn asks, holding him in place as his hands dance up Louis’ sides.

“Zayn.” Louis squirms. “Don’t need balls for that.”

“Do if I wanna fill you up,” Zayn hums, leaving kisses up the lad’s neck, moving his hands so he can wrap his arms around his waist.

"How you go from playful to horny in four seconds always surprises me." Louis breathes, baring his neck.

“I completely blame you,” Zayn purrs, running his hands up Louis’ shirt.

Louis snorts. “So you say.”

“You’re just so sexy and sassy.” Zayn says.

Louis flips them over, pinning Zayn to the floor. "Damn right I am."

Zayn groans, waggling his eyebrows at him. “No one fucks with Louis Tomlinson.”

He says dramatically. “Unless they wanna get fucked up.” He gives.

Louis’ small but fierce and dangerous when he wants to be.

Louis laughs. “Exactly.”

Zayn smiles fondly, flipping them over so he’s hovering over Louis. “Or I will.” He promises, leaning down to kiss him softly. He and Louis have been close for years now. His jaw nearly hit the floor the first time he saw Louis. Though he learned real fast that looks are deceiving. Louis was cute with bright eyes, sweet smile, and killer ass. Tiny and soft looking. His fist wasn’t very soft when he gave Zayn a black eye and a bloody nose when he slapped his ass and called him small.

Louis grins into the kiss, kissing him back easily.

Zayn lifts him up, sitting on the couch, settling Louis in his lap. “We should probably be working.” He says, leaving kisses against the smaller lad’s jaw, not making any move to stop. “Harry’s still probably fucking with that Horan kid anyway.”

"So we've got time." Louis breathes, cupping the back of his head.

“Loads of time,” Zayn smirks, standing with Louis in his arms.

Louis wraps his legs around Zayn's waist. "Make it worth my time Malik."

“Always do, don’t I?” Zayn winks, carrying Louis into his room.

Louis laughs. "Wouldn't say always babe."

“Excuse me?” Zayn huffs, dropping him on the bed.

Louis smirks cheekily. "Wouldn't say always." He repeats.

“And why would you say that? I never hear you complaining.” Zayn says, stripping off his shirt.

Louis hums, watching him. "Maybe I'm just prompting some really hot sex."

Zayn smirks, “I’ll definitely make it worth your time.” He assures, pulling Louis up for another heated kiss. Louis whines softly, pulling Zayn down on top of him. Zayn licks into his mouth happily, grinding down on him. He can’t wait to make him beg. He loves watching Louis’ blissed out face. Louis moans softly, pressing up against him.

Zayn breaks the kiss, “Need these pesky clothes off baby.” He whispers in Louis’ ear.

“Then take them off.” Louis breathes.

Zayn kisses him again softly before pulling back, slipping Louis’ shirt off his body. “God you get more gorgeous every time.”

Louis smiles softly at him, leaning up to kiss him again.

Zayn cups the back of his neck, kissing him slowly as he works Louis’ jeans off of him.

Louis wiggles out of them, hands roaming Zayn’s toned back.

“Gonna help me?” Zayn mumbles against his lips, resting his hands on Louis’ hips.

Louis hums, unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans teasingly slow.

“Lou-eh.” Zayn pouts, running his thumbs over Louis’ nipples.

Louis shivers, tugging his jeans down. “Off.”

“Yes sir,” Zayn says obediently, slipping his jeans and boxers off.

Louis flips them over, kissing Zayn happily, grinding down on him.

Zayn groans against his lips, slipping a hand behind Louis to check and see if he’s still open.

Louis whines softly. “‘M open.” He mumbles into the kiss.

“Sure baby?” Zayn whispers playfully, slipping another finger in.

Louis groans, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder.

“So good for me, baby.” Zayn whispers, nibbling on his earlobe. “Want you to show me how good you are, then I’ll fuck you into the mattress.”

Louis moans softly, rocking back on his fingers. “You just love- oh- riling me up.”

“So much, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Zayn hums, pulling his fingers out.

Louis whines at the loss. “You’re meant to say that.” He teases breathily.

“Oh no, I don’t spout shit just to say it. You know that better than anyone.” Zayn placates him with a kiss. “Gonna ride me?”

“Yes.” Louis groans happily. “I know.” He adds sincerely, fond.

Zayn cups his cheeks softly, thumbing over them as he leans up to kiss Louis again. He scoots up the bed more, sitting against the headboard so he can watch. “Ride me good baby, and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be seeing stars.” He winks.

Louis snorts fondly at that, teasingly rubbing Zayn’s hard length between his cheeks.

Zayn moans, squeezing Louis’ cheeks happily, giving them a quick slap. “Best arse in the world.”

“That’s damn right.” Louis whines, lining the lad up, then drops onto his length with a moan.

Zayn bites his lip as he watches Louis, letting out his own breathy moans and grunts. “So good at this.” He praises, letting his hands roam Louis’ thighs.

Louis rolls his hips happily, resting his hands on Zayn’s chest.

Zayn starts rolling his hips back into Louis’, snapping his thighs up against Louis’ bum to get deeper.

“Fuck Yes.” Louis gasps, bouncing up and down on Zayn’s hard length.

Zayn chuckles breathlessly, angling his hips to hit Louis’ prostate. He leans forward a bit to suck one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the perky bud teasingly.

Louis lets out a strangled whimper, squeezing around Zayn teasingly.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans, his actions stuttering. “So good for me baby.” He pants.

Louis mouths at his neck, sucking marks into his skin as he fucks himself on Zayn’s dick. “So big daddy.”

Zayn nearly loses it then, gasping quietly. He growls, flipping them over, bending Louis in half with his legs over his shoulders.

“Harder.” Louis moans.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.” Zayn whispers hotly in Louis’ ear, slamming his hips into Louis’.

Louis whines happily, throwing his head back. “God yes.”

Zayn sets a relentless rhythm, moving Louis’ hips a bit more so he hits his prostate. “Fuck baby boy. So sexy like this.” He purrs into Louis’ ear.

Louis moans loudly, writhing underneath him. “Fucking shit, don’t stop.”

“Who makes you feel this good?” Zayn asks, stopping his thrusts.

Louis whines. “You, fuck you.” He insists. “Please.”

“Just me?” Zayn asks, licking a stripe over Louis’ hard cock.

Louis can’t think straight, and Zayn knows that he knows. “Yes fuck, just you please daddy.”

Zayn smirks, thrusting harder and faster into Louis.

Louis moans at that, clinging to him as he chases his orgasm.

“C’mon baby boy, show me.” Zayn breathes, sucking marks into Louis’ neck.

“Zayn.” Louis moans loudly, arching off the bed with the force of it as his orgasm wracks through him.

Zayn nearly chokes on the long moan he lets out at the grip around his length. “Fuck.” He gets out, thrusting just a bit longer before he’s spilling into Louis.

Louis blinks lazily, trying to catch his breath.

Zayn pulls out carefully, setting Louis’ legs back down on the bed before collapsing next to him, panting.

“Fuck I’m going to be sore.” Louis breathes, turning to cuddle up to him.

Zayn chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller lad. “You were so good baby.” He hums, kissing the top of his head.

“Always am.” Louis pouts.

“I know,” Zayn promises, leaning down to kiss his pout.

“‘M better than her?” Louis asks.

“Than who?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows.

“Gigi.” Louis frowns at her name. God he hates her.

“Oh- her. Yeah, definitely. She doesn’t have your fire.” Zayn shakes his head.

Louis nods contently at that, laying his head on Zayn’s chest.

“What about him? Am I better than him?” Zayn asks.

“Of course you are.” Louis snorts at the question. “There’s never any competition Zayn.”

Zayn nods at that, happy with his answer. “Then why sleep with him if you could just come to me?”

“Why sleep with her?” Louis repeats the question, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you sleep with him,” Zayn shrugs.

“So it’s my fault?” Louis frowns, incredulous.

“I didn’t say it was your fault.” Zayn rolls his eyes. “You always send me off with a smile and a wave. It’s not like you care that much about it.”

“If I do anything else than I’m just some jealous asshole.” Louis huffs. “I don’t see you outside of work for weeks when she’s around. So what? I’m supposed to sit here and twiddle my thumbs until you’re done playing house?”

“I don’t play house with her. She knows what she is to me.” Zayn argues.

“Right.” Louis rolls his eyes, climbing out of bed. “I’m sure there’s no confusion when you practically live there for a few weeks.”

“I don’t live there- for fucks sake, where are you going?” Zayn groans. “We do this all the fucking time, you know why I’m there. If fucking happens, it happens but I’m there for her protection. You do remember she was almost killed last time I skipped out- for you- by the way.”

Louis sets his jaw. “I’m sorry I’m such a burden.”

“Oh my god, Lou. I didn’t say that.” Zayn growls. “I went because I WANTED to be with you. She’s a fucking job, you’re not.”

Louis rolls his eyes, wiping himself down before getting dressed. “No you implied it, and you can’t fucking go back and change shit now.”

“You’re acting like a fucking girl,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “I didn’t imply anything.”

“Apparently you like those more.” Louis sasses. “It’s fine, really. The problem is already solved.”

“Oh?” Zayn asks sarcastically. “And what problem is that?”

“You can fuck whoever the fuck you want Zayn.” Louis shrugs.

Zayn steps back likes he’s been slapped. “This was the problem from the beginning. I told you I didn’t do relationships. But I’ve never hidden my feelings about you sleeping with other people. I’m a jealous prick and I know it. You have never asked me not to sleep with anyone else. That’s fine Lou, do whatever you want.” He shakes his head, slamming the door as he walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Louis shakes his head. “ _You’re_ the one that decided on this. You chose to not commit.” He shouts through the door. “I’m not a fucking burden, not to you and not to anyone.”

Zayn growls in frustration, throwing the door open. “Here you are, making assumptions. I didn’t _imply_ or _say_ that you were a burden. _You_ came to that conclusion. All I said was that I messed up because I would have rather been with you than her.”

“No, you said you skipped out- for me by the way.” Louis corrects angrily. “YOU decided on this. And I’m so fucking tired of having this same goddamn fight. You don’t get to say ‘I don’t do relationships but I only want you to fuck around with me. No attachments though. Cool?’ It doesn’t fucking work that way.”

“It’s worked so far, if I make you so goddamn miserable, then why stick around? You don’t need an excuse to tell me to fuck off, Lou.” Zayn says, trying really hard not to let the hurt slip into his voice.

Louis runs a hand through his hair, shrugging dejectedly.

Zayn sighs, “You’re one of my best mates, Lou. If this is going to fuck that up, then I don’t want it.” He whispers. “I need you in my life, we’re good together. Always have been. If you need relationship and commitment and all that, then have it. Find someone that’s better suited for you.” He says quietly. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Louis swallows harshly, nodding. "I tried, but I can't. Not like this." He mutters.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks, pulling him into a hug.

Louis snorts. "You're naked."

“I’m naked half the time you’re around.” Zayn points out.

"I'm not usually fully clothed." Louis sighs, stepping out of his hold. "I tried it your way and I can't Zayn."

Zayn nods, trying to not let that sting. “I get it.”

"You don't but you're trying to." Louis shakes his head. "And I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't let myself fall in love with someone that will never commit to just me. You don't date, you don't do relationships and I get that. I knew that and I hoped- well fuck I don't know what I hoped."

Something warm and tingling feeling runs up Zayn’s spine with the thought of Louis being in love with him. He closes his eyes and swallows back what he wants to say. Louis doesn’t know how much he’s done. How much of a better person he makes Zayn. He can’t keep holding him back. “Don’t know if I’m capable of love.” He says quietly. “Giving or receiving.” He admits. “But you, you deserve everything from someone who can give you that. Can’t promise I won’t be jealous or a prick but I want you to have someone you deserve.”

“You are.” Louis says softly. “You shouldn’t change for anyone, not even me.” He gives him a sad grin. He cups his cheek, kissing him softly.

Zayn kisses him back, holding him close. He’s going to miss this. And fuck him for messing this up but like Louis said, he can’t keep doing this. He wouldn’t want to diminish any part of Louis, except his insecurities.

“‘M sorry.” Louis whispers, turning away so Zayn doesn’t see the tears in his eyes. He clears his throat. “I’ll see you at work yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says thickly.

Louis nods, wiping quickly at his eyes as he leaves.

Zayn bounces his leg as everything sinks in, punching a hole in the wall in frustration. “Fuck.” He growls.

“Fuck.” Louis whimpers, sinking into his car seat. Zayn can be ruthless in his best of moods, but today, he feels sorry for whoever gets in his way. He takes a shower quickly, throwing some clothes and boots on and grabs his phone and keys, heading out the door.

\--

Harry hums under his breath as he walks down the sidewalk, cutting through the alley like he always does. He reads a text from Zayn, and he knows the lad is ready for some trouble.

“Styles,” A man in a black suit smiles wickedly, another taking his place behind Harry. “Always a pleasure to see you.”

Harry sighs, putting his phone away. “And here I thought Gregory and I had an understanding.”

“Greg’s a very understanding man, but not when it comes to Mr. Niall. He sends his best though.” The man nods.

“I’m sure.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I do hope you brought more people though.” He muses. “You’re not going to win with just you.”

The man nods, signaling for the man behind him to hold Harry back. “Never.” He winks, stepping up to Harry. He tilts his head to the side, looking at the marks that litter Harry’s neck as well. “Should learn to be more careful.” He tuts, poking at the purple bruises on Harry’s neck.

Harry grunts, smirking. "And miss out on this fun encounter?"

“You’re right.” The man nods, sending a harsh punch to Harry’s stomach. “This is fun.” Harry grunts again, this time in pain, bending forward a bit until he's jerked back to stand upright. “See? Isn’t this fun?” The man asks, sending a punch to Harry’s jaw.

Harry spits out a bit of blood. "You're an asshole."

“Nothing personal, Harold. Just can’t let you fuck with my favorite little boss like that.” The man pouts, sending another punch to Harry’s stomach.

Harry groans. "Didn't fuck with him- I fucked him." He smirks.

The man shakes his head, send a hard, calculated punch to Harry’s nose. “You’re doing both.”

"Fuck." Harry curses, hearing a crunching noise. "He's not supposed to get hurt."

“Oh?” The man chuckles. “You don’t think he’s going to be hurt knowing you’re using him for a good time and trying to get to Greg?”

"He'll get over it." Harry mutters. "I'm not that appealing. And to be fair, I fucked him before I knew who he was."

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that, now.” The man chuckles, patting Harry’s bruises jaw harshly. “He’s already had an argument about you with Greg. They never argue. So you can see why Greg’s a little upset. My advice to you? Stay away from Niall.” The man says, sending another punch to Harry’s side.

Harry hisses. "Never was very good at listening." He spits.

“Then I suggest you start,” The man says, punching Harry in his jaw again, telling the other lad to let him go.

Harry falls to his knees, panting in pain. "You can tell Greg-" he spits out more blood. "That he's fucked up sending you here."

“I’ll pass along the message.” The man chuckles.

Harry stands slowly, holding his side. "Good."

“Always a pleasure, Harold.” He winks, nodding for the other lad to follow.

"Fuck you too." Harry mutters.

Harry’s phone rings in his pocket after the men disappear from his sight, shrill in the now quiet alley.

"Hello?" Harry answers, biting back a wince.

“Hey, you alright? You said you’d be here like 20 minutes ago.” Zayn says.

"Fine." Harry grunts. "I'll be there in 20."

“Sure?” Zayn asks. “Need me to pick you up?”

"Yeah, probably best." Harry decides. "Get Luke too yeah? Think my nose is fucking broken."

“What the fuck happened?” Zayn asks, stubbing his cigarette out, grabbing his keys. He nudges Luke, nodding his head for him to follow.

“I’ll tell you when you get here.” Harry informs, sinking to the ground.

“Where are you?” Zayn asks.

“The alley between the law firm and the other fucking building.” Harry mutters.

Zayn nods, waiting for Luke to slide in his car before peeling out. “Be there soon.” He promises.

“Take your time.” Harry chuckles.

Zayn shakes his head, “Don’t move.” He says, promising to be there soon before he hangs up.

“Is he okay?” Luke asks.

“He thinks his nose is broken.” Zayn shakes his head. “God knows what else is wrong. He wouldn’t tell me what happened.”

“Well he’s conscious at least.” Luke notes optimistically.

Zayn chuckles, “guess that’s something.” He nods.

“See?” Luke smiles. “Just have to look at it positively.”

“This is why we keep you around,” Zayn says fondly, ruffling his hair.

Luke laughs. “And because I know medicine and make sure you lot don’t die.”

“We appreciate it, but I think it’s the face.” Zayn teases.

“My adorable face?” Luke smiles cutely at him.

“Definitely,” Zayn chuckles.

“Oh that’s fine too then.” Luke laughs.

“You’re ridiculous.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Have to be.” Luke teases. “‘S that him?”

Zayn stops, turning into the alley. “Fuck.” He curses, sliding out of the car.

“We need to work on your speed.” Harry teases.

“Too slow?” Zayn pouts, shaking his head, not the point. “What the fuck happened?”

“I gave his brother a hickey.” Harry muses.

“Fucker,” Zayn spits. “He won’t get away with this.” He says seriously.

“‘S Fine.” Harry dismisses, standing up slowly. “He’ll pay for it.”

“Wait,” Zayn says. “Let Luke take a look at you.” He says, guiding him back down.

“‘M fine.” Harry huffs.

“You asked for him, now shut up.” Zayn huffs back.

Harry pouts at him, but let’s Luke examine his face.

Zayn chuckles, sitting next to him. “Where else are you hurt?”

Harry gestures to his torso, giving him a lazy grin.

Zayn unbuttons the rest of Harry’s shirt, shaking his head. “Fuck mate.”

“‘M not pretty anymore?” Harry pouts at him.

“Always pretty.” Zayn promises. “Just a little roughed up.”

“Could have been worse.” Harry murmurs.

“I know, I’m glad it wasn’t.” Zayn sighs. “Sure all this is worth it. Could just drop the kid and win the race.”

“I could.” Harry hums. “But then Greg would think he’s won. And he has not and will not. The kid isn’t bad, his brother is the asshole.”

“The sex that good?” Zayn asks.

“It’s pretty good.” Harry muses. “We haven’t fucked again though so-“

“Oh, what’d you do last night then?” Zayn asks.

“Talked.” Harry hums. “He sucked me off and I fingered him.” He shrugs. “Then we slept.”

Zayn nods, “Oh- looked at the schedule coming up. Saw Gi is coming back into town. Can you put Cal or Li with her?”

“‘S that why you were so pissy earlier?” Harry asks. “I thought you liked going.”

Zayn shrugs, “Just don’t feel like it. She gets annoying and clingy.”

“Thanks,” Zayn nods.

“Yeah sure mate.” Harry agrees easily.

“Li’s got a thing going on with that other lad, so maybe Calum.”

Harry nods. “I was thinking as much.”

“Good,” Zayn stands, helping Harry up when he gets a nod from Luke.

“So doc, am I going to live?” Harry teases.

“Yes,” Luke smiles softly. “Gonna have to reset your nose though.”

“Fucking great.” Harry grumbles.

“Sorry boss,” Luke says sincerely. “Let’s get you back so we can take care of you properly.”

“Okay.” Harry sighs, walking over to the car. “‘M gonna take a nap in the back.”

“Alright, I’ll go slow.” Zayn promises.

“Don’t care either way. Just don’t get pulled over.” Harry shrugs, crawling into the back seat with a wince.

Zayn slides in and starts the car once Harry gets settled, heading down the road carefully.

“Won’t break.” Harry snorts, closing his eyes.

“Might.” Zayn whispers.

“Won’t.” Harry promises back.

Zayn doesn’t answer this time, keeping quiet as he heads back to work.

Harry falls asleep easily, soft snores leaving his lips.

Niall slings his backpack over his shoulders as he walks out of the library, checking his phone when it chimes in his pocket. He smiles seeing Harry’s name on the screen, looking around for Harry’s car when he reads the text.

‘I see you’ Harry teases.

Niall giggles softly, ‘creeper’.

‘Oh that wounds me.’ Harry pouts.

Niall bites his lip, shaking his head softly, looking down at his phone. He nearly knocks into a bigger lad, apologizing quickly as he steps around him. ‘I see you too’. He sends when he spots Harry’s car.

‘Do you?’ Harry teases.

‘I see your car.’ Niall gives.

“Boo.” Harry whispers, wrapping an arm around the lad from behind.

Niall squeaks, nearly dropping his phone. “Hi,” He breathes, leaning back into him. “You didn’t hear that.”

“That was cute.” Harry laughs.

“Shut up,” Niall whines, blushing lightly, turning around to face him. He gasps quietly, looking over Harry’s face. “Harry, what happened?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry says softly. “Just some assholes.”

“Need me to go after them?” Niall teases quietly.

“That would teach them.” Harry agrees, amused.

“Thank you,” Niall giggles. “I got you something.”

“You did?” Harry asks, surprised.

Niall nods, setting his heavy backpack down. “You said you liked books, didn’t really know what you were into so I checked out a variety.” He explains, sinking to one knee so he can rummage through his bag to show Harry.

Harry blinks slowly. “You checked out- you brought me books?”

Niall looks up at him, nodding. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Harry affirms, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Niall smiles, standing back up. “I know you could probably get some yourself but you seem busy.” He shrugs, hoisting his backpack back up.

Harry takes Niall’s bag from him. “Thank you.” He says sincerely. “That was really thoughtful of you.”

Niall gives him a warm smile, “just thought you might enjoy them. Let me know what you like and I can get them.”

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks, putting Niall’s bag in the backseat.

“Always,” Niall singsongs.

Harry laughs, sliding into the car. “How about some dinner?”

“I’d love some,” Niall agrees. “Do you cook?” He asks, buckling his seat belt.

“A bit.” Harry affirms.

“Oh?” Niall prompts.

“I’m not like an iron chef or anything.” Harry chuckles. “But I keep myself fed.”

“I’m sure it’s really good.” Niall smiles at him.

“You’re just saying that so I don’t spit in your food.” Harry teases.

“We’ve snogged and I’ve had you penis in my mouth. Not so worried about your spit.” Niall points out.

Harry snorts, wincing lightly after. “Someone went from innocent to a potty mouth real quick.” He chuckles.

“Penis isn’t a bad word.” Niall giggles.

“Didn’t say it was.” Harry grins, glancing over at him.

“Just facts.” Niall smiles cutely.

“You’re cute.” Harry notes, a bit fond- not that he’ll admit it.

“Thank you,” Niall blushes.

“You’re taking anatomy yes?” Harry checks.

“I am.” Niall groans.

“Excellent.” Harry chuckles. “I’m going to help you study.”

“You are?” Niall asks.

“I am.” Harry affirms, smiling cheekily at him. “And I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh,” Niall breathes. “Yeah, think so too.” He agrees, pulling out his phone to send Greg a quick text, letting him know where he is.

“Unless you have other plans?” Harry checks.

“No, needed to study anyway.” Niall smiles.

“Ace.” Harry smiles warmly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to take my car.” Niall says.

“You told me Ashton drove you to school today.” Harry chuckles. “In his car.”

“That’s true. Oh! Need to tell him not to look for me.” Niall says, texting Ashton.

Harry laughs. “Might help.”

“What do you do during the day?” Niall asks curiously.

“I work.” Harry chuckles.

“What do you do at work?” Niall clarifies, sticking out his tongue.

Harry laughs, glancing over at him. “Budget meetings and looking at products. What makes money what doesn’t, what people want and what people are willing to spend a little extra on. Studies like that.” And it isn’t a lie. But that’s not really what he does. Just- from time to time to keep the clubs up and popular.

“That sounds boring,” Niall admits.

Harry chuckles. “Thank you.”

“For me, I’m not a business kind of person.” Niall admits sheepishly.

“Would you rather I did something a little more fun? More on the edge? Gangster perhaps?” Harry teases.

Niall laughs, “That’s not what I meant. You do what makes you happy.”

He shakes his head, “You don’t work for me.”

“I’m just curious.” Harry assures, amused.

“Gangster?” Niall asks, humming thoughtfully. “Like Joker from Squad Gangster or?”

“Haven’t seen that movie.” Harry admits.

“We’ll go with that then. Sex, drugs, weapons.” Niall muses. “Night clubs.” He laughs.

“Like that then.” Harry nods. “You give your blessing?” He teases.

“Go for it, just be careful.” Niall says sincerely.

Harry hums. “Cheers Love.”

“What’s for dinner?” Niall smiles.

“Was thinking steak.” Harry smiles, parking the car. “That okay?”

“Definitely,” Niall nods, grabbing his backpack.

Harry takes it from him. “This is fucking heavy.”

“Lots of books,” Niall nods. “It’s usually not that heavy. Still heavy but not like this.”

“Gotcha.” Harry laughs. Niall follows Harry up to his apartment, humming softly under his breath. Harry gives the lad an amused look, unlocking the door, stepping in.

Niall slips his shoes off by the front door, “I can take that.” He smiles, pointing to his backpack.

Harry puts it on the couch. “Don’t need to.”

Niall nods, walking over to the couch, grabbing his text books, highlighters, pens, and notebook.

"You're not studying now." Harry chuckles.

“I’m not?” Niall asks.

"No." Harry grins, taking his hand. "Keep me company." Niall sets his things aside, letting Harry pull him to the kitchen.

“Okay, but you better be an amazing study partner later. I can’t fail this test.” He warns playfully.

"I will be, it won't be something you forget." Harry promises.

“Then I guess I can’t complain.” Niall agrees, hopping up on the counter.

Harry smiles. "Good. No complaints."

“Need help?” Niall asks.

Harry steps in between his legs, kissing him softly. Niall hums happily, resting his hands on Harry’s chest as he kisses him back. Harry grins, licking into his mouth slowly. Niall bunches Harry’s shirt in his fists, dancing his tongue around the bigger lad’s. “Are you staying tonight?” Harry breathes against his lips.

“If you want me to,” Niall smiles.

“School tomorrow?” Harry checks.

“Yes,” Niall nods.

Harry nods. "You should stay."

“Alright,” Niall agrees easily, he’ll have to send Greg another text.

"If your brother is okay with it." Harry muses.

“I didn’t tell him who I was seeing but he did see the hickey so he knows I was with someone. He just wants to know when I’m with you so he won’t worry.” Niall says. “I told him I was with you though.”

Harry nods. “Well good.”

“I’ll tell him later that I’m staying.” Niall hums.

"M'kay." Harry grins, mouthing at his neck.

“Are you actually paying attention to me?” Niall teases.

“Always.” Harry chuckles.

Niall hums, “Maybe we should study now and eat later.” He breathes, pressing himself against Harry.

“How do you know that studying is going to be sexual?” Harry asks against his skin.

“Well if that’s not what you meant then I’m stumped.” Niall admits. “But that’s okay if it’s not.”

“It is.” Harry assures, amused.

“I don’t like being teased.” Niall mimics Harry, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh baby you love it.” Harry corrects, smirking.

“Worst sex I’ve ever had.” Niall sniffs playfully, turning his head away.

“Can’t fool me now.” Harry laughs, nipping at his jaw. “I’ll have to be more careful about where I mark you hm?”

“Probably so.” Niall breathes, tilting his head for Harry to have more room.

“Let’s go study.” Harry smirks. “Grab your book.” Niall hops off the counter, grabbing his book off the couch and follows Harry. Harry grabs a canister of whipped cream, winking at him before walking to his room.

“Oh,” Niall says curiously, biting his lip.

“Book?” Harry holds out his hand.

Niall hands it over obediently, climbing into Harry’s bed. “How are we gonna do this?”

“Strip off for me.” Harry hums, opening the book. “How far are you?”

“Here.” Niall points.

“I can work with this.” Harry smirks. “Naked babe, you need to be naked.”

“Oh- right.” Niall nods, ridding himself of his clothes.

“Lay on the bed, on your back.” Harry informs.

Niall obeys, looking at Harry curiously- anticipation filling him.

“There are rules to my fun little game.” Harry informs, eyes raking over the lad.

“Yeah?” Niall breathes.

“Don’t cheat and look.” Harry states. “Don’t cum until we’re done. Try to get it right because if you don’t I don’t get to lick this off you.” He wiggles the can of cream.

Niall whines softly, nodding in understanding. “Yes sir.”

“Good lad. Understand how the game works?” Harry checks.

Niall nods, “I do.” He promises.

“Good.” Harry smiles. “I’ll let you know if it’s musculoskeletal, reproductive, or cardiovascular.” He informs, skimming over the topics. “Fair?”

“More than.” Niall agrees.

“Good. Well start easy because I don’t know what half this shit is.” Harry chuckles, looking over the diagrams thoughtfully.

“We’ll see if I do.” Niall agrees.

“We can try the ring again, if you need it.” Harry inputs, bookmarking the page, and sets it next to Niall on the bed. He opens the whipped cream, putting a stripe of it up Niall’s thigh. “Musculoskeletal- it’s a bone.”

Niall shivers at the cool cream on his leg, his mind racing to find the answer. “Femur.”

Harry hums happily, licking the cream off teasingly slow.

“Jeez,” Niall moans.

Harry chuckles, drawing a line over Niall’s pelvis, from the furthest left to the furthest right. It’s an easy bone, and he knows this one at least.

“Pelvic bone.” Niall nods.

“Good.” Harry smirks, starting right above Niall’s length, leisurely licking the cream off the lad on one side and then the other.

Niall’s breathe hitches, arching into Harry.

Harry hums, moving an arm to support Niall’s back carefully.

“Should study with you more often.” Niall says.

Harry chuckles. “Think of me every time you’re in class.” He muses cheekily. “My tongue on your body, slowly driving you insane.”

“Gonna get hard every time I take a test.” Niall groans.

“But you’ll pass.” Harry muses. “And then I’ll reward you. Like this but better.”

“Gonna spoil me.” Niall giggles.

Harry smiles softly at the sound, leaning up to kiss him.

Niall smiles into their kiss, keeping a hand on the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckles, pecking his lips. “Hard to kiss you when you’re smiling like that.”

“Sorry,” Niall apologizes. “I’m I supposed to tell you the medical term for lips?”

“I uh, don’t know that one. But if you do, do it.” Harry encourages.

“Think they’re just called lips,” Niall admits. “But these-” He says, stopping to kiss the corners of Harry’s mouth. “Are called oral commissures.”

“Fancy.” Harry teases. “Oral commissures.” He repeats, thoughtful.

“Too fancy.” Niall nods. He likes how excited Harry seems about this, not just the physical stuff, but the learning.

“‘S a stupid name.” Harry affirms, reaching for the book. “Your test is all of this?”

“First 4 chapters.” Niall nods.

“Fucking hell.” Harry murmurs. “Oh, well that’s not too bad actually. Just musculoskeletal.” He flips through the pages.

“Not compared to the rest of the book.” Niall grumbles.

Harry laughs. “You’re smart, this will be easy.” He dismisses, reading a little blurb of information.

Niall watches him fondly, answering the questions as Harry throws them at him. He only misses a few, getting a few of them mixed up.

“Didn’t even need me.” Harry muses, crossing his legs as he continues to read through the textbook.

“I did a few times.” Niall assures.

“What’s the difference between rostral and ventral and anterior? And why say that instead of in front of or more forward?” Harry furrows his brows.

“Well anterior is front of the body physically then ventral is used to determine more direction. Like your ribs are ventral to your heart because it more towards the front of your body than your heart.” Niall explains. “But they’re both used to explain front.”

“Huh.” Harry hums. “You’ve got this. See?”

“I’m working on it.” Niall admits. “It’s only the beginning and it’s already so much to keep up with.”

Harry nods in understanding. “I can see how much it really is.”

“But it’ll all be worth it.” Niall smiles.

“If you want someone to study with, you can always come here.” Harry offers sincerely, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Niall leans forward, kissing him softly.

Harry cups his cheek, kissing him back just as softly.

“You’re sweet.” Niall says fondly.

“Not really.” Harry says softly.

“I beg to differ.” Niall smiles. “Now, why don’t you let me thank you for being such a good study partner?”

Harry chuckles, pecking his lips. “How about we put food in that belly first.” He muses when Niall’s stomach rumbles.

“Sorry.” Niall says sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize.” Harry shakes his head, fond. “But you can stay naked if you want to.” He adds with a cheeky grin.

“Can I have a T-shirt at least?” Niall slides off the bed.

“Course.” Harry assures. “I just meant that naked is an option if that’s one you want.” He winks. “In the second drawer.” He informs, looking up when there’s a knock on the door. “I’m going to get that yeah?”

“Okay,” Niall agrees, rummaging through Harry’s T-shirt drawer. If he has people over, he should probably put on some boxers too.

“Boxers are top drawer.” Harry informs, walking out of the room. He opens the door, surprised. “Hey Lou.”

“Hi,” Louis says softly. “Mind if I come in?” He asks.

“Come on in love. Doing okay?” Harry asks softer, stepping back to let him in.

Louis nods, then shakes his head. He doesn’t cry in front of people often but that stupid prick- it’s all his fault.

“Oh Lou.” Harry softens, pulling the lad into a tight hug.

Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest, hugging him back tightly.

Harry rocks them from side to side, kissing the top of his head. “Was just gonna start on dinner, you wanna join us?”

“Us?” Louis asks as Niall pads out of Harry’s room.

Harry scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I Uh- Niall’s here.”

“Oh- you’re the lad from the club.” Niall realizes, smiling at him. “Thank you for sending Liam over, Ashton really likes him.”

Louis nods dumbly, looking between the pair for a moment before a smug look settles over his features. “Seems you got something out of it too.” He muses.

Niall blushes deeply at that, “Uh yeah.” He agrees, sticking his hand out for Louis to shake. “‘M Niall.”

“Louis.” Louis smirks, shaking his hand. “Interrupting am

I?” He asks, noting Niall’s distinct lack of trousers, and the top big shirt he’s wearing.

“We were just studying-” Niall says, a secret smile on his lips as he gestures to the anatomy book in his arms.

“Anatomy.” Louis reads, laughing. “I’m sure.”

Niall sticks his tongue out at the older lad, padding over to his backpack and slides the book back in. “Harry, where do you want me to set your books?”

“Books.” Louis repeats, raising an eyebrow at Harry. He doesn’t tell many people about his love for reading. “Fuck off.” Harry whispers petulantly. “The bedroom is fine love.”

Niall grabs them out of his bag and carries them back to Harry’s room. He comes back a moment later, walking up to Louis. “Are you okay?” He asks softly. “Your cheeks are red and your eyes are watery.”

“I’m fine.” Louis nods.

“That’s what they all say.” Niall whispers.

Louis raises an eyebrow at the lad. “Right, I’m sorry I bothered you.” He apologizes, turning around. Harry grabs his hand. “Stay.” He says softly.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Niall whispers playfully. “You guys talk.” He backs into the kitchen.

“What happened?” Harry asks gently, grinning a bit at the blonde lads actions.

“Zayn and I broke up-” Louis says, stopping himself. “You have to be together to break up.” He whispers bitterly.

Harry softens. “It counts yeah? It ended and it hurts.” He guesses, pulling him into another hug.

“Started out with the same old argument. Then I don’t really know what happened. I just can’t- I can’t fall in love with him for him to just let me fall.” Louis sighs.

“That’s fair.” Harry agrees softly. “Stay yeah? He’s a good lad- Niall is. We’ll just, eat, watch a film. Get your mind off of it- him. I’ll even go get you your favorite ice cream yeah?”

“Yeah? I’m not interrupting?” Louis asks.

“Nope.” Harry promises. “Was just gonna start on food anyways.”

“Okay,” Louis agrees. “Thanks Haz.”

“Love you too.” Louis smiles.

Harry kisses his forehead. “Love you Lou.”

“Go get comfy.” Harry encourages. “Get to know him.”

“If I must.” Louis teases.

Harry snorts. “You’ll like him.” He says sincerely.

“Just go, ya big softy.” Louis shoves him.

Harry laughs. “Lies!” He calls, walking into the kitchen.

“Is he okay?” Niall whispers. “I can come back another time.” He says sincerely.

“Stay.” Harry pouts.

“If he needs you right now, I don’t want to ruin that.” Niall says.

Harry kisses him chastely. “If he doesn’t want you here, you’d know.” He promises. “Stay.”

“Alright,” Niall agrees, flipping the page in his book.

Harry closes the book. “Go keep him company for me?” He smiles sweetly at the lad.

Niall smiles sheepishly at him but nods, leaving his medical terminology book on the counter before heading to the living room.

“Thank you babe!” Harry calls.

Niall giggles a bit at that, settling on the couch while Louis picks a movie. “What are we watching?” He asks.

“I don’t know yet.” Louis hums, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He knows what Zayn said Niall is, but this doesn’t exactly feel like Harry is playing him. “Have any preference?”

Niall hops off the couch, sitting next to Louis on the floor. “Hmmm,” He stops, gasping instead. “He has FIFA?”

Louis grins over at him. “You play?”

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “I always win.”

“Not anymore.” Louis informs, putting the game in.

Niall lights up, he hasn’t played since school started back up. “We’ll see.” He singsongs.

“Well I’m reigning champ so, that title will stay with me.” Louis sasses.

“But you’ve never played me.” Niall points out.

“Today is a new day.” Louis muses, handing him the controller. “Let’s see who is worthy of the title.”

Niall nods, scooting back so he’s not directly in front of the telly.

Louis scoots back so his back is against the couch, setting up the game.

“Good choice,” Niall compliments when Louis selects his team.

“How long have you and Harry been friends?” He asks.

“15 years.” Louis informs.

“Wow,” Niall nods, they’ve been friends since he was 4.

“It’s been a while.” Louis smiles, nodding.

“Here we go.” Niall says as the game starts. “I really didn’t mean to intrude or anything. I just hate seeing people upset. Don’t know each other but I’m here if you need an unbiased opinion.” He gives.

“Thank you.” Louis says sincerely, eyes on the screen. “I know I’m right though so.”

“Oh?” Niall asks.

“Well I guess maybe I’m not.” Louis shrugs. “I wanted more and I knew he wouldn’t give it to me. But I hoped he would.”

“Does he say why he won’t give more?” Niall asks, pouting when Louis’ player blocks his goal.

“He’s incapable of giving or receiving love and apparently I deserve that.” Louis grumbles, scoring a goal.

“So He loves you but he’s afraid to love you.” Niall summarizes.

“He’s jealous but doesn’t want to commit.” Louis corrects.

“Sounds like he loves you to me.” Niall admits. “He just doesn’t know how to show you that. Or maybe he doesn’t know himself. Because if he lets you go because he feels like you deserve to be loved and taken care of and doesn’t think he can do it? It’s sort of a selfishly selfless thing, if that makes sense.”

“What good is knowing he loves me if he isn’t ever going to _love_ me?” Louis grumbles.

“I think he’ll come to his senses, realizing that committing to you isn’t as scary as he seems to think it is.” Niall muses. “That it’s been there the whole time, he’s just got blinders on.”

“It’s terrifying.” Louis teases.

Niall giggles, cursing when Louis makes a goal. “It May be for him. Not you in particular. Just the thought. My brother was scared, but you remind me a lot of my sister in law, to be- whenever he gets around to asking her. She’s very take charge and she didn’t give him a choice really.” He smiles at the memory.

“So I’m supposed to not give him a choice?” Louis asks.

“It was more of her telling him that he needed to get over himself- that she was a big girl that could take care of herself. It was her choice who she loved but he either loved her or he didn’t. If he didn’t, she would walk away and leave him alone or if he did, he was going to be hers and she his.” Niall explains. “He didn’t get to make that decision for her. She said things happen and they’ll happen regardless of all the precautions you take. But you take the bad stuff with the loads of good stuff.”

He giggles, “I’ve never seen Greg so scared and probably a little turned on. It was funny. But relationships are a two way thing, Yeah? I feel like he should tell you why he thinks he’s not capable of love. That if he loves you like I really think he does, then it’s something you lot can work on. Grow from it, ya know? Yes!” He cheers, making a goal. “But think you both have to decide if it’s worth it.”

Louis nods. “Thanks Niall.”

Niall smiles over at him, “I hope I helped.”

“I think you did.” Louis affirms, cursing when Niall blocks his goal.

Niall cheers happily, getting his team to steal the ball to score another goal.

“Fuck off.” Louis grumbles, aggressively thumbing at the controls to score another goal. “Fuck yes!” He cheers.

“Even.” Niall singsongs. “For now.” He sniffs playfully.

“Until I get another goal.” Louis notes.

Niall smirks, stealing the ball back from Louis again- scoring another goal. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

Louis sets his jaw. “You little bastard.”

Niall giggles, “Still have time.”

“I’m aware.” Louis huffs.

“Don’t be grumpy,” Niall pokes his side.

Louis scores a goal while he’s distracted, cheering. “Now I won’t be.”

“You did that on purpose,” Niall gasps. “Oh it’s on.”

“I didn’t, I just took advantage of it.” Louis smirks.

Niall sits up on his knees instead, tongue poking out in concentration- eyes narrowed at the screen.

Louis laughs, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

“Fucking hell, fucking move.” Niall huffs.

“Oooh blondie has a potty mouth.” Louis cajoles. “Fuck no!” He shouts at the screen, blocking Niall, stealing the ball. He aggressively hits the controls, bouncing a bit in place with anticipation. “Come on come on come on!”

Niall stands up as close to the screen as he can, moving his arms and legs to mimic his players. His fingers move as fast as Louis’ do, trying to knock his players out of the way.

“Fucking useless.” He groans.

“Move out of the fucking way!” Louis shouts, standing as well, kicking his foot as his avatar does instinctively.

“You fucking move.” Niall retorts. He’s never proud of himself after he gets into a FIFA game.

“Oh ass I will tackle you, can’t fucking see!” Louis growls, looking at the timer. “Move.” He shouts again, scoring a goal, making them tied again. “Fuck yes!”

“What the fuck?!” Niall says incredulously. “I will win this.”

He says seriously. “Even if that means a rematch.”

“No you fucking won’t.” Louis retorts. “What the hell-?” Harry asks, walking in through the door, completely confused.

“I will end you, Tomlinson.” Niall growls. “Fuck, ha!”

Niall and Louis’ noses are basically pressed to the screen, a tangle of feet and arms flailing for the last second goal.

Harry stands in the doorway, giving them both an amused look, an eyebrow raised. “Fuck!” Louis shouts, falling back against the ground, when the timer goes off, both of them tied.

“Reigning champ, me arse.” Niall teases, dancing in victory. He may not have won but he didn’t lose either.

“Technically I still am.” Louis huffs. “I didn’t lose.”

“Neither did I,” Niall smiles cutely at him. “We can have a rematch. I’ve got all night.”

“You’re on blondie. This one has a fucking potty mouth.” Louis nods at Niall.

“So I heard.” Harry muses, raising an eyebrow at Niall.

“I’m not proud of FIFA Niall. But he gets the job done.” Niall blushes.

“Yes and he’s very mean.” Niall nods.

“FIFA Niall, that your alter ego?” Harry laughs.

“He’s an arse.” Louis affirms.

“You weren’t very nice either.” Niall pouts. “But you have his respect.” He giggles.

“I’m rarely ever nice.” Louis laughs. “Good, and I’ll have even more when I kick his ass.”

Niall smiles softly at the other small lad. “Think we’ll be good mates.” He says hopefully. He really likes Louis so far.

“Definitely.” Louis nods, laughing.

“Dinner ready? I’m starving.” Niall smiles, helping Louis off the floor.

“Uh huh.” Harry affirms. “It has been. And now I have dessert. But I don’t think we need it anymore.”

“Always room for dessert Harry,” Niall says seriously.

“Right, my bad.” Harry laughs. “Are we eating in here or?”

“It’s your place, you get to choose.” Niall smiles.

“Couch.” Louis chirps. “Alright.” Harry laughs. “Lou wanna grab plates? I’m gonna put this in the freezer.”

“Sure thing.” Louis nods, following after him as Niall settles back on the couch.

Harry puts the ice cream away, humming under his breath. “You fancy him.” Louis notes, hushed.

“What?” Harry turns to him.

“You heard me,” Louis gives him a pointed look.

“No i don’t.” Harry shakes his head.

“Maybe it’s not so obvious to everyone else but you do.” Louis says quietly. “You know what you’re doing yeah?” He asks gently.

“I like him as a person.” Harry murmurs.

Louis purses his lips, “I do too, so far. He’s cute, more than just physically. Just make sure you know what you’re doing. I don’t want to see either of you hurt.”

“I know Lou.” Harry says softly. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“It just- it doesn’t seem like this is fake to you.” Louis whispers. “You don’t tell everybody certain things about you and you did him.”

“He has a way of wiggling in doesn’t he?” Harry sighs. “It’s not.”

“He’s something.” Louis says fondly.

“But what do I do?” Harry prompts.

“The truth might be the best bet. Talk to Greg, as much as I hate to say that.” Louis muses.

Harry snorts. “Don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“Well then talk to Niall about it.” Louis gives.

“You just don’t want it blowing up in your face.”

“Don’t want him to know.” Harry admits. “I don’t want him to hurt.”

Louis nods, “I get it, I do. You’ve got some time before the race. Better coming from you than anyone else.”

“I’ve got a week.” Harry sighs. “I’ll talk to Greg, move up the race. Let it be done, and hopefully he gives his blessing and if he doesn’t then I’ll talk to Niall myself okay?”

“Okay,” Louis smiles softly. “You fancy a Horan, who woulda thought?” He teases.

“Oh god, no kidding.” Harry snorts, grabbing his and Niall’s plates.

“Then again, you did meet him when you didn’t know.” Louis points out, grabbing his own plate. “Drinks?”

Harry shakes his head. “I’m good. And I know. We haven’t fucked since.”

“Really? Huh.” Louis smirks. “You must really like him.”

“Fuck off.” Harry laughs. “It’s just different I guess. He’s innocent but not and he seems to actually be interested in what I have to say and who I am and I don’t know. I like it.”

“You mean someone who isn’t interested in just your looks or money?” Louis smiles at his best mate. “I still can’t believe he got you books.”

Harry grins to himself. “He remembered me saying I liked to read.”

“It’s sweet. But I’m guessing he has no clue about what his brother or we do.” Louis whispers.

“No, he doesn’t.” Harry shakes his head. “Or I think he wouldn’t be here. So it’s not like he’s taking all this information back to his brother.”

“Well that’s good at least.” Louis agrees.

Harry nods. “We’ll talk about this later yeah? I’m sure he’s hungry.”

Louis lets Harry lead the way into the living room, he’s happy for Harry if not worried that this is going to end badly. They’re really cute together. Harry seems different with Niall, softer almost. “Thank you.” Niall says happily when Harry hands him his plate.

“Anytime.” Harry winks, settling down next to him.

Niall takes a bite happily, moaning at the taste. “This is so good.” He says, once he’s swallowed.

Harry swallows harshly, closing his eyes at the sound.

Louis snorts at the look on Harry’s face, digging into his own food. “Hey Louis, if that advice I gave you doesn’t work- make him jealous. You said he already is. Just make him see what he’s missing.”

“Thanks Niall, I may try that.” Louis laughs.

“Is he hot?” Niall asks curiously, wondering what type of guys Louis is into. His is obvious, he guesses.

Louis pulls out his phone, showing Niall a picture of the two of them, nodding.

“Oh, that’s Zayn. No wonder he got so mad when I mentioned that bartender.” Niall giggles.

“You’re a hot couple.”

“Yup.” Louis murmurs. “Thanks love.” He smiles softly. “You too.”

Niall smiles up at Harry, “he looks like my dad.” He teases.

“Daddy.” Harry corrects cheekily.

“Your dad is fit.” Louis laughs.

Niall blushes at that thought. That’s not something he needs to think about exploring right now. “He actually looks nothing like my dad did.” He admits once he pulls himself together.

“That’s good then.” Louis muses, smiling at him.

“Be kinda weird.” Niall agrees, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “What do you do Louis?”

“I work with- for- Harry.” Louis admits.

“Oh, must be really nice having someone you trust so much on your team.” Niall smiles.

“It is.” Harry affirms. “Only work with people I trust.”

“That’s smart.” Niall nods.

“‘M glad you approve.” Harry grins.

Niall laughs, “Don’t really need my approval.”

“Don’t need, but like.” Harry sticks out his tongue playfully.

Niall giggles at him, shaking his fondly, moaning at another bite of his steak.

“Stop.” Harry growls softly into his ear, shifting in his seat.

Niall puts his fork down, furrowing his eyebrows. “What?”

“Moaning.” Harry murmurs. “Stop with the sounds or I’ll have a problem.”

“Oh,” Niall bites his lip. “Sorry daddy.” He hums, going back to eating his steak.

“Cheeky baby.” Harry murmurs, nipping at his neck.

“You have company,” Niall protests breathily.

“You started it.” Harry pouts.

“You lot are disgusting,” Louis mutters playfully.

Harry grins over at him. “Sorry boo.”

“No you’re not,” Louis shoves him.

Harry laughs. “I’ll give you a kiss too.” He offers, puckering his lips playfully.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Louis smirks, making Niall furrow his eyebrows.

Harry kisses his cheek loudly. “You love my kisses, fuck off.” He laughs.

“They’re the best,” Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“Ha.” Harry teases, resting an arm on the couch behind Niall.

“You love me,” Louis singsongs.

“Yeah.” Harry affirms fondly.

“That was good,” Niall hums happily, setting his plate down. “Holy shit, mate.” Louis says, looking down at his own half eaten plate.

“Good?” Harry asks amused, a softness to his voice. “Reckon that’s something to get used to.”

“Me eating fast?” Niall tilts his head.

“Yes.” Harry laughs.

Niall giggles at that, “you’re just slow.” He teases, hopping off the couch so he can start working on the dishes.

Harry catches his hand, pulling him back towards him. “Don’t leave.”

“Was gonna clean the dishes.” Niall says fondly.

“Fuck the dishes, they’re not going anywhere.” Harry points out.

“I don’t want to fuck the dishes.” Niall shakes his head, settling back down between Louis and Harry.

“Potty mouth.” Harry huffs.

“Hey, you said it first.” Niall sticks his tongue out.

“Yeah but I’m not used to curse words from you.” Harry informs, snapping his teeth at the lad.

“FIFA Niall is still calming down.” Niall gives, poking Louis in his side.

Louis squeaks, batting at Niall’s hand. “FIFA Niall is awesome.”

“You say that now, but when we play, I don’t think you appreciate him.” Niall giggles at his reaction.

“I appreciate FIFA Niall. He gives me a challenge.” Louis sticks his tongue out at the lad.

Niall hums, “Thank you.”

“I feel appreciated.” Harry huffs playfully.

Niall turns his face towards him, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Harry cups his cheek, kissing him softly.

Niall loves when Harry touches him, this one being one of their sweeter, softer touches. “Better?” He whispers when they break apart.

“Mhm.” Harry grins. Louis watches them with soft eyes. Doesn’t fancy him- Fuck that. That’s a lie.

Niall smiles, pecking his lips again. “How did you two meet?” He asks.

“His mum does a lot of charity work.” Harry starts. “They took me in for a bit between houses.”

“Took you in?” Niall asks.

“Between foster families.” Harry affirms quietly.

Niall wants to ask more, wants to know about Harry’s life. But he’s not sure how comfortable the lad is about being that open. “How old were you when you went into foster care?” He asks softly. Maybe that’s not too intrusive.

“4.” Harry informs. “Wasn’t just foster care but no one ever adopted me so, guess it was.”

Niall cuddles up to him more, taking his hand in his so he can draw aimless patterns into his skin. “What happened to your parents, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Drug overdose.” Harry muses.

Niall winces at that, squeezing Harry’s hand, leaving little kisses against his palm. “I’m so sorry.”

“‘S okay.” Harry shrugs. “I didn’t know them. I don’t even know if that’s how they went. Don’t know if anyone knows really.”

“Still,” Niall says softly.

Harry kisses his forehead gently. It’s not something he shares often.

“Thank you for telling me,” Niall says earnestly.

“Thank you for listening.” Harry whispers sincerely.

“Anytime,” Niall promises.

Harry smiles warmly at him, pecking his lips before putting his plate on the table.

“Wanna watch a film?” Niall asks.

“Wanna rematch.” Louis huffs.

Niall laughs, “you’re on.”

Louis beams, hopping off the couch to set up the game again.

Greg raises an eyebrow at Harry as he walks into his office. “I was surprised that you wanted to meet here.” He says, making sure the door is closed. “You’re healing well.”

Harry gives him a polite smile. “Cheers, no thanks to you.”

Greg chuckles, sitting at his desk. “You left me no choice though I see it hasn’t helped much.”

“You’re lucky I know I deserved it.” Harry murmurs, looking around the office curiously.

“Oh?” Greg studies him, resting his hands on his desk.

“But you’re wrong.” Harry muses. “I’m not fucking with him.”

“I have a previous conversation in my head that tells me otherwise.” Greg gives him a serious look.

“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “Look, I did something stupid and I shouldn’t have involved him in this shit. But I don’t regret it, I like him.”

“Of course you do.” Greg rolls his eyes.

“I’m not fucking with you.” Harry says seriously. “I do. I’ll have you know we’ve fucked once- and that was before I knew his relation to you.”

“I don’t need to know what you have or haven’t done with my baby brother.” Greg growls.

“The point is I respect him enough not to do that under pretenses that I’m faking shit.” Harry cuts in. “I’m not faking shit anymore.”

Greg studies him, shaking his head. “If you’re looking for my blessing-“

“I don’t expect you to give it.” Harry sighs. “Wishful thinking I suppose.”

“After everything we do to each other and all the shit we both know we’re capable of, you think I want my little brother around that?” Greg asks.

“Your little brother is already around that.” Harry points out. “He’s around you.”

“He’s ignorant about it.” Greg runs his hands down his face. After what happened to his parents, he can’t do that to him. “The only reason people know who he is, is because he’s so damn nice to everybody. You didn’t know I had a brother until you defiled him.”

“I didn’t defile anyone.” Harry grits. “I didn’t know you had a brother until you gave him my car.”

“I won that car,” Greg hums. “Thought he’d enjoy it.”

“You played me, you had that as your goal the whole time don’t try and lie now.” Harry shakes his head. “The point is, the prizes are the same, but I like him. He’s not some kind of leverage.”

“I really don’t trust you, have you told him you were using him?” Greg raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Harry admits. “If that’s what it takes for you to understand that I’m not fucking around then that’s it. I’ll do it.”

“I just don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t like it.” Greg says bluntly.

Harry nods, he figured as much. “No blessing then.”

“Harry-” Greg sighs. “Would you trust someone you loved more than anything with me?”

“I gave you my car, that’s the closest thing.” Harry muses. “But I get it. He’s not in this life, but he is Greg. It affects him.”

“You’re a gang leader Harry, that puts a target on his head.” Greg points out.

“You are too Greg.” Harry retorts. “Just because we have an understanding doesn’t mean any other gang won’t target him if you piss them off.”

“Harry, I’m trying to keep him safe the best I can. It’ll be a double target if he starts seeing you seriously.” Greg says.

“I’ll get you your car back but that’s it.”

“I win I get my car, I lose I leave your brother alone. Those were the terms. Meaning, I win, I get to keep seeing him.” Harry informs.

“Fine.” Greg says.

“But if you lose, no contact. Shut him down.”

“Fine.” Harry agrees.

Greg nods, “is that all?”

“I want to move up the race.” Harry admits. “Wednesday.”

“Why?” Greg asks.

“Because I plan on winning.” Harry shrugs, smirking.

Greg chuckles, “Whatever you want, kid.”

“Don’t think the nickname really works now. ‘M dating a kid.” Harry points out.

Greg sets his jaw, “Don’t remind me.”

“I’ll be seeing ya.” Harry muses.

“Wednesday,” Greg sighs.

“See you then.” Harry sing songs. “I’m counting this as a blessing.” He informs, sauntering out of the room.

“It’s not!” Greg calls in a huff.

Harry laughs, walking out of the building.

“No Dee today?” Niall asks, hopping up on the counter next to where Greg is stood in the kitchen.

“No wanted some lad time.” Greg ruffles his hair.

Niall bats his hand away with a playful huff. “Mine.”

Greg chuckles, fond. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Niall encourages easily, smiling at him.

“I love you yeah?” Greg starts, fond.

“I love you too,” Niall agrees, squeezing his hand. He looks so nervous.

“I know Harry, he’s not just an old mate from school.” Greg starts. “And he isn’t good for you.”

Niall furrows his eyebrows. “Why do you say that?” He asks. “How do you know its Harry I’ve been seeing?”

Greg sighs, looking at him. “Because he’s dating you to get to me.” He says softly, apologetic. “He’s using you love.”

“He’s not- why would he even do that?” Niall shakes his head, heart racing. Greg wouldn’t lie to him, he doesn’t lie to him but this isn’t right.

“The car I gave you- I won it off of him. In a street race. We do that from time to time. And it pissed him off. And when he saw you with it, I don’t know. He figured he’d get to me, with you.” Greg admits quietly.

Niall shakes his head vigorously, closing his eyes. “No, it’s not true.”

“Niall.” Greg cups his cheek. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. I’m saying this to protect you, so you don’t fall for him and he drops you. We race tomorrow, and if he wins he gets his car back.”

Niall takes a few minutes to let it sink in, wiping away the tears that fall down his cheeks. Before he falls for Harry- he was well on his way. It wasn’t love, he knows that but he was- is so- attached. “How long have you known?”

“Since you sent me that photo.” Greg admits.

Niall snaps his head up at that, “And you thought you’d wait until I really liked this guy to tell me?” He asks, his voice a mixture of anger and hurt.

“I didn’t think he’d keep going with it.” Greg defends. “After he got his arse handed to him I thought he’d stop.”

Niall furrows his eyebrows, “You were the one that beat him up?”

“Wasn’t going to let him fuck around with my baby brother.” Greg mumbles. “Look, if you don’t believe me, come to the race tomorrow.”

“Fine, but I’m racing.” Niall says.

“What? No.” Greg shakes his head.

“You owe me.” Niall says, jaw set but his eyes betray him, watery and red.

Greg softens. “Okay.” He gives.

“What happened to no more lies?” Niall asks quietly.

Greg scuffs his foot against the floor. “I’m sorry. I just- I want to keep you safe.”

Niall swallows thickly, sniffing. He hates seeing his brother upset. But he’s still upset and he hates the tears that keep coming. He really liked Harry, he thought they were doing well, learning about each other and maybe getting to a point where it was more than just dating. Maybe a relationship. He’s a good liar, he’ll give him that. He had Niall convinced. He wonders if that means that Louis knew too.

“‘M sorry Ni.” Greg apologizes sincerely.

Niall closes his eyes, nodding. “I know.” He whispers, wiping his cheeks. “I’m gonna go to bed.” He says, sliding off the counter.

“You haven’t had dinner.” Greg says softly.

“‘M not hungry.” Niall answers.

Greg nods solemnly, kissing his temple. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too,” Niall swallows before making his way up the stairs.

Greg sighs, running a hand through his hair. This is best. This will keep his baby brother safe. It has to.

“Ready to get your car back?” Zayn asks, patting Harry on his shoulder.

“Fuck Yeah.” Harry breathes, smiling warmly.

“You got this,” Zayn promises, leaning against his own car before he takes a long drag of his cigarette. Seems to be smoking more of those lately.

“Yeah. ‘S gonna be a great night. I have a surprise for Niall.” Harry admits.

“Oh?” Zayn prompts.

“Surprise.” Harry laughs. “If I tell you then it’s not a surprise.”

“It’s still a surprise to him,” Zayn pouts.

“He won’t have a car, when I win mine back. So I got him one.” Harry shrugs, bashful.

“Oh god, you’re so gone for him.” Zayn says fondly.

“Shut up.” Harry laughs. “Look, I just- I want him to reliable transportation. And it’s nice, has all the safety features but it goes fast. And I’m gonna tell him, about everything.”

“You’ve know him for like a month,” Zayn points out.

“I love you and it’s really sweet what you’re doing but I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know.” Harry promises. “But he’s- he’s something else. And I don’t want to lie to him.”

Zayn gives him a warm smile, “i know.”

Harry beams at him, taking the cigarette. “You should slow down on these.”

“Oh,” Zayn huffs. “Antsy.” He mutters.

“‘Ve noticed.” Harry nods.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Zayn shrugs.

“Bullshit. Don’t lie to me.” Harry says seriously, cupping his cheek.

Zayn shakes his head, it’s not the time. “Later.” He says softly.

Harry nods, looking over at the starting line when there’s an engine revving. “No small talk today?” He murmurs.

“Guess not. He’s probably ready to be done too.” Zayn says.

Harry nods, furrowing his brows. “Right well I’ll see you in a few.” He muses, hopping into his car.

Zayn nods, surprised there’s not even a hint of banter today. Feels more serious for some reason.

“Alright, you know the rules. Play fair boys.” Gigi winks as they pull up. She gives it another few seconds before dropping the flag between the cars and they’re off.

Harry shifts gears, squealing off onto their route.

Niall’s on his tail, but he really doesn’t care if he wins or loses.

Harry frowns, glancing back in the rear view mirror. There’s definitely something up with Greg today. He drifts easily around a corner, shifting gears and then races off again.

Niall speeds up, cutting Harry off around the next corner.

“What the fuck.” Harry grumbles, sticking on Greg’s tail until they’re right at the edge of the finish line- doing exactly what he did earlier. He gets it from behind him, speeding ahead him over the finish line.

Niall nods, good Harry will get exactly what he wants. He can hear the cheering through the windows, parking the car, taking a deep breath so he doesn’t cry again.

Harry parks the car, walking over to the car. “What the hell was that?” He asks, throwing open the car door. “Gr- Niall?”

Niall nods, sliding out of the car. “Congratulations, you won.” He presses his lips in a thin line. He takes Harry’s keys out of the ignition. “Shit.” Zayn curses, watching from his spot at his car. “You got what you wanted, I hope it makes you happy.” Niall says thickly. “You’re a great actor. The best actually, so here’s your car. I hope you two are very happy together.” He says, shoving the keys at Harry’s chest.

Harry blinks slowly, trying to process it. “Wait- you know? About-?”

Niall chuckles bitterly, “it took Greg a lot longer than necessary to tell me but would I be here if I didn’t?” He raises an eyebrow. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Congratulations.” He whispers, turning on his heel and heads off to where Nick is waiting for him.

“Wait- Niall!” Harry calls, catching his hand.

“Don’t touch me,” Niall yanks his hand back. “You really had me fooled.” He shakes his head, tears threatening to spill over.

Harry takes his hand back, completely confused. “I don’t- I don’t understand.”

“YOU don’t understand?” Niall scoffs, wiping at his cheeks. “You’re incredible, really.”

“You’re upset because you found out I’m in a gang?” Harry guesses. “Why are you crying?” He frowns, reaching a hand out to thumb away the tears, but pulls his hand back.

Niall freezes, “What?” He looks up at Harry.

Harry looks at him wide eyed. “So not everything...” he mutters under his breath.

“You’re in-” Niall shakes his head. “Whatever. I don’t care what you do. You used me to get to my brother, to get your car back.”

Harry winces. “Alright that’s fair. But only a little?”

Niall sets his jaw. “I hope it was worth it.” He says quietly, turning again to head to Nick’s car again.

“Niall, it stopped being that.” Harry insists, from his place.

Niall cries harder silently, he can’t hear this. He’s tired of lies. He just wants to be alone.

“Niall.” Harry says softly. “Please.”

“Goodbye Harry, be careful, yeah?” Niall says thickly, slipping into Nick’s car. Harry nods silently, looking down so he doesn't have to watch Niall drive away. Niall pulls his knees up to his chest, hiding his face as Nick drives them back to his house. Harry curses, kicking a rock aggressively. When Niall gets back to the house he opens his door and jogs into the house. “Greg!” He calls, head spinning as he lets everything Harry said sink in.

"Hey." Greg says softly, stepping out of the kitchen. "I made cookies."

“How do you know Harry, again?” Niall asks.

"We race." Greg tilts his head to the side.

“Oh, so you didn’t know he’s in a gang?” Niall asks.

Greg closes his eyes, setting his jaw. "Dammit Styles." He grumbles under his breath.

“So you did know, he thought that’s what I meant when I called him a liar. When he asked me if I knew everything, he let it slip. So I want to know what all I’m missing here because I’m pretty sure he’s not the only one that’s been holding back.” Niall insists.

Greg sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Guess we should talk.”

“Gonna need cookies for this.” Niall grumbles, heading to the kitchen.

“And whiskey.” Greg mutters, handing him the plate.

Niall takes the whole thing, nodding towards the couch. “I wanna know everything.” He says seriously.

“Yeah.” Greg sighs. “I know.” Niall stuffs a cookie in his mouth, nodding at him to go. Greg pours himself a drink, sitting down on the couch. “Where to fucking start?”

“From the beginning preferably.” Niall says.

"Wasn't there in the beginning." Greg admits. "Mum and da didn't want you to be a part of this, they didn't want you to know."

“Mum and da?” Niall’s eyes widen. “Why?”

"You're clever lad, you can figure it out." Greg says softly. "They didn't want to put you in danger."

Niall sighs, “But why should you know and not me. That puts you in

"I found out." Greg admits. "I caught da once. And when I was 18 they sent me away."

“That’s why you left? To ‘protect’ you?” Niall asks. He remembers that. He was just 8 and it broke his heart. His brother has always been his hero.

"It was a war zone there Ni." Greg sighs. "They sent me to school here. But I was in that life, I didn't have a choice."

“I missed you so much,” Niall whispers. “So Da was what Harry is or does? And now- you?” He tries to piece everything together.

"Da wasn't a leader. Da and mum just worked. Harry is a leader, I am a leader. Da wasn't like that. Not because he couldn't do it but because he wouldn't have ever chosen that if he had a choice." Greg shakes his head.

“You didn’t have a choice?” Niall asks.

"No." Greg shakes his head. "I saw them- once I was out with mates. And then I got jumped a week later. A warning to mum and da."

“That’s why you say it’s your fault.” Niall says quietly. “You think it’s your fault they were killed.”

"I should have been there, I should have come back." Greg shakes his head. "It was a war zone, you should have never been there. Not once it had gotten bad. That's why I needed to get you out of there as soon as I could."

“It wasn’t your fault,” Niall says softly. “It’s not, I don’t blame you and you know they never would.”

“I should have come back.” Greg shakes his head. “I knew how bad it had gotten- I just, they were going to leave.”

Niall sets his cookies down, curling into his big brother’s side. “So all the people that are here, Grimmy and Mikey and Bressie and Ed and Greg and Josh? They’re all a part of it?” He asks. “Is that why you always send them with me if I’m not with Ash?”

Greg nods. “To keep you safe.”

“But Ash isn’t-” Niall asks.

“No.” Greg shakes his head again. “He isn’t. But he can handle himself and he has your best interests at heart, always.”

“But he’s dating Liam.” Niall’s eyes widen.

“He’s what?” Greg raises an eyebrow. “Call him.”

Niall nods, pulling out his phone and dials Ashton’s number.

“Hello?” Liam answers.

“Liam? Where’s Ashton?” Niall asks.

“Hey Niall.” Liam greets warmly. “He’s taking a shower, asked me to answer. What’s up lad?”

“Does he know about you?” Niall asks. Liam’s always been really sweet, dominant like Ashton likes, intimidating when he’s not smiling but still sweet. If he’s going to date Liam, he deserves to know the truth.

“I’m sure he knows I exist?” Liam raises an eyebrow at the question. “Are you alright Niall?”

“Does he know you’re a part of Harry’s gang?” Niall repeats.

“Shit he was only supposed to tell you tomorrow.” Liam curses. “No he doesn’t know, are you outing me?”

“Who was?” Niall asks. “I wasn’t going to out you, not like that at least. Wasn’t really fair how it was done to me. I was going to make him talk to you about it.” He admits. “He really likes you and I do too but it’s his decision. That goes for me too even if I didn’t know it.”

“What do you mean who? Harry- or, wait, who told you?” Liam furrows his brows. “I’ll tell him about it, just not now.”

“Liam-” Niall sighs. “Please talk to him.”

“Who told you if it wasn’t Harry?” Liam repeats.

“Harry outed himself because he thought I knew. I made Greg tell me.” Niall says. He’s not going to see Harry again anyway. He can’t- he feels like such an idiot.

Liam frowns. “Wait, What? Why did he think that?”

“You weren’t at the race tonight.” Niall realizes. “Long story.” He mutters.

“You were?” Liam asks wide eyed. “Fuck, fuck- I have to go. I’ll tell Ash you called.”

“Liam wait, why?” Niall asks.

What does that matter? Because he knew Harry was using him. That’s not Liam’s problem.

“You don’t get it do you?” Liam shakes his head. “He was going to tell you tomorrow. All of it. Because he needed to make sure he won tonight so he could keep seeing you.” Liam rambles. “And you’re there and not with him so things are fucked up and you- Fuck. Look I have to go do some damage control. I have to go, bye.”

“Liam-” Niall sighs when he hangs up. “Keep seeing me?” He furrows his eyebrows.

“What?” Greg prompts.

“Liam said Harry had to win- was going to tell me everything tomorrow and so he could keep seeing me.” Niall says, confused. “I’m going camping.” He decides, hopping up from the couch.

“Now?” Greg asks, surprised. “Alone?”

“Yes and yes. There’s too much to process and I don’t want- I just want to think about everything.” Niall says, dropping his phone on the couch.

“Ni- take Ash at least. Please.” Greg whispers. “Or any of my lads.”

“I can’t take Ash. He doesn’t know about Liam yet and it’s not my place to tell him.” Niall shakes his head. “I need to pack. I have a few days off of school and I want to be alone. I love you- this doesn’t change that but it’s a lot.”

“I know.” Greg says softly. “Take Nick, just as an extra person. Please.”

“He’ll be grumpy about being away from Greg.” Niall says.

“Does Denise know?”

“No.” Greg admits quietly. “He’ll live.”

“Then you need to have a talk. And you’ll have plenty of time to.” Niall says, jogging up the stairs.

Greg sighs, following him upstairs. “Look I get it, but we’ll tell the people we care about when we’re ready.”

“Just don’t wait until it’s too late.” Niall says softly. “Don’t let her find out like you or I did.”

“I know Ni.” Greg nods. “I’m calling Nick.”

“Greg, I want to go alone.” Niall insists.

“And if something happens?” Greg prompts.

“Then it happens.” Niall says. “There’s always a chance, no matter where I am. I could go to the toilets at school and some lunatic follow me with a gun.”

“That doesn’t help me Niall.” Greg says seriously. “Fucking fine. I want to know where exactly you’ll be, and how long you’ll be there.”

Niall nods, grabbing a piece of paper from his notebook and writes it down for him. “Happy?”

“Not very no.” Greg sighs. “Take the Jeep, I’ll have a car for you when you get back.”

“I can get one you know?” Niall says fondly. “You don’t always have to take care of me.”

“I will ALWAYS take care of you.” Greg kisses his temple. “Besides, you don’t have a job.”

“You won’t let me get one.” Niall pouts, but hugs him tightly.

“Don’t need one.” Greg hugs him back, holding him close.

“Need something to take care of.” Niall smiles softly.

“I have you to take care of.” Greg says softly.

“I love you,” Niall whispers.

“I love you more than anything.” Greg promises.

“Not more than Dee.” Niall points out.

“More than Dee.” Greg corrects. “I love her, but you’re my baby brother.”

Niall melts a bit, tucking his face into Greg’s chest. “I’ll be fine, I’ve done this loads of times.”

“With Ash.” Greg whispers.

“Will it make you feel better if I take the satellite phone? I’m not using it unless I’m dying.” Niall warns.

“It would.” Greg affirms.

“Then I’ll take it.” Niall agrees.

“Thank you.” Greg breathes. “I love you, have fun okay?”

“I will,” Niall smiles up at him. “Thank you.”

Greg kisses his forehead. “I’ll let you pack.”

Niall nods, closing his eyes for a mo before he grabs his bags from the closet. This is just what he needs.

Greg ruffles his hair. “Be safe kid.”

“I will,” Niall promises.

Greg nods, walking out of the room.

Greg looks at his phone again, sighing when he still doesn’t get a call from Niall. He knows he said he wouldn’t but it’s a bit maddening. He needs to be arranging for a car for the lad. Something that suits him better this time. He looks at Niall’s phone again, smiling at the lock screen. He and Niall not that long ago, it’s when he unlocks the phone that he feels a little sad. Niall hasn’t changed the screen yet, and he won’t force him to. It’s a picture of Niall and Harry curled up either in the lad’s bed or on his couch. Niall wearing one of Harry’s shirts. He looks so happy.

Harry bangs on the front door, jaw set.

Greg gets up from the couch and heads to the front door, looking through the peep hole. “Fuck’s sake.” He groans, opening the door.

“You son of a fucking bitch.” Harry snarls.

“You got your car back, he needed to know why he wasn’t going to have it back. He insisted on racing.” Greg hums.

“Right, sure. That’s why.” Harry shoves him. “You’re an asshole.”

“Watch it Styles, What the fuck do you care anyway?” Greg asks. “You knew him for a month at most. It’s a crush, you’ll get over it.”

“Shouldn’t have been your fucking choice to make. It should have been his.” Harry snaps. “Don’t tell me ‘easy’ you fucking piece of shit. You hurt him- _you_ did that, not me.”

“I _saved_ him from being hurt. You would have gotten tired of him in a couple months. I have NEVER seen you ‘date’ anyone longer than a week. And he knows now, he knows all of it. He isn’t mad because you’re in a gang, he’s hurt because he knows you _used_ him. I know I fucked up. I didn’t tell him sooner and I should have. But that doesn’t make what you did any better. No matter your intentions now.” Greg hisses back.

“I fucked up, but I was coming clean. I was going to tell him the truth. I didn’t get a chance to tell him shit, my intentions then or now.” Harry snarls. “And that’s your fucking fault. You get no say in anything. You don’t know anything about me- you think you do. But you don’t. And whatever truce, whatever little peace shit that we concluded on- it’s over. You’ve fucked me over enough times, its war now. You or your lads come near mine or my territory, and I’ll kill you. Understand?” He shoves him back again. “And anyone you care about, now has a fucking target on their backs, so tell them to watch the fuck out.”

“That’s right Styles, show him the monster you really are.” Greg shakes his head. “Nick!” He calls.

“Oh no sweetheart, this is what you created.” Harry smirks. “I’ll tell your girl hi for you.” He winks, walking backwards. “Karma’s a bitch.”

“You touch her, and I’ll make sure that tiny mate of yours is my trained bitch for the rest of his days.” Greg retorts, not turning his head when Nick comes up. He takes the folded piece of paper from his pocket, handing it over. “Please go pick up Niall. Looks like his camping trip is no longer safe.” He says, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

“He’d kick your ass before you even touched him.” Harry shrugs. “You can’t hurt anyone I care about, because everyone I care about knows the truth. And can handle themselves. You fucked up, now the blood is on your hands Greggy.” He muses darkly. “If you’re lucky, you’ll end up like your parents.”

“And you wonder why I didn’t want my baby brother around you, it’s amazing really.” Greg says.

“Oh no. Don’t turn this on me, you let the asshole out.” Harry tuts. “You mother fucker.” He chuckles angrily. “You did this. And why wouldn’t he believe his big brother? You two never lie to one another. It’s not like you would keep a very important conversation from him.”

“I did what I needed to- to protect him. You went from fancying him to killing him within seconds. What kind of psycho obsession is that? If you can’t have him, no one can?” Greg raises an eyebrow.

“I never threatened to hurt Niall.” Harry points out. “I won’t hurt Niall.”

“You did actually. ‘Anyone I care about?’ I told you before I love him more than anything. Why wouldn’t you put a target on his back? Sounds like a threat to me.” Greg shrugs. “He’ll be thrilled to know you went from using him to wanting to kill him just to make me miserable.”

“No, you see you don’t care about him.” Harry corrects. “If you did, you’d have given him the choice, you’d have given him all the facts. You tell him what you want, I don’t care Greg. He’s not mine, he’s made his choice and so have you. You started a war, and when you tell him, that the next time someone dies it’s because of you- we’ll see how much he’ll love you. Now, I’ve wasted enough time giving you your little warning. I’ve got things to do and people to fuck up.”

Greg starts to reply, getting annoyed with the ringing of his phone but his eyes widen when he realizes it’s the ringtone he set for the satellite phone. “Shit. No, no, no.” He grumbles, fumbling with the phone in his hands. He said he wouldn’t use it unless he was dying. Harry rolls his eyes, dropping a set of keys on the table, then walks out of the house.

“Ni?!” Greg answers, panicked.

“Hi,” Niall says quietly. “I um- I think I’m in trouble.” He says, looking up at the men pointing guns down at him.

“Fuck. What kind of trouble love?” Greg asks, trying to stay calm.

“Um,” Niall swallows, closing his eyes as the barrel of the gun is put against the side of his head. “Big.” He squeaks. “There’s some men here, uh- they all have wolf tattoos. Said you’d know what that meant.”

“Fuck.” Greg whispers. “Can I talk to one of them love?”

“Okay,” Niall breathes, holding the phone up to the lad not holding a gun. “Greg, how are you?” The man smirks.

“I’d be better if you didn’t have my brother.” Greg retorts.

“Ya know, it’s funny how this never came up before. But seeing him leave your house and go to Styles? Oh it was too easy. Trying to merge the gangs huh? Try and take us over. Think again, brother. Consider him your... penalty charge. We’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” He hums. “Such a pretty little thing.”

 “He isn’t _with_ Styles.” Greg grits out. “There’s nothing there, you can ask Styles yourself. He’s just declared war on me.”

“Sure, sure.” He laughs softly. “We’ll be seeing you Greg.”

“Wait.” Greg practically shouts. “I’ll get you Harry yeah? I get my brother back and you can take Harry out.”

The man purses his lips, “You have 48 hours.” He says, hanging up.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Greg curses. He snaps his head up at the rev of an engine. If what Harry said is true- he runs outside, practically throwing himself in front of the car. “Wait!”

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to fucking shoot you right now?”

“No, not yet. That was Niall,” Greg pants. “Sort of. The wolf pack have him.” He mutters. “They saw him leave here and go to yours. They think- they don’t believe he’s not yours. They think we’re trying to merge into this huge gang and overtake them. Help me get him back. They want you- I told them I would get you. But I don’t have much time. Help me get him back and you can do whatever you want to me. I don’t care. I just-” He shakes his head.

“Oh yeah.” Harry rolls his eyes sarcastically. “They want me dead. Maybe if you hadn’t fucked everything up he wouldn’t be in this situation Greg, he would have been enjoying a nice lunch with me or driving his new car.”

Greg furrows his eyebrows, new car? He spots it in next to the garage, shaking his head. He won’t get the chance to drive it. “Fine.” He backs away, composing himself as he pulls out his phone. “Have a nice day, Harry.” He nods, sending out a group message.

Harry sighs, climbing out of the car. “What’s the fucking plan?”

“Main goal is to get Niall. They used the satellite phone which means they found his campsite. I’m guessing that’s where they’ll keep him because we know where he is. It’s a concealed and even trade if we’re in the woods. Nick is on his way already, its a few hours’ drive. Have Nick scope it out so it doesn’t become too bloody but at night is our best bet.” Greg muses.

“You’re risking another war.” Harry points out. “If we attack, which I assume is the plan.”

“As much as I’d love to hand you over with no questions asked, Niall would never forgive me. He cares a lot about you.” Greg grumbles.

“He doesn’t care enough.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Just fucking do it.” He shrugs.

“Not that I’m for you being together but he’s acting on knowing half the story. You didn’t see all the tears, don’t brush away his feelings.” Greg huffs.

“He made his choice not to hear me out.” Harry points out. “And the full story isn’t coming out. So we fucking do this or we don’t but I don’t have all day and neither does he.”

Greg closes his eyes for a mo in thought, it’s funny how Harry was moments away from potentially torturing someone he cares about and is now about to risk his life to save his brother. He can’t get a read on the lad and it unnerves him a bit if he’s honest. He really doesn’t mind Harry all that much, their biggest beef was with racing and now it’s gone to shit. It is his fault, he played dirty and he knows it. Niall was happy with Harry. He’s still worried about Harry’s history with love but he knows he’d be taken care of at least. “So, when’s the trade?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“As soon as possible.” Greg says.

Harry pulls out his phone, shooting his lads a text. “Right, let’s go then.” Greg nods, sliding into his car.

Harry slides into the passenger seat, pulling his beanie over his eyes. “Wake me when we get there.” Greg sighs, this is going to be a long fucking drive. “What the fuck do you have to sigh about?” Harry retorts. “Your brother is going to be fucking fine and I’ll be out of the way for a bit. So why don’t you go fuck yourself?”

“Because I fucked up, I messed up his happiness and he still got into trouble. I messed up our truce, I really didn’t mind you all that much. You were more of a challenge than a threat. But you are stupid if you don’t think they’ll do something to him while they’re waiting.” Greg says. “I know I’m a screw up, every decision I think is best keeps turning out to be another reminder of why my dad kept this a secret from us. If it goes bad and you can get him out, do it.”

“That’s why we’re going now.” Harry points out. “It’ll be fine. You just have to shut the fuck up and let me handle this and we’ll be fine.”

“Niall shut up?” Greg snorts.

“ _You_ shut up.” Harry replies. “If he tried butting in then I’ll just break his heart a little more. At least he’ll be alive.”

Greg hates to tell him that’s not how Niall works. He’s going to be a nurse for good reason. He won’t stop until he knows everyone is safe as can be. No matter if he’s doing it with a broken heart.

“Now that that is sorted, I’m taking a nap.” Harry grumbles, reclining the chair and settles down. What a tyrant, Greg thinks. They’ve got a good few hours ahead of them. Here goes nothing. Harry nods contently, falling asleep.

Greg pulls the car up to the campsite Niall said he would be staying at, shaking Harry awake. Sure enough his Jeep is still there along with another car.

“Fuck I’m up.” Harry grumbles, fixing his beanie.

“We’re here.” Greg whispers, sliding out of the car.

“Oi.” Harry grabs his arm, pulling him back into the car.

“What?” Greg asks.

“Stay in the fucking car.” Harry mutters. “You think they won’t take the chance and keep you too?”

“At least he’d have a getaway car.” Greg mutters.

“He does, stay put.” Harry informs. “Nick is here, he can bring Niall to you.”

Greg stays put, if he wants to be all dramatic and heroic, let him be.

“Good lad.” Harry snorts. “As soon as Niall gets here, leave.”

“I will,” Greg nods.

“Good. Things will get messy.” Harry winks, climbing out and shutting the door.

“Idiot,” Greg mutters- reluctantly a bit fond.

Harry hums, hands in his pockets as he walks up to the campsite. “Never really saw the appeal.” He muses.

“Styles, I’m surprised.” The man steps out of the tent when he hears Harry, wiping the blood from his hands.

 “You shouldn’t be Ty.” Harry muses. “Now where’s the kid?”

“In there,” Tyler smirks.

Harry pulls a face. “Really? Nothing better to do than hurt a child? Really?”

“We could do better, we could have fucked him- like you.” Tyler points out.

“It’s better when it’s consensual.” Harry informs. “I’m here, so give him to me.”

“You were here pretty quick.” Tyler muses, “But now that you’re here, take a seat. We said 48 hours. Which means we still have 44 hours with him. Plus, if he’s important enough to Greg to have you here by nightfall- think of all the bidding we could have Greg do for us. And just by using him.”

“Ah see that doesn’t work for me.” Harry tuts. “Within 48 hours is the deal. And now, he gets to go home. And I’ll tell you why.”

“Please do,” Tyler gives, amused.

“Right about now-” Harry looks at his watch. “Your sweet precious little girl is being picked up, by one of my lads. Because your innocent wife, has been- tied up with something. Pity, parenting sounds like a full time job really.”

“Liar,” Tyler growls dangerously.

“Try me.” Harry smirks, settling down in a chair. “You see, there’s a reason we don’t fuck with family.” He informs. “Because people like me- with no family- aren’t like people like you. I don’t value it. You can try me, but I don’t think you will.”

Tyler sets his jaw, shaking his head. “Fuck- Red! Bring the kid.” He calls.

“Excellent choice.” Harry smiles patronizingly.

The lad brings Niall out- he’s looked better, that’s for sure. “Don’t forget- boy- you’re a wolf forever.” Tyler hisses, pressing into what will be a wolf shaped scar when it’s done healing. Right now it’s just deep and bloody and so fucking painful.

Harry sets his jaw. “I don’t think he is.” He muses, looking over the lad, tutting. “Now how would you feel if I did this to your wife? I’ll brand her as my bitch too.”

Niall wants to protest at that, that’s not how to fix this. He keeps his mouth shut though, the lad with the knife against his back is a little too blade happy. “Fuck you, Styles.” Tyler spits.

“Sorry babe not my type.” Harry replies, pouting falsely.

“The kid is free,” Tyler says bitterly, shoving him forward. “You get to stay, however.”

Harry catches Niall easily, nodding at Nick to come get him. “I’m always down for a party.”

“What? No,” Niall shakes his head, stepping away from Nick.

“Shut up Niall.” Harry says seriously. “Go.”

“Not without you.” Niall insists. “That’s alright sweetheart. You can stay, think Red was taking a liking to you.” Tyler smirks.

“Take him.” Harry practically growls at Nick, who sets his jaw and picks Niall up.

“No,” Niall squirms in Nick’s arms. “Don’t leave him. It’s not fair.” He insists. “Seems like you were a good fuck.” Tyler chuckles.

“Good actor too.” Harry muses. “Now, let’s chat.”

Tyler raises an eyebrow, “Sure, go.”

Harry steps close to him. “If you ever come close to him again, I’ll make you watch while I have my own sick fun with your girls.” He threatens lowly. “And next time you even think about branding someone that isn’t yours, remember that for each brand that’s given, I’ll replicate.”

“You wouldn’t,” Tyler answers, though it’s weak. He knows what Harry’s capable of.

“I’m the king.” Harry notes. “I don’t know why people forget that.”

“You let them go and we won’t make a fuss.” Tyler grits out.

“You don’t get to bargain.” Harry tuts, taking his seat again. “I’m here for the next 43 and a half hours remember? And while I’m here, my lads get to have fun.”

“Just go,” Tyler growls.

Harry chuckles. “Next time you threaten me- think again. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes,” Tyler says through narrowed eyes.

“Good boy.” Harry coos, patting his cheek before walking away.

“Let me go,” Niall thrashes. “You can’t leave him, please.” He struggles in Nick’s hold, refusing to get into the car.

“Niall just get in the car.” Nick struggles.

“You had one job.” Harry sighs. “One.”

“He’s not as light as he seems when he’s not cooperating.” Nick says. “Harry, you’re okay?” Niall breathes, stopping when he hears his voice.

“Duh.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Why the fuck do you care anyhow?”

Niall flinches at that, “I-” he fumbles quietly, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why Harry’s here either. It’s not like he ever cared about him. “Just get in Niall.” Nick says, glaring at Harry.

“Fuck off Nicholas. Just give me his keys.” Harry holds his hand out. “Don’t give me that look, I saved him didn’t I?”

“Physically,” Nick says, dropping the keys in Harry’s hand.

“Yeah well he left.” Harry points out. “Doesn’t give a damn about me so get over yourself.”

“You’ll hold that against him forever won’t you?” Nick shakes his head. “Make yourself the victim, he’s 19. And while you may forget that, it’s really evident at times. He’s not made like you. He’s sensitive and he’s still soft. He’ll do what he can to protect himself. This is all new to him. If you knew him, you’d know he needed some time. This is what all this was supposed to be for. He’s a great kid with a big heart. But that’s what he is, he’s still learning. So while you’re upset that he left because he was mad and hurt, you’ve missed that despite what your original intentions were, he still cares. But he’s scared. So if you both shut down like this, maybe you don’t need to be with each other. If you want to be with him, you need to understand that he’s still learning and guide him. Not shut him out with snark. And he’ll need to grow up. This isn’t easy on anyone and especially not a kid like Niall. So you can get mad and huff around all you want. But I’m not the one that needs to get over myself.” He notes. “But I am thankful, thank you for coming.”

“You sound real thankful.” Harry snorts. “I don’t have a choice Nick, Greg made it for us both. You’re welcome. Now I’m going home.”

Nick catches his jacket, it’s risky but he needs him to know it’s sincere. “Really, thank you. And if it’s any consolation, he seemed really happy with you.”

Harry looks over at him. “This is what happy with me leads to. ‘S not worth it.” He mutters, shrugging him off.

“Was bound to happen whether or not you were involved.” Nick says. “But if you don’t think he’s worth it then there’s no point.” He nods. “See ya around Harry.” Nick waves before climbing into the car.

“Don’t have that choice.” Harry mumbles, climbing into the Jeep and starts driving back to Greg’s.

\--

“I’ll have the doc come take a look at him, for now just lay him in his bed.” Greg says softly, looking down at his little brother. He scowls at the wolf engraved into his brother’s skin. He’s alive, that’s what matters. “Thanks Nick.” He says as the lad takes him up the stairs.

Harry watches silently from the doorway. “You let me know if the wolves give you any more trouble yeah?”

Greg turns to Harry, nodding. “I’m sorry.” He says sincerely. “It’s probably too late for this but if something happens between you and Niall then-” He shrugs. “Things are going to happen and whether or not you stay together, we’ll deal with it later. But I’m more than grateful for what you did. You care for him, and two gangs looking out for him is better than one. If your guys see him as family eventually like mine do. But I meant what I said. Whatever you need to do to me for compensation. I’ll take it.”

Harry just shrugs. “Don’t get used to favors.” He muses. “This is the only time you’ll get something for free.”

Greg nods, “I won’t.” He promises.

“The car is his, if he wants it.” Harry informs softly. “If not- well do whatever the fuck you want with it. I can’t take it back. And take care of him. I remember my first time- he’ll need you.”

“Maybe I’m not the only one he needs.” Greg says, sighing when he looks at Niall’s phone again. “Looks very genuine to me.” He says scrolling through Niall’s pictures.

“Like you said- he saw some of the monster today.” Harry whispers. “You don’t come back from that either. We both know I don’t deserve him.”

“Risked your own life to save him, bought him a car so he wouldn’t be without one even though you knew I could get him one just as easily, and came back to check on him with driving the Jeep as an excuse. You could have left any time you got back. Liam says you were going to tell him.” Greg muses. “Seems worthy to me. You could take care of him.”

“He has my number.” Harry says softly, quieter. “He can use it if he wants to.”

Greg nods, “Thank you Harry.”

“Anytime.” Harry promises. “For him, anytime.”

Greg chuckles, “noted.”

Harry nods, giving him a lopsided grin before he pushes off the doorframe, walking out of the house.

Greg locks the door behind him, taking a deep breath before heading upstairs.

“He’s settled.” Nick says softly.

“Good, doc will be here in the morning. Go get some sleep, Nick.” Greg advises.

“I’ll take the couch.” Nick nods. “Just in case.”

“I’ve got Nate, Bressie, and Josh outside tonight.” Greg assures.

“Then it’s good to have me inside boss.” Nick winks.

Greg chuckles, smacking his arm playfully as Nick leaves the room, settling in bed on the other side of Niall.

\--

Louis knocks on the door, rocking on the balls of his feet patiently.

Zayn looks through the peep hole cautiously, relaxing when he sees Louis. He opens the door, taking the lad in. “Hi,” He breathes, stepping back so he can walk in.

“It’s been weeks.” Louis informs, walking into the flat.

Zayn nods, “been busy.” He whispers.

“Really?” Louis crosses his arms over his chest. “That busy huh?”

“You came to pick a fight with me?” Zayn asks. “I’m giving you your space. You want a relationship and I was trying to let you find it.” No matter how many packs of cigarettes that thought cost him.

“I didn’t ask for space Zayn.” Louis insists. “I’m just trying to understand you.”

“There’s not much to understand,” Zayn says, lighting the cigarette he pulls from behind his ear.

Louis pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out. “You’re going to smoke yourself to death.”

Zayn huffs at that, “I am not.” He argues.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes you are.”

“You came to figure me out and argue about cigarettes.” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

Louis huffs, pulling him down by his shirt, kissing him. Zayn grunts in surprise, but wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and lets his other hand cup Louis’ cheek as he kisses him back. Louis lets out a happy noise, holding him close. Zayn hums, walking them backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and he falls, bringing the smaller lad with him. “Don’t tell me you haven’t missed me.” Louis whispers.

“Course I have,” Zayn whispers back.

Louis nuzzles their noses together. “Then why avoid me?” He pouts.

“I told you why?” Zayn thumbs over Louis’ bottom lip.

“You haven’t been busy, and I don’t need you to go AWOL to find a relationship.” Louis mumbles.

“Who told you about Gi?” Zayn asks.

“What do you mean?” Louis furrows his brows.

“Nobody then.” Zayn grumbles.

He was supposed to be taking care of her. That was his excuse for being busy. “What?” Louis asks, confused. “I just kissed you and you’re asking about her?”

“Not like that- shit Lou.” Zayn runs his hands down his face. “You said I hadn’t been busy, so I thought someone told you I wasn’t her escort.”

“You’re not?” Louis frowns.

“No, told Harry I didn’t want to be.” Zayn shrugs.

“Why?” Louis asks. “Is that why you’ve been so mopey?”

Zayn gives him a look, “Of course not. It seemed to bother you. So I stopped.” He explains.

“You’ve known how much it bothers me, why now?” Louis questions, softer.

“Dunno, felt wrong.” Zayn admits.

Louis searches his eyes. “Go on a date with me.” He requests softly.

“Lou-” Zayn breathes, swallowing harshly, cupping his cheeks.

“Please.” Louis whispers. Zayn bites his lip for a mo but nods. He can do a date. Louis lights up. “Really?” He beams.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees.

Louis kisses him again delightedly, cupping his cheeks. Zayn hums softly, kissing him back. Louis grins into the kiss. “Thank you.”

“Lou, we’ve been on dates before.” Zayn points out. He doesn’t want to crush his spirits but this isn’t a new thing.

"No we haven't. Not properly." Louis shakes his head.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows in thought, his hands finding themselves on their favorite spot. He rubs at Louis’ thighs softly, subconsciously. “Huh,” He muses.

"What?" Louis laughs. "It is different."

“How?” Zayn pouts.

"We've never called them dates, we've just hung out when we weren't shagging." Louis points out, kissing his pout.

“Oh,” Zayn nods, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “This is like a date date.”

"A date date." Louis affirms. "Still okay with you?"

Zayn groans, “Lou- this is dangerous territory.”

"Since when does danger scare you?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Since you’re involved in it. Look what happened to Niall.” Zayn says, frustrated. He bounces his leg anxiously, hands itching to reach for a cigarette but he knows Louis will just smack it away. He doesn’t know when he became this person. The one that’s always worried about something happening. He used to be Harry’s right hand man, his go to for punishment and now look at him- shaking at the thought of a date. But he can’t let this happen, he won’t have Louis be taken from him. And he knows Louis can handle his own but Zayn’s made a lot of enemies and it’ll be like a big fucking bullseye on Louis if people knew he cared so much.

"Niall wasn't part of this." Louis shakes his head. "I'm in this life- this world. People don't need you as an excuse to hurt me."

“Lou.” Zayn groans, laying his forehead on the smaller lad’s shoulder.

"Zayn. I have a target whether I'm your boyfriend, or your mate, or your booty call." Louis rolls his eyes. "No matter what, I have that target, so you avoiding me does nothing to 'save' me."

Zayn doesn’t get it, he really doesn’t. He knows why he’s head over heels for Lou. Proper gone for him and it’s ridiculous. He really needs to pull himself together, this isn’t him. He’s not this guy, this scared, shaking mess but thinking about something happening to Louis. But why Louis would want to be _his_ boyfriend is beyond all he knows.

“You don’t have anything you want to say?” Louis asks, frowning.

“Why me?” Zayn asks.

“Before Ashton came along, I thought-” He sighs. “We may have been sleeping together but I thought you wanted Liam.”

“Liam?” Louis huffs out a laugh. “What?”

“Don’t laugh,” Zayn scoffs. “You’re always together. All over each other.” It may not be kissing and touching like they do but it was still a concern.

“I’m a cuddly person Zayn.” Louis points out. “And so is he, and you’re not. Otherwise it would have probably been you.”

Zayn hates the jealousy that courses through him, Liam’s one of his best mates but Louis is- Louis’ Louis. “What do you mean I’m not cuddly?” He huffs, gesturing to their position.

“This is not cuddling Zayn.” Louis laughs. “You don’t cuddle. That’s one of your things and its fine. I don’t know, maybe you don’t want to be vulnerable or whatever and it’s fine. I’ve come to peace with it.”

“What do you want from me, Lou?” Zayn whispers.

“Whatever you’ll give me.” Louis shrugs, soft.

Zayn shakes his head. “What do _you_ want? Not worried about what I say or think, what do you want?”

Louis shrugs again, looking down as he messes with Zayn’s necklace. “Wanna be your boyfriend.”

Zayn melts at his quiet words, it scares him. But Louis’ right, he’s already in this. All day every day, it’s going to drive Zayn crazy with worry but he’s been miserable for the past few weeks. He’s missed his Louis so much. He tips Louis’ chin up, making the small, vulnerable lad look him in the eyes. How can he possibly let him down?

Louis gives him a small smile. “I know- you don’t have to, I know.” He says quietly. “You don’t date.”

“Shut up,” Zayn smiles back, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Louis huffs softly, kissing him back. “Most stubborn, ridiculous person I’ve ever met.” Zayn says, cupping his cheeks. He presses their lips together more firmly this time, pulling Louis closer by his waist- letting one arm wrap around him. Louis snorts at that, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn pulls away after a mo, nuzzling their noses together. “I missed you.”

“Then don’t avoid me next time.” Louis sasses softly.

“Don’t want to,” Zayn promises, hugging him close. “No more bartenders.”

Louis smiles softly, cupping his cheeks. “You know I’ve only slept with him like, twice right?”

“No, I did not know that.” Zayn purses his lips, he’s going to have to have a chat with the lad again for lying to him.

“Do you just assume that when I say I was with him the night before that we were fucking?” Louis raises an amused eyebrow.

“No, I didn’t assume. It was a miscommunication on his part that I’m going to be very happy to correct.” Zayn says.

“Be nice.” Louis pouts.

“He knew exactly what he was doing.” Zayn muses. “I’m just going to tell him the happy news.” He smiles sweetly, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“What news is that?” Louis asks, lighting up a bit.

“That you’re my boyfriend,” Zayn chuckles.

Louis beams. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn smiles. “And I’m yours. If you want.” He teases.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Louis muses playfully.

Zayn growls, flipping them around so he’s hovering over Louis, leaning down to suck marks all over the lad’s neck. Louis whines softly, baring his neck. Zayn smirks against his neck, leaving kisses against Louis’ jaw softly before standing up. “C’mon.” He smiles, holding out his hand.

Louis takes his hand, smiling softly at him as he stands. “Where are we going?”

“A date,” Zayn smiles.

Louis smiles goofily. “Now?”

“Yep- Oh, should probably change.” Zayn notes, kissing his hand. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Louis breathes.

Zayn leans down to kiss him gently, smiling against his lips before he runs off. Louis bites his bottom lip happily, doing a little dance. Zayn takes a moment to let sink in what just happened, he’s got a boyfriend. Not just a boyfriend but Louis. He’s still a little worried but everything is better with the smaller lad. He changes clothes quickly then jogs out, slipping his fingers through Louis’. “Ready?”

“Born ready.” Louis beams.

Zayn chuckles, grabbing his keys and wallet, slipping his phone in his pocket on their way out the door. “How bad did I hurt you?” He asks softly, locking up.

“When?” Louis tilts his head to the side.

“There’s been more than once?” Zayn asks, alarmed.

Louis laughs. “You’ve never hurt me Zay.”

“No?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “Not even the last time we talked?”

Louis shrugs. “It was a conversation I anticipated at some point.”

Zayn stops them, making Louis look up at him, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Zay.” Louis says softly.

“No- really.” Zayn insists, cupping his cheeks.

“You’re making up for it now yeah?” Louis whispers, holding his wrist.

Zayn nods, “You are the most important to me, ya know?”

“Yeah?” Louis checks.

“Yeah.” Zayn says fondly. “Haz is like my brother, ya know? But you’re- everything.” He breathes. He wants Louis to know that he cares about him, he hurt him, and he knows he did but he wants to make up for it. He’s not good with all this but that’s a truth, Louis is his number 1. Louis stands on his toes, kissing him softly, loving. Zayn kisses him slowly, pulling Louis against his body as he kisses him back.

“You’re everything too.” Louis whispers earnestly.

Zayn relaxes at that, kissing his cheek. “Thanks Lou.” He smiles, taking his hand. “Ice cream?”

“That sounds great.” Louis agrees brightly.

“Thought you might like that.” Zayn chuckles.

“Only always.” Louis affirms fondly.

“We could go see Deadpool 2 if you wanted.” Zayn suggests.

“Hell Yeah.” Louis beams.

Zayn laughs fondly, pulling him down to his car. “Here,” He smiles, handing him his phone. “Can order the tickets while I drive.”

“What if I wanted to drive?” Louis pouts.

“Do you want to?” Zayn asks.

“No.” Louis smiles cutely.

“Little shit,” Zayn rolls his eyes, leaning down to peck his lips.

“Your little shit.” Louis sing songs, walking around to the passenger side, hopping in.

“Yeah, mine.” Zayn smiles softly, sliding into the driver’s side.

Louis smiles warmly at him. He’s so tempted to say it, but he’s just gotten Zayn to agree to be his boyfriend, doesn’t want to scare him off.

“Let’s go to that shoppe down the road. It’s better. Further from the theater but it’s worth it.” Zayn smiles at him.

“I’m happy with anything.” Louis admits sincerely.

“Not just anything, doll.” Zayn shakes his head. “The best.” He winks.

“Well I have that.” Louis smiles at him. “Have you.”

“Cheeky,” Zayn snorts, lacing his fingers with Louis’.

“Honest.” Louis breathes.

Zayn kisses the back of his hand. “That May be your truth, but mine is that you’re the best.”

“Didn’t ask for yours.” Louis teases.

“What a Louis thing to say.” Zayn laughs.

“Glad you approve.” Louis laughs softly.

“Since when do you need my approval?” Zayn smirks.

“Still don’t.” Louis sing songs.

Zayn squeezes his hand, pulling up the shop. “When are you going to see your mum again? She’s said it’s been a while when I talked to her.”

“When did you talk to my mum?” Louis asks, amused.

“All the time.” Zayn furrows his eyebrows.

“I meant last. When did you talk to my mum last?” Louis laughs.

“Uh- last night.” Zayn admits.

“Cute.” Louis grins. “Was planning a trip in a couple weeks. ‘S a surprise.”

“Then I’ll keep my mouth closed when I call her in a couple of days.” Zayn nods, turning off the car. “Ice cream.” He smiles.

“I think it’s cute that you and Haz still call mum.” Louis informs fondly.

“Well yeah,” Zayn chuckles. “Who else would we call to tell on you?” He teases, sliding out of the car.

“Ha Ha.” Louis deadpans playfully, hopping out of the car as well.

Zayn takes his hand as he comes around to the other side, opening the door for him. “She loves you the most.” He chuckles.

“Thank you.” Louis smiles. “Everyone loves me the most.” He adds playfully.

“Not as much as me though,” Zayn says.

“They don’t love me as much as they love you?” Louis raises an amused eyebrow.

“No as much as I love y-” Zayn’s eyes widen. Oh- that’s not new but it’s true and he wasn’t going to tell him that yet.

Louis beams at him, practically glowing. “Say it.”

Zayn blushes a bit, searching Louis’ face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis breathes, ecstatic.

Zayn’s heart rate picks up a bit at that, that’s not so scary- it’s actually pretty fucking wonderful. He picks Louis up from under his bum and kisses him happily.

Louis squeaks, giggling softly into the kiss.

Zayn smiles against his lips, “Wow.”

Louis beams at him, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you Zayn Malik.”

“I love you too, Louis Tomlinson.” Zayn whispers, feeling so much better than he has in weeks or ever really.

“I love this.” Louis pecks Zayn’s lips. “Your smile.”

“S’all your fault.” Zayn teases.

“I will take the blame for that every single time.” Louis promises.

Zayn kisses his forehead softly. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Louis whispers.

“For being patient with me,” Zayn says quietly.

“I’d have waited forever if you asked me to.” Louis admits.

“I would never have done that. You don’t deserve that- I don’t deserve that.” Zayn shakes his head.

“You deserve the world, whether you know it or not.” Louis says earnestly, cupping his cheeks.

“You’re too much, Louis Tomlinson.” Zayn breathes. “This is cute and all but can you fucking move?” The lad behind them says, trying to get in the doorway with his own date.

Zayn’s turns his face to look at the lad, setting Louis down. “Wanna ask that again, but with some manners this time?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Zayn.” Louis says softly, resting his hands on Zayn’s chest. “‘S okay. Sorry lad.”

Zayn looks down at Louis, then glares at the lad. “S’your lucky day, bro.” He mutters, linking his fingers with Louis’. “Let’s get you some ice cream.” He says, turning back to Louis.

Louis kisses his chin. “Let’s get some ice cream.” He agrees.

“We’ve had some fun with this one,” Zayn hums, looking at the chocolate chip cookie dough.

Louis shivers a bit at the memory, smacking his chest lightly. “Be appropriate.”

“Always am, baby doll.” Zayn chuckles, ordering two scoops on a cone for himself. “What do you want?” He asks, resting his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

Louis hums. “Cotton candy. Please.”

“2 scoops cotton candy.” Zayn tells the girl, handing her his card. “Anything else?”

“No thank you.” Louis chirps.

Zayn kisses his cheek fondly, grabbing some napkins and his card when she hands it back. “Here we go.” He says, handing Louis his ice cream.

“Thank you love.” Louis smiles cutely, bounding over to a booth.

Zayn chuckles softly, following after him. “S’it Good? Who would have thought to put cotton candy and ice cream together?”

“Sugar rush.” Louis teases, crossing his legs on the seat. “It is really good.”

“Oh boy, you’re going to be fun.” Zayn laughs.

“I’m always fun.” Louis sticks out his tongue.

“Except when you’re not,” Zayn teases.

“That never happens.” Louis huffs.

“I remember one time distinctly,” Zayn points out.

“What time?” Louis pouts.

“When you beat me up.” Zayn laughs.

“That was fun.” Louis teases.

“Wasn’t for me,” Zayn pouts.

“Shouldn’t have smacked my arse.” Louis hums.

“Was too tempting,” Zayn smiles, licking at his melting ice cream.

Louis smirks, taking another bite of his ice cream. “Worth it?”

“So fucking worth it,” Zayn nods.

Louis laughs. "Good."

“Have you talked Haz since yesterday?” Zayn asks.

Louis shakes his head. "No." He admits. "Have you?"

“Not since he told me Greg gave him his blessing,” Zayn admits. “Think he’s waiting on Niall.”

"He may be waiting a while." Louis muses.

Zayn shrugs, “his loss.”

"It'll be worth the wait." Louis says softly. "He just has to be patient."

“You like him.” Zayn notes.

"I do." Louis affirms sincerely.

Zayn nods thoughtfully, “Harry’s out for Wolfpack blood though. Did he tell you what they did?”

"That they branded Niall." Louis says quietly.

Zayn studies his boyfriend for a mo, pursing his lips. “Maybe you should go see him tomorrow.”

"Niall?" Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Zayn affirms.

"Was gonna stop by later today actually." Louis admits. "But if the movie runs a bit later then I'll just stop by tomorrow."

“I was thinking you may be otherwise occupied tonight.” Zayn admits.

"Oh?" Louis raises an amused eyebrow.

“Yeah, have a few weeks to make up for.” Zayn nods seriously.

"Suppose we do." Louis agrees fondly.

“What time does the movie start?” Zayn asks.

Louis looks at the time. "In 45 minutes."

“Better finish up then.” Zayn smiles, taking a bite of his cone.

"'M done." Louis giggles.

“Let’s go then. Maybe we can get a good seat in the back.” Zayn winks.

Louis snorts. "As to not watch the movie?"

“Of course we watch it.” Zayn says, “Easier for you to sit in my lap in the back.” He defends.

"Oh." Louis hums, sliding out of the booth.

Zayn finishes his cone and offers Louis his hand, smiling softly when he takes it.

Louis swings their hands happily, bouncing a bit as he walks.

“Excited?” Zayn asks fondly, opening his door for him.

"Thank you." Louis beams, pecking his cheek before sliding into the car. "I am."

“Good.” Zayn smiles, shutting the door before heading to the driver’s side.

Louis smiles cutely at him. "Love you."

“I love you too, baby.” Zayn says earnestly.

"I like that." Louis breathes.

“That I love you?” Zayn chuckles.

"I like that too." Louis admits. "But I mean when you call me baby."

Zayn leans over to kiss him, cupping his cheek. “My baby.” He whispers against his lips.

"Yours." Louis promises happily.

Zayn pecks his lips once more before starting the car and heads to the theater.

Louis knocks on the door, rocking on the balls of his feet while he waits.

Greg furrows his eyebrows are when he sees Louis through the peephole. “Louis? Hi.”

Louis smiles sweetly. "May I come in?"

“Sure?” Greg nods. “If you’re here to see Niall, he might be a little out of it.”

"'S Fine." Louis steps into the house.

“Up the stairs and to the left.” Greg directs. “Oh- and he doesn’t know about the car yet. Waiting until he’s more coherent.”

"M'kay." Louis nods, heading upstairs. He knocks lightly on Niall's door, humming softly.

“Louis?” Niall smiles goofily, opening his arms up for the lad to cuddle.

"Hi bud." Louis smiles fondly, kicking off his shoes. He sets his bag to the side, cuddling with the lad carefully.

“Missed you,” Niall hums happily.

"I missed you too love." Louis kisses his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

“Pretty good right now,” Niall admits. “’S infected.” He points to his bandaged arm where he was branded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Louis says softly.

“S’okay. Doesn’t hurt.” Niall pats his cheek.

"Are you stoned?" Louis asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“I would never,” Niall’s eyes widen. “But the doc gave me this really good medicine.”

"I see." Louis chuckles, running a hand through Niall's hair.

“How’s your boy problems?” Niall hums.

“They’re resolved.” Louis admits. “How’s yours?”

“Dunno, he saved me then he left.” Niall says softly.

“Have you called?” Louis hums.

“No,” Niall shakes his head.

“Why?” Louis asks fondly.

“Doesn’t wanna talk to me.” Niall points out.

“Well if you haven’t tried, how do you know?” Louis reasons.

Niall opens in closes his mouth a few times. “Will you get me a puppy? Greg won’t ‘til I’m better. I am better.”

“Will you call Harry?” Louis asks instead of answering, eyes shining in amusement.

“I want to,” Niall says softly, unlocking his phone so he can look at their pictures.

“What’s stopping you?” Louis questions gently.

Niall shrugs, “He blew me off, HE’S mad at me now. I’m still upset but I don’t know.”

“What he did was wrong, but it stopped being that a while back.” Louis says softly. “He cares about you.”

“Think so?” Niall whispers.

"I know so." Louis promises.

“Greg doesn’t like him,” Niall says, though he’s not sure that matters anymore. Harry saved him, shouldn’t that prove something?

"I don't think that's true either." Louis hums.

“Why do you say that?” Niall asks.

"Last I heard, he's got Greg's blessing." Louis informs.

Niall snaps his head up so fast he gets a bit dizzy. “He didn’t tell me that.”

"He was going to I'm sure." Louis soothes.

Niall lays his head on Louis’ shoulder, “I just wanna pretend it didn’t happen. Didn’t feel fake, to me.” He whispers.

"Because it wasn't. Most of it wasn't." Louis scratches at his scalp.

“He’s so sweet and curious and smart and generous. Oh, and he’s really pretty too.” Niall breathes.

"He's very pretty." Louis affirms.

“That’s what I noticed first. Ashton actually pointed him out to me. But after that he was silly and he likes helping me study and encourages me. Maybe he’s outta my league. But I already knew that,” Niall sighs.

Louis kisses his forehead. "If he was done with you, do you think Greg would let me in?"

“I don’t know. I’m not Greg.” Niall giggles.

"He wouldn't." Louis laughs.

“You’re so sweet and cuddly,” Niall smiles.

"Don't tell anyone." Louis teases.

“I won’t,” Niall promises.

"I'm teasing." Louis laughs.

“I’m not- can’t show weakness in this.” Niall waves his hand.

"You're not like us." Louis soothes. "'S okay."

“But what if it gets in the way of me being with Harry?” Niall asks softly.

"It won't." Louis promises.

“Will you get me a puppy now?” Niall whispers.

"Did you call him?" Louis asks fondly.

“No,” Niall pouts.

"Then there's your answer." Louis laughs. "Ask him, he'll get you a puppy."

“I can’t ask him for a puppy,” Niall says, wide eyed.

"Why not?" Louis laughs.

“Because he’ll think I thinks he’s my sugar daddy.” Niall shakes his head.

“So?” Louis snorts.

“What do you mean, so?” Niall huffs.

“Why is that a bad thing?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Because- because I feel like I’m using him.” Niall says. “I don’t want him to think that.”

"That's not how that works but okay." Louis grins.

Niall purses his lips but shakes his head, thumb hovering over Harry’s name before he clicks it. No going back now, unless he hung up. He could hang up.

“Lo?” Harry answers gruffly.

“Harry?” Niall says softly.

“Niall?” Harry furrows his brows. “Uh- hi.”

“Hi,” Niall says softly. “I just- I wanted to hear your voice.” He admits. “I miss you.”

“Yeah?” Harry softens a bit.

“Yeah,” Niall admits. “Would you come see me?” He asks. “I know- you don’t owe me anything but I’d just like to see you sometime.”

“Yeah, I’ll come see you.” Harry promises gently. “Feeling okay?”

“Think so. Took some medicine.” Niall nods.

Harry chuckles. “Good.” He says softly.

“Me arm is infected.” Niall pouts.

Harry sets his jaw at that. “Sorry babe.”

“S’okay. Don’t like those wolf people.” Niall says.

“Yeah me either.” Harry murmurs.

“I don’t hate wolves though.” Niall assures quickly.

“What?” Harry asks, amused.

“It’s not the wolf’s fault is all I’m saying.” Niall nods. “Will you get me a baby wolf?” He whispers to Louis.

“No love.” Louis laughs.

“A baby wolf?” Harry snorts.

Niall pouts, but nods. “Louis said no.”

“Louis is smart.” Harry agrees. “You don’t want to take the baby away from its pack do you?”

“No,” Niall muses. “Besides, don’t know if I could handle anything that big.”

“Probably not. You’re more of a Pomeranian kind of guy.” Harry muses thoughtfully. “Or a Boston terrier.”

“So fluffy,” Niall coos, yawning widely, cuddling into Louis’ side.

“Sleep love.” Harry coos.

“Wanna talk to you.” Niall admits.

“I’ll come visit you tonight.” Harry promises. “You need to rest if you’re tired.”

“Okay,” Niall gives, happy that Harry is gonna come see him.

“Yeah?” Harry smiles softly.

“Yeah, promise?” Niall asks.

“Promise.” Harry affirms.

“Wanna talk to Lou?” Niall checks.

“No that’s okay.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m actually in the middle of something.”

“Oh- Sorry. I’ll see you later.” Niall says softly.

“‘S okay love, I’m in no rush.” Harry chuckles.

“Gonna take a nap.” Niall says.

“Sleep well.” Harry says softly. Niall nods, telling Harry bye before he hangs up.

"Wasn't too bad now was it?" Louis smiles smugly.

“No.” Niall blushes.

“Told you.” Louis sing songs.

“Don’t be mean,” Niall whispers into Louis’ neck.

“‘M not.” Louis laughs.

Niall hums, falling asleep on the lad. Louis snorts. “Goodnight love.”

\--

Greg opens the door with an unsurprised grin. “Hi Harold.”

“Gregory.” Harry greets.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Greg chuckles. “Just a warning, he’s not been so with it so.... only reason I haven’t told him about the car.”

"I heard a bit of that already yeah." Harry muses.

“Louis left not long ago,” Greg says. “Was gonna take him his supper, unless you want to.”

“I’ll take it up.” Harry nods.

“Thanks,” Greg nods. “There’s more if you want it.”

“Cheers.” Harry adjusts his bag.

Greg gives him a nod, letting him go.

Harry walks upstairs, knocking on Niall’s door lightly, knuckles bruised and split.

“Come in.” Niall calls.

“Hey.” Harry says softly, stepping into the room. “Hungry?”

“Always,” Niall says softly. “Hi.” He smiles, patting his bed.

Harry hands him his plate, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How’d I guess?”

“Beats me,” Niall smiles sheepishly at him. “Thank you.”

“Didn’t make it, your brother did.” Harry admits. “But- I did bring you a baby wolf.” He informs.

Niall giggles fondly at that, “you did?”

“I did.” Harry affirms, pulling the stuffed animal out of his bag, holding it out for the lad.

Niall melts at that, “You didn’t have to do that.” He says fondly, taking it from him gently.

“Well Lou said no so.” Harry teases softly.

“Who else would?”

Niall holds the stuffed animal against his chest, leaning up so he can leave a kiss against Harry’s cheek. “Thank you.” He says sincerely, moving his plate. “I don’t bite, ya know? You can move closer.”

“You want me to?” Harry asks.

Niall nods, “Please.”

Harry scoops closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Just woke up not too long ago.” Niall admits. “Rested. The infection is going away, still hurts. Little bruised up, but I’m okay. Haven’t taken my medicine yet. Supposed to take it with food so it doesn’t make me nauseous.”

“I’ll go get it for you.” Harry nods, standing up.

“It’s just there.” Niall points to his nightstand.

“Oh.” Harry breathes, sitting back down.

“Are you okay?” Niall asks instead.

“‘M good.” Harry affirms, amused. “Why?”

“Seem nervous or summat.” Niall says.

“I just- don’t know where I stand.” Harry admits.

“If it helps, I don’t either.” Niall admits. “With you. You were so angry that night. And I get it. It wasn’t your job to help but you did anyway and I’m thankful.”

“I wasn’t- not at you Niall.” Harry sighs.

“You weren’t?” Niall asks quietly.

“No.” Harry frowns. “How could I be?”

“You were mad because I didn’t listen to you that night.” Niall whispers. “I should have. Greg told me about what you did. That you asked to move up the race and that you cared for me.”

“I’m mad at Greg.” Harry shakes his head. “Disappointed with what you did.”

Niall nods thoughtfully, “I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you.”

“‘S okay.” Harry says softly.

Niall nods, “I need an apology from you.” He admits. “Even if things changed. I shouldn’t have been your bargaining tool. I gave Greg hell about not telling me the whole truth when he told me about what you wanted.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologizes sincerely. “It was wrong of me.”

Niall nods, taking a breath. “I miss you.” He says softly.

“Is that your way of saying you forgive me?” Harry asks. Niall gives him a soft smile, nodding. Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “I was going to tell you.”

“I know.” Niall promises, taking another bite of his food.

“I feel like there’s more.” Harry muses. “I don’t feel like we’re okay.”

“I’m still hurt, still wary. We haven’t known each other very long and what we do know of each other- how long was it pretend for you?” Niall asks.

Harry shrugs. “Few days.” He murmurs, quiet.

“That’s it?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Harry affirms. "You think I tell people stuff about me- real, honest stuff- if I didn't give a damn?"

“Don’t seem like the type, no.” Niall admits sheepishly.

Harry nods, sighing. "'M not the type."

“I’m glad you told me though.” Niall says sincerely.

"Told you?" Harry prompts.

“Told me those things you did,” Niall says. “About your likes and your childhood and all that.”

Harry nods softly. "I'm glad too."

“What are you worried about?” Niall questions softly.

“Who is to say I’m worried about anything?” Harry asks.

“This,” Niall points to Harry’s wrinkled brow and the corners of his mouth pulled down.

Harry chuckles. “Not worried, just- thoughtful.”

“Wanna share?” Niall asks, finishing off his food.

"Share?" Harry raises a questioning eyebrow. "Share what love?"

“Your thoughts.” Niall explains.

"Wanna know what this means and where this puts us and what I have to do to get rid of this- awkwardness." Harry admits.

“I want to be with you,” Niall whispers. “But I don’t think it’s too awkward. But again, I’m half stoned.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. "Half stoned."

“I am,” Niall pouts. “Or Louis asked me if I was. I was making demands and talking crazy.”

"I heard one of your demands." Harry affirms fondly, gesturing to the stuffed animal.

“I see that,” Niall says fondly. “I begged Louis to get me a puppy and he told me to ask you and I said I didn’t want you to think I was using you.”

"I know you better than that." Harry points out.

“Yeah, he asked what was wrong with a sugar daddy though. Which brings up questions that I have for him.” Niall muses.

Harry laughs. "Well he's not wrong."

Niall raises an eyebrow at him curiously, “that’s something you’d like?”

“I’m just saying there’s nothing wrong with it.” Harry muses.

“Okay,” Niall smiles easily.

“Besides you’re kind of perfect for it.” Harry notes thoughtfully.

“Perfect for what?” Niall asks, reaching across Harry to put his plate on the table.

“Being a sugar baby.” Harry murmurs, smoothing a hand over Niall’s bum.

Niall shivers at the contact, “Oh?” He breathes.

“If you think about it.” Harry hums. “You’re Young and cute and have no job and are getting through school. Plus you’re a fantastic shag and I like you. You kind of fit the profile.”

Niall blushes, “Thank you.” He says more like a question. If Greg walked in right now and saw the position they were in- it’d look like Harry’s about to spank him- which he wouldn’t mind if he’s honest.

“You’re welcome.” Harry chuckles, moving his hands away with a wink. “‘S not a bad thing, despite the stigma.”

“Guess not,” Niall admits. “I know you like being called daddy.” He giggles.

“Your brother doesn’t need to know that.” Harry chuckles.

Niall presses his lips together, a sheepish look on his face. Harry laughs, leaning down to kiss him softly. Niall’s breath hitches a bit, he hasn’t kissed Harry since a few days before the race- it’s not been that long but it’s new. A new start for them he hopes. He cups the back of Harry’s neck, kissing him back just as soft. Harry thumbs over his cheek gently, keeping the kiss sweet. Niall smiles softly when they finally break the kiss, keeping his eyes closed for a mo before he looks up at Harry. Harry smiles lovingly at him, kissing his forehead. “Missed you,” Niall whispers again, crawling into Harrys lap. He grabs his water off the table and takes his meds, he wanted to make sure he was sober for that talk at least. “So.... you’re the leader of a gang?”

“I am.” Harry affirms, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist. Niall looks down, frowning at Harry’s busted and bruised knuckles. He lays Harry’s hands over his with a pout. “S that how you got these?” He asks softly.

“Sort of.” Harry shrugs.

“Do they hurt?” Niall asks, leaving the softest kisses on his knuckles.

“A bit, worth it though.” Harry soothes.

“What happened?” Niall questions, looking up at Harry. “Are you allowed to tell me?” He whispers.

“Why wouldn’t I be allowed to tell you?” Harry asks, amused.

“I don’t know.” Niall blushes.

“Seeing as it’s my business.” Harry chuckles.

“What is it that you do? Like, as a gang?” Niall asks, leaning back against his chest.

"Uh- you remember when you asked me about the joker gang stuff?" Harry asks. Niall nods.

"Like that." Harry notes. "Drugs, sex, violence." He chuckles. "Bit of racing."

“With just me,” Niall huffs.

"With just you." Harry soothes, fond.

“Can I start going with you to races?” Niall relaxes.

"If you root for me." Harry teases.

“Of course I will- Oh, wait.” Niall furrows his eyebrows. “Is Greg the only one you race?”

"No." Harry grins. "But we do race a lot. Keeps the peace in a way."

“How so?” Niall asks, tracing the tattoos on Harry’s hands.

"It's a peace thing we did ages ago. I don't attack his people and he doesn't attack mine. We race if we have beef, or to prove dominance or whatever and then we keep to ourselves." Harry explains. "If Nick were to come into my club I wouldn't shoot him, same goes for if I walk into an ASDA here."

“Oh,” Niall breathes.

"The wolves aren't into that." Harry shrugs. "And they've forgotten their place." Niall shudders at the thought. He didn’t like the way the bigger one who was roughing him up looked at him. “How many gangs are there here? Do you all have names?”

"There are four major ones." Harry nods. "Bunch of little ones. I don't know, don't think Greg has one. We don't. Not one we've made up for ourselves."

Niall hums thoughtfully, “could I still get a job at your club?” He waggles his eyebrows.

Harry chuckles. "You'd rather work instead of snog me?"

Niall purses his lips, he was going to say he could do both, get paid to snog Harry. But that sounds a bit like prostitution. “Always rather snog you.”

“How about you snog me and I get to take care of you hm?” Harry suggests, kissing Niall’s jaw.

“So you do want me to be your sugar baby?” Niall guesses, tilting his head to the side.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” Harry corrects fondly. “And if you want- sugar baby.”

Niall smiles widely at the thought of being Harry’s boyfriend. “I like the boyfriend title.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiles warmly. “Okay.” He agrees softly.

“We can talk about the other as it comes up, not opposed to it, just sorta feel.... not useless but like I’m not doing anything to deserve it.” Niall admits.

“You’re taking me as I am- that’s one hell of a thing to do.” Harry points out. “But I get it, ‘s not for everyone.”

Niall nods, “Still call you daddy though.” He whispers.

Harry groans softly. “Please do.”

Niall giggles at that, grabbing his stuffed wolf. “He’s cute.”

Harry falls back onto the bed, smiling softly at him. “You like him?” He asks, resting an arm behind his head causing his shirt to ride up.

Niall nods, “he’s not very playful though, more of a cuddler.” He teases, staring at Harry’s exposed skin.

“Oh?” Harry chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “Cuddler huh?”

Niall nods, tucking the wolf into his side. “See? Doesn’t move around much. Perfect for cuddling.” He decides, tracing Harry’s hip tattoos into his cut v line.

“Your drugs are kicking in hm?” Harry hums, closing his eyes at the feeling.

“Little bit,” Niall giggles, leaning down to presses kisses into Harry’s skin.

“Definitely.” Harry breathes.

Niall hums, sucking on Harry’s skin, leaving a little trail of purple bruises across his hips.

“Ni.” Harry warns breathlessly.

“Yes daddy?” Niall smiles at him.

“You better be decent.” Greg bangs on the door. Harry grumbles, tugging his shirt down. “Just a mo- we need to put our pants on!” He calls.

Niall pouts, “Go away.” He giggles.

Greg throws open the door, glaring at the lad on the bed who just gives him an innocent smile. “Welcome.” Harry greets.

Niall curls into Harry’s side, taking the wolf and holds it with his other arm. Greg sighs, but snorts when he sees the stuffed animal. “I told you when you’re better, we’d get you a puppy. Did you finagle Harry into getting you a stuffed one?” Greg teases. “No, I didn’t even ask him.” Niall sticks out his tongue.

“Puppy?” Harry asks.

“Been on a kick about wanting a puppy, didn’t think it’d be a good idea with the mixture of meds he’s on.” Greg explains.

“Even Louis wouldn’t get me one.” Niall pouts. “He’s a rebel.”

Harry chuckles. “Well I heard him ask for a baby wolf. So maybe the puppy is a better idea.”

Greg shakes his head fondly, ruffling Niall’s hair. “What are you going to do with all this attention Ni? A brother and a boyfriend that will give you anything?” He teases.

Niall blushes, batting at his hand. “Dunno.”

Harry laughs. “Become a spoilt lad.” He teases.

Niall tucks his face in Harry’s chest, “Nuh uh.”

Greg snorts, picking up Niall’s plate. “You can be spoiled and not be a brat.” He assures.

Harry nods in agreement, wrapping an arm around the lad. “That’s why I said lad not brat.”

Greg watches them with soft eyes, Harry really does seem to care about his brother. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. Gangs are just big families. He’s got his crew that love his brother as their own. Then Harry’s gang will protect Niall, he’s sure. He hopes. At least Harry, Louis, and Liam will. “Maybe I should look into trauma.” Niall says.

“Why?” Harry asks softly, kissing the top of his head.

“Because my brother and my boyfriend are gang leaders. My best friend is dating a gang member- though I’m still not sure he knows it- and Louis. I’m sure you have your own people that deal with these situations but I wanna help. If I train and get certified I could work in trauma.” Niall says.

Greg freezes a bit, he’s already too involved as it is. He’s not sure how he’d handle Niall dealing with situations like that. He shouldn’t be anywhere near it.

Harry glances at Greg. “Babe.” He says softly. “I don’t- I don’t want you to change your passions for me- us. Trauma takes a certain kind of person you know? And I think you’d be better taking care of patients for their whole time instead of the revolving door of patients in trauma you know?”

“But I wanna help.” Niall says. “You lot are my passion.”

“And I know that.” Harry promises, cupping his cheek. “But I don’t- I don’t want something like this to happen to you again.” He thumbs under the bandage on Niall’s arm. “We have people yeah? And there’s a hospital for criminals in London too.”

Niall pouts a bit but nods, “Okay.” He agrees. “As long as I get to be your nurse.” He waggles his eyebrows, doing a terrible job at whispering. “Okay,” Greg huffs. “Oh god.”

Harry huffs out a laugh, pecking his lips. “You should be on these meds more often.”

“Fucking hell,” Greg groans. “Harry, anything to eat?” He asks, trying to distract his brother but it only makes him giggle harder.

“‘M good thanks.” Harry smiles at him, carding his hand through Niall’s hair.

“Behave, Nialler.” Greg says, fondly exasperated. “Thought I’d have to worry about Harry not you.” He pouts.

“Oi.” Harry huffs.

Greg winks at him, “Hands to yourselves lads.” He says, leaving the door open as he heads downstairs.

“No promises Greggy.” Harry calls after him.

“Careful Styles,” Greg chuckles.

“We have to talk.” Harry reminds him, kissing Niall’s temple, chuckling when he sees the lad has fallen asleep.

“About what?” Greg asks, stopping in his tracks.

“We have a wolf problem for one.” Harry points out. “And how does this work? Me with Niall.”

“We’re not merging like they think. As annoying as it is, I don’t dislike you.” Greg gives. “We have a mutual agreement, unless you’re still wanting to tear apart my whole operation.”

“No I didn’t think you were one to give up your power.” Harry muses playfully. “Mutual agreement.” He nods. “And if that ends?”

“You mean you and Niall?” Greg asks.

“No, I mean our mutual agreement.” Harry shakes his head.

“I don’t see a reason why it should,” Greg admits. “I think we have a pretty good agreement. May be admitting to a weakness here but I couldn’t do anything to you or your crew knowing it would hurt him.”

“Allies then.” Harry offers.

“Allies,” Greg agrees. “As far as you and Niall go... just take care of him. It helps knowing a couple of your mates like him too.”

“Anyone that’s met him likes him.” Harry chuckles.

Greg nods in agreement, “reminds me a lot of mum.” He says fondly, moving a bit of hair out of Niall’s face. “Now, wolf problem?”

“It seems they’re not very happy with us.” Harry muses. “Or my threats. Had a few at my club harassing some of my workers, took care of it and sent them a final warning but- don’t know how well that works. Just- watch your back.”

“We’ll get it taken care of,” Greg says. “Guess it’s time to have a talk with Denise. Might get nasty.”

“Good luck.” Harry chuckles.

Greg purses his lips thoughtfully, “I love that you want to spoil my brother but please remember he still lives with me. And he has a love of animals and you like to give him what he wants. Please don’t fill my house up with tiny or large animals.”

Harry laughs. “Noted, I’ll run it by you.”

“Thank you,” Greg chuckles. “Don’t give into those big blue eyes.”

“Easier said than done.” Harry pouts at him. “I can get him a puppy?”

Greg hums, “I suppose so.” He gives.

“The puppy can stay at mine if that’s what bothers you.” Harry assures.

“It’s not,” Greg chuckles. “Just like messing with you. Besides, if it stays at yours, then he’ll never be home.”

“Maybe that’s the point.” Harry teases. “If it’s here then he’ll always be here.”

“He can take it back and forth.” Greg says thoughtfully.

Harry nods. “I respect him you know?” He informs sincerely.

“I know, and thank you for stepping in with the trauma thing. The thought of him knowing or seeing anything beyond surface level is a bit scary.” Greg sighs. “He should be working with kids or elderly patients or summat.”

“I get it.” Harry nods. “It gets rough.”

“That it can.” Greg agrees. “Have you told him about the car? I’ll let you if you’d like.”

Harry shakes his head. “No. I haven’t.”

Greg nods gently, “Thank you- for all this. Really.”

“We don’t always see eye to eye, so thank you for giving me a shot.” Harry gives him a soft smile.

“You make him happy,” Greg gives him the same smile.

Harry kisses Niall’s temple softly. “He makes me happy.”

“Alright, enough mush.” Greg teases. “I’ve got a few people that need to be taught a lesson. I’ll see you.”

“I’ll be sleeping.” Harry chuckles. “I’ve done my job.”

“In that case, have a nice nap.” Greg laughs softly, grabbing Niall’s plate again.

“Have fun.” Harry salutes. Greg shakes his head in amusement, shutting the door behind him as he leaves.

\--

“Hey Li.” Ashton smiles warmly, welcoming the lad into his flat.

“Hi baby,” Liam gives him a soft smile, pulling him into a tight hug.

Ashton cuddles up to him happily, hugging him back. “You look good.”

“So do you, always do.” Liam whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’ve come to steal me from my horrendous homework?” Ashton teases softly, smiling at him.

“I wanted to talk to you about something, actually.” Liam scratches the back of his head.

“Sure yeah.” Ashton agrees, smiling encouragingly at him.

“Let’s go sit, yeah?” Liam links their fingers together, leading them over to the couch.

“Is everything okay?” Ashton asks softly.

“I just dunno how you’ll take this, but I’d rather it come from me than anybody else.” Liam says, pulling Ashton to sit in his lap, facing him.

Ashton turns serious now, nodding. “Okay.”

“I lied to you, by omission.” Liam admits. “I am head of security over the clubs Harry owns, but it’s because I’m in his gang.” He says, last word falling off his tongue heavily after a brief pause.

“Like a friendship gang?” Ashton asks slowly.

Liam shakes his head, “More like drugs and money and weapons and stuff.”

“Oh.” Ashton whispers dumbly. “A gang gang.”

Liam nods, “Things are getting a little crazy and dangerous and I want you safe and you needed to know anyway.” He sighs. “Whether you want to be with me or not, I’m going to be a little on edge and protective for a while until things cool down.”

Ashton nods softly. “And I’m- at risk?”

“Harry’s sort of a big shot as far as gang leaders go. Anyone associated with us is a risk if they think you’re important to me- and you are.” Liam searches his eyes.

“Niall knows?” Ashton looks at him wide eyed.

Liam nods, “He found out the other day. It’s a long story but that’s why he called. He was going to tell you to talk to me.” Ashton lets it all sink in, nodding dumbly again.

“Ash?” Liam says softly, cupping the lad’s cheeks when he doesn’t say anything for a few minutes.

"Okay." Ashton breathes, giving him a lopsided grin.

“Okay?” Liam asks, surprised.

"Yeah." Ashton laughs softly.

“You’re sure?” Liam asks. “Not that I want you to change your mind, I just- it can be a lot, ya know?”

"I like you, and just because you omitted your job doesn't mean that changes. And from the sounds of it I matter to you, so there's a risk of danger either way. So why put myself through that if either way I'm in danger? It does nothing but make us both miserable. If I'm going to go I'm going, trying to give up my happiness to prevent that won't do anything. At least I'd be happy." Ashton explains.

“You’re not going to die,” Liam says seriously, but softens, pulling him into a kiss.

Ashton cups his cheek, kissing him back softly. "Everyone dies eventually." He whispers.

“Not like this,” Liam shakes his head, brushing his lips against Ashton’s as his hands slide down the younger lad’s sides.

"Didn't say like this." Ashton smiles softly.

Liam nips at his bottom lip, “I love this.” He says, tracing his smile.

Ashton blushes. "Then keep being you."

“Look at those dimples and that sweet smile. Big green eyes and curly hair.” Liam coos. “Sexy little accent.” He hums, pressing kisses to the smaller lad’s face.

Ashton giggles a bit, scrunching up his face happily. "Liam."

“Adorable giggle and goofy as they come. Smart and talented.” Liam continues, pecking his lips.

Ashton beams, cupping the back of Liam’s neck, kissing him. Liam pulls Ashton against him more, licking into his mouth. Ashton makes a happy sound, straddling his waist. Liam groans happily, resting his hands on Ashton’s hips. Ashton giggles softly into the kiss, pulling away to kiss down his neck.

“My little minx,” Liam breathes.

“You love it.” Ashton laughs.

“Do I?” Liam pretends to think, squeezing Ashton’s bum.

Ashton squeaks, blushing. “You definitely do.”

Liam chuckles, wrapping his arms around his waist. “How many times have I touched you?” He coos quietly, “And you still blush.”

“Shut up.” Ashton pouts, blushing darker. “You’re- like a sex god.”

“Oh am I?” Liam chuckles. “Think you’re just too tempting. Little fittie, and those fucking glasses.” He groans. “You kill me baby.”

Ashton smiles warmly at him. “You like them? Ran out of contacts."

“Is this your only pair?” Liam asks. “Kinda wanna fuck you in them.” He breathes.

"No I have another." Ashton shakes his head, whining lightly.

Liam chuckles at how responsive Ashton is. “Cute.” He says fondly. “We need to go get you some more?”

"I can get more, if you like them so much." Ashton agrees.

“Pick some out and let me know, Yeah?” Liam smiles fondly. “Need contacts too?”

"They're coming in the mail." Ashton shakes his head, smiling cutely at him. "I'll show them to you when I get them- the glasses I mean."

Liam nods, “You know you can come to me for things you need, Yeah?”

"What do you mean?" Ashton asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Or want.” Liam adds. “For anything really. I can take care of you, I want to take care of you.”

"Like a sugar daddy type thing?" Ashton questions slowly.

“Don’t have to call it that if you don’t want to, if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Liam says.

"But isn't that just- you buy me things and I give you sex?" Ashton asks, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Isn't that what a sugar daddy and baby relationship is? Or is it that super kinky stuff where I have to like kneel every time you're around or whatever?"

“Think it’s based on each couple,” Liam shrugs. “You’re my boyfriend and I want to take care of you. I’m not just here for sex, I care about you. But I want to take care of you in every way. Physically, mentally, emotionally, financially. I want you to do what you want to do and focus on school, Yeah?”

“But what if- what if we break up?” Ashton asks quietly.

“Then I’ll pay for everything until you graduate and get on your feet.” Liam says. “But I really hope that doesn’t happen.”

“I really hope it doesn’t either but that’s not fair to you.” Ashton cups Liam’s cheeks.

“I want to do this, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I want you to have what you deserve. I’ve done this for a long time, I have loads of money saved up but I also have loads to spend. I’ve never spend money, except on cars. I don’t need another car. I want to spend my money on something- someone worthwhile.” Liam soothes.

“Can we- can we give it a trial run?” Ashton asks shyly. “It just- I don’t know. Feels weird. I don’t deserve it, I didn’t earn it.”

“We can try it, if you feel too uncomfortable then we can stop but really, you don’t have to do anything but be yourself. That’s what I like about you so much. You’re always unapologetically yourself, baby.” Liam cups his cheeks, thumbing over them. “You being okay with me, with this? That’s everything to me. It’s gonna get hard some days and this is not compensation for that but it helps me knowing that I’m taking care of you.”

Ashton melts. “Okay.” He breathes. “But please don’t buy me something big like a car. I don’t need a car.”

“Not even an upgrade?” Liam pouts. “You liked when Niall had Harry’s car.”

“That was different.” Ashton pouts. “We thought Greg bought it for him.” He reasons. “And it wasn’t mine so.”

“Still,” Liam says, “You need a fun car.” He smiles cutely.

“Liam.” Ashton laughs incredulously.

“I’m just saying,” Liam mouths at his neck. “Daddy can take good care of his baby.”

Ashton bares his neck more, slightly breathless. “You’re- you’re cheating.” Liam chuckles, grabbing Ashton’s bum, pulling him closer as he sucks on his neck. Ashton whines softly, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling.

“So good for me, love my touches, hm?” Liam purrs against his skin. Ashton nods eagerly, running a hand through Liam’s hair. Liam stands with Ashton in his arms, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Li.” Ashton whines. “Wait.” He breathes.

“Hm?” Liam stops, he would never go beyond what Ashton wants.

“It’s not- I want to.” Ashton promises, cupping his cheeks. “But I’m going to forget to ask, I always forget to ask.”

“Ask what, baby?” Liam asks.

“Can I see your place?” Ashton asks shyly. “I’m sure there’s a reason you’ve never invited me and that’s okay I just- I’m curious?”

“You wanna go?” Liam asks.

“I’m not hiding it, not really. It was that I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. I knew there’d be questions.”

“Please.” Ashton nods softly. “Now there shouldn’t be.” He adds optimistically.

“Let’s go then. Need to bring your school stuff? Can stay the night if you’d like.” Liam smiles.

“Okay.” Ashton agrees brightly. “You have to put me down though.” He informs with a laugh.

“Fine fine,” Liam teases, setting him on his feet.

Ashton giggles softly, pecking his lips before slipping off to get his backpack. “Need to pack some clothes.”

“I’ve got some t shirts you can wear if you’d like,” Liam offers, picking up Ashton’s books for him.

“So I can show everyone at school I have a boyfriend?” Ashton asks fondly.

“Essentially. Don’t need anyone thinking they have a chance.” Liam hums.

“Because these don’t give it away.” Ashton teases, gesturing to the hickeys on his neck.

“Not well enough to some,” Liam smirks. “If they wanted you, they should have acted before I got my hands on you.”

Ashton giggles. “I’d love to wear your shirts.”

“I’d love to see you in them.” Liam agrees. “Need any shoes?”

Ashton nods, looking down at his sock clad feet. “Probably best.”

“How cute,” Liam coos. “I’ll get you some.”

Ashton blushes. “I um- I don’t know where I put them.” He admits, putting his bag down.

“You only have one pair of shoes?” Liam asks.

“No.” Ashton pouts. “But I need a certain pair Li.” He gestures to his outfit. “Can’t clash.”

“Oh, right.” Liam laughs fondly.

Ashton pecks his lips, then moves to look in his room.

Liam smiles happily, watching him gather his things. He’s so relieved that Ashton is okay with all this, he doesn’t know how his parents are going to feel but he supposes they’ll find out.

“Found them!” Ashton calls from his room. There’s a quiet thud and a soft squeak that comes from the room and then Ashton is out again.

“Ash?” Liam asks, walking over to him, holding back his amused smile at the sheepish look on his face. “Did you trip over the mess in your room?” He asks fondly.

“No.” Ashton pouts at him.

“Ash,” Liam laughs softly. “Did you hurt anything?” He asks.

“Fell on my knees.” Ashton pouts.

Liam pecks his lips before sinking to his knees. He rolls up Ashton’s joggers and places kisses on each knee gently.

Ashton melts at that. “You’re sweet.” He breathes, running a hand through Liam’s hair.

“Kisses make everything better, yeah?” Liam coos, looking up at Ashton.

Ashton blushes lightly but nods. “They do.” He agrees lovingly.

Liam stands, pulling him into a kiss. “Ready love?” He asks when they pull apart.

Ashton beams at him. “I am.”

Liam smiles fondly, lacing their fingers together as he pulls him out of the flat and to his car. He opens the door for him then sets the bags in his back seat. “You look excited.” He chuckles, starting the car.

“I think a place can tell you a lot about a person.” Ashton admits fondly. “And I want to know about you.”

“You can know anything you’d like baby,” Liam promises.

“Are you a neat or messy person?” Ashton asks.

“Neat,” Liam smiles.

“You must hate my flat then.” Ashton laughs.

“Nah, it’s yours love.” Liam assures.

“Alright but if I lived with you wouldn’t it drive you crazy?” Ashton asks. “I don’t mean to be I just- I am.”

“Probably,” Liam admits, “But it’ll be ours.” He says lovingly.

Ashton looks over at him, smiling shyly at how happy the lad looks at the idea.

“Want to order in for dinner or should I cook?” Liam asks.

“That’s completely up to you.” Ashton admits. “Do you have a house or a flat?”

“A house.” Liam chuckles.

“Wow.” Ashton beams.

“Do you like dogs?” Liam asks.

“I love dogs.” Ashton affirms, then gasps. “Do you have dogs?”

“Two.” Liam smiles fondly.

“You never told me.” Ashton accuses, wide eyed. “What kind of dogs?”

“Rottweiler and a German shepherd.” Liam says fondly. “They’re big babies unless they think either me or my mates are in danger. Then they’re protective.”

Ashton squeaks happily, bouncing in his seat. “I want to see the doggies.”

Liam chuckles, kissing his hand. “They’re going to love you.”

“I’m even more excited now.” Ashton beams.

“Good,” Liam coos at the cute younger lad. Who knew a tip from Louis at the club would find him someone special.

“I’m really glad you came over that night.” Ashton admits. “To the bar.”

“Me too,” Liam whispers. “Was just thinking about that actually.”

“Niall asked Louis if you’d be interested- I didn’t, didn’t have the balls.” Ashton smiles softly. “He’s so wonderful.”

“I think it’s cute how shy you are.” Liam assures. “He is, he’s a good lad. But as wonderful as he is, he’s got to have a best mate that’s just as wonderful.”

Ashton blushes, shrugging bashfully at that.

“You are baby, hate that you don’t see that.” Liam pouts.

“Don’t pout.” Ashton pouts at him in return.

Liam leans over and pecks his lips, “You either.” He says lovingly, pulling up to the gate of his house and punches in the code.

Ashton looks up at the house wide eyed as the gate rolls open. “Holy shit.” He whispers, jaw dropping.

Liam chuckles at the reaction, pressing a button and in his car that opens the garage door, displaying the rest of his cars. “Like it?” He asks curiously.

“It’s huge.” Ashton murmurs, shell shocked. “It’s- do you have like a school in there or something?”

“No, no school.” Liam snorts. “But there’s a theater and a game room and a pool. We have a lot of our meetings and celebrations here. Most of the other lads have flats but I’ve got two big dogs and they need room.”

“You have room.” Ashton nods dumbly. “It’s beautiful.” He says sincerely.

“Thank you,” Liam says softly, glad Ashton likes it. Maybe one day they’ll share it. He parks his car next to the line of cars already parked in the garage, grabbing Ashton’s bags and backpack before jogging around to Ashton’s side, opening the door for him.

“Thank you.” Ashton breathes. “Do you race too?”

“I do,” Liam nods, leading him to the door that enters the house from the garage.

Ashton doesn’t think he could be more in awe of this mansion that Liam calls a home, but he was wrong. He looks around wide eyed as they step into the house, and it all really feels like Liam. The confident, sexy as hell Liam he met that first night. Not that it isn’t the same Liam, but he’s learned there’s a lot more to the lad than just his dashing good looks and oozing confidence.

“Brit! Jax!” Liam calls his dogs in, winking at Ashton. “Get ready.”

“I was born ready.” Ashton teases.

Liam chuckles at that, turning his head when he hears the big pups running towards them, whining happily that Liam’s back. “Here’s my boys.” He coos when they run into the room, squatting down so they can lick his face.

Ashton giggles at the two excited dogs, their butts shaking from side to side with excitement.

Liam stands back up after a mo, smiling though his voice becomes authoritative and the dogs listen immediately. “Sit.”

Ashton shivers a bit at the authority in his voice. Shit, he feels like he should sit too.

“Good boys,” Liam praises, taking Ashton’s hand and pulls him close. “Gentle.” He says again in the same voice, making sure they know he’s important. The dogs’ tails wag happily in anticipation, waiting for Liam to let them know its okay. The older lad holds back his amusement, but nods. “Up.” He says again, watching fondly as they whine at Ashton, desperate for his attention as they lick and sniff him curiously.

Ashton giggles at them, petting them happily. “You two are good boys hm?”

“When they want to be.” Liam teases, watching them nuzzle against Ashton.

Ashton smiles back at him. “Being bad is fun sometimes, no?”

“Definitely has its perks.” Liam agrees. “Want a tour?”

“How long does it take? A week?” Ashton teases, sinking to his knees to pet the excited pups easier.

Liam shakes his head fondly, “It’s not _that_ big, baby.”

“Feels like it.” Ashton laughs. “Deja vu.”

Liam laughs loudly at that, “Still took it like a champ.” He breathes.

Ashton blushes darkly, smiling up at him. “Still do.”

“Yeah you do,” Liam’s eyes darken with desire.

Ashton scrunches up his nose happily when the dogs lick at his face, whining for his attention. “Such good boys.” He coos.

Liam takes a deep breath, calming himself. “C’mon baby.”

Ashton stands back up, leaning up to kiss Liam softly. That’s not exactly what Liam meant but he sure as hell isn’t complaining, kissing him back just as softly. Ashton grins into the kiss. “Gonna show me around now?” He whispers against his lips.

“Yeah,” Liam whispers back, his own smile widening. “Kitchen,” He gestures once they’ve walked out of the mud room.

“You cook a lot?” Ashton asks.

“I do, I enjoy it.” Liam admits. “S relaxing.”

Ashton smiles softly, lacing their fingers together. “‘S a nice kitchen. I thought kitchens like these only existed in magazines.”

“Think that’s where I got this one.” Liam teases.

Ashton giggles. “I like it.”

“Thank you, do you cook?” Liam asks, leading him into the dining room. A huge table takes up most of the room, long benches take up either side of the table and two black leather chairs on the ends.

“I do.” Ashton affirms, running a hand over the table lightly. “You host often?”

“My family come down from time to time but my house is usually go to for meetings and things since it’s the biggest. We don’t have time for too many though. So it’s not occupied all the time but its here.” Liam explains.

Ashton nods. “You have two sisters right?”

“I do,” Liam softens a bit. “I’m the baby.” He chuckles. “And you? Don’t know if you’ve ever told me much about your family.”

“Little brother and little sister.” Ashton smiles.

“The oldest then.” Liam nods, leading him to the living room that connects with the kitchen.

Ashton nods. “We don’t share a dad but they’re still mine you know?”

“Of course,” Liam agrees softly. “Not always just blood that makes you family.”

Ashton smiles at him. “I’m sure you get that better than anyone.”

“Nah, I still have family. It’s Harry that probably does.” Liam admits.

“Family is family.” Ashton shrugs softly. “Harry?” He prompts.

“His parents died when he was really young. He’s been in foster care since he was like 4.” Liam says softly.

“Oh.” Ashton softens.

Liam nods, “So we’re all very important to him. And he is to us.”

“That’s sweet.” Ashton smiles sincerely.

“Don’t tell anybody.” Liam teases, pecking his lips. He shows Ashton the rest of the downstairs area, leaving the pool for last.

“Can we go swimming?” Ashton lights up.

“Of course we can.” Liam promises.

“Now?” Ashton gives him a hopeful smile.

“Sure, let me go put up your things so they don’t get wet.” Liam chuckles. “You want to wait here or see my bedroom?”

Ashton hums thoughtfully. “I want to, but I’m worried we may not leave it then.” He muses cheekily.

“Probably not,” Liam agrees, “I’ll be right back. Start stripping Irwin.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Ashton sing songs.

Liam smiles at his answer, pecking his lips before he heads up to his bedroom.

Ashton smiles goofily to himself, slowly getting undressed. He neatly folds up his clothes once he’s down to his boxers, trying to keep everything neat.

Liam comes back just a few minutes later, stripped down to his own boxers. “It’s warm.” He promises.

Ashton’s eyes take over Liam’s toned body happily. “You’re so hot.” He huffs.

“Says the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Liam breathes, eyes raking down Ashton’s own toned body.

Ashton blushes. “Only think that because you can’t meet yourself.”

“Smooth baby,” Liam chuckles, pulling the younger lad closer by his hips.

Ashton giggles, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Liam kisses him back happily, pushing their bodies together.

Ashton hums into the kiss happily, resting his hands on the lad’s chest.

Liam lifts Ashton up under his bum, carefully carrying him into the water without breaking their kiss. Ashton wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, pressing closer to the older lad. Liam hums happily, pressing Ashton against the wall gently as they kiss deeper, licking into his mouth. Ashton whines happily, arching into him. Liam swallows his whine, pressing him against the side of the pool so his hands can wander a bit.

“Li.” Ashton breathes.

“Hm?” Liam hums in his ear.

“Please.” Ashton whispers breathlessly.

“What do you want, baby?” Liam purrs, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Need to hear you say it.”

Ashton whines softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Fuck me Daddy.” He whispers back.

Liam groans, slipping Ashton’s boxers down his legs then his own. “See what you do to me?” He says, gesturing to his hard cock.

“The feeling is mutual.” Ashton breathes, mouthing at his jaw eagerly.

Liam chuckles gruffly, picking Ashton up. “Need to stretch you?”

“No.” Ashton shakes his head.

“No?” Liam questions.

Ashton blushes darkly, shaking his head again.

“Wanna tell me why?” Liam asks, rubbing his hard length between Ashton’s cheeks as he spreads them.

Ashton groans. “I- fingered myself this morning.” He hides his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, blushing from the tips of his ears and all the way down his chest. “To the thought of you.” He adds, mumbled.

Liam moans, “That’s so hot baby. Daddy’s so proud, call me next time, Yeah?”

“Okay.” Ashton breathes. “You like that?” He checks.

“Love it,” Liam promises, his dick prodding at Ashton’s puckered hole eagerly.

“Please Li.” Ashton whimpers.

“Since you asked so nicely,” He agrees, pushing in slowly with a long moan. “Baby’s so tight.”

Ashton’s head falls back, a low moan slipping from his lips. “Yes.”

Liam sets a slow pace at first, letting Ashton ride him as he gets used to the stretch before he holds Ashton’s hips and fucks into him harder.

“Fuck Yes.” Ashton gasps happily, nails raking down the lad’s back.

“God you feel so good.” Liam pants, angling his hips.

“Daddy.” Ashton practically shouts, eyes rolling back.

Liam groans at the name, ducking his head to suck on Ashton’s nipples.

“Fuck.” Ashton whimpers. “I can’t- Li please.”

Liam pushes him against the side of the pool again, using the sides as leverage. Planting his hands on the wall, keeping his hips angled just right as he fucks harder into Ashton relentlessly. “Fuck.”

“God yes.” Ashton gasps, moans and ‘Liam’ falling from his lips like a mantra.

“Look so good baby, feel so good Ash.” Liam praises.

“Need to- please.” Ashton pleads breathlessly.

“Cum for daddy,” Liam breathes, sucking on Ashton’s bottom lip before he lets it snap back.

“Liam.” Ashton whimpers, shooting between them.

Liam only lasts a short while longer before he cums.

“Fill me up so well.” Ashton whispers breathlessly.

Liam moans Ashton’s name against his neck. “Always feel so good.” He hums happily.

“I’ve never had sex in a pool before.” Ashton muses.

“Can’t say I have either,” Liam laughs softly, pulling out of his boyfriend.

Ashton smiles cutely at him. “Honored to be your first.”

“Honored to be yours.” Liam says fondly, cupping his cheeks to kiss him softly. He’ll just have to put some extra chemicals in to clean in later.

Ashton thumbs over his pulse point lightly, grinning into the kiss.

Liam breaks apart after a mo, setting him down. “Swim?” He chuckles.

“That was the original goal.” Ashton laughs.

Liam chuckles, cupping his cheek as he leave a soft kiss to his lips before he pulls away with a wink, swimming backwards and away from the lad.

Ashton giggles softly, splashing at him lightly.

“Oh baby, you don’t want to start that war.” Liam teases.

“No?” Ashton prompts, smiling cutely.

“You can try,” Liam smirks.

Ashton splashes him again, laughing softly.

“Oh it’s on baby,” Liam laughs, picking him up from around his waist and dunks them both. Ashton squeaks, laughing brightly when he breaks the surface. “Cute.” Liam breathes, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Ashton softens, giving Liam an intimate smile. "You say that a lot." He whispers, playful.

“Cause its true.” Liam smiles, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s waist again, floating with him instead.

"How did you get into it?" Ashton asks curiously, soft.

“I wasn’t always so close to my family,” Liam admits. “I have a great family, don’t get me wrong, but they all seemed really perfect and I was the kid that got beat up and bullied- so we moved. My sisters weren’t so happy with it, they were pretty pissed actually. Felt like we were more miserable being in London than we did at home. So I became more distant even though I was getting the same shit here that I did in Wolverhampton, I kept quiet about it the next time. I didn’t want to have to make us move again and risk making things even worse. I was getting my ass handed to me one day, this big kid was just having at it. I was about 14 I think.” He nods. “Anyway, Harry pulled this guy off me and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He pulled me off the ground and fixed me up, introduced me to his mates. I thought that was that, he was just being nice but the next day I was sitting at lunch and all of a sudden all these lads were sitting with me, I guess I looked shocked because Harry just winked at me and smiled. Told me I was family now. He didn’t tell me everything at first. He wouldn’t have forced me into this but he was right. They were very much a family, still got bullied from time to time but it stopped pretty quickly once Harry heard about it. He and Louis hardly ever left my side. Then Zayn came along not much later. But once he told me what they did, I was shocked, I mean, we were teenagers, barely teenagers. It freaked me out at first, but he eased me into it once I got curious. We started working out and running together in the mornings. And the stronger I got, the more confident I was. I wasn’t that scared little kid anymore and I wanted to repay them for everything they had done for me.” He shrugs. “It’s gotten more dangerous as we’ve gotten older but I wouldn’t change it.”

 “That’s- really sweet.” Ashton says softly, sincere. He kisses Liam’s nose, smiling at him. “Does your family know?”

“Not everything but they know they have to be careful when they come visit. They know about the club and they guess at things but nothing has ever really been said out loud.” Liam muses, smiling at his cute boyfriend.

Ashton nods thoughtfully. “So they kind of know.” He notes, thoughtful.

“Kinda,” Liam agrees.

“What did you want to be?” Ashton asks. “Before this?”

“Fireman,” Liam admits with a snort.

“Why are you snorting?” Ashton pouts.

“Because of who I was at the time, I wanted to save people. I couldn’t even help myself and now, more times than not, I’m doing the opposite of helping people.” Liam explains.

Ashton shakes his head, frowning. “You would have been an amazing fireman.” He insists. “And you may not be saving the world but you’re helping the people that matter Yeah? I know you, you’re not a bad person Liam. You’re not some monster. You’re sweet, and kind and thoughtful and a huge goofball and nerd, and you have this smile that lights up a room. Just because people don’t get it or don’t get to see this side of you-” he shakes his head again. “There’s always someone who will look at you and see the bad. It doesn’t mean that’s what defines you.”

“I’ve done some pretty awful things, Ash. I’m this way with you but it’s not that way with everybody.” Liam says softly, thumbing over his cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ashton whispers. “I see what’s in here.” He points at Liam’s heart. “That’s what matters. The people that matter see this.”

Liam searches his eyes, how he found someone so wonderful, he doesn’t know. He could cry- he’s not going to but he’s so happy. “You are gonna make me fall in love with you, you know that?” He stopes, standing up straight and pulls Ashton into a tight hug.

“That’s what I’m aiming for.” Ashton whispers, cuddling up to him.

“It’s working,” Liam chuckles softly, kissing the smaller lad’s forehead.

Ashton smiles up at him. “Then I guess we’re both in the same boat.”

Liam smiles down at him brightly, eyes crinkling happily. “Tell me about your family, are they here?” He asks, leaving another kiss against his temple.

“No, they’re back home.” Ashton breathes. “My sister is 13, my brother is 10.”

“You miss them,” Liam whispers, holding him close.

Ashton nods. “Yeah I do.” He admits. “They moved back a couple years ago, after the divorce.”

“I’m sorry, love. Maybe we’ll go visit soon, hm?” Liam smiles.

“‘S okay.” Ashton assures. “I’d like that. They’ll love you.”

“Won’t think I’m an old creeper?” Liam teases.

Ashton laughs, nose scrunched up. “No.”

He promises. “They won’t.”

“Alright, should be fine then.” Liam chuckles.

“My brother may just like you more than he likes me.” Ashton pouts.

“Why would you say that?” Liam asks with an amused smile.

“Because I like you more than me.” Ashton laughs.

“I hope that’s not true.” Liam says softly.

“Why?” Ashton asks fondly.

“Because you’re wonderful Ash,” Liam insists. “I really do hope you know that.”

“I didn’t say I disliked myself love.” Ashton points out, softening.

“Oh- good.” Liam relaxes.

“You’re so sweet.” Ashton breathes, kissing him lovingly.

Liam smiles into their kiss, lifting Ashton up under his bum so he can hold him.

Ashton giggles softly. “You have a thing for my bum don’t you?”

“It’s an amazing one,” Liam winks, kneading his cheeks. “I can show you tonight in my room.” He winks.

Ashton bites his bottom lip. “I’d love that.”

Liam nuzzles their noses together, laughing when Jax nudges Brit into the pool. “Be nice to your brother.” He coos, shaking his head when the German shepherd jumps in as well.

Ashton laughs. “They like swimming?”

“Love it,” Liam nods.

“Me too.” Ashton muses thoughtfully.

Liam sets him in the water again, pecking his lips. “Here,” He says, swimming to the side of the pool. He grabs the mesh bag off the side, swimming back to Ashton and opens it. A bunch of dog toys sat inside.

“You’re prepared.” Ashton beams, picking out a ball.

“Always,” Liam winks, smiling at his pups reactions as they whine and swim closer to Ashton.

Ashton giggles, throwing the ball towards the other end of the pool.

Jax and Brit take off happily after the ball, making Liam shake his head fondly. “They’re not going to know what to do when you go to school in the morning.” He teases.

Ashton blushes. “They have you.” He points out fondly.

“They go with me to work some days and I’m here but I do have work.” Liam chuckles, kissing his cheek. “I’m not here all the time. But now that you know, you can come over more often.”

“I can dog sit.” Ashton offers brightly.

“Oh?” Liam smiles softly.

“They’re so cute.” Ashton nods, laughing when Jax drops the ball back in front of him. He picks the ball up again, throwing it for them.

Brit takes off determinedly, trying to beat Jax. “Sure. I’ll get you a key and the passcode.” Liam agrees.

“I forgot about the gate.” Ashton admits.

Liam smiles, “No worries.”

Ashton pecks his lips. “Thank you.”

“But-” Liam starts, a cheeky smile on his face.

“But?” Ashton beams.

“You’ll need a car big enough for my dogs.” Liam winks.

“My dog is big enough.” Ashton pouts.

“Your dog?” Liam raises an eyebrow.

Ashton laughs at himself. “Car, I meant car but I was looking at your dogs and got distracted.”

“You’re adorable,” Liam coos.

Ashton blushes darkly. “Liam.” He whines.

“You are,” Liam insists, pulling him close. “And you know what those noises do to me.” He purrs in his ear. “But I do love this.” He says, thumbing over his pink cheeks.

Ashton blushes darker, a shy smile on his lips.

“Pretty baby,” Liam smiles. “Want to play with the dogs while I make dinner? Or would you like to keep me company?”

“Want to keep you company.” Ashton smiles warmly. “Please.”

Liam nods, “of course.” He pecks his lips, before whistling for the dogs. “Out, c’mon.”

Ashton laughs as the dogs whine, climbing out of the pool. “‘M getting all wrinkly.”

“So old baby,” Liam laughs, pulling him out. He picks up their wet boxers, then grabs them some towels to dry off with. Once he’s got his towel around his waist, he walks over to the covered iPad on the wall, pressing a few buttons so a vacuum starts up and more chemicals are added.

“Fancy.” Ashton giggles.

“Need to clean up the mess we made,” Liam smiles, letting the dogs out of the doors first so they don’t jump back into the pool.

Ashton follows him out. “Gonna stay naked?”

“Not while I cook, you can if you’d like.” Liam winks.

Ashton giggles. “Think it’s probably best I don’t. Don’t want to be underdressed.” He teases.

“Fair enough,” Liam gives fondly, pulling him upstairs to his bedroom.

“Plus I like wearing your shirts.” Ashton admits fondly.

“I like seeing you in my shirts,” Liam bops his nose, heading over to his closet. Ashton scrunches up his nose happily. “Pick a shirt, love.” Liam encourages.

Ashton walks to the closet, humming softly as he looks over the options. “This one.” He decides.

Liam reaches for the T-shirt and hands it over, grabbing them a pair of boxers each and joggers for himself.

“Thank you.” Ashton smiles cutely, kissing his chest.

“Anytime babe,” Liam kisses his forehead. “Hungry?”

“Starving. Worked up an appetite.” Ashton winks, slipping on the shirt and boxers happily.

“Cheeky baby,” Liam groans, putting his own bottoms on. “What are you hungry for?” He asks, turning and bending down so Ashton can hop on his back.

Ashton hops onto his back easily, kissing the back of his head. “Food.”

“No specific type?” Liam laughs, heading down the stairs.

“Nope.” Ashton affirms.

“How about some fajitas then? They’re quick. Chicken or steak?” Liam asks.

“Steak.” Ashton smiles cutely. “Please.”

“Steak it is,” Liam agrees.

“Thank you.” Ashton says contently.

“Here we are,” Liam smiles, setting him on the counter.

“You’re warm.” Ashton informs. “And hot.” He adds, winking.

“Gotta be for your cold feet,” Liam laughs, shaking his head fondly. He stands between Ashton’s legs and kisses him sweetly, cupping his cheek.

Ashton grins into the kiss, a content sigh leaving his lips.

Liam pulls away when Ashton’s stomach growls. “I’m on it.” He chuckles, stepping away to grab his things.

Ashton blushes, laughing softly. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay love. Need to keep my baby fed better.” Liam smiles. “Burn a lot of energy with me.”

“Don’t need a gym.” Ashton affirms.

“No you don’t.” Liam smiles.

“Not for staying fit at least.” Ashton muses. “Maybe for other things.”

“Like?” Liam prompts, chopping up the peppers and onions.

“Self-defense.” Ashton informs thoughtfully.

Liam purses his lips, turning to look at him. “Why love?”

“You can’t be everywhere Li.” Ashton points out fondly. “Plus I live alone.”

“I know,” Liam mutters. “Don’t like the thought of you fighting anyone.”

“I know, but it’s best to be prepared yeah?” Ashton reasons. “I hope I don’t need it but I’d like to have it.”

Liam sighs, but nods. “Could just come stay with me.”

“But you’re not home all the time.” Ashton points out.

“No but my dogs are and I have a safe room,” Liam explains.

“Are you asking me to move in?” Ashton asks curiously.

“It’s only been about a month but I’m in this and if you’re willing to date me after knowing what I do, then-” Liam trails off.

“Li.” Ashton cups his cheeks. “This is a big thing you know?”

“I know,” Liam nods. “You don’t have to officially move in. Just come stay with me for a bit?” He suggests. “It’s doesn’t have to be a permanent thing. You can keep your apartment ya know? But if you’re not ready I completely understand that too. Just worry about you is all.”

“I’m not saying that.” Ashton soothes. “I’m just saying, it’s a big commitment. I mean, I’m messy and you’re neat and I don’t want this to make you not like me.” He explains. “I don’t want to ruin things you know?”

“You being messy isn’t a problem, love.” Liam says softly. “You aren’t going to ruin anything. We’re not ready yet and that’s okay. I just worry about you.”

“If it makes you feel better than yes, I’ll move in with you.” Ashton smiles. “Unless you burn the food.” He adds playfully.

Liam gives him a fond smile, shaking his head. “Not until you’re ready.” He says, flipping the steak over.

“Li.” Ashton nudges him with his toe. “I am, I’m good.”

Liam turns to look at him after he adds the veggies to the stove. “I don’t want to pressure you into this.”

“Liam.” Ashton laughs. “Do I look pressured? Changed your mind already?” He teases, quieter.

“Of course not,” Liam cups his cheeks, making Ashton look him in the eyes. “If you’re really sure then I’m all on board.” He smiles.

“You promise?” Ashton checks.

“I promise,” Liam assures. “Would love to come home and have you be here, wake up with you here, more nights like these.” He breathes.

Ashton smiles intimately at him. “That sounds lovely.”

“Does, doesn’t it? Can bring Niall over if you’d like.” Liam pecks his lips.

“I’m moving into my boyfriend’s house before he does.” Ashton giggles.

“Wonder how well Greg will like when Niall moves out.” Liam snorts.

“Oh he’ll throw a fit.” Ashton informs, laughing. “It will be a challenge for sure.”

“They just started their relationship- again.” Liam gives. “Might take some time anyway.” He muses.

Ashton nods, kissing Liam’s nose.

“Gonna burn the food.” Liam teases.

“No.” Ashton huffs, lightly pushing him away.

Liam laughs, warming up their tortillas as he gets the things they need out of the refrigerator. “What would you like to drink babe?”

“Just water. I can do it.” Ashton chirps, hopping off the counter.

“Glasses are in that cabinet,” Liam smiles.

“What would _you_ like?” Ashton asks fondly.

“I’ve got some beer in that closet over there,” Liam points. “Anyone will do.” He assures.

Ashton opens the door, gaping. “Holy- alcohol.” He breathes.

“There are quite a few of us,” Liam laughs softly. “Everyone likes something different.”

“Yeah but this is a closet of booze. This is bigger than my closet and pantry combined.” Ashton notes.

Liam gives him an amused grin, “I don’t drink every day.”

“You’re not an alcoholic?” Ashton teases, grabbing Liam a beer. “You like all of these?”

“Any of the beer, most of the liquor.” Liam chuckles.

“Guess the question is what don’t you like?” Ashton laughs.

“Vodka by itself.” Liam teases.

“Weak.” Ashton teases back.

“Party boy,” Liam accuses.

Ashton laughs. “Maybe a little. A little more than healthy for my degree.”

Liam chuckles, “You don’t go crazy though. Just have fun.” He notes.

“Little do you know.” Ashton muses playfully.

Liam laughs at that, “Oh I’m sure.” He winks, plating their food. He sets it at the breakfast bar and slides into one of the stools, scooting one out for Ashton.

“Thank you.” Ashton smiles cutely, settling down on the stool.

“Have you always wanted to be a nurse?” Liam asks.

“No.” Ashton admits. “I’m one of those people that can watch a TV show and want to do whatever it was about as a career.”

“What made you stick with nursing?” Liam asks.

“I got really sick when I was 17, and it was just incredible how much they did. How they helped me.” Ashton admits.

“Made a big difference, hm?” Liam says fondly. “How were you sick?”

“I had meningitis.” Ashton says softly. “Was in the ICU. So yeah, huge difference.”

“Shit, that’s scary.” Liam breathes.

Ashton nods softly. “I didn’t get the vaccines, we couldn’t afford it when I was a kid. Hell, sometimes we didn’t get to eat. So, I got sick.”

Liam’s heart breaks at that, leaving a hand on Ashton’s thigh. “Love.” He says quietly.

“‘S okay.” Ashton assures gently.

“You’ll never be like that again,” Liam promises.

“Can’t really help that.” Ashton shrugs. “Disease is disease.”

“I meant you’ll never have to want or need anything again.” Liam says.

“You’re sweet.” Ashton melts, kissing his cheek. “It’s taught me to be thankful for what I have.”

“I’m sure,” Liam kisses his forehead.

“This is really good.” Ashton whispers sincerely, a loving smile on his lips.

“Thanks love,” Liam whispers back. “You’ll have to go grocery shopping with me so I know what you like.”

“‘M not picky.” Ashton assures fondly.

“We can still get favorite snacks and things.” Liam assures.

“M’kay.” Ashton agrees. “I like grocery shopping.”

“We’ll go this weekend if you’re up for it.” Liam squeezes his thigh softly.

“Course.” Ashton affirms.

“Need to get some boxes,” Liam adds, sipping his drink.

Ashton smiles softly. “We do.”

“We can redecorate if you’d like.” Liam offers.

“Why?” Ashton asks.

“Because this is me,” Liam gestures. “Doesn’t mean it’s us.”

“But I like you.” Ashton smiles goofily.

“I like you too,” Liam kisses him softly. “But you moving in is big and I want this to be our home. Not just mine.”

Ashton nods fondly. “We’ll see, I like it.”

“Alright,” Liam smiles.

“I really like you.” Ashton breathes.

Liam pulls Ashton into his lap, wrapping his arms around the lad. “I really like you too,” He says softly, leaving kisses against his neck.

Ashton giggles softly at the scruff tickling his skin. “Tickles.”

Liam wraps his arms around him tighter, “so precious.” He coos, tickling him again.

Ashton giggles harder, scrunching up his neck. “Li.”

“Love your giggles,” Liam laughs fondly.

“Stop.” Ashton whines, blushing darkly.

“Never,” Liam promises.

Ashton pouts. “‘M gonna Get you to blush.” He decides.

“Oh?” Liam smirks.

“I am.” Ashton affirms.

“Bring it on, baby.” Liam pokes his sides.

Ashton squeaks. “When you least expect it.” He bats at Liam’s hands.

“I’m always prepared, remember?” Liam winks.

“Nope.” Ashton sing songs.

Liam kisses his cheek loudly, scooping him up so he can set him on the counter. “Want me to drive you to school tomorrow or do you want to take one of my cars?”

“Do you want to drive me?” Ashton asks curiously.

“I like driving you,” Liam nods. “But I also know you like to drive the flashy cars. I trust you,” He promises, gathering their dishes.

Ashton laughs. “That makes me sound like such a shallow gold digger. If you want you can drive, if not that’s fine too.”

“Far from it baby, just let me know what time to pick you up, yeah?” Liam checks, looking up at him when he’s done loading the dishwasher.

Ashton nods. “I could have helped.”

“Wanna help me put the left overs up?” Liam offers.

Ashton nods, hopping up. “Where are your bowls?”

“Just there-” Liam points to another cupboard. He could have done it on his own, He likes doing things for Ashton but he also doesn’t want him to feel like he’s not contributing. He’ll have to work on finding that perfect balance. He laughs softly as the dogs come up to Ashton, giving him their best puppy eyes when he stands next to the left over steak.

Ashton giggles. “Can they have some?”

“I usually don’t give them any if I can help it but they listened well today.” Liam gives.

“Yay.” Ashton does a little dance happily, giving each dog a piece.

Liam takes his phone out, snapping a quick picture of the three. A cute smile on his lad’s face as he feeds them.

“Li.” Ashton laughs, catching him. He sticks out his tongue, feeding the dogs another piece each.

“Got that one too.” Liam sticks his tongue back out at him.

Ashton laughs, playfully snapping his teeth.

Liam walks over, wrapping his arms around him and kisses his cheek. “Might like it.” He whispers.

“Not might, you would.” Ashton teases, pecking his lips.

“Oh how you know me.” Liam smiles, nuzzling into his neck happily.

Ashton smiles, letting out a soft yawn.

“Sleepy baby,” Liam hums. “Let’s put these away and then we’ll go cuddle in bed hm?”

“Okay.” Ashton agrees happily, putting the meat in a bowl.

Liam watches him with soft eyes. He could get quite used to this.

“Stop staring.” Ashton blushes, shy.

“Can’t blame me can you?” Liam whispers, an intimate smile on his lips.

Ashton smiles bashfully. “Suppose not.”

“Good.” Liam winks. “Gonna lock up, wanna head upstairs?”

“Okay.” Ashton nods, kissing his cheek as he passes him.

Liam watches in amusement as the dogs follow Ashton up the stairs before he turns the lights off and locks up the house. Ashton crawls into Liam’s bed happily, sighing contently at how comfortable it is. Liam climbs in not long after, stripping his joggers off before cuddling up to Ashton. Ashton lets out a sleepy but happy noise, pressing close to him, eyes fluttering closed.

“Goodnight Ash.” Liam whispers.

“Goodnight Li.” Ashton breathes. Liam hums happily hearing Ashton’s breathe evening out. He kisses the top of his head before he falls asleep.

\--

Harry groans, head pounding. He blinks slowly, lifting his head, neck stiff and sore from how he’s sitting. He tries to move his arms, but their tied to the chair he’s in, and suddenly he remembers being jumped on his way into his building.

“Good morning, princess. Wondered when you were gonna wake up.” A deep voice says, stepping into Harry’s line of vision.

“Think I’m gonna be sick.” Harry mutters. “No one should have to look at your face so early- or ever really.”

“Now now Harry, play nice.” He chuckles darkly. “Don’t like the way you’ve been talking to my pack. We’re all adults here.”

“Are we?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Talking- I don’t think I’ve talked to them much. But maybe you should keep your mutts in their own territory.”

“And maybe you shouldn’t threaten my brother’s family, but we’ve both made mistakes.” He gives.

“Maybe my mistake was not following through.” Harry mutters.

“How’s your little bitch liking that engraving?” He smirks.

Harry growls at him. “He’s doing well.” He informs, voice low. “Isn’t scared of you lot- not that he should be. Just a bunch of little boys trying to play men.”

“Oh no, he shouldn’t be scared of us. Jerad took a real liking to him.” He says. “He just wants to love him, maybe that’s what we should do, hm? Have a couple of my boys go pick him up and let Jerad do what he really wanted to.”

“Try it, I dare you.” Harry replies darkly. “‘S that what you brought me here for? Talking shit?”

“No, you’ll get what’s coming to you. But isn’t it fun? Having your loved ones threatened?” The man muses.

“You threaten all you want.” Harry shrugs. “My loved ones are safe.”

“We’ll see how true that is,” He winks.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Wake me when you’re actually going to do shit. You’re wasting my fucking time.”

The man nods at the men in the corner of the room, motioning them to come forward. “Sorry, princess.” He winks.

“For what?” Harry prompts.

“This,” He says, stepping back as his lads step up on either side of Harry.

“Oh this is child’s play.” Harry chuckles. “Go on then, boys. I can handle it.”

“While you’re at it, give him a mark just like his little boyfriend.” The man chuckles as the men start to beat up Harry.

Harry glares at him. “Fucking bring it.”

One of the men unties Harry from his chair with a strong grip, not letting him go while the other points a gun at him. The move him over to the wall, chaining his hands and feet. It starts pretty basic, punches to the stomach and sides, his jaw and even his more private area before the smaller of the two pulls out a knife. “I’m going to enjoy this, Styles.” He smirks.

Harry spits at him, fists clenched. “I’ll enjoy killing you later.”

“You won’t be alive much longer,” The lad chuckles.

“Like I said, child’s play.” Harry muses.

“Fuck Styles, didn’t think you were so desperate for death. We’ll get there, be patient. Don’t have to beg.” The lad says.

"Nah, 'm just bored." Harry muses.

“Tell you what, Jared. Why don’t you go get Tomlinson and Horan? You took a liking to them, hm? He’s not so concerned about himself.” The lad muses.

Jared smirks, handing the hot branding iron over to the other lad. "Sounds good Alan."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Good luck."

“Let’s have some fun, Styles.” Alan winks, twirling the iron in his hand before he presses it firmly against Harry’s skin. Harry groans quietly, setting his jaw so hard it hurts but he refuses to let this lad win. All his muscles tense at the feeling, eyes screwing closed.

“There we go.” Alan chuckles, “gonna brand you twice before you die, just so you remember even in hell who you belong to.”

“No, think it’s good.” Harry gets out. “When I kill you and Tyler, and Adam, and become the leader of your little group of strays it’ll be easy.”

“How are you going to do that, all tied up like this?” Alan asks.

“I’m the king for a reason.” Harry smirks. “You give me 10 minutes and I’ll be out.”

“Just enough time to carve you up then.” Alan agrees.

“I think you’re just jealous of my body.” Harry winks. “‘S that why my shirt is off? You like to stare?”

“I might,” Alan winks back, sinking to his knees. “What would your boyfriend say if he knew we fucked?”

Harry snorts. “Wouldn’t believe you.”

“Wouldn’t he though?” Alan asks, digging his knife into Harry’s skin as he starts to carve the wolf.

Harry grunts, focusing on his breathing. “No, he wouldn’t.” He grits out.

“Maybe I should give him proof then.” Alan smirks, licking a stripe up Harry’s torso, right next to where the wolf is going.

“I wouldn’t fuck you, there isn’t really proof needed.” Harry mutters.

“It’s funny that you think you have a choice.” Alan admits.

“You look like the type to make me do all the work so- I think I have a choice.” Harry muses.

“You’d be surprised then,” Alan notes, digging the knife in deeper than necessary.

Harry groans at that. “Shit.” He whispers. “You think?”

“Yep,” Alan hums, undoing Harry’s jeans when he’s done with the wolf, blood running down his side and leg.

Harry tries to even out his labored breathing, the pain in his side taking most of his attention. “What a way to go, getting sucked off.”

“Please, be patient.” Alan rolls his eyes. “I’m not done branding you. But we’ll get to that.”

Harry snorts. “‘S fine. Do what you want.”

“I really just can’t wait for Jared to get back, honestly. This doesn’t seem to be affecting you.” Alan notes.

“He’s not gonna have them.” Harry murmurs. “You think I wouldn’t have noticed Tyler moving his wife and daughter out of the city for a ‘vacation’?”

“But isn’t he?” Alan smirks. “Niall can’t be watched 24/7. And Tomlinson? Cocky little shit, he’s kinda like a Chihuahua, annoying and thinks he’s bigger than he is.”

Harry jerks at him. “You shut your fucking mouth.” He hisses. “He can.” He adds, settling back against the wall. “And he will be.”

“I’ve hit a nerve.” Alan notes, running the sharp blade down the inside of Harry’s thighs. “You just wait. Don’t worry, we won’t let you miss the show.” He promises.

Harry winces lightly. “Won’t be a show.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Styles.” Alan chuckles. “You’re losing a lot of blood,” He tuts.

Harry lets his head fall back against the wall, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Might miss the show after all.”

Alan chuckles darkly, “Don’t worry, we’ll wake you.”

Harry goes limp, eyes staying closed.

Alan takes in Harry’s muscled body, he’s definitely an Adonis. How he ended up with that fucking Horan is beyond his comprehension. But its okay, he won’t have to worry about it much longer.

Harry waits for the lad to leave- which takes much longer than he’d have liked- before he straightens himself out with a pained groan. “Hey Siri, call Zayn on speaker.” He mutters, letting out a relieved sigh when the robotic voice talks back to him and the ringing starts.

“Harry? Where the fuck are you?” Zayn breathes, relieved.

“Please tell me you’re with Lou.” Harry says instead.

“I am, why?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, looking down at the smaller lad.

“Good.” Harry breathes. “Take him, get Li. Go to the school, pick up Niall and Ashton and take them to one of the safe houses. Understand? Nick is at the school already, watching out for them, but I don’t think he’s enough.”

“Harry, what the fuck is going on? Where are you?” Zayn asks.

“Don’t know but I’ll figure it out.” Harry murmurs. “Look I’m an asshole that doesn’t like showing weakness and that’s pissed off the wolves that decided to jump me. So get them somewhere safe. Now.” He says seriously.

“We will, then we’ll come get you.” Zayn promises.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry shakes his head. “I’ll get out.” He wiggles his wrist, getting it a little freer so he can bend it, pulling at the dial on his watch. “‘M always prepared.” He points out. It pulls out, revealing a long thin piece of metal which he then wiggles into the lock of the chain.

“You and Li.” Zayn snorts. “We’re on it boss. If I don’t see you in the next few hours, I’m bringing Hell with me.”

Harry chuckles tiredly. “Sounds ace lad.” He agrees, sighing in relief when the cuff clicks open. “Shouldn’t be long.”

“We’ll see you soon then.” Zayn says. “I’ll call Li.”

“Cheers.” Harry agrees, picking the lock of the other cuff.

Zayn hangs up, cursing as he dials Liam’s number.

Harry gets out of the chains, pressing a hand into his still bleeding wound with a hiss. He carefully pulls his jeans back up with a grimace, limping out of the room.

“Son of a bitch,” one of the guards mutters seeing Harry come down the hallway on the security camera.

“Fuck.” The other guard curses, radioing it in.

Alan shakes his head in disbelief, chuckling as he comes face to face with Harry again. “Wow, I must say I’m impressed.”

“10 minutes.” Harry points out.

“How wonderful, now get back to your cage.” Alan says, pointing his gun at him.

“Shoot me.” Harry shrugs.

“Alright,” Alan nods, firing off a round at Harry’s thigh.

“Fuck.” Harry curses, falling down on one knee.

“Oh I like this, bowing to the true king. Now go.”

Alan demands.

Harry chuckles tiredly. “Can’t stand.”

“Then I suggest you crawl.” Alan says.

“Think you just like me on my knees.” Harry muses, putting his other knee down.

“Just a little,” Alan winks. “Can make yourself useful while you’re down there.”

“Right here in the hallway? Kinky.” Harry waggles his eyebrows.

“Well get to it,” Alan nods.

“Come here then.” Harry breathes, pained.

Alan smirks, undoing his jeans as he walks to Harry.

“You’re much too smug.” Harry mutters, sitting up on his knees.

“Go on then.” Alan rolls his eyes.

“‘M working on it.” Harry murmurs, holding the back of the lad’s thighs, mouthing at his hip.

“How Nice is this? The ‘king’ on his knees for me.” Alan breathes.

Harry hums. “Whatever floats your boat.” He muses, nipping at his skin.

“Smile for the camera babe.” Alan chuckles, videoing Harry as he continues on his thighs.

Harry rolls his eyes, smirking at the camera before grabbing the gun out of Alan’s other hand, pointing it at him.

Alan purses his lips, “Should have known. We’ve got eyes everywhere. You think you’re going to make it out alive?” He asks, pulling up his pants.

“Yeah, I am.” Harry affirms, standing up slowly. “And you’re going to help me.”

“Oh?” Alan raises an eyebrow.

“Move.” Harry nods, taking the safety off the gun.

“And where am I going, your highness?” Alan sneers.

“Out.” Harry informs. “Out of the building.”

Alan does as he’s told, reluctantly. Harry won’t make it out, the wolves won’t let him.

“Good boy.” Harry coos patronizingly. “Move.”

Alan heads down the hallways and out of the building, seven of the Wolfpack gathered around.

“Why would I do that?” Alan asks.

“Tell them to move.” Harry says seriously.

“Because if they don’t move, they all die with you.” Harry informs.

“You’re going to kill all of them?” Alan snorts.

“You really shouldn’t doubt love.” Harry muses, shooting four of them in the head quickly before pressing the hot barrel of the gun against Alan’s head.

Alan’s eyes widen, “You son of a bitch.” He hisses. “You’ll die for this. No, actually. Your mates will die and I’ll save Niall for last. You just wait until I get my hands on him.” He says darkly. “I’ll make him my bitch.”

 “You won’t survive this.” Harry informs. “Now tell them to move.” He growls.

“Move,” Alan grits out.

The other three back off, glaring at Harry who shoves Alan forward. “Give me your keys.”

Alan sets his jaw, handing over his keys. Harry unlocks the car, nodding. “This will do.” He muses.

“This isn’t over Styles,” Alan hisses. He knows this isn’t the time to retaliate. He’s got family to bury now.

“It is for you.” Harry informs, pulling the trigger, then climbs into the car.

“Li, Nick, and Mikey are with Ash and Ni.” Zayn informs, running a hand down his face. “These bastards are going to pay for this.”

“He’s gonna be fine.” Louis soothes, taking his hand gently, kissing his cheek. “And then we’ll kick some ass.”

“He’ll show them why he’s king.” Zayn nods, smiling a bit at him.

Louis nods. “Yes he will.”

“Maybe we should head over to the safe house. Unless you want to go with Greg, he’s not too happy either.” Zayn muses.

“No I’d rather wait for Haz.” Louis shakes his head. “Besides the less people going there the better.”

Zayn nods thoughtfully, pulling a cigarette out of his box and lights it. “Maybe we should just wipe them all out.” He muses, taking a long drag.

“I think that’s what it’ll come down to.” Louis admits, taking it from him. “Don’t smoke in the flat.”

“S’my flat.” Zayn pouts. “I don’t smoke in yours.”

Louis pouts back at him. “You have a patio.” He points out fondly.

Zayn kisses him softly before he hops up from the couch. “Wanna join me?”

“Yeah I’ll be right out.” Louis says fondly.

Zayn nods, taking his cigarette back and heads out to his balcony.

Louis watches after him lovingly, hopping up to walk to the kitchen. He grabs a beer from the fridge, humming to himself. “Zay? You want a beer?” He calls.

“Please.” Zayn calls back.

Louis nods, grabbing him a beer too.

“What? I don’t get one?” Jared smirks, backing Louis into the corner.

Louis squeaks in surprise. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

“Please, Malik’s too cocky for his own good.” Jared rolls his eyes. “It’s not that hard.” He notes, taking the beer from Louis’ hands and sets them aside. “Now, what we’re going to do is leave nice and quiet so I don’t have to kill your boyfriend.”

 “Who’s to say he won’t kill you first?” Louis retorts.

Jared rolls his eyes, “He’s pathetic. Left his tiny lad unprotected didn’t he?”

“I’m not tiny.” Louis growls. “I’m not unprotected either, I can handle myself.” He sasses.

“Sure baby,” Jared chuckles, pinning him against the wall. “Been waiting on this a long time and when I’m done with you, I’m taking Niall to fuck him in front of Harry. Wanna join?”

“Fuck you.” Louis spits, kneeing him in the crotch.

Jerad grunts, buckling. “Won’t stop me.” He says, strained.

“Shit I almost missed you’re so small.” Louis smirks, punching him in the face.

Jared stumbles back, holding his face as he trips. Zayn steps inside, concerned. “Lou?” He calls, eyes widening then glaring when he sees Jared. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Jared asks, standing back up. “I’ll get you back sweetheart.” He looks at Louis before turning to Zayn.

Zayn nods, “You do remember what I did to your punk ass brother don’t you?” He smirks.

“Don’t get your ass beat, Jay.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” Jared muses, pulling out a gun, pointing it at Louis who freezes.

“If you wanted him dead you would have killed him already, he’s too valuable and you know it.” Zayn says, eyes blazing.

“Not that valuable.” Jared corrects. “We’re gonna play fair today Zay. So this is what you’re going to do. You’ll tie him to that chair right there, would be a pity if he tried to help and got hurt before he was supposed to.”

Zayn sighs, but nods. “C’mere baby.” He says softly.

Louis walks over to him, sitting down in the chair. “Don’t want to.” He murmurs.

“I know. Just give me a bit.” Zayn says, kissing him lovingly. He ties him to the chair, kissing his forehead. “Sit tight.”

“Tighter.” Jared demands.

Zayn rolls his eyes, doing it a bit tighter. “Not going to dig it into his skin, asshole.”

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do. Or I’ll do it and make him bleed.” Jared informs. “Don’t think you can pull one over on me.”

Zayn sets his jaw, tying it tighter. “I love you,” He whispers.

Louis winces. “Love you too.” He whispers back.

Zayn turns to Jared, “Are we going to settle this with guns? Or am I going to hand you your ass?”

“Neither.” Jared chuckles. “Put your gun on the table.”

Zayn does as he says, taking his gun from his waistband and puts it on the table.

“So you’re just going to shoot me and go? What a man.” He snorts.

“No, I’m going to kick your ass.” Jared informs. “But the offer is tempting.”

Zayn chuckles, “Let’s get this over with Jenkins.”

Jared smirks, putting his gun on the table. “Bring it Malik.”

Zayn takes a step forward, rearing back his fist and punches Jared in the jaw. He smirks as he stumbles back and the satisfying crack that follows the collision. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He smirks, pulling Jared up by his collar and slams him against the wall, kneeing him in the gut.

Jared chuckles breathlessly, slightly pained. “Trust me I know.” He retorts, elbowing him in the jaw, then kicks him in the chest when Zayn stumbles back. Zayn grunts but stands his ground, tackling Jared, pinning his arms down with his boots as he sits on top of him. He sends blow after blow to the lad’s face- not giving him a chance to retaliate. Jared grunts, using his legs to buck Zayn off of him, pinning him to the ground. Zayn growls, swinging his own legs up and links his ankles together around the lad’s throat. He won’t go down so easily, not without a fight. Especially when Louis’ involved. That’s not an option. Jared gasps, twisting roughly, Zayn’s knee popping.

“Fuck,” Zayn hisses, using his boot to snap Jared’s neck to the side. Jared falls to the ground with a thump, dull eyes staring at Louis. Zayn pants, wincing as he tries to stand up. “Mother fucker.” He curses, opting to scoot instead over to his boyfriend to untie him. “You alright baby?” Did he touch you? Or hurt you?”

Louis waves his hand dismissively, sinking to his knees. “Don’t move.”

“‘M okay, I’ll get Luke to look at it in a bit.” Zayn groans. “Just need to get this asshole out of my living room.”

“I’ve got it.” Louis says softly. “Stay, I’m getting you some ice.” Zayn nods, relieved that it’s over. He’s been a pain in his ass for a long time. He knows he’s been after Louis for a while too.

Louis kisses his forehead. “My hero.” He coos, standing to get him an ice pack.

Zayn actually blushes a bit, looking down at his knee. “No one is allowed to have you but me.” He says.

“And no one will.” Louis promises, putting some ice on Zayn’s knee.

Zayn winces a bit but nods. “Thanks love.”

Louis kisses him softly, cupping his cheek.

Zayn hums into the kiss, resting a hand over Louis’. “Might go trade places with Li and let him go look for Haz.”

“You can’t do anything.” Louis shakes his head. “You’re hurt.”

He kisses his cheek. “‘M gonna call Luke, then go look for Haz.”

“Not by yourself.” Zayn says seriously.

 “Everyone else is a bit busy love.” Louis points out.

“I don’t care, you’re not going by yourself. I wouldn’t go by myself. Take someone with you.” Zayn says firmly.

 “Okay.” Louis soothes. “Okay, I will.”

“Thank you.” Zayn breathes.

Louis pecks his lips. “Would have taken someone anyway.” He teases, pulling out his phone. Zayn huffs, wishing he could be the one that Louis could take. Fucking Jared. “Don’t huff at me.” Louis replies fondly.

“I wanna go,” Zayn says, jumping when his phone rings. “It’s Harry,” He breathes. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Harry breathes.

“Where are you, you okay?” Zayn asks.

“‘M good.” Harry nods tiredly. “‘M in a car. Everyone safe?”

“We’re fine, are you parked somewhere? Do we need to come get you?” Zayn asks.

“I uh- crashed somewhere.” Harry admits.

“Shit, turn on your location and send it to me.” Zayn says softly.

“Kay.” Harry whispers.

Zayn puts Harry on speaker, “Keep talking to me love.” He says, opening up his messages so he can send it to Louis. “Louis and Luke are going to come get you.”

“Luke is coming to look at you.” Louis huffs. “‘M sorry.” Harry breathes, earnest.

“He’s crashed his car.” Zayn gives him a look. “He’s probably a lot worse off than me.” He points out. “Don’t be, just stay awake.” He says into the phone.

“What happened to you?” Harry frowns.

“Jared is dead.” Zayn says. “I’m alright. Just a little roughed up.”

“‘S it bad?” Harry asks.

“No, think he dislocated my knee. But that’s the worst of it.” Zayn assures.

“That’s bad.” Harry pouts.

“Not as bad as I’m sure you are. Louis’ leaving now. He’ll be there soon, okay?” Zayn soothes.

“Kay.” Harry breathes.

“Tell me what happened Yeah?” Zayn says, trying to keep Harry awake.

“Uh- got jumped. Woke up, got hit.” Harry says thoughtfully, leaning his head back.

“What else?” Zayn prompts.

“Branded me a couple times, shot me in the leg, stabbed me.” Harry lists lazily, slow.

“Jesus.” Zayn mutters, keeping Harry on speaker. He types out a message to Louis so Luke can know what’s going on before they get there.

“No, Harry.” Harry whispers.

Zayn chuckles at that, focusing on Harry instead of his own pain at the mo. It hurts like a bitch but Harry needs him. “Hey love, keep talking to me.”

“‘S Ni safe?” Harry checks.

“Should be,” Zayn nods.

Harry nods contently at that, making his head spin.

“Luke and Lou should be there soon yeah? Stay awake for me, need to know you’re okay until they get there.” Zayn says.

“Can’t.” Harry whispers.

“You can love, I know you can.” Zayn says. “What about the car? Does Niall like his car?”

“Mhm.” Harry hums, passing out.

“Harry?” Zayn says, hearing the phone drop. “Fuck.” He hangs up and dials Louis’ number.

“We’re here.” Louis soothes.

“Okay,” Zayn breathes. “I’ll let you go. Keep me updated yeah?”

“The front of the car is crushed.” Louis informs softly. “It may take more than us to get him out.”

“I’ll call Mikey and tell him. Think you need one or will you need more?” Zayn asks.

“Mike is busy, I’ll call backup if I need it.” Louis promises. “Just relax please, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine Lou,” Zayn assures, it’s a lie but he wants to help.

“You’re a goddamn liar Malik.” Louis informs fondly. “You can help nurse him back to help, but for now, relax.”

“On the floor with my best mate near dead and a fucking wolf in my living room.” Zayn huffs.

“I’m working on both of those.” Louis points out.

“I know you are.” Zayn relaxes a bit. “I’m sorry. Just used to being there.” He apologizes.

“I know my love.” Louis smiles gently. “I have to go, okay? I’ll make it up to you though. My hero.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you.” Zayn says softly.

“I love you too Zayn.” Louis says fondly. “Maybe we’ll go visit mum in a little.”

“I’d love that.” Zayn agrees.

“Love you, bye babe.” Louis chirps.

“Bye.” Zayn smiles softly. He hopes Luke can help enough until they can get him to the hospital at least. He looks at the dead bloke on his floor and sighs, whimpering a bit as he pushes up on one leg. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He curses, leaning heavily against the couch. “Fucking bastard.” He glares at Jared.

“Luke, is he alive?” Louis asks softly, wary.

“He’s alive. It’s not good but he’s alive. He’s lost a lot of blood. We need to get him out of here though, one foot looks like it’s stuck. He’s probably broken something.” Luke breathes.

“Well shit.” Louis sighs. “Alright doc, I’ll go around to the other side, see if I can wiggle his foot free.”

“It’s a good thing he’s asleep.” Luke nods. “Unconscious technically.” He says, looking over Harry’s wounds with a frown. A gunshot wound and a pretty nasty cut that he can only imagine is a wolf. Two burns, and there’s blood soaking into his jeans on his thighs and bruises littering his face and torso- add a possible broken foot and a car wreck and he’d say Harry’s lucky to be alive.

Louis ruffles his hair, jogging around to the other side. He climbs in, trying to avoid the glass as much as he can as he bends down, trying to maneuver Harry’s foot out.

“Careful love,” Luke says softly, “don’t want to make it worse.” He hums. “Might need to see if we can’t move him a bit, maybe recline the seat.”

“We can move the seat back.” Louis nods. “It’s closer than he’d usually have it but it’s not his, probably didn’t have the time to adjust it. It would be on your side of him.”

Luke nods, finding the button and moves him back slowly, if it’s really stuck, he doesn’t want it to pull. “It’s moving a bit, see if you can point the toe of his shoe and pull it out.” He suggests.

Louis salutes, carefully doing as he’s told.

“There we go,” Luke sighs in relief when it moves out easily.

“I’m gonna come around and pull him out, do you want to watch his legs?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, just be careful Lou.” Luke says in concern. Harry’s not a little guy by any means.

“I will.” Louis promises, climbing out. He wipes a bit of blood off on his jeans, then jogs around. “I’m stronger than I look lad.”

“I know, but he’s dead weight.” Luke says, wincing a bit at the terminology.

Louis laughs softly. “He’s fine.”

Luke nods, helping Louis with his legs as he pulls him out.

Louis grunts quietly. “Get him to the car?”

“You ready?” Luke nods.

“Readiest I’m gonna be.” Louis affirms.

Luke nods, helping Louis lift Harry- struggling a bit as they get him into the back of Luke’s SUV. “Heavy lad.” He pants fondly.

“Dense.” Louis nods, bending over to catch his breath. “Stupid muscles.”

“I’m grateful for them today and I’m sure his boyfriend enjoys them.” Luke nods, maneuvering Harry to fit into the back properly.

Louis laughs. “I get that.”

“I bet you do.” Luke smiles fondly. “Let’s go get Harry taken care of and I’ll go take a look at your muscly boyfriend.”

“Thanks Lu.” Louis says softly.

“Anytime love,” Luke says sincerely, squeezing his shoulder before sliding into his car. “Let’s go.”

Louis nods, hopping in and drives off. “We don’t have to stop the bleeding or anything right?”

“I don’t know how long he’s been there but it’s stopped. I’m hoping that bullet hasn’t moved too much.” Luke says.

Louis nods. “Hopefully not too long.”

Luke nods in agreement, “He’s a fighter. He won’t go down like this.”

“It would be a pretty big way to go out.” Louis muses. “But you’re right. He’s got too much.”

“Got too much?” Luke asks.

“Too much to lose.” Louis smiles softly. “Too much to give up.”

Luke smiles back at that, “Yeah, he does.”

“Despite what he lets everyone else believe, we know the truth.” Louis nods. “He just got Niall back, won’t give that up.”

“He fell really fast and hard it seems.” Luke notes.

“Niall gave him a chance, he’s just someone that it’s easy to trust and easy to open up to.” Louis muses thoughtfully.

“Seems like you have too, I haven’t met him yet but Liam seems to like him too. Can’t tell with Zayn. You, Harry, and Liam seem to be the ones he’s most prone to showing any kind of emotion about though.” Luke nods.

“And you especially.”

Louis smiles warmly. “He helped me with Zayn, without even really knowing me he cared.” He shrugs. “He’s just a ball of sunshine.”

“Need a bit of that here don’t we?” Luke smiles.

“He’s perfect.” Louis affirms. “For that, hard to be upset around him. Unless he’s upset or hurt but even then I was laughing so much when I visited him.”

“Sounds like a good one. Sounds like he’s good for Haz. Never really seen him show much interest, sorta. He does show interest in people but they just like him for his money or looks or status, ya know? Like he’s a conquest. I just find it funny that he’s Greg’s brother.” Luke laughs softly.

“Ironic wasn’t it?” Louis snorts.

“It was.” Luke agrees. “Wonder who else Greg is hiding.” He teases.

“A lad for you.” Louis sing songs. “We’re allies now.”

Luke rolls his eyes fondly, “I’ve got my hands full with you lot.”

“Oh please.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“I’m serious. I love what I do, it’s enough.” Luke promises.

“Everyone wants to be loved Lu.” Louis says softly.

“And if I had to work on him? I don’t know if I could do that?” Luke shakes his head. “I’m optimistic about most things but that, I’m not so sure.”

“It could happen if you were a doctor in a hospital too love.” Louis reasons. “I think it would be more of a motivator. But I get it, people react differently to different things.”

“I’m not looking, but if it happens, it does.” Luke gives.

“Just want you happy.” Louis says sincerely, parking the car.

“I know,” Luke smiles, sliding out of the car. “Right now we need to get him inside and let them help.”

“I’ll run in and grab Li, you’ll watch him?” Louis checks.

“Course.” Luke agrees.

“Be right back.” Louis promises, running inside.

Luke chews on his lip, looking back at Harry. He’ll get better, he has to.

“Li?” Louis calls.

“I’m here Lou,” Liam calls from the kitchen.

“Need your help.” Louis informs.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, furrowing his eyebrows, but nods, turning off the heat on the stove.

“I need you to carry in.” Louis breathes, nodding for him to follow. “How far is Ashton in his schooling?”

“Same as Niall, basics I think. Why?” Liam asks, following after him quickly.

“I need to go get Zayn, and Luke needs help.” Louis informs, opening the car door to gesture to Harry.

“Fuck,” Liam curses. “Yeah, we’ll get him.” He nods slowly. “Wait- why isn’t Zayn driving?”

“Because Zayn got his knee dislocated or summat- long story okay. We need to get shit done.” Louis cuts himself off.

Liam shakes his head. “Yeah, yeah.” He agrees. “Luke? Whenever you’re ready lad.”

“Ready.” Luke promises.

Liam helps Luke lift Harry out of the car and carries him inside. “Best put him in the bedroom downstairs.”

“We need towels on the bed first.” Luke murmurs. “On it.” Louis butts in, running to get towels. He strips the duvet off, covering the bed in towels, then nods at the pair.

Liam lays him down carefully, looking over him sadly. “Fuck, need to get his jeans off.”

“I got it. Go grab your lad- don’t tell Niall.” Louis says. “H doesn’t want him more involved than he is, too dangerous.”

Liam nods, jogging out of the room. “Hey love,” He calls once he’s in the game room with the 4 other lads.

“Hi Li.” Ashton smiles softly, standing up. “What’s up?”

“Wanna talk to you a mo,” Liam smiles, beckoning him over.

Ashton walks over to him, hugging him happily. “Yes?”

Liam kisses his forehead, whispering in his ear after. “Harry’s hurt really bad. We have a doctor with us but he’s gonna need help. Harry doesn’t want Niall getting involved. Doesn’t want him to know yet I think. Think you can put a bit of your schooling to practice?”

“I don’t have much but I can try.” Ashton whispers.

“Thank you love,” Liam breathes, kissing his temple. “We’ll be back in a bit.” He tells the other three, heart breaking a bit when Niall smiles at them and nods.

Ashton ducks his head, taking Liam’s hand, letting him lead the way. “Oh.” He breathes, seeing how bad the lad is.

“Yeah, that’s why we didn’t want him to know yet.” Liam whispers.

Ashton nods dumbly, he doesn’t know how much he can help. “You think you can handle this?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll do my best.” Ashton promises.

Louis sighs at the uncertainty in his eyes. “Li- can you go get Zayn please?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “You’ll be fine. Just listen to Luke yeah? You’re smart.” He reassures his boyfriend, kissing his forehead before he leaves.

“Come on Love, I’ll help you through this.” Louis encourages gently. “Close and lock the door behind you.”

Ashton nods, giving him a grateful smile.

“Hey Ni.” Louis says softly, stepping into the lad’s temporary room.

“Hey, have you heard from Harry?” Niall asks, opening his arms for the lad. “I know he says he has to work days at a time sometimes but it still worries me. Just doesn’t feel right.”

Louis settles down on the bed with him, wrapping himself around the lad instead. “Yeah I have- I uh, that’s what I came in for.”

“Oh good,” Niall smiles. “Been doing homework and studying all day. He can quiz me, he loves doing that. Is he coming over?”

“Ni.” Louis says softly. “He’s here already.” He admits. “But there’s something you should know.”

“What’s going on?” Niall asks, worried now that he’s picking up on Louis’ tone.

“Somethings happened.” Louis admits gently. “And he’s hurt.”

Niall breaks free of Louis’ hold, eyes wide as he slides out of bed. “What happened? Where is he?”

“Ni, breathe.” Louis cups his cheeks. “I need you to stay calm for me.”

“Is he-” Niall swallows, eyes watering, can’t bring himself to say it.

“No! No love, he’s alive. He’s okay.” Louis soothes.

Niall relaxes a bit at that, “I wanna see him.”

“You can, but you need to relax.” Louis smiles softly. “He’s very- attune to how you’re feeling and we don’t want him to be worried or anxious hm?”

Niall nods slowly, swallowing back his emotions the best he can. “Okay.”

“Think you can do that for me?” Louis cups his cheek. “Try and stay positive yeah? He’s okay. Just, hasn’t woken up yet.”

“How long has he been like this?” Niall asks quietly.

“He passed out when he was in the car accident.” Louis says softly. “Since the day we’ve been here.”

Niall’s eyes widen, “he’s been here that long and no one told me?”

Louis winces. “We’ve been trying to get him to stay stable.”

“Stay stable,” Niall trails off. “Where is he?” He asks again, not waiting for an answer before he jogs out the door to go look for him.

“Niall.” Louis chases after him. “Hey.”

“I want to see him- I need to.” Niall insists.

“I know, and I’ll take you.” Louis promises. “But this- the panicky thing, it isn’t going to help love.”

“How am I not supposed to panic?” Niall challenges. “He’s been hurt for days and unstable and he was in the same house as me and no one bothered to say, hey, your boyfriend is here, he’s nearly dead but don’t worry, we’re trying to make him not- what if it was Zayn?”

“This is why no one told you.” Louis admits. “And I get it Ni, I do. We didn’t do this to be assholes. _This_ -” he gestures to Niall. “Is dangerous for him.”

“Then I don’t need to see him,” Niall decides after a mo.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Louis insists. “I just need you to stay calm. Talk to him about your day, read your textbook to him- I don’t know. Be normal with him. If there’s one thing he loathes more than anything it’s feeling weak or vulnerable.”

“I’m not calm right now and when I see him I’m more than likely going to freak out again.” Niall says.

“Let’s just peek in then hm? You can see it’s probably not as bad as you’re thinking it’ll be.” Louis reasons.

Niall nods softly, biting his lip. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He hit his head, bruised pretty badly. Burned twice, branded a few times. Shot in the leg, fractured or broken ankle- something like that.” Louis lists. “Stabbed.” He winces. “It doesn’t sound good.”

Niall’s eyes widen and he tries not to panic but he’s imagining what Harry looks like right now and he honestly wants to cry. But how can he? He’s not the one going through this, and if he’s supposed to be dating the king, he guess he should start acting like it.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds?” Louis tries sheepishly. “He’s gonna be fine yeah?”

Niall nods, “its fine.” He dismisses. “Gonna grab my school stuff and I’ll be in.”

“I’ll wait for you. I’ll sit with you- if that’s okay?” Louis offers gently.

“You can if you’d like.” Niall shrugs, heading back into his room to get his things.

Louis rocks on the balls of his feet, waiting patiently.

Niall grabs his backpack and comes back out, waiting for Louis to lead the way.

“It very well could have been you know.” Louis says quietly, leading him down the hall.

“Been what?” Niall asks.

“Zayn. It could have been Zayn.” Louis glances at him. “Or me. Or both of us.”

Niall nods, “I’m glad it wasn’t.” He says, keeping his stoic face in check.

Louis nods silently, opening the door to Harry’s room.

Niall closes his eyes for a mo after seeing him but otherwise doesn’t react, curling up in the chair closest to Harry’s makeshift hospital bed.

“You’re not meant to be emotionless.” Louis frowns.

“I don’t have an in between, Lou.” Niall says, opening up his backpack. “It’s either this or panicked.”

“I’d rather have panicked.” Louis frowns.

“You just told me it was dangerous for him,” Niall says, struggling to keep his emotions down. He can’t even look at Harry.

“And if he wakes up to you like this?” Louis shakes his head. “That’s not something that will go away.”

“What am I supposed to act like, Lou?” Niall asks, eyes watering. He can’t cry, he’ll lose it, especially if he looks at Harry again. “Don’t panic but show emotion? My emotion is panic, look at him.”

“Show what you need to.” Louis softens, wiggling into the chair with him, holding him close. “I was wrong, don’t listen to what I said earlier.”

Niall’s lip wobbles, tucking his face into Louis’ neck as his tears fall. “Who did this to him?” He gets out quietly.

“He isn’t a problem anymore.” Louis holds him tighter, kissing the side of his head.

Niall nods, trying to keep his crying silent. He doesn’t want to disturb Harry. “Does this happen a lot?”

“Not like this.” Louis promises. “You’ve just- stepped into a war.”

“Because of me?” Niall sniffles. “Was it the same guys that took me?”

“No it wasn’t you.” Louis shakes his head. “But yes it was the wolves.”

Niall relaxes just a bit. It’s nice knowing Harry didn’t get hurt because of him at least.

Louis kisses his temple. “Why don’t you talk to him?”

Niall nods, slipping out of the chair and pads over to Harry quietly. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair cautiously, silent tears still running down his face. “You know that anatomy and physiology test you helped me study for? I made a 97 on it. I need to work on my spelling,” He whispers. “But I remembered what they were, thanks to you.” He starts

Louis crosses his legs up on the chair, smiling softly at that, watching the pair with gentle eyes. “Keep going.”

“I- I have another test coming up in a couple of weeks, if you feel up for it. I can read it to you if you’d like. I think this one is going to be a little easier. Maybe. But you make studying fun.” Niall giggles softly. “I’ve missed you.” He admits. “My bruises and stuff are healing, even my wolf. The infection is gone at least.”

Harry’s lips quirk up a bit in response, head tilting just a bit into Niall’s touch.

“Hi,” Niall breathes, smiling wetly at Harry’s reaction to him. “I think maybe you should let me come stay with you for a little while after you’re strong enough to leave this bed. Need to work on bedside manner and all.”

Harry lets out a quiet groan, his eyes fluttering open for a second before screwing shut again at the harsh light, eyebrows furrowed.

Niall’s breathe hitches a bit wiping at his eyes. “Lou, will you hit the lights?” He whispers.

Louis nods, jumping up. He turns off the lights, smiling at Niall. He knew he could do it. "Why are you crying?" Harry whispers hoarsely, eyes still closed.

“Because you’re hurt.” Niall whispers back, ducking his head.

"Am I?" Harry murmurs, opening his eyes. "Hey." He encourages softly.

“Yeah,” Niall nods. “They did a lot of bad things to you. And you were in an accident.”

"You look beautiful." Harry gives him a lazy grin, sincere.

Niall laughs, quiet and bit incredulously, “Harry.”

"Really like that sound." Harry breathes.

“Should be resting,” Niall says softly.

"I am." Harry reasons cheekily. "'M not doing anything."

“You’re an impossible patient hm?” Niall says fondly.

Harry grins goofily, nodding. "Have the best nurse to be though."

Niall shakes his head, “I haven’t- I didn’t know until just a little while ago. I didn’t help.”

"Didn't say I did, said I do." Harry points out, taking Niall's hand.

Niall bends down, kissing Harry’s hand. “Not allowed to do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Harry asks softly.

“Get hurt like this,” Niall informs.

"I'll do my best not to." Harry agrees.

Niall nods, happy with his answer. “Good lad.”

"Can I have a proper kiss?" Harry pouts.

Niall giggles, leaning forward to leave a kiss to Harry’s pouted lip.

"We match." Harry informs goofily, pulling the duvet down to expose his naked torso.

Niall holds in a whine at the way Harry’s torso looks, nodding dumbly. “We do.” He agrees.

Harry nods contently, pulling the duvet back up, cold. "Couple tattoos." He mumbles to himself.

Niall softens, kissing his forehead. “Need another blanket?”

Harry thinks it over, then shakes his head. "Cuddles?"

“You’re really hurt, pet.” Niall says softly. “Don’t want to make it worse.”

Harry juts out his bottom lip. “Please?”

Niall nods gently, carefully crawling into the side that doesn’t look as hurt and kisses his jaw. “You’re not supposed to be the cold one.”

“Jus this time.” Harry promises, sighing happily.

Niall smiles softly, “deal.” He whispers.

“You’re safe.” Harry breathes contently.

“Course I am, you kept me safe.” Niall praises softly.

“Safe baby.” Harry nods happily, holding him close. “My baby, safe. Just mine.”

Niall giggles softly, “just yours. All yours.” He promises, kissing his cheek.

Harry smiles goofily at him. “Mine.” He affirms contently. “Pretty baby.”

“Somebody’s had medicine.” Niall coos.

“Not me.” Harry sing songs.

Niall giggles, “Course not, baby.”

“You still like me?” Harry checks.

“I do, very much.” Niall nods.

“Even though I killed people?” Harry asks quietly.

Niall cups his cheeks, making sure he’s looking at him. “Yes.”

“They were mean people.” Harry nods- happy with Niall’s answer. “They wanted to hurt my baby. And my Loubear.”

“Oh,” Niall breathes. “You saved us then.” He says softly, pecking his lips.

“A little.” Harry beams. “Zayn did too.”

“A lot,” Niall says fondly. “Zayn? Is he okay?”

“He hurt his knee.” Harry frowns. “Because he was protecting his baby.”

Niall looks over at Louis, giving him a soft smile. “It’s a good thing we have such strong daddies that take care of us, hm?” He coos.

Louis gives him a gentle smile in return, nodding in agreement. “Special lads.” Harry smiles tiredly.

“Sleep Love, I’ll be right here.” Niall promises.

“Don’t leave.” Harry pleads quietly.

“Not going anywhere,” Niall promises.

Harry relaxes a bit at that, closing his eyes again. Niall leaves a soft kiss to Harry’s jaw, fixing the blanket around him. “There we go,” He murmurs. Harry yawns softly, settling in contently, dozing off again. “Goofy baby.” Niall whispers fondly.

“He had some meds before.” Louis informs softly.

“I figured.” Niall nods, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“You two are cute.” Louis smiles sincerely.

“Think so?” Niall blushes lightly.

“You and Zayn are too.”

“I know so.” Louis nods. “Thank you.”

“I like him a lot,” Niall whispers. “Don’t know if I should be concerned that I don’t care that he’s killed people. I know they were trying to kill him too, makes me feel better about not caring. I just want him safe.” He says softly.

“Doesn’t make you a bad person.” Louis promises.

Niall nods softly, “scary how much I like him.” He smiles, leaving a kiss to Harry’s cheek. He giggles a bit, shaking his head. He’s never seen Harry so goofy before and he will say that Harry being so possessive of him was pretty nice. He likes that Harry doesn’t want anyone else to have him or touch him.

“I understand.” Louis promises.

Niall gives him a grateful smile, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. Might as well get some sleep too.

"I'll wake you both in a little." Louis says softly, standing from his chair.

“Thanks Loubear.” Niall smiles cutely.

Louis laughs softly. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

“I’ve never heard that name until today.” Niall giggles. “It’s cute.”

Louis smiles shyly. "Thanks. He's Hazzabear."

“Cute.” Niall squeaks.

Louis chuckles fondly, kissing his temple. "Sleep well love."

“Love you, Lou.” Niall yawns.

"I love you too Ni." Louis says lovingly.

Niall smiles contently, snuggling further into his king happily.

Louis tucks them in, then slips out of the room, heading to their own.

“Hey love,” Zayn says softly. “How’d it go?”

"Good." Louis smiles warmly at him. "How are you feeling babe?"

“I’m fine. High on pain meds right now.” Zayn smiles.

"You're cute." Louis coos, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Zayn hums, pulling him into his lap happily as he kisses him back.

“Careful.” Louis scolds fondly.

“No,” Zayn pouts. “This is my favorite spot for you.”

"Zayn." Louis laughs, cupping his cheeks.

“You’re so stunning.” Zayn breathes, resting his hands on Louis’ curvy hips.

“You’re high as fuck.” Louis blushes.

“I am but god Lou, you’re fucking gorgeous. No wonder I’m so horny all the time.” Zayn groans.

Louis laughs at that, so in love with his goofy lad. "I like it."

“Oh?” Zayn tries to waggles his eyebrows.

"Zay you need to sleep baby." Louis informs fondly.

“Don’t wanna sleep, wanna hold my wifey.” Zayn smiles up goofily at him.

"Wifey has to get groceries." Louis laughs.

“Oooh wifey points.” Zayn winks.

“But I don’t want you to go.”

"Why don't you sleep, and when I get back I'll help with your horniness hm?" Louis suggests.

Zayn pouts but nods tiredly, puckering his lips.

Louis giggles, kissing him softly.

“Love you so much,” Zayn whispers against his lips.

"I love you more." Louis replies earnestly.

“Never,” Zayn shakes his head. “Gonna marry you.” He insists.

"Yeah?" Louis asks fondly.

“Mhmmm,” Zayn hums. “Gonna make a proper Malik out of you.”

"You don't wanna be a Tomlinson?" Louis asks, carding his hand through Zayn's hair.

“Want people to know you belong to me,” Zayn pouts.

Louis giggles. "Fair enough."

“See? I’m the daddy.” Zayn smirks.

"Yes you are, but Daddy needs his sleep." Louis coos.

Zayn hums, “M’kay.”

"I love you." Louis whispers.

“Love you too.” Zayn murmurs.

"Sleep." Louis soothes.

Zayn nods, letting his eyes slip closed.

Louis smiles fondly, kissing his temple. "Goodnight my love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash coming tonight?" Harry turns to Liam, taking a sip of his drink.   
“Yeah,” Liam smiles. “He should be here soon.” He nods, letting out a puff of smoke.   
"He's moving in huh?" Harry grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“He is. It’s early for most people I think but if he’s cool with all this and wants to be here and after all that he’s already seen? This is long term.” Liam breathes.   
"I'm happy for you." Harry says sincerely, squeezing the lad's shoulder lightly.   
“Thanks mate, you too.” Liam smiles.   
"Thank you." Harry smiles warmly.   
“You’re looking really good.” Liam notes.   
"Liam, I'm a taken man." Harry teases. "But thank you, my torso is a work in progress, but I'm getting there. Biggest thing is my leg."   
“Physical therapy going okay?” Liam asks.   
Harry nods. "Hurts like a bitch but yeah. Least I don't have to wear a fucking boot."   
“That’d be a pain in the ass.” Liam agrees, taking a sip of his drink.   
"Michael is here to make sure I don't overdo it." Harry snorts, nodding at the shorter brunette, talking to their security guard. "Good little physical therapist."   
“Good,” Liam smiles. “You have the slightest tendency.” He teases.   
Harry snorts. "My heart- you've just shattered it."   
“Smart ass,” Liam chuckles.   
"When am I not?" Harry asks fondly.   
"Niall!" Michael calls, spotting the lad.   
“Michael!” Niall giggles, hugging the taller man.   
"Hi." Michael smiles warmly, hugging him back tightly. "Hi Ash, almost didn't see you behind Niall." He teases.   
“Really funny,” Ashton sticks out his tongue. Niall smiles, letting Ashton hug the lad. Michael laughs, hugging him too. He likes to tease the lad because he’s a bit shorter than himself. Although, only by a few inches. “Good to see you both.”   
“You too.” Niall says sincerely. “Are you babysitting?” He asks.   
Micheal nods, chuckling. “Don’t tell him that you called it that.”   
“I won’t, but he won’t be mad at me.” Niall smiles cutely.   
“No but he’d be mad at me.” Micheal pouts.   
“That’s true, don’t want that do we?” Niall coos.   
“Don’t coo at me, I’m taller than you.” Micheal laughs.   
“What’s height got to do with it?” Niall pouts.   
“I was gonna say bigger but I’m not really. Just- taller mostly.” Micheal admits, smiling at him.   
“I know the skinny part,” Niall nods, poking his stomach.  
Micheal bats his hands away, chuckling. “I’m toned.” He defends playfully.   
“That makes two of us, three actually,” Niall admits, gesturing to Ashton.   
“I used to drum.” Ashton flexes dramatically.   
“You can tell,” Niall squeezes his biceps.   
“Definitely.” Micheal muses, chuckling when he hears two girls giggling beside them, sending Ashton heart eyes.   
“He’s cute but he’s gay and taken.” Niall apologizes.   
One of the girls rolls her eyes. “Honey you’re no competition.” She notes.   
Ashton shakes his head. “Don’t talk to him that way.”   
“It’s okay,” Niall assures. It’s true anyway. “Let’s go get drinks, yeah?”  
“No, you lot head up yeah?” Micheal encourages softly.   
“You don’t have to get us drinks.” Niall shakes his head. “I can. What would you like?” He asks.   
“They’ve got your drinks already.” Micheal informs, amused.   
“Oh,” Niall blushes. “Okay.” He gives, taking Ashton’s hand.   
Ashton smiles warmly at that. “Of course they do.”   
“They’re good,” Niall says lovingly.   
“Thanks Mike, coming up?” Ash asks softly. “Nah, maybe a bit later.” Micheal promises. “Go on then.”   
Niall salutes, pulling Ashton up the stairs.   
Ashton laughs. “Eager are we?” He teases.   
“Maybe,” Niall blushes. “He’s been busy.”   
“Cute.” Ashton smiles warmly. “To be fair so have you.”   
“End of term is coming up, kicking my bum.” Niall pouts.   
“Thought you liked to study together?” Ashton suggests. “That’ll be good yeah?”   
“Yeah,” Niall smiles. “He’s got a lot to catch up on.”   
“That’s cute, that he’s learning with you.” Ashton says fondly.   
Niall nods, “Might make the better nurse.” He giggles.   
“Don’t know about that. You’re already a great one and you’re just starting out.” Ashton shakes his head, smiling gratefully to the security guard that lets them back into the VIP section.   
“Thanks Ash,” Niall says sincerely, smiling bashfully.   
Ashton kisses his cheek. “My pleasure love.”   
“There you are, thought Micheal had stolen you two.” Harry teases.   
“Maybe,” Niall smiles, careful not to hug him too tight.   
“Hi baby.” Liam coos, handing Ashton his drink with a peck on his lips.   
“Hi.” Ashton beams. “Thank you.” He kisses Liam again, settling down in his lap. “Straight vodka?” He teases.   
“Rum and coke.” Liam chuckles, wrapping his arms around him.   
“Thank you.” Ashton giggles, taking a sip.   
“Anytime baby,” Liam smiles, kissing his neck. Niall pulls back from their kiss after a mo, “Nice to see you too.” He breathes.   
“You’ll spend the night tonight?” Harry asks softly, smiling at him.  
“I planned on it,” Niall smiles up at him, kissing his cheek. “Told Greg I wouldn’t be home.” He giggles. “You should have seen his face.”  
“Oh.” Harry hums. “So that’s why I got a lecture.”   
Niall groans, hiding his face. “I’m not 2 years old.”   
Harry laughs, nipping at his neck. “I called him earlier, told him I was hoping you’d stay over and he gave me a list of shit I’m not allowed to do.”   
“Too bad it’s not his choice,” Niall huffs.   
Harry snorts. “No?”   
“Nope, I’m not a child.” Niall says.   
“Do you think it’s his choice?”   
“My baby.” Harry smiles. “No, I don’t. But I think it’s cute how you’re reacting to it.” He admits.   
“Good,” Niall smiles.   
“What did you think I’d say babe?” Harry raises an amused eyebrow. “You think I think you’re a child that can’t make his own choices?”   
“No, but you looked like you didn’t believe me.” Niall pouts.   
“I believed you.” Harry promises, fond. “Just wanted to see how huffy you’d get. Was cute.”   
“Oh,” Niall giggles. “Silly. Have you danced?”  
“No.” Harry shakes his head. “My baby sitter won’t let me.”   
Niall holds back his giggles at that, “I’ll do all the dancing for you.” He promises, taking a sip of Harry’s drink.   
“Depends on the dancing I suppose.” Harry teases, cheeky. “And I did get you a drink, but you’re welcome to drink mine.”   
“That’s okay, what’d you get me?” Niall asks happily.   
Harry reaches forward, picking up the drink. “Something fruity, and a Guinness just in case you didn’t like it.”   
Niall nods, taking a sip of the fruity drink. “Oh.” He smiles.   
“You like it?” Harry asks, fond.   
“It’s really good.” Niall smiles, taking a longer sip.   
“Easy.” Harry laughs.   
Niall gives him a sheepish look, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek. “Sorry.” He apologizes.   
Harry pulls him over to the couch, settling down, pulling Niall into his lap. “Don’t want you drunk.” He admits.   
“No? Was pretty fun last time.” Niall teases, settling on Harry’s knees instead. He’s still hurt- doesn’t want to make it worse.   
Harry laughs. “I have a surprise for you.” He admits, pulling him back against his chest. “I mean drink all you want, you’re a cute drunk. Just know I have a surprise.”   
“You’re hurt,” Niall protests.   
“You’re on my good thigh.” Harry informs, laughing a moment later at how weird that sounds.   
Niall smiles fondly, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “Another surprise? The car wasn’t enough?” He teases. “It’s amazing by the way.”   
“Didn’t want you to not have one.” Harry smiles softly. “It’s alright? I know it’s not my car but- it’s fast but safe.”   
“It’s perfect,” Niall says lovingly, pecking his lips.   
“You know much about cars?” Harry asks curiously.   
“Not much,” Niall admits. “My dad used to take me to his garage and show me how to fix some stuff. But nothing in depth.”   
Harry nods thoughtfully. “Well when I take you home, I can show you around the car a bit if you’d like?” He offers. “Teach you about what I actually know.” He chuckles.   
“Okay,” Niall smiles happily. “Thank you.” He says, placing kisses along Harry’s jaw.   
Harry smiles fondly, holding out the lad’s drink for him. “My pleasure, really.”   
Niall places a final kiss on his neck, taking his drink with a happy hum. “I have finals coming up soon, you can study with me if you’re up for it. If not, that’s okay too.” He assures. He has Ashton and some other mates from his class.   
“You know I’d love to.” Harry promises, smiling at how cute the lad is.   
“Just wasn’t sure how busy you were,” Niall admits.   
“Doesn’t matter.” Harry shrugs. “Always have time for you.”   
Niall melts, leaning into his good side. “You’re sweet.”   
“Eh.” Harry chuckles. “‘M not much of a gentleman or romantic or whatever. But I’m trying.”   
“Just be yourself Yeah?” Niall says. “That’s all I want.”   
“‘S all I have to give anyway.” Harry muses.   
Niall cups his cheeks, “That’s more than enough.”   
Harry melts at that, giving him a sincere smile. “Thank you.” He whispers.   
“No, thank you.” Niall whispers back, thumbing over Harry’s bottom lip.   
“You wanna dance?” Harry offers softly, gentle.   
“If you’re up for it,” Niall nods. “Please.”   
“Always up for showing off my sexy boyfriend.” Harry nods seriously.   
Niall blushes, taking another sip of his drink. Harry chuckles, kissing him happily, licking into his mouth. Niall’s whole body feels tingly all over, cupping the back of his neck as he kisses him back. Harry hums happily, keeping him close. Niall wants to crawl further into his lap but he doesn’t. He’s still hurt. They’ll have to wait for that kind of stuff until Harry’s better.   
Harry pulls him closer, breaking the kiss, pecking his lips a few times. “Tastes good.”   
“If you just wanted to taste my drink, you could have.” Niall giggles.   
Harry shakes his head. "Like this way better."   
Niall smiles, sliding off his lap. “Dance?”   
Harry stands slowly, nodding. "Would love to."   
Niall takes his hand, leading Harry out of the VIP section and down to the dance floor.Harry chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Harry!” A couple of girls shriek happily, Niall recognizing them as the girls that were ogling Ashton earlier. “We’ve missed you.” The blonde purrs, wrapping her arms around his arm. “You’ve been gone too long.” The other pouts.   
"'Ve been around." Harry muses, stepping out of her hold casually.   
“Come dance with us.” She catches his hand, pulling on it gently. Niall purses his lips, he doesn’t like being rude but Harry’s his.   
"I'm good." Harry promises. "I've already promised a dance, and to be frank, I'd much rather dance with my boyfriend." He shrugs, taking his hand back. "But good luck, there are plenty of lads here that would love to dance with you."   
The blonde from earlier looks over Niall with a scowl. “Him?” She laughs incredulously. “Wow Harry, i know it’s been a while but dropping your standards?” She raises an eyebrow.   
"Sweetheart, that's what I did when I ended up with you." Harry replies. "You have an issue with who I chose to date? We have complaint cards at the bar,  
you can put it straight in the bin- because I don't give a fuck."   
“Whatever, you’ll get tired of him soon enough. You know where to find me.” She winks.   
“Might need to remind him what street corner you’re on.” Niall quips, taking Harry’s hand and pulls him away.   
Harry laughs at that, following Niall into the crowd. “Jealous Niall is hot as fuck.” He whispers into his ear, fond.   
“You’re mine,” Niall huffs.  
“All yours baby.” Harry promises.   
Niall nods, turning in his hold and kisses him hotly- still trying not to hurt him. He may not be big and strong. He can’t beat anyone up and especially never a girl but there are other ways he can make sure people know that Harry’s his. Harry groans softly, pulling him closer. Niall licks into his mouth teasingly, pulling back just far enough to suck on his bottom lip.   
Harry chuckles gruffly. "Hot as fuck." He repeats.   
Niall giggles, pecking his lips again before he turns around in Harry’s hold as the next song plays, dancing against him slowly. Harry holds his hips, dancing with him as best he can. Niall presses back into Harry, ignoring the glares he’s getting from Harry’s ex- whatever she is.   
“You know you’re mine hm?” Harry whispers into his ear. “Despite what some bird thinks.”   
“Yes, I’m just letting her know you’re mine.” Niall whispers back.   
Harry chuckles, kissing his neck. “‘M yours.”   
“Don’t you forget it,” Niall hums.   
“Don’t think I could.” Harry muses.   
Niall melts a bit, turning to look at him. “I really like you.”   
"I really like you too." Harry replies sincerely.   
“I’m gonna go get another fruity drink, want anything?” Niall asks, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek.   
"I'm good babe thank you. Gotta drive." Harry assures, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. Niall kisses him again before squeezing through the crowd. Harry watches after him fondly, grinning to himself. Damn he's lucky.   
Niall smiles at the bartender, “Me again.” He says, sliding onto a bar stool as he waits.   
"You're Harry's lad yeah?" The bartender checks.   
“Yeah,” Niall nods, sliding over his id and his card. He likes the sound of that, ‘Harry’s lad’.   
"You're good, on the house." The lad shakes his head. "What can I get for ya? Guinness yeah?"   
“Uh-“ Niall shakes his head. “Usually but he got me this fruity thing earlier that was really good. Can I have one of those?”   
“Sure.” The lad nods. “Give me a mo.”   
Niall nods, slipping his card and license back into his wallet, swinging his legs.   
"'M Carter by the way." The lad introduces himself.   
“Niall,” He introduces, smiling in return.   
"I know." Carter chuckles.   
“Oh,” Niall says. “How’d you know?”  
Carter lifts a piece of paper with pictures and names on it, pointing to Niall's picture. "And you've been here quite a bit, I know my regulars."   
“Huh,” Niall nods. “You’re good.” He smiles.   
"VIP list." Carter chuckles. "This is my lifeline."   
“How so?” Niall asks curiously.   
"If a VIP is unhappy and it's my fault well- I'm out of a job." Carter shrugs. "I know to give special attention to these people."   
“What about Zayn though, doesn’t seem like you two get along well.” Niall notes.   
"Different circumstances." Carter chuckles. "I'm close to Louis, and he's jealous."   
“I could see that,” Niall nods.   
Carter grins, putting his drink on the bar top. "Here's your drink love."   
“Thank you,” Niall says happily, pulling some cash out of his wallet. “Nice talking to you.” He says sincerely before making his way back through the crowd. Carter chuckles, shaking his head fondly, taking the money. Harry wraps his arms around Niall's waist from behind, kissing his neck.   
“Hi,” Niall breathes, pressing back into him. “I like Carter, he’s really nice.” He says, sipping his drink.   
“Thank you for informing me of that.” Harry chuckles, amused. “He’s a good lad.”   
“You’re a good lad,” Niall retorts, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.   
“I would hope you think more of me than I’m a good lad.” Harry laughs.   
“I do,” Niall says sincerely. “Much much more.” Harry smiles warmly at him, kissing him again chastely.   
“Where are Lou and Zed?” Niall asks curiously.   
“Should be getting here soon. Think they’re fashionably late as always.” Harry muses. “And by that I mean caught up fucking.”   
“Oh,” Niall giggles. “Has to mark Louis up before he comes.” He nods.   
“God- I just don’t get involved with that mess happening.” Harry gestures towards the bar. “Live and let live in this situation.”   
“I like your attitude. I’ll bring my ex around next time, he’d really like it here.” Niall says.   
“If he looks at you the wrong way I’ll kick his ass.” Harry smiles sweetly.   
“Which wrong way?” Niall smiles cutely.   
“You’re right, I should have been more specific.” Harry agrees. “If he looks at you, I’ll kick his ass.”   
Niall shakes his head fondly, “I wouldn’t invite him.” He promises.   
“If you’re mates then that’s one thing-“ Harry starts.   
Niall clears his throat a bit, “No. Not even close.”   
Harry breathes a sigh of relief. “Good.”   
Niall nods slowly, taking a sip of his drink. “Are you okay?” He asks. “Need a break?”   
“No I’m good.” Harry dismisses. “Actually- Yeah. Maybe I should, don’t need Mikey to yell at me.”   
Niall smiles, “Lead the way.”   
Harry nods, wrapping an arm around the lad to keep him close, guiding him through the crowd.   
“Louis!” Niall lights up, seeing the lad sitting on his throne that is Zayn’s lap.   
“Hi babe!” Louis greets, hopping up to hug Niall happily.   
“Boyfriend hog.” Zayn mutters. Niall kisses his cheek soundly, rocking them side to side. “Missed you.”   
Harry chuckles, settling on the couch beside him. “Tell me about it.” He teases.   
“Missed you too.” Louis hums sincerely, closing his eyes contently.   
“I see you’ve been properly handled.” Niall teases, poking at the love bites on Louis’ neck.   
Louis laughs, swatting at his hands. “It helps him behave.” He pouts.   
“I didn’t know Zayn was capable of behaving.” Niall teases.  
“I resent that.... Maybe true but I still resent that.” Zayn pipes in.   
Louis giggles. “Well I love it.” He smiles at his boyfriend, then winks at Niall.   
Zayn settles happily at that, pulling out a cigarette and offers one to Harry. “Have you danced yet?” Niall asks.   
Harry nods gratefully at him, taking the cigarette. “Cheers.”   
“No, he’s not allowed to.” Louis shakes his head, pointing at the knee brace. “He’s meant to be taking it easy.”   
“So is Harry,” Niall nods.   
“Well, you can dance with me.” Louis offers.   
“You wanna?” Niall smiles.   
“Yeah.” Louis agrees, smiling warmly.   
Niall takes another sip of his drink before padding over to Harry. “Gonna go dance with Lou.”   
Harry blows the smoke out as he nods, then pulls Niall down for a soft kiss. Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek. “‘M gonna dance.”   
“Don’t get too excited,” Zayn teases.   
“No promises.” Louis teases back.   
Niall takes Louis’ hand, pulling him down the stairs and to the dance floor.   
“What are the chances they end up together?” Harry muses, taking a drag.   
“None,” Zayn snorts.   
“You don’t think so?” Harry asks, amusement clear in his voice.   
“You do?” Zayn asks.   
Harry shrugs. “I don’t know.”   
“I doubt it,” Zayn admits. “They’re cute when they’re together but it’s just a close friendship they’ve developed.” He shrugs. “Besides, he’s totally gone for you, lad.”   
“Oh, no. Not like that.” Harry laughs. “I’m not jealous, just- curious.”   
“What’d you mean then?” Zayn asks, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“Not like dating.” Harry shakes his head. “Shagging. But like- not regularly? Does that make sense?”   
“Oh-oh.” Zayn nods. “Dunno. It wouldn’t bother you?”   
“It should shouldn’t it?” Harry furrows his brows. “Don’t think it does.”   
“It’s Niall-“ Zayn shrugs. “I know Louis loves me, but him shagging Niall? It doesn’t make me jealous or anything.”  
“That’s a first.” Harry teases.   
“It really is, so if that tells you anything.” Zayn trails off.   
Harry shrugs. “Oh well, guess we’ll see.”   
“They wouldn’t though,” Zayn says. “Be too worried about us.”   
“They wouldn’t do it behind our backs.” Harry shakes his head.   
“Exactly, maybe in front of us.” Zayn muses thoughtfully, letting the smoke out from between his lips.   
“Huh.” Harry hums thoughtfully.   
Zayn shakes his head after a moment. “May not be a bad idea to encourage if it’s something they wanted.”   
“Encouraging is good.” Harry affirms.   
Zayn nods, watching the two smaller lads dancing on the floor.   
“How are you doing Zay?” Harry asks after a bit of comfortable silence.   
“I’m good,” Zayn smiles. “You alright?”  
“Yeah.” Harry smiles back at him. “I’m good.”   
“Think I told Louis I wanted to marry him when I was high as fuck.” Zayn says.   
“Oh.” Harry notes, surprised. “And do you?”   
“Yeah, eventually but that wasn’t how I was supposed to tell him.” Zayn groans.   
“You’re together.” Harry points out, amused. “That’s kind of the point- you see a future with him. If you didn’t, why be his boyfriend?” He chuckles. “Has he brought it up?”   
“No, not again. Probably thought I was talking out of my ass. It took me this long to make him my boyfriend.” Zayn says. “He’s probably wary of my ability to commit.”   
“‘S not your ability.” Harry shakes his head. “You’ve committed to a ton of shit- this included. But your relationship skills may leave a bit to be desired.” He reasons. “But that’s good right? He’ll forget about it until you end up proposing.”   
“Like what?” Zayn perks up, furrowing his eyebrows. “What am I doing wrong?”  
“It’s not what you’re doing.” Harry assures. “It’s what you didn’t do before. He’s happy though yeah? I think he’s just worried he’ll scare you off with this whole relationship thing.”   
“Have any advice?” Zayn asks softly. He wants to be the best he can for Lou. He doesn’t really know much about how these work but he wants to do better.  
“You lot are going on dates?” Harry asks.   
“We’ve been on one.” Zayn nods.   
“Just one?” Harry questions.   
“Well how many have you and Niall been on?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.   
“Three.” Harry admits after a moment of thought.   
“Oh.” Zayn furrows his eyebrows.   
Harry laughs at that. “Zay.”   
“What? I didn’t know you’ve gone on dates. Neither one of you talk about them.” Zayn huffs.   
Harry grins. “It’s just dinner.”   
“I make him dinner all the time, that’s not special. Maybe you need advice.” Zayn teases.   
“It’s special ish for us because we haven’t been married for 8 years.” Harry points out. “You two have.”   
“We have not,” Zayn rolls his eyes.   
“Yes you have.” Harry snorts. “Look Zay, this is different Yeah? It’s not you two hooking up and hanging out anymore. Maybe that’s what he’s worried about, you two being in the same place as before plus a new title.”  
Zayn takes a sip of his drink, mulling it over. “So I need to be creative.” He decides. “Dates he’s really gonna love and maybe another step?”   
“What step is that?” Harry asks, amused.   
“He could move in,” Zayn says. “We practically live together anyway.” He shrugs.   
“You sound mighty excited about the idea.” Harry teases.   
“I am actually, pain meds make me sleepy.” Zayn pouts.   
Harry coos at him, running a hand through his hair. “Came out for him?”   
“Yeah.” Zayn smiles softly.   
“Cute.” Harry smiles back. “I’m happy for you two.”   
“Thanks Haz, I’m happy for you too.” Zayn says earnestly. “You look so happy, it’s nice to see.”   
“I was happy before.” Harry pouts.   
“Well then I’m wrong, he’s a shit boyfriend if he’s not making you happy.” Zayn nods.   
“He’s not.” Harry snorts. “I’m happier, but I wasn’t miserable before.”   
“Lonely maybe- well not too lonely I guess.” Zayn snorts.   
“Different kind.” Harry nods.   
“He’s somebody at least.” Zayn shrugs.   
“It’s not like that.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m not lonely.”   
Zayn laughs softly. “I don’t know what to say Harry, you correct me on everything.” He says, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Congrats then.” He says simply.   
"I'm sorry." Harry apologizes.   
“Why are you sorry, Haz? I’m not mad.” Zayn gives him a lazy grin, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.   
"I don't want to correct you about everything." Harry says softly, kissing his temple fondly.   
“S’alright. I’m not right often anyway.” Zayn chuckles.   
"I'm not- Yes you are." Harry huffs out a laugh.   
“Nuh uh,” Zayn shakes his head, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.   
"Uh huh." Harry coos, scratching at his scalp.   
“So mean to me,” Zayn huffs, stubbing out his cigarette.   
"I'm awful." Harry agrees fondly.   
“Can’t fall asleep,” Zayn shakes his head, sitting up when he sees some guy moving closer to Louis and Niall, settling behind his boyfriend. He won’t do anything unless he touches.   
Harry follows his gaze. "I'll watch out for them if you want to take a power nap." He assures. "You would think people would learn."   
“Not napping until he backs the fuck off.” Zayn huffs. “Don’t let this brace fool you, I’ll fuck his shit up.”   
"Alright." Harry chuckles. "I know you will." He soothes.   
Zayn nods, keeping his eyes on the lad. “Can’t help it though, can they? Louis’ gorgeous and his ass.” He groans.   
Harry laughs. “Very true.”   
“Least you don’t have to worry about Niall.” Zayn grunts, standing up to lean on the railing.   
“Louis handles himself well.” Harry muses, standing up next to him.   
“He does,” Zayn agrees.   
Harry snorts as Louis turns around once the lad has smacked his arse, punching the lad square in the face. “People don’t learn.”   
Zayn smirks, “That’s my baby.”   
Harry cheers loudly. “And he’s down for the count.” He laughs.   
Zayn chuckles, clapping slowly.   
Louis blushes, smiling up at the pair. “Sod off!” He calls playfully over the music.   
Zayn blows him a kiss with a thumbs up, making Niall giggle.   
Louis shakes his head fondly, taking Niall’s hand. “Ready to head up?”   
“If you are,” Niall nods.   
Louis nods, guiding him back upstairs. “Tired of having my arse smacked.”   
“I don’t have to worry about that,” Niall smiles. “I have no bum.” And no one flirts with him because he looks like he’s 12, which is fine. He doesn’t handle attention very well.   
Louis huffs. “‘S a fucking curse sometimes.”   
“Least you have one.” Niall rolls his eyes.  
“I can help with that.” Louis muses playfully. “If you want one. But I think you’re fit.”   
“Stop,” Niall blushes. “Look weird with a bum like yours anyway. My legs are too skinny.”   
“Your legs are perfect.” Louis rolls his eyes.   
“Chickens have more meat on their legs.” Niall scoffs.   
Louis huffs out a laugh. “You’ve got lovely thighs and calves.”   
“You’re being nice, stop.” Niall shakes his head.   
“I am not just being nice.” Louis huffs. “I don’t lie about this kind of thing.”   
“Well you’re sweet then.” Niall notes, picking up his beer when they’ve gotten into the VIP section.   
“Honest.” Louis sing songs, walking over to Zayn, kissing his shoulder.   
Niall ignores that, sitting on the couch so he can cool off. “Didn’t even need me today.” Zayn chuckles, pulling Louis into his side.  
“Like having you.” Louis beams.   
Harry walks over to him. “Hi beautiful.”   
“Been a while since we’ve been on a date hm? Will you go on one with me Sunday?” Zayn asks.  
“Hiya.” Niall smiles up at him.   
Louis lights up. “Really?”   
“Are you okay if we leave a bit early?” Harry checks.   
“Yeah,” Niall nods.   
Zayn smiles at his reaction, “Of course. I’ll pick you up at yours, I’ll let you know the time.” He promises.   
“Okay.” Louis agrees brightly. Harry smiles, holding out a hand for him.   
Niall sets down his beer, taking Harry’s hand easily. “It’s a date.” Zayn smiles.   
Louis nods happily, standing on his toes to kiss him. Harry helps him up, kissing his forehead softly.   
Niall leans into his touch, a small smile playing on his lips. “Bye Lou, Bye Mr. Malik.” He waves, making Zayn furrows his eyebrows. “Mr. Malik?” He chuckles.   
Louis giggles softly. “What?”   
Niall shrugs, waving again.   
“Bye love.” Louis laughs, fond.   
“He may be a little drunk.” Harry chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“I am not,” Niall huffs.   
Zayn snorts, “Don’t have too much fun.”   
“Yeah yeah.” Harry laughs with a cheeky grin, guiding Niall down the stairs. “You’re not drunk huh?”   
“Nope,” Niall shakes his head.   
“Okay.” Harry gives, fond.   
Niall lets Harry lead him out of the club and to his car, sliding in when he gets to the car, buckling up as he waits for Harry.   
Harry slides into the car as well, looking over at him. “Are you okay?”   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, “Yeah, why?”  
“You’re just- quiet.” Harry notes softly.   
“Oh, I’m not meaning to be.” Niall muses. “Just happy to be with you.” He smiles at him fondly. “I’m okay,” He promises, leaning over to kiss his cheek.   
“Oh good.” Harry breathes, smiling lovingly at him. “I’ve been thinking about something.”   
“What’s that?” Niall asks, slipping their fingers together.   
“I know I’m not the most romantic or chivalrous or whatever but I want to be for you.” Harry admits.   
“Harry,” Niall softens.   
“I just- I need a bit of help?” Harry murmurs. “I’ve never been around functional relationships really. Or if I have, for not very long.”   
Niall kisses his hand, trying to relax him. “What kind of help, love?”  
“If you want me to do something, you can tell me. Or hint? Like- Zayn opens the doors for Lou. And I can do that, I will do that.” Harry nods. “But if I forget, you can tell me to open the door or wait and I’ll figure it out you know?”   
Niall nods, “Okay. To be fair I’ve not been in a real relationship.” He says, ”but I’d like that.” He admits, blushing.   
Harry smiles warmly at him. “We’ll figure it out together then.”   
Niall squeezes his hand, his ex did that for him, took him on dates and held doors open for him. Just like he would for a girl- because that’s who he was into. Girls. Just girls. Niall was some sick joke and experiment for him. For 8 months he led Niall on. He was pretty heart broken. They even said I love you and everything. Greg comforted him and told him the only guy he ever needed was his big brother. Funny enough, the next day, the idiot was an a car accident. He can’t say he wasn’t worried but he can say he didn’t feel too bad for him. Now that he knows about his brother, he wonders if it wasn’t his brother’s doing.   
Harry kisses the back of his hand. “This is for you, so if I do something you don’t like- you’ll tell me yeah?”   
“I will, but I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Niall says softly. “And you’ll let me know too, right? If there’s something that I am doing or not doing?”   
“You’re wonderful.” Harry smiles, shrugging.   
Niall blushes, biting his lip. “But really. Just let me know, I’m not always ‘wonderful’.”  
“No one is always wonderful.” Harry reasons. “We all have our moments.”   
“Still like me even when I’m not?” Niall asks.   
“Yeah.” Harry says without hesitation. “Probably even more.”   
Niall laughs at that, “Why?”   
“Because.” Harry smiles at him. “It makes you real.”   
“Am I not real other times?” Niall holds back an amused smile.   
“You know what I mean.” Harry pouts at him. “Sometimes I think you’re not real because you’re perfect.”   
“I’m far from perfect.” Niall shakes his head. “Don’t put me on a pedestal love, I don’t want to disappointed when I fall off.”  
“I’m not trying to put you on a pedestal.” Harry promises. “It just happens. But when you’re like that, when you have your off days, it shows me you’re real. And I love that, I love real. I want you to be.”   
“You mean when I’m huffy and jealous and call girls I don’t know prostitutes?” Niall teases.   
Harry laughs. “Oh especially then.”   
“She had already been mad at me from an earlier comment.” Niall shrugs.   
“She likes men with money.” Harry shrugs. “Can’t say you’re wrong.”   
“Think that technically makes her a gold digger.” Niall giggles.   
“That too.” Harry smiles over at him, incredibly fond.   
Niall looks up at the familiar apartment building, excitedly. It’s been a while since he’s been here. He really likes Harry’s flat. “I love your place but how come Li is the only one with a house?” He asks curiously.   
“He likes to host. And he needs enough room for when family visits.” Harry admits. “I never needed much space, kind of planned on just me for my future so I didn’t see the point of a house.”   
Niall nods, “Makes sense. At least he’s not alone anymore. That’s a huge house to be alone in.”   
“He isn’t alone often.” Harry muses. “There’s rarely a point where he’s alone for long.” He chuckles.   
“Still,” Niall pouts.   
“You don’t like his place?” Harry asks, amused.   
“It’s great. I think it suits him, and Ash loves it.” Niall nods. “Big houses are nice but I’d like it more filled with personal stuff and kids everywhere and puppies.” He muses. “Just surrounded by loved ones but I guess he has that.”   
Harry smiles, parking the car. “Noted.”   
Niall doesn’t move this time as Harry turns off the car and opens his own door.   
Harry starts to walk towards the building, pausing a moment. He looks back at the car, nodding to himself as he jogs to Niall’s side, opening the door. “I’ll remember.”  
Niall giggles, sliding out of the car. He uses the car for balance as he uses his tip toes to push himself up and kiss Harry’s jaw. “You did good.”   
Harry smiles warmly at him. “Thank you.”   
“My pleasure,” Niall says sincerely, linking their fingers together again.   
Harry leans down, kissing him softly. “Ready for your surprise?”   
Niall kisses him again, “forgot about that.” He beams.   
“How could you?” Harry gasps playfully.   
“I’m sorry,” Niall pouts. “Your lips distracted me.”   
“I’ll distract you more.” Harry promises, pressing the button for his floor.   
Niall shivers at his words, “Please do.” He nods.   
Harry chuckles, leaning down to kiss him again. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, keeping him close as he kisses him back slowly. Harry hums happily, lifting Niall up by his bum, pressing him against the wall.   
Niall squeaks, moaning after but pulls away. “You’re hurt.” He pants.   
“Does it look like I am?” Harry mouths at his neck.   
Niall closes his eyes, “No.” He breathes.   
“Tell me to stop and I will.” Harry murmurs, nipping and sucking at his skin.   
“Don’t want you to,” Niall holds him tighter.   
“Then I won’t.” Harry agrees.   
Niall leans down, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair as he connects their lips again. Harry groans happily, pushing closer to him, licking into his mouth.   
Niall hums against Harry’s lips, sucking on his tongue. He’s definitely distracted. Surprise? What surprise? This is his surprise.   
Harry squeezes his bum cheekily, pulling back when the elevator dings open.   
“No,” Niall pouts, kissing down Harry’s neck.   
Harry chuckles breathlessly, carrying him out. “I’d love to continue this but your surprise-“   
“You mean this isn’t my surprise?” Niall teases.   
“Wish it was.” Harry pouts.   
Niall laughs softly, “It can be after my real surprise.” He promises, pecking his lips.   
Harry lowers him down gently, unlocking the door. “After you love.” He says softly, opening the door.   
Niall walks into Harry’s flat, smiling happily at the familiar smell. “Missed being here.” He admits.   
“Should have come over.” Harry pouts.   
“Been busy, I’m sorry love.” Niall says earnestly.   
Harry pecks his lips. “‘S okay.” He promises. “Go to the bedroom hm?”   
Niall waggles his eyebrows, “I’ll come over more, I’ll still be busy but you can help me study.” He smiles.   
“I’d love to.” Harry says sincerely.   
“The bedroom, hm? Cheeky, what’d you do, buy me panties?” Niall teases, padding down the hallway.   
“Oh.” Harry breathes. “You’d wear them if I did?”   
Niall blushes, “Wouldn’t want them to go to waste, would we?” He smiles bashfully, walking into Harry’s room.   
“That’s a yes.” Harry nods to himself. A little yip sounds from the other side of Harry’s bed.   
Niall’s eyes light up, “what did you do?” He breathes, following the bark happily.   
Harry steps into the room, shrugging innocently. “Dunno.”   
Niall gasps, sinking to the floor with his legs crossed. “Hi.” He coos. “Oh my goodness, you’re so cute, so tiny.” He says happily. “Harry.”   
“Surprise.” Harry smiles softly, watching the puppy yip happily.   
Niall holds his hand out for the tiny thing, “can I hold you?” He asks softly. “What is she?” He asks, noting the little mint colored bow in her fur by her ear and her rhinestone collar. Little chocolate and white colored fuzzy teddy bear with a tiny nose is what she looks like   
“Her legs are so little.”   
“Teacup Pomeranian.” Harry informs fondly, sitting on the ground next to him, back to the bed. “You can pick her up love, she loves it.”   
Niall scoops her up happily, “You’re so light.” He beams at Harry, petting her gently, giggling when she licks his face.   
“She’s tiny, like my baby is.” Harry melts.   
Niall smiles at him bashfully, leaning into his side. “What are we gonna name you?” He coos at her, kissing her little nose.   
“Whatever you’d like, she’s yours.” Harry kisses his temple.   
“Not ours?” Niall asks.   
“Well, ours if you’d like to share your baby with me.” Harry smiles softly.   
“Not fair to give her only one dad hm?” Niall smiles up at him. “She deserves two who love her.” He coos at the itty bitty pup.   
Harry smiles wider, nodding. “You get to pick the name though.”   
Niall purses his lips, humming. “She looks like a little princess.” He notes, smiling when she curls in the crook of his elbow. “How about Belle?”   
“Belle is cute.” Harry agrees.   
“Is there another name you liked?” Niall asks. “The bow reminds me of Minnie Mouse though too. Minnie or Coco or Jazzy or Honey.” He lists thoughtfully.   
“Ni.” Harry laughs softly. “I like all of those.”   
Niall pouts, “This is important. We’re naming our first child together.” He insists, scratching behind her ears.   
Harry kisses his temple, humming thoughtfully. “Alright, let me think.”   
Niall smiles at that, he can’t believe how incredibly lucky he is to have Harry.   
“I like Bear, and Amira.” Harry admits, fond.   
“She does look like a little teddy bear.” Niall muses. “But I think Amira is pretty too. I think Bear suits her.”   
“Bear it is.” Harry agrees lovingly.   
“Little princess,” Niall says happily. “You like your name, hm Bear?” He coos, stroking her paw softly. “How old is she?”  
“Four and a half months.” Harry informs fondly.   
“She won’t get much bigger, hm?” Niall says, beaming up at Harry.   
“Not much bigger no.” Harry affirms.   
“Thank you so much, Haz. You really didn’t have to do this.” Niall says earnestly.   
“I wanted to.” Harry promises sincerely.   
“I know, you’re so generous.” Niall breathes, puckering his lips for a kiss.   
Harry leans down, kissing him lovingly.   
Niall smiles into their kiss, scooting closer to Harry happily.   
“Just for you.” Harry mumbles against his lips.   
Niall smiles wider, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. “You are so getting laid- if you want.”   
Harry chuckles breathily. “Fuck yeah I do.”   
Niall giggles at that, kissing him again. “Have you been playing with her all day?” He asks curiously, cooing at the sleeping pup.   
“I have.” Harry affirms fondly. “Have been for the past week.”   
“She’s Gonna be a daddy’s girl for sure then.” Niall smiles.   
“Nah.” Harry dismisses bashfully.   
“She will be. Probably already is.” Niall points out.   
“Would have been yours but you’ve been busy.” Harry pouts.   
“I know, I’m sorry.” Niall says softly. “Kinda bought yourself a dog.” He says. “A very tiny one.” He giggles.   
Harry laughs. “Wouldn’t have been my first choice, but Greg is a little adverse to her staying at mine.”   
“Why?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
“He says then you’ll never come home.” Harry informs fondly, smoothing down the skin between his eyebrows.   
Niall relaxes, but rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t leave him alone.”   
“When’s his girlfriend moving in?” Harry asks fondly.   
“I don’t know, Still don’t think he’s told her about the gang thing yet. I think he will but maybe he’s waiting until he knows she’s okay with it.” Niall muses.   
“Thought he told her already?” Harry asks.   
“Last time we talked about it he hadn’t.” Niall shrugs. “I asked him that night I found out about you.”   
“Oh that was ages ago.” Harry laughs.   
“He told you but he didn’t tell me that he told Dee? It wasn’t that long ago.” Niall pouts.   
“I asked him about it a couple days ago.” Harry admits, pecking his pout.   
“Still didn’t tell me? I guess she was okay with it. He would have told me if they broke up.” Niall muses.   
“She’s not okay with it, but not against it? However that makes sense.” Harry chuckles.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows again, but nods. “I think so.”   
“She supports him but doesn’t like it.” Harry nods. “Which is good, maybe he’ll retire.”   
“You want him to,” Niall notes.   
“I do.” Harry affirms.   
“Why?” Niall asks.   
“Because were allies now but that doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way.” Harry notes. “He doesn’t want to merge and that’s fine, but there’s no way to guarantee that we’ll stay at peace.”   
“Oh,” Niall whispers.   
“It’s just easier.” Harry admits. “But you don’t have to worry yeah?”   
“Always do.” Niall says. “What would he do if he retires? Is he really a CEO too or is the only thing he does?”   
“He really does have another job.” Harry chuckles. “But he wants a family eventually, so it’s good for him.”   
Niall relaxes, “who would the gang go to?”   
Harry shrugs. “Depends I suppose. Nick is his right hand, so him. Unless they decided to merge then.”   
Niall nods thoughtfully, “Is that what you ultimately want?”   
“To merge?” Harry clarifies.   
“Yes.” Niall agrees.   
“I think it’ll make things easier.” Harry nods.   
Niall’s not worried, Harry’s not malicious in that way of thinking. He and Greg haven’t necessarily become close but their almost mates. “You do have a name, by the way.” He says, cooing at Bear when she nuzzles further into him.   
“Do I?” Harry asks curiously.   
“Yeah, one of my classmates saw you drop me off last week at the library. Apparently, you’re the Royals.” Niall nods. “Think he was a bit jealous.” He winks.   
“You are the king,” He points out.   
Harry snorts. “Too bad I only have eyes for you.” He promises, kissing Niall’s forehead. “That mean you’re my queen?”   
Niall hums thoughtfully, playful. He sets Bear in her little bed before he settles between Harry’s legs. “What does the title require?” He teases.   
Harry grins, resting his hands on Niall’s hips. “Well, supporting me is one.”   
“Always,” Niall ticks off with one finger, holding his hand up as he waits for the next.   
Harry smiles widely at him, humming thoughtfully. “Gotta let me show you off.”   
Niall makes a disgruntled noise, but shrugs. “Literally no one is going to care.” He laughs softly, but checks another finger off.   
“I care.” Harry says sincerely. “You’re beautiful, and everyone should know that I’m the lucky bastard that gets to love you.”   
Niall shakes his head, “I’m not that attractive. You’re the only one that’s ever had a real interest in- Love?” He stops, looking up at him.   
Harry licks over his bottom lip, furrowing his brows. “What?”   
“You said ‘the lucky bastard that gets to love you’.” Niall says.   
“Oh, guess I did.” Harry muses more to himself than Niall.   
Niall knows that’s probably not what Harry meant. He’s not going to make Harry say it. He’s not that person, he knows Harry cares for him and he’ll say it when he’s ready. “What’s next?” He smiles. “Support you, let you ‘show me off’,” he rolls his eyes at that.   
“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Harry laughs, cupping his cheek. “I’m very prideful and I have the best.”   
He informs. “Think I’m allowed to be smug about it.”   
“Next,” Niall fights a smile.   
“Not until I get that stunning smile that you’re hiding.” Harry shakes his head, his own smile wide and unabashed.   
“This is just for you- not for your ridiculous request.” Niall points out, smiling at him.   
“It’s beautiful, regardless of what it’s for.” Harry says sincerely. “And it’s for me, which is amazing.”   
Niall blushes, “You’re the worst.” He groans, hiding his face in Harry’s chest.   
Harry laughs softly, holding him close. “Yeah but I’ve got you so- it’s working.”   
Niall playfully nips at his chest. “C’mon then, I need to see if I’m queen material.”  
“Right, next requirement then?” Harry chuckles.   
“Yes,” Niall nods, looking up at him.   
Harry smiles softly at him, a bit more serious now. “I don’t know who hurt you.” He says softly. “But to be quite frank I want to kick his fucking teeth in.”   
“What do you mean?” Niall asks, looking down at his hands.   
Harry cups his cheek, guiding him to look up. “I don’t know who convinced you that you’re not beautiful or worth it or whatever you think of yourself.” He shakes his head. “And if I ever meet him I will kick his ass. But I’m going to show you how incredible you are, I want to show you your worth- and that your worth is not defined by anyone, or what anyone thinks of you. The requirement of your queen status is that you let me. That you let me show you just how amazing you are Ni.”   
Niall’s eyes tear up a bit, melting at his little speech. “Okay.” He sniffles.   
Harry gently thumbs under his eyes, kissing his forehead. “Yeah?” He whispers.   
“Yeah,” Niall whispers back.   
“Okay.” Harry says fondly. “Requirement- what, four?”   
Niall nods, giggling a bit wetly.   
“You’re precious, fuck.” Harry chuckles, a warm smile on his face.   
“Is that a requirement?” Niall asks.   
“No, that’s just you.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m a bit of an arse, on a good day. And I have a short fuse, and I’m aggressive sometimes- but never, ever towards you, that I swear. I’ve made some bad choices and I’ve hurt people and I’ll continue to do just that. I just- need you to stay by me. To get that I’m not perfect, or even close to it. To accept me how I am.”   
“Of course I do. Kinda goes against the grain of what my career is but I want- I just want you. There’s always going to be someone better than you, than all of us and there will always be someone worse.” Niall says softly. “I want to be here for you.” He promises. “For all of it, good or bad.”   
“It’s easier to promise that now.” Harry says softly. “As much as I want to keep you away- keep you safe- from work, I know I won’t always succeed. People use what makes us happy, they try and destroy it and hurt us, and god I’ve done it plenty of times.” He shakes his head. “You’re gonna see sides of me that you won’t recognize, see me do things that you won’t agree with. There will be things that- I don’t know, could cause nightmares I’m sure.”   
Niall nods in understanding, cupping Harry’s cheeks this time. “We’re just starting out, yeah? I want to be with you, I really do. We’ll take it one situation at a time. I might not react great at first but I know you, I know this side of you too. I know how you can be. I know how you are with your family. In those situations I don’t know who you are, that’s what I’ll cling to until I figure it out and I meet the next side of you.”   
“That’s all I ask.” Harry breathes. “I never want you to be scared of me.”   
Niall smiles softly, leaning forward to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. “Never.”   
“I’ll even get you a crown.” Harry promises against his lips. “Should you chose to accept. Although I have one more requirement.”   
“Okay?” Niall grins, resting his forehead against Harry’s.   
“Sorry, two more.” Harry whispers fondly. “One, you let me spoil you.”   
Niall gives him an exasperated eye roll, but smiles none the less. “Yes daddy.”   
“Thank you baby.” Harry smiles warmly. “And lastly, go on a date with me.”   
“Yeah?” Niall lights up. “Of course.”   
“Ace.” Harry nods happily, a fond look on his face at how happy Niall is. “So, do you accept the title?”   
“I accept, my king.” Niall breathes.   
“I’ll get you a crown.” Harry promises brightly.   
Niall giggles, “wouldn’t help if I told you not to. Have to let you spoil me now.”   
“Nope.” Harry beams, pecking his lips.   
Niall hums, kissing him again. “I believe, my gorgeous king, that I promised you something special.” He whispers.   
“You are special my queen.” Harry whispers lovingly.   
Niall giggles, “So... no sex then?” He asks.   
“Woah, hold on a minute.” Harry pouts. “I didn’t say that.” He reasons.   
Niall nibbles on his jaw and neck, “it’s been a while.” He hums. “You’ve been hurt, so you should let me do all the work. You deserve it.”   
Harry chuckles breathlessly. “If you want to ride me that’s all you’ve gotta say baby.”   
“I so want to,” Niall groans. “I’ve even prepared for it.”   
“What?” Harry asks, groaning. “How?”   
Niall smiles a bit bashfully at that, unzipping his jeans and slides them down his legs. When they’re off he takes Harry’s hand and guides it to his bum where the round, flat handle of a butt plug is sticking between his cheeks.   
“Jesus.” Harry groans again.   
“Niall,” He shakes his head.   
“Same difference.” Harry mutters breathily.   
“Jesus wouldn’t be doing this.” Niall hums, nibbling on his neck.   
"No, he wouldn't be." Harry agrees, standing up with Niall in his arms.   
Niall squeaks in surprise but moans when the plug moves deeper.   
"Fucking hell." Harry breathes.   
“Need you Daddy, can I ride you, please?” Niall whines.   
"Yeah baby doll, so good for me hm?" Harry coos, settling down on the bed, back pressed against the headboard. "'S this a new toy?"   
Niall nods, “I bought it yesterday.” He admits. “Had to use cash so Greg wouldn’t see what I bought.” He blushes.   
Harry laughs softly. "We'll go shopping together." He promises. "Get you anything you want."   
“Spoil me,” Niall breathes, pulling his shirt over his head.   
"'S totally selfish." Harry reasons, running his hands over Niall's torso.   
“Oh?” Niall shivers, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.   
"This is so fucking hot." Harry nods.   
“Yeah?” Niall says hopefully, pushing Harry’s shirt off his shoulders.   
"Yeah baby, you're so fucking sexy." Harry affirms, shrugging off his shirt.   
Niall preens at the praise, helping Harry take the rest of his clothes off before slipping out of his boxers. “You’re so gorgeous.” He breathes, looking over Harry’s naked body, kissing his matching wolf scar.   
Harry cups his cheek, pulling him up into a loving kiss.   
Niall kisses him back just as loving, playing with the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck.   
“You’re stunning.” Harry mumbles into the kiss, earnest.   
“Thank you,” Niall says shyly. “Wanna help me take this out?”   
Harry nods. “Turn around baby, show Daddy that pretty little bum.”   
Niall blushes darkly, doing as he says, sticking his bum out for Harry. “Not as big as you.” He breathes.   
“Have to get a bigger toy then hm?” Harry hums, kneading his cheeks.   
“Mhmmm,” Niall whines.  
Harry chuckles gruffly. “My pretty baby boy.” He praises, pressing his thumb against the base of the plug pushing it in just a bit deeper.   
“All yours daddy.” Niall moans, riding back against the toy.   
Harry grins, pulling the toy out, dropping it on the bed but keeps Niall in place.   
Niall gasps softly at the loss, can feel himself trying to grip around something.   
Harry hums, licking into him.   
Niall’s whole body heats up, whining in pleasure. “Daddy.”   
Harry hums again to show he’s heard him, pulling Niall closer.   
Niall pushes back on Harry’s tongue, reaching underneath himself to pump Harry’s own dick.   
Harry moans softly, delving deeper into him.   
“So good,” Niall pants, picking up his pace on Harry.   
Harry sucks on his rim, pulling back after a moment. “Ni.”   
“Hm?” Niall looks back at him, pink cheeked and pupils wide.   
“Turn around baby. Wanna see your face.” Harry encourages.   
Niall turns back around, straddling Harry again.   
“There we go, there’s that pretty face.” Harry coos. “Ready for me love?”   
“Please,” Niall nods eagerly.   
Harry connects their lips, guiding Niall down into his hard length.   
Niall whimpers happily against his lips at the stretch. He probably over did it with the lube for the toy but he’s grateful for the extra now.   
Harry licks into his mouth teasingly, holding Niall in place so he can adjust to the stretch.   
Niall licks along Harry’s tongue with his own, it’s hot in the filthiest way how he can taste himself.   
Harry groans softly, pulling Niall closer, pushing in a bit deeper as a result.   
Niall moans against his lips, swiveling his hips before he begins rocking them.   
“Shit.” Harry curses, head falling back.   
“So big,” Niall breathes, getting used to the stretch a bit more before he starts to bounce in Harry’s lap instead.   
Harry moans, hands moving up Niall’s thighs.   
Niall rests his own hands on Harry’s shoulders, picking up his pace. “Harry.” He breathes, eyes rolling back a bit.   
“Taking me so well.” Harry breathes, using his hands to help Niall, pulling him down on each thrust to get deeper.   
“So good to me daddy,” Niall rambles, crying out when Harry hits his prostate. “There, right there.” He begs.   
“Show me.” Harry demands, making sure to hammer into that spot.   
Niall nearly sobs it’s so good, letting Harry hammer into him hard and fast a little longer before he cums on the both of them hard. “Harry.” He screams in ecstasy.   
Harry chokes out a moan at the squeeze around him, Niall’s name slipping from his lips as a breathless whimper as he shoots into the lad.   
“Oh,” Niall pants, trying to catch his breath, running his hands through Harry’s hair.  
Harry tries to catch his breath, leaning into Niall’s touch.   
“Wow,” Niall smiles breathlessly, leaning up so Harry can slip out of him.   
Harry nods dumbly. “We’ll have to do that again.”   
“Sex?” Niall giggles.   
“That sex.” Harry grins goofily. “That amazing sex.”   
Niall smiles happily at that, leaning down to place kisses all over Harry’s face. “Might need to get cleaned up.” He notes.   
Harry scrunches up his face happily, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “Bath time.” He agrees, sliding out of bed with Niall in his arms.   
“Glad I didn’t wake Bear up.” Niall says fondly. He’s a little loud.   
“She’s dead tired.” Harry chuckles fondly. “Otherwise you probably could have.”   
“Poor baby,” Niall says fondly. “Does she sleep in the bed with you?” He asks, squeaking when Harry sets him down on the cold counter top.   
“Sorry baby.” Harry pecks his lips. “She does, curls up right on my neck.”  
“That’s so cute,” Niall coos. Maybe he should get Harry a big dog. Well a puppy that’ll turn into a big dog. But he’s never heard Harry mention wanting one.   
Harry grins at him, bending down to run a bath. “Suppose she is.” He muses teasingly. “She’s smaller than my slipper.”   
“You have big feet,” Niall points out.   
“Thank you Niall.” Harry laughs.   
“You do,” Niall blushes. “Be weird if they were small with how tall you are.”   
Harry laughs loudly at that, face scrunched up.   
“Harry,” Niall giggles, he’s so confused but he loves Harry’s laugh. Loves how he lights up with it.   
“That’s just-“ Harry continues to laugh, bending over with the force of it. “Tiny feet.” He gets out between bouts of laughter, holding his fingers inches apart to show Niall the size he’s imagining.   
Niall starts to laugh with him, picturing the same thing. They’re so goofy and he loves them like this.   
Harry finally calms down after a few minutes of hysterical laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Oh my god.”   
“You good?” Niall smiles lovingly.   
Harry nods, smiling cutely at him. “That was hilarious.”   
“You’re so precious,” Niall coos.   
Harry shakes his head fondly. “Alright fine, talk to yourself all you want.”   
“You know exactly who I was talking to Harry Edward.” Niall gives him a playful stern look.   
“Oooh, middle name huh?” Harry waggles his eyebrows. “Scold me some more baby.”  
“Don’t make me spank you,” Niall says seriously. 

Harry steps between his legs. “Ahh baby likes to be spanked?”   
“I-this was- we were talking about you.” Niall breathes.   
“Mhm.” Harry hums. “I would like to spank you too.” He winks.   
“Not much there to work with.” Niall points out. “Maybe if I had Louis’ bum.”   
“If you had Louis’ bum then you wouldn’t be you.” Harry points out, turning to turn off the water. He scoops Niall up, carefully stepping into the tub.   
Niall relaxes under the warm water, cuddling back into Harry. “We could see you and Zayn watching us tonight. You lot weren’t jealous were you?”  
“No.” Harry promises sincerely. “We weren’t.”   
“Just making sure, know how Zayn gets.” Niall hums.   
“Was more worried about all the other lads than he was of you.” Harry says fondly, kissing his temple. “Trusts you with Lou.”   
“I’m honored.” Niall says happily.   
“As you should be, not many people he trusts with Lou.” Harry informs, loving.   
“Can’t ever tell if he likes me,” Niall admits, tracing Harry’s tattoos on his arm.   
“I think he does.” Harry kisses his shoulder. “If he trusts you with Lou then yeah, he does.”   
Niall smiles widely at that, He doesn’t have to have everyone like him but he wants Harry’s closest mates to.   
“Can I ask you something?” Harry asks softly, resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder.   
“Course, anything.” Niall kisses his cheek.   
“And don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t want to sound like an arse, I’m just curious.” Harry informs gently. “But, do you have other mates? Besides Ash?”   
Niall laughs a bit, “Ash is my best mate and I’ve gotten close to some of the gang members under my brother.” He notes. “I have a few at school, mostly girls. Why?”   
“You’ve only ever really talked about Ash.” Harry admits. “I kind of gathered he was your only mate.”   
“He’s not but Jade and Perrie are also nurses. Jade is in the same classes as Ash and I but her girlfriend is a year ahead so she tries to spend as much time as possible with her. But when you picked up from the library the other day, that’s who we were studying with. Then there’s Shawn but he’s a music major. We had psychology together last semester. Would make songs up to remember mental illnesses and what not. Haven’t really had time to play.” Niall explains.   
“You play?” Harry asks.   
“Guitar, Yeah.” Niall nods.   
“That’s sick.” Harry smiles warmly. “Should have guessed really.”   
“Why do you say that?” Niall asks fondly.   
“Your hands.” Harry admits, holding the lad’s hands, palms facing them. “Rough fingers.”   
Niall nods, turning his hands the other way so he can measure his to Harry’s. “Can teach you if you’d like or just play for you sometime.”   
“I’d like that.” Harry says softly, curling the tips of his fingers over Niall’s fingers. “Mine are a different kind of rough.” He murmurs. “Yours are still a bit soft.”   
Niall smiles at that, bringing their hands closer to him so he can place soft kisses on Harry’s palms. “Love your hands,” He whispers.   
Harry smiles softly at him. “I love yours. So small.”   
“I like the comparison.” Niall giggles.   
“Yeah? Like that I can do this?” Harry asks lovingly, closing his hand around Niall’s, engulfing them.   
“Yeah, feel so safe with you.” Niall admits.   
Harry softens. “I always want you to feel safe.”   
“Always do when I’m with you, my superhero.” Niall beams at him.   
“Superhero huh?” Harry chuckles, kissing his temple.   
“Yeah, my personal one.” Niall nods.   
“Aren’t superheroes meant to be good?” Harry murmurs.   
“You are good,” Niall points out.   
Harry snorts at that.   
“I think you are.” Niall says. “You are to me especially.”   
“You deserve all the good in the world.” Harry whispers earnestly, holding him close.   
“I have it,” Niall promises, tucking his face in Harry’s neck.   
Harry smiles bashfully, fingers lightly tracing up and down Niall’s spine.   
“If you could have a puppy, what would you want? Have you ever had one?” Niall asks curiously, quiet and relaxed with Harry’s actions.   
“I’ve never had one no.” Harry muses softly, humming thoughtfully for a moment. “I don’t know, pit bull or German Shepherd I think. Something protective.”   
Niall nods, “Jax is a big baby, but he’s pretty protective too. Didn’t leave mine or Ashton’s side the whole time we were at the safe house.”  
Harry grins. “Exactly.” He affirms, gently washing Niall off. “So I know that when I’m not around then you’re safe.”   
“You wouldn’t want it with you?” Niall asks.   
“Well yeah, it would live here. But I imagine that one day you will too.” Harry shrugs.   
Niall smiles at that, “Yeah? You’d want me around all the time quizzing you?” He teases.   
Harry laughs softly, but nods. “I would.”   
“You could probably enroll and pass all the classes.” Niall says.   
Harry shakes his head fondly. “Don’t have a high school diploma.”   
“You’re really smart though. Not that I want you to change careers, just know you’re smart enough to if that ever crossed your mind.” Niall says. “I’m here for whatever.”   
“I appreciate that.” Harry pecks his lips.   
Niall hums, kissing him again softly. “No school tomorrow but I do have to study.” He says. “Might have to take breaks in between.” He says. “Then I’m off for about a month after finals.”  
“Okay.” Harry agrees fondly. “Sounds like a chill day.”   
“That sounds nice, we can play with Bear.” Niall beams.   
Harry smiles warmly at him, nodding in affirmation. “Yeah, that’ll be nice.”   
“Have you traveled a lot?” Niall asks curiously.   
“I have.” Harry nods.   
“Where’s been your favorite place?” Niall asks.   
“Greece.” Harry admits.   
“It looks pretty,” Niall nods.   
“When I got enough money to get out of London I did.” Harry explains softly. “I went to the airport, and I just wanted to get out of Britain. I’d never been anywhere but London- and Doncaster for a bit- and I wanted to escape. Greece was cheap enough.”   
“Where did you stay?” Niall asks.   
“A little hostel in town.” Harry hums. “It was called Athens backpackers, cute place. Rooftop bar, real close to the center of Athens.”   
“I bet it was nice.” Niall smiles softly.   
“It was peaceful.” Harry nods. “Good place to escape.”   
“Maybe if you go again, you can stay in a villa or summat.” Niall says.   
Harry nods thoughtfully. “Maybe we will.”   
“We?” Niall tilts his head.   
“We.” Harry affirms. “If you think I’m going anywhere without you then you’re mad baby.”   
Niall giggles at that, “What if you’re trying to escape me?” He teases.   
“Never.” Harry smiles sincerely.   
“I can be a bit much sometimes.” Niall admits.   
“Maybe that’s exactly what I need sometimes.” Harry replies.   
“Oh?” Niall asks.   
“Sometimes I just need to be surrounded by someone else, get out of my own head.” Harry smiles softly at him.   
“I can definitely be that.” Niall breathes.   
Harry pecks his lips. “You’re getting pruny baby.” He says fondly. “Think it’s time to get out hm?”   
“M’kay.” Niall smiles, standing up.   
Harry stands, draining the tub and then scoops Niall up again, winking at him.   
“Harry,” Niall giggles.   
“Niall.” Harry coos fondly, stepping out of the tub.   
“I gotta start going to the gym.” Niall pouts.   
“Why?” Harry asks, amused. He carries the lad out of the bathroom, putting him down so he can dry the smaller lad off.   
“Lifting and walking and endurance.” Niall says.   
“Well.” Harry hums. “I can help with the endurance.” He smiles cheekily. “But why do you want to?”   
“Nursing, I need to be able to lift and push and pull and what not.” Niall shrugs. “I don’t want to be huge, just strong enough to do my job.”  
“Well if you’d like you can come with me.” Harry offers, scooping him up and playfully drops him onto the bed.   
Niall squeaks, then giggles, nodding. “Yeah?”   
“Yeah.” Harry affirms, drying himself off, fond.   
“Might get distracted.” Niall admits.   
“Then we’ll work on endurance after.” Harry winks. “Boxers? Shirt?” He offers.   
Niall smiles at that, “Please.” He nods to both.   
Harry smiles, leaning down to peck his lips. “On it.”   
“Thank you baby,” Niall smiles happily, cooing when he looks down and sees Bear waking up- wagging her tail and reaching up to the bed.   
“Hi baby girl.” He coos, scooping her up.   
Harry chuckles at her. “She’s so small, don’t know where she is most of the time.”   
Niall giggles, “I’m sure.” He smiles happily when she licks the water from his face and neck.   
Harry smiles at the pair, bending down with a soft grunt, wiggling the boxers up Niall’s legs.   
“Don’t hurt yourself.” Niall pouts.   
“‘M just a bit sore.” Harry soothes, kissing Niall’s thigh.   
“Thank you,” Niall says fondly.   
“My pleasure babe.” Harry assures, standing with a slight wince. He gently maneuvers the shirt onto the lad, laughing when Bear sticks her head out of the shirt hole too.   
Niall giggles at that, kissing the top of her head. “Gonna carry you around school like this.”   
Harry snorts, slipping on his boxers. “She’s gonna distract everyone.”   
“What’d you do that for?” Niall pouts, giggling again when Bear wiggles down to Niall’s lap and pokes her head out of his shirt.   
“Do what babe?” Harry asks, amused.   
“Get dressed.” Niall says.   
“Don’t want to be the only naked one.” Harry pouts at him, slowly crawling into bed.   
Niall smiles, “guess that makes sense.” He agrees, setting Bear on the pillow next to Harry.   
Harry grins goofily at him, beckoning him to come cuddle while Bear tries to find a comfortable spot on him.   
Niall scoots closer to Harry, wrapping himself around his boyfriend happily.   
Harry sighs contently, wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist.   
“Missed this.” Niall whispers.   
“Me too.” Harry admits, voice soft.   
Niall smiles, tangling their legs together happily. “Goodnight.” He breathes.   
“Goodnight my queen.” Harry whispers, eyes fluttering closed.   
——-  
“You ready to meet Lou?” Niall coos at Bear, holding her close. “He’s going to love you.”   
“Keep her close.” Harry teases. “He’ll steal her.”   
Niall gasps playfully, wrapping her up in his coat. “Not our baby.”  
Harry laughs, keeping an arm around Niall’s waist as he knocks on the door.   
“Hey,” Zayn smiles, opening the door wider for them to come in.   
“Hi love.” Harry smiles, ruffling his hair as he guides Niall inside.   
“Oi,” Zayn pouts playfully. “What have you been up to today?” He teases, poking at Harry’s lovebites.  
“Could ask you the same thing.” Harry smiles proudly, poking at one on Zayn’s collarbone.   
“Is that Niall?!” Louis calls from the bedroom.   
“Lou! Come look at my baby!” Niall beams, pulling Bear out of his coat.  
“Lots of fun filthy things.” Zayn winks.   
Harry laughs. “Lots.” He agrees. Louis squeaks, coming out of the room excitedly. “Oh my god you have a fluffball!”   
“Isn’t she adorable? Haz got her for me.” Niall says lovingly, kissing the top of her head happily. “This is Bear.”   
Louis lights up at the small little thing, petting her softly. “I want a hug.”   
Niall sets Bear down, giggling when she runs to Harry. He turns, hugging Louis happily.   
Louis hugs him tightly, rocking them from side to side. “I’ve been replaced.” Harry pouts, scooping Bear up.   
“Me too, might be a good time to encourage. Or ease them into it.” Zayn muses. “I mean, if we’re already being replaced.”  
“I was talking about Louis replacing me.” Harry informs, amused. “But I agree.”  
“Niall’s replacing me,” Zayn pouts.   
“That’s fine, I’ll take you.”   
“Oh Zaynie.” Harry grins.   
“They’re flirting,” Niall whispers to Louis playfully.   
Louis giggles. “Always are.” He teases back.   
“I’m hungry,” Niall smiles. “Let them flirt. Want me to make you some food?”   
“We have pizza.” Louis shakes his head fondly. “Help yourself.”   
Niall drags Louis along with him, hopping up on the counter by the pizza. “I want to get Harry a puppy for Christmas.” He whispers, picking up a slice of pizza.   
“Oh?” Louis asks fondly, picking up a slice too. “He’d like that.”   
“He’s so good with Bear, she adores him and I like sharing with him but I want him to have a dog that suits him. Don’t think Bear does a good job of that.” Niall giggles. “He said if he ever got one, he’d want a pitbull or a german shepherd.”  
“So that’s what you’re gonna get?” Louis guesses.   
“Yeah, just don’t know which one. I like Liam’s dog.” Niall nods. “But I want Bear and this puppy to get along too.”   
“Just have to get a puppy then. The older it is the more likely it is to already have feelings about other animals and humans.” Louis suggests.   
“That’s true. You can come with me to pick it out if you’d like.” Niall smiles, taking another bite of his pizza.   
“I’d love to.” Louis agrees. “Might end up bringing one home.” He admits, laughing.   
Niall smiles at that, “That’d be cute. Which would you rather have, between the two?”   
“I think pit bulls are cute, totally given bad stigma.” Louis admits. “But, fear has a way of controlling people. And I wouldn’t want my baby to get hurt just because it’s a pit bull.”   
Niall nods, “Bet Harry would feel the same, so maybe German Shepherd is the way to go.”   
Louis smiles softly. “Any dog with locking jaws will have that problem.”   
Niall pouts, “I’ll just look around and see what they have.”   
Louis laughs. “Sorry.” He says sheepishly. “I’m not helping much.”   
“That’s okay, you can help later.” Niall smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek.   
Louis giggles softly. “Deal.”   
“Are you going to Donny for Christmas?” Niall asks.   
“Yeah.” Louis smiles warmly. “Christmas and my birthday.”   
“Same thing.” Niall teases. “I’d like to meet your mum one day, she seems amazing.”   
“I didn’t know if you and Haz already had plans.” Louis admits. “I wanted to invite you both.”   
“I usually spend Christmas with Greg,” Niall muses. “But I could be there for your birthday.” He smiles.   
“It’s Christmas Eve.” Louis laughs. “Don’t know how you’d make it back for Christmas, air traffic is a nightmare. But thank you, that’s sweet.”   
“I’ll be there,” Niall says. “Even if I have to walk or drive.”  
“Ni.” Louis giggles fondly.   
“What?” Niall smiles.   
“We’ll celebrate.” Louis promises fondly. “Doesn’t have to be on the day.”   
“I wanna be there though,” Niall pouts.   
“Okay.” Louis agrees softly.   
“Good,” Niall smiles. “Just another week of school then a week of finals and I’ll be done for the semester. Have a bit of a break. Which means we need a FIFA marathon.”   
“Oh I love FIFA Niall.” Louis beams.   
“You mean, rude Niall? I was rude last night. You missed it.” Niall giggles.   
“Not rude Niall, potty mouth Niall.” Louis laughs. “Oh? Girl flirting with him?”   
“Mhmmm,” Niall huffs.   
Louis giggles fondly, he gets it. "It never ends."   
“Never?” Niall groans, laying back on the counter.   
"Don't even get me started." Louis sighs, amused.   
“You get it too though, mostly from guys. But Zayn gets it and Ashton gets it and Liam.” Niall points out.   
"Trust me, I know. He gets it all the time." Louis grumbles.   
“You do too though,” Niall points out.   
"From time to time." Louis nods. "But it's not for me, it's because I have a nice arse. And I hate it."   
“Hey,” Niall says softly, cupping his cheeks. “Your booty is awesome but you’re much more than that.” He says earnestly. “You’re smart and witty and funny and talented and strong.”   
Louis gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks Ni."   
“Just talking the truth Loulou.” Niall smiles.   
"Sweetheart." Louis smiles lovingly. "Thank you."   
“Am not,” Niall dismisses.   
"Yes you are." Louis huffs.   
“You’re sweet,” Niall sticks his tongue out playfully.   
"Don't think I won't bite you Horan." Louis laughs.   
“Maybe I’d like it.” Niall raises an eyebrow.   
"Oh?" Louis smirks.   
“I’ve discovered a few things with Harry,” Niall blushes.   
"You like being bitten." Louis guesses, prodding at a bruise on Niall's neck.   
“A little,” Niall bats at his hand.   
Louis laughs, pulling up his shirt to reveal his torso, littered with little bruises. "I get it."   
“We match,” Niall giggles, poking Louis’ purple bruises.   
"We do." Louis affirms, batting at his hand fondly. "Oi, I like that."   
“You like what?” Niall asks.   
"When it hurts a little." Louis shrugs, dropping his shirt with a grin.   
“Kinky,” Niall nods. “I don’t know though, never tried but I did admit to wanting Harry to spank me.”   
“Oh that’s nice.” Louis agrees. “I like that.”   
“Haven’t tried it yet,” Niall shrugs. “Haven’t tried what?” Zayn asks, leaning against the counter as he takes a piece of pizza.   
"Spanking." Louis informs, smiling innocently.   
“That’s a fun subject,” Zayn agrees. “Where you bad for your daddy, Ni?” He asks, making Niall blush darkly, shaking his head.   
Harry chuckles, smiling fondly at the lad. "He's always so good for daddy."   
Niall smiles at that, holding his pizza up for Harry to take a bite if he wants it. “You are too, hm?” Zayn kisses Louis’ cheeks.   
Harry walks over, taking a bite with a wolfish grin, resting his hands on Niall's thighs. "Mostly." Louis agrees happily.   
“Mostly is right,” Zayn chuckles. “Like to sass daddy.” He pouts.   
“That was a big bite.” Niall giggles.   
Louis giggles, kissing his jaw. "'M not sorry Daddy."   
"'M hungry." Harry pouts once he's swallowed.   
“No you’re not.” Zayn chuckles.   
Niall smiles fondly, giving him the rest of the piece as he grabs another.   
"Thank you baby." Harry pecks his lips.   
Louis smiles cutely at him. "What's on your mind?"   
“What makes you think something’s on my mind?” Zayn asks.   
"You have your thinking face on." Louis informs. "Little crease between your eyebrows." He thumbs at the skin. "But I've been thinking about something too."   
“What’s that baby?” Zayn smiles at how well the lad knows him.   
Louis rests his chin on Zayn’s chest, watching the lad’s expression. “Do you want me to kiss Niall?”   
Zayn’s eyes widen, how the hell did he know that? “Well, certainly wouldn’t be against it.” He breathes.   
“So yes.” Louis giggles.   
“Something Harry and I have talked about a bit,” Zayn admits.   
“I knew it.” Louis hums, smiling cutely. “That turn you on? Us snogging?”   
“A little bit,” Zayn breathes. “You’re just both so- tiny and cute. Fuck.” He groans.   
“And what? You two want to watch?” Louis asks, pressing closer to Zayn, mouthing at his neck. “Want him to fuck me?”   
“If it’s okay with you,” Zayn breathes. “Don’t trust you with anyone else,” he holds Louis’ hips.   
“Surprised you trust me with him.” Louis murmurs against his skin.   
“Why’s that?” Zayn asks, pulling him closer.   
“You don’t trust anyone with me.” Louis muses.   
“Harry too, but he wouldn’t do that- Nope. Think it’s just Niall.” Zayn says.   
Louis giggles. “Okay.”   
“Okay? Okay what?” Zayn asks.   
“All of it Daddy.” Louis informs. “Want to be good for Daddy, make you so hard.”   
“Fuck,” Zayn groans, dropping his head to Louis’ shoulder. “Only If you want to.” He promises.   
“Niall’s fit and I trust him.” Louis assures fondly, kissing his temple.   
“Gonna seduce him, then?” Zayn chuckles.   
“I’m really good don’t you think?” Louis winks. “And I know why him and not Harry.” He muses.   
“Very good, and why’s that?” Zayn asks.   
“Because Niall couldn’t ever be Daddy.” Louis informs. “And I love Daddy. So you don’t ever have to worry about him.”   
Zayn mulls that over for a mo before he’s nodding. “Very true. Just babies, good babies letting their daddies get hard.”   
Louis nods. “Maybe next time we’ll let you join.” He teases, brushing past him.   
Zayn groans, turning to watch him go. He makes eye contact with Harry, sending him a quick wink and a nod.   
Harry grins, stepping back and out of the way. “Hey Ni.” Louis sing songs.   
“Hm?” Niall hums, finishing the last bite of his pizza.   
“Can I try something?” Louis asks.   
“Sure, what’s that?” Niall asks, wiping off his mouth and fingers with a napkin.   
“Do you trust me?” Louis questions, smiling cutely at him.   
“Course I do.” Niall nods earnestly.   
“Just go with it then yeah.” Louis says softly, stepping between his legs.   
“Okay,” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
“Don’t look so nervous.” Louis giggles, cupping his cheeks. He stands on his toes, kissing Niall softly.   
Niall gasps a bit, letting Louis kiss him. He doesn’t want to hurt his feelings but Harry and Zayn are going to be upset and he really likes Harry. He doesn’t want to mess that up.   
Louis giggles softly. “You can kiss me back you know?” He whispers. “If you wanna.”   
“But- Lou. I meant what I said earlier about you. You’re sweet and fit and funny and all that but I’m with Harry and you have Zayn and- why aren’t I being beaten right now?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
Louis gives him an amused look, nodding over at the pair who seem a bit dazed already. “Because they’re kinky as fuck.” He informs, fond. “And I’m just gonna ignore the whole ‘I’m not a cheater’ thing you just did.” He laughs softly.   
Niall blushes sheepishly, looking over at Harry curiously. “You want me to do this?”  
“Only if you’re comfortable.” Harry assures softly.   
Niall looks back at Louis, nodding softly. “Okay.”   
“Yeah?” Louis checks. “I mean, when else are you ever going to tap an ass as amazing as mine?” He teases, shaking his bum playfully.   
“Oh- we’re shagging?” Niall squeaks. “I-I’ve never-“ He trails off.   
“Ni.” Louis cups his cheek. “We don’t have to, just teasing.” He promises, fond.   
“But It’s not discouraged.” Zayn inputs, making Niall blush further, looking at Harry again.   
“Lou can I have a mo?” Harry requests. Louis nods, stepping back, cuddling into Zayn happily. Harry takes his original place between Niall’s legs, giving him a soft grin.   
“Hey,” Niall says softly.   
“Hi my queen.” Harry nuzzles their noses together.   
Niall giggles, closing his eyes at the feeling.   
“Precious baby.” Harry coos fondly. “Feeling okay?”   
“Yeah,” Niall nods, looking for any sign of betrayal or hurt on Harry’s face.   
“I’m okay with this if that’s what you’re looking for.” Harry promises. “‘S hot. But if you’re not into it, please don’t do it for me.”   
“I really like Lou- as a mate and he’s admittedly really sexy but I don’t want to do this if this is going to make you doubt anything between us.” Niall whispers. “Plus I’ve never been on top, what if I mess up?”  
“Baby it’s not hard.” Harry promises. “But if you don’t want to top then don’t. Bottom. You’re amazing at that.”   
“But- his butt.” Niall pouts, preening happily at his compliment.   
Harry laughs. “Wonderful if you’re an arse lad- well, wonderful period.” He affirms, cupping his cheek. “I trust you, and I trust him. Besides, he’s not really Daddy material, and you’re mine. And we all know that.”   
“All yours daddy,” Niall promises, smiling up cutely at him.   
“Damn right baby.” Harry pecks his lips. “Gonna give Daddy a show?”   
Niall nods bashfully, pecking his lips.   
“You can stop at any time.” Harry promises. “And if you have questions, ask okay?”   
“Okay,” Niall agrees.   
“You’re okay?” Harry checks, searching his eyes.   
“Just never talked about it before.” Niall explains.   
“I didn’t think it was actually happening.” Harry admits. “Not yet at least.”   
Niall smiles softly at him, “coulda told me.” He assures.   
“Was going to.” Harry promises fondly. “They jumped the gun.”   
Niall giggles, kissing Harry’s palm. “Okay.” He breathes.   
Harry smiles lovingly at him. “Precious baby.” He coos. “Okay?”   
Niall nods, “Wanna do it.”  
“Okay.” Harry grins, pecking his lips.   
Niall kisses him again before Harry moves away, beckoning Louis to come stand between his legs again.   
Louis walks over to him, settling between his legs easily. “All good babe?”   
Niall nods, “Sorry, was just a bit confused.” He admits.   
“I know.” Louis assures fondly.   
Niall smiles shyly at him. He cups Louis’ cheeks as he tilts his head, kissing him softly. Louis giggles softly, standing on his toes as he kisses Niall back. Niall hums happily, sliding down off the counter so it’s easier. It’s definitely not Harry but not bad either. Louis opens his mouth easily, letting Niall explore at his own pace.   
Niall wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, timidly licking at the seam of his lips.   
“Well shit,” Zayn murmurs. It’s cuter than he expected it to be but also fucking hot.   
Harry nods dumbly. “‘S really cute.”   
“And really hot,” Zayn agrees, surprised when Niall backs Louis up against the wall and sucks on his bottom lip.   
Louis whines softly, pulling him closer. "Really hot." Harry breathes.   
Niall moves his arms from around Louis’ neck and moves them down his front slowly, letting his lip smack back.   
"Tease." Louis mutters playfully, pulling him in for another kiss. Niall giggles against his lips, running his hands under the baggy shirt that he assumes is Zayn’s, running his thumbs over Louis’ nipples. Louis squirms, groaning softly into the kiss.   
Niall does it again, pressing himself against the lad more firmly. He’s starting to get pretty turned on if he’s honest. Maybe they should move this.   
Louis whines, rolling his hips against Niall's. Niall moans in response, panting as he breaks the kiss. “Maybe we should move.” He lets his thoughts be known.   
Louis nods, taking his hand, pulling him towards Zayn's room. Niall giggles at the shuffled sounds in the kitchen before he hears their lads follow them. Louis grins at him, gently pushing him down on the bed, then straddles the lad's waist.   
Niall’s breath hitches, pulling him in for another kiss, breaking it for a mo to help Louis take off his shirt. Louis giggles, pulling Niall's shirt off as well, hands skimming over Niall's torso. Niall shivers at Louis’ light touch, leaning up to kiss him again as he pushes his hips into Louis’ bum. Louis hums happily, sucking on Niall’s bottom lip, grinding down on the lad. Niall whimpers against his lips, resting his hands on Louis’ hips as he guides him. Louis grins into the kiss, pressing closer to the lad.   
Niall hums, flipping them over so he’s laying in between Louis’ legs. He breaks the kiss to move down Louis’ neck, sucking and nipping at his skin as he goes.   
“Oh.” Louis whines, baring his neck.   
Niall smiles, making a trail down Louis torso before moving back up, sucking on his nipple while he pulls down Louis’ joggers and boxers.   
“Jesus Ni.” Louis gasps.   
Niall makes a noise of acknowledgment, happy that he’s making the lad feel good.   
Louis laces a hand in his hair, soft whimpers leaving his lips.   
Niall leaves a kiss to Louis’ abused bud, moving down closer to Louis’ length. He doesn’t suck on it yet, instead sucks around the sensitive skin at the base of his hard cock.   
Louis moans, his head falling back. “Ni, please.”   
Zayn could pop out of his jeans he’s so hard, watching Niall please his baby. Niall looks down at Louis, keeping eye contact as he takes Louis in a bit at a time before he’s sitting at the back of his throat.   
“Fuck.” Louis whines. Harry bites back a groan, palming himself to relieve some of the pressure.   
Niall swallows around him, hollowing his cheeks as he comes back up. “Are you still open?” He asks.   
Louis nods breathlessly, flushed. “Yeah.”   
“Oh- uh.” Niall says softly. “Condom?”  
“‘M clean, but bedside drawer.” Louis pants. “I’ll get it, take your pants off.” He giggles softly.   
Niall nods, stripping himself of his jeans and boxers. He scoots up the bed some, smiling bashfully at his boyfriend.   
Harry grins lazily at him, winking. Louis crawls towards the bedside drawer, teasingly shaking his bum at his boyfriend as he grabs a condom.   
“Fuck,” Zayn groans, leaning forward to smack his bum.   
“Cheeky Daddy.” Louis winks, crawling back over to Niall. “Do you want to top, or should I ride you?”   
“Oh,” Niall breathes. “Uh- Whatever you’re comfortable with.”   
“Babe.” Louis giggles. “That’s why I’m asking, I’m comfortable with both.”   
Niall relaxes a bit at Louis’ giggles, “Maybe ride, can change positions when we want.” He breathes.   
“Alright babe.” Louis smiles warmly.   
Niall sits up a bit more, taking the condom from Louis. He wouldn’t mind going raw but it feels almost too intimate. That’s something saved for He and his boyfriend. Then again, he’ll never top with Harry and that is more than okay with him.   
Louis takes it back with a wink, using his mouth to put the condom on Niall.   
Niall moans as his hard length finally gets some attention. “Love when he does that.” Zayn groans.   
Louis giggles fondly, pulling off of him.   
Niall pouts a bit at the loss of contact, but smiles up at Louis. “Do I need to get you slick?” He asks.   
Louis shakes his head, straddling his waist. “Ready?”   
“Yeah,” Niall breathes, resting his hands on Louis’ thighs.   
Louis kisses him, sinking down onto Niall’s hard length with a soft whine.   
“Lou,” Niall breathes against his lips, kissing him more insistently.   
Louis licks into his mouth, swiveling his hips. Niall groans, grinding up into him.   
Louis moans softly, bouncing up and down on his length. Niall throws his head back, using his feet to thrust up into Louis as he comes down each time. “Feel so good babe.” He praises, kneading Louis’ thighs.   
Louis whimpers, riding him happily. Zayn tries his best not to just take over for the lad. He knows exactly what Louis likes but he wants to enjoy the show. Niall holds onto Louis’ waist, flipping them over so Louis’ on his back. He puts Louis’ legs over his shoulders and thrusts deeply into the lad as he kisses him.   
Louis gasps, moaning loudly. Niall keeps up a steady rhythm, trying to find Louis’ good spot as he angles his hips differently.   
“Oh god- there!” Louis moans, throwing his head back. Niall whimpers at the tight squeeze around his hard length, hammering into Louis’ prostate repeatedly.   
“Please.” Louis pleads, nails raking down Niall’s back.   
Niall shivers at that, “C’mon Lou. Let me see.” He pants.   
“Never topped my arse.” Louis breathes, lasting a few more thrusts before he lets go, whimpering Niall’s name.   
Niall gasps again at the tight squeeze, his thrusts becoming sporadic as he chases his own release. “Never.” He promises.   
“Come on babe.” Louis whines, clenching around him.   
Niall only lasts another couple of thrusts before he cums hard into the condom, trying to catch his breath. Louis pants, kissing Niall’s damp forehead.   
Niall giggles tiredly, pulling out of Louis with a sated hum. “So that’s what it feels like.” He breathes.   
Louis laughs lazily, nodding. “‘S good.”   
“Very good,” Niall giggles, rolling off Of him.   
Louis pecks his lips, rolling out of bed, walking over to Zayn, sinking down to his knees.   
Niall follows suit after he drops the used condom into the bin. “Did so good baby.” Zayn praises.   
“So hard Daddy.” Louis muses, mouthing at his clothed length. Harry tilts Niall’s head up, leaning down to kiss him.   
Zayn groans, “All your fault baby boy.” He breathes, running a hand through the lad’s sweaty hair.   
Niall smiles into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck happily.   
“Only fair that I fix it then.” Louis notes innocently, unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans. Harry pulls him into his lap, thumbing over his bare thigh.   
Zayn nods dazedly, watching his boyfriend with lust and love filled eyes. He lets out a long moan when he’s set free from his jeans, so hard. “Did I do good?” Niall whispers against his lips.   
Louis giggles, sucking teasingly on Zayn’s tip. “So good baby.” Harry affirms breathlessly. “Can’t you feel how good?”   
“Fuck.” Zayn breathes, closing his eyes at the feeling. Niall nods bashfully, “Can I make you feel good?” He asks.   
Louis hums, expertly taking him down all the way, Zayn’s tip hitting the back of his throat. He’s aware that with his painfully hard the lad is that he won’t last long, so he wants to make it good.   
“If you want.” Harry breathes. “Already did, fucked him real good hm?”   
“I hope so, felt good. But not as good as you make me feel.” Niall admits, grinding down onto Harry. “Always so good for me,” Zayn breathes.   
Harry groans softly, tucking his head into Niall’s neck. Louis looks up at him through his lashes, hollowing his cheeks.   
“Fuck,” Zayn curses, knotting his fingers in Louis’ hair.   
Niall holds him close as he swivels and thrusts his hips, giving his lover a lap dance.   
Louis giggles softly, humming. “Ni.” Harry breathes, sucking at his skin. “Won’t last long, made me so hard baby.”   
Niall smiles at that, “no one makes me feel good like daddy.” He whispers in his ear.  
“Gonna cum.” Zayn warns.   
Harry moans softly against his skin, holding him close. Louis sucks harder, fondling his balls encouragingly.   
Zayn cums down Louis’ throat with a drawn out groan of his name. Niall sucks on Harry’s neck, right on his pulse point as he continues to rub against him.   
Louis sucks him through it, pulling off with a pop. Harry groans Niall’s name softly, cumming in his pants.   
“Obscene.” Zayn breathes, pulling him up for a kiss. “You made a mess.” Niall whispers in his ear.   
“Yeah I did.” Harry breathes. “All your fault.”   
Louis giggles softly, sated, slowly kissing him back.   
“Think Zayn might have some pants you can borrow.” Niall breathes.   
Harry nods, kissing his shoulder. “You’re so lovely.”   
“Harry.” Niall whines, smiling gratefully at Zayn when he hands him a warm wet washcloth.   
Harry takes it from him, gently wiping him down. “You are.”   
“Supposed to be part of our agreement- letting you compliment me.” Niall pouts.   
“Mhm.” Harry grins, pecking his lips.   
“Still need my crown.” Niall sniffs playfully.   
“It’s in the mail.” Harry pouts.   
“I was kidding.” Niall rolls his eyes fondly, kissing his pout.   
“I wasn’t.” Harry smiles fondly.   
“Crown?” Louis chirps.   
“Harry,” Niall squeaks, “how much money did you spend?” He asks, wide eyed. “I agreed to be his queen, so he said he was going to buy me a crown. You lot are the royals by the way.”   
“Doesn’t matter.” Harry smiles secretively.   
“Can I have a crown?” Louis pouts, looking at Zayn.   
“Of course baby,” Zayn promises. “Want me to pick you out one?” He asks. “I’m going to regret this letting you spoil me thing, aren’t I?” Niall teases.   
“Never.” Harry winks.   
“Yes.” Louis beams. “It’s only fitting if we’re the royals.”   
“Anything for you, my love.” Zayn smiles.   
“Thank you.” Louis pecks his lips. “Now I want a nap.”   
“Let’s go put on a film then, hm? Haz, help yourself to clothes, mate.” Zayn smiles, scooping Louis up.   
“Cheers lad.” Harry breathes. “‘M gonna shower.”   
“I wanna come,” Niall says.   
“Okay.” Harry smiles, standing up with Niall in his arms. “Didn’t you two get enough?” Louis teases, waggling his eyebrows.   
“Never,” Niall giggles, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. Harry chuckles fondly, carrying him into the bathroom.   
“Like washing your hair.” Niall hums.   
“I like you.” Harry grins.   
“I like you more,” Niall beams.   
“I like you most.” Harry winks.   
Niall gasps. “Never.”   
“Better believe it baby.” Harry laughs.   
“Never,” Niall giggles.   
Harry peppers kisses all over his face, carrying him into the shower once the water is warm enough.   
“Harry!” Niall squeaks, laughing happily.   
Harry chuckles fondly. “Why are you so fucking cute?”   
Niall blushes, moving the wet hair out of Harry’s face. “Same reason you’re so hot I guess.”   
Harry snorts fondly, kissing his nose. “Did you have fun?”  
Niall nods, “I had fun but I prefer bottoming,” he admits.   
“Was it fun for you? Watching me and Lou?”   
“Yes.” Harry chuckles without hesitation.   
“Hell Yes.”  
“Oh?” Niall asks curiously. Don’t get him wrong, Zayn is gorgeous but he wouldn’t want Harry sleeping with him. Maybe he’s just way too jealous.   
“Liked seeing that side of you.” Harry admits. “‘S not like you’re bottoming with anyone but me, and you two are so small and I don’t know why it’s so hot because I’m jealous as fuck but it is.”   
Niall giggles softly, kissing him sweetly. “I wouldn’t want you sleeping with Zayn. He’s pretty but I prefer being the one making you feel good.”   
“I get that. Don’t know why Louis seems to be an exception but he is.” Harry smiles softly. “But if anyone else touches you, I’ll kick their arse.”   
“I liked it,” Niall admits, “Louis and I have become really close. And I like that your mates like me too.”   
“They do.” Harry affirms fondly. “I don’t know any of yours but Ash.”  
“Maybe over the break you can meet them,” Niall smiles.   
“I’d love to.” Harry nods sincerely, washing the lad.   
Niall hums happily, “sleepy.”   
He says before gasping. “Where’s Bear?”   
Harry laughs. “Sleeping on the couch.”   
“Feel like she’s only seen me naked.” Niall laughs.   
Harry huffs out a louder laugh at that. “No one is complaining.” He winks.   
“Greg might,” Niall points out, grabbing the shampoo so he can lather Harry’s hair.   
“Greg doesn’t have to know.” Harry reasons, melting under his touch.   
“Greg always knows, especially with the marks you leave on me. I may or may not display them on purpose.” Niall teases.   
“Oh yeah, like he needs more of a reason to dislike me.” Harry teases.   
“He loves you, just won’t admit it.” Niall smiles.   
Harry chuckles. “Yeah? Think so?”   
Niall nods, “Definitely.”  
Harry pecks his lips. “Well, I kind of like him too.”   
“He’ll be thrilled,” Niall winks.   
“Oh I’m sure.” Harry snorts, grabbing the shampoo, gently massaging it into Niall’s scalp.   
Niall rinses Harry’s hair out before adding the conditioner. “Smell like Zayn.”   
“Would rather you smell like me.” Harry pouts.   
“I do, you smell like Zayn too.” Niall points out.   
Harry blanches at that, laughing. “Fair point.”   
Niall smiles at the look on his face, pecking his lips. “C’mon. Need to wash you off.”   
“Okay.” Harry agrees fondly.   
———  
Niall sighs, settling his book on his knees, his notecards sitting next to him and his highlighters scattered about. He’s only got a few more days until finals and he’s freaking out so bad. He’s got to get this. Only an ‘A’ is acceptable.   
Harry settles next to him, mouthing at his neck. “Hey.”   
“Hey,” Niall murmurs, flipping to the next page, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“Pay attention to me.” Harry pouts. “You’ve been studying for hours.”  
“Don’t have time, Harry.” Niall brushes him off.   
“Yes you do.” Harry murmurs. “Ni you’ve got this.”   
“No I don’t,” Niall shakes his head, frustration gripping him. “Do you know how much crap there is to know? You can’t just skim over it and say you’ve read it. I have to know this. This is going to be people’s life in my hands. Every word is important. And not just right now, I have to remember this for the next 40 years.” He says seriously. “I don’t have time.”   
Harry pulls away, pursing his lips as he nods. “Right.” He murmurs, climbing off the bed. “It’s not gonna matter in a few years Ni.”   
“What’s not?” Niall asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“This shit-“ Harry gestures to his books. “English? This anatomy shit, you’ll know what you need and forget the rest.”  
“Right now everything is important Harry.” Niall shuts his notecards in his book. “Those aren’t the only two classes I have. It’s a lot.”   
“I understand Niall, I’ve been there.” Harry points out. “I’ve been helping you study yeah? But killing yourself over this is shit.”   
“It’s competitive, I cant stop studying because I think I have this. This is my career.” Niall insists.   
“I’m not saying- you know what fine. Fucking fine.” Harry throws his hands up.   
“If it bothers you that much I’ll just go back to mine.” Niall mutters, stuffing his books into his backpack.   
“Wouldn’t want you to fail because you stopped studying for a fucking half hour.” Harry retorts. “It’s fucking fine, I’ll leave.”   
“No, this is your place, Harry.” Niall argues, pulling his shoes on and throws his backpack onto his back.   
“Do whatever the fuck you want.” Harry grumbles. “Seeing as I drove you here.” He points out.   
“Fine, I’ll walk home or whatever. Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” Niall hisses, slamming the door.   
Harry jerks the door open, following after him. “Excuse me?” He asks incredulously. “Inconvenience me? Coming from the lad that just bit my fucking head off for talking to him.”   
“I didn’t bite your head off until you started being an a- a jerk.” Niall huffs back, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for the elevator.   
“A jerk?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “I’m suddenly a ‘jerk’ because I have faith in you and your understanding of this shit?”   
“You’re a jerk because you don’t understand why I have to study even past what I think I know. A week. I’ll be done with this in a week and you can’t leave me alone for a day so I can be confident in this.” Niall corrects.   
Harry steps back like he’s been hit, pursing his lips while he nods. “Go back inside Niall.” He decides calmly, quiet. “Greg has mates over tonight.”  
Niall shakes his head, stepping into the elevator. “So what? He’s got mates over all the time. I’m not going to be in his way.” He says, pressing the button for the 1st floor.   
Harry sticks his hand in the door. “They’re having a party, just go back inside I’ll leave you alone.”   
“I’ll go to the library. This is your flat.” Niall insists.   
“You couldn’t spare 2 minutes to tell me nicely to fuck off, but you’re going to waste 25 minutes walking to the library?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Really?”   
Niall sets his jaw, makes it sound like he’s talking to a child when Harry does that. “Jade and Pez are at there. So yes, I am.” He says, pressing the button again.   
Harry rolls his eyes, stepping into the elevator with him.   
“I can walk, I don’t need you to drive me like I’m some 5 year old that you have to deal with.” Niall mutters.   
“I didn’t ask your opinion.” Harry replies, pressing the button.   
If Harry thinks Niall is getting in his car, he’s got another thing coming.   
“If you’re going to act like a 5 year old, I’ll treat you like one.” Harry informs.   
“You’re the most-“ Niall trails off, gritting his teeth.   
“You’ll get over it.” Harry rolls his eyes.   
Niall doesn’t wait for Harry when the elevator doors open, not that it matters, his stupid legs. He continues walking down the street anyway, walking the opposite direction of Harry’s car.   
Harry rolls his eyes again, picking Niall up, throwing him over his shoulder, then casually walks towards his car.   
“Harry Edward. Put me down.” Niall says seriously, catching his backpack as it nearly falls off of his back.   
Harry stays silent, dropping Niall in the backseat of his car, turning on the child locks, then shuts the door.   
Niall looks at him incredulously, “Are you serious?” He scoffs, rolling down his window instead. He can climb out.   
Harry gets in the car, pressing the button to roll the window back up, putting the child lock on for the back windows too. “Do you need a booster seat?” He asks calmly.   
“Screw you Harry,” Niall retorts.   
“I’ll go fuck myself later.” Harry shrugs.   
Niall closes his eyes so he doesn’t say something stupid.   
Harry stays silent the rest of the ride, parking in front of the school. Niall looks out of the window, bouncing his leg. He can’t open the door so he has to sit. Harry climbs out, opening the door for him. Niall gets out of the car, brushing past Harry.   
“When you’ve finally got time for me again, let me know.” Harry mutters. “I won’t burden you until then.”   
“You’re unbelievable,” Niall laughs humorlessly.   
“Guess I am.” Harry shakes his head, climbing back into the car. “Guess I won’t be expecting that call.”   
“So that’s it? One fight and you think I’m done with you? Guess that says a lot about me.” Niall murmurs.   
“I stopped being someone’s burden a long time ago Niall, I’m not starting that again.” Harry informs. “You let me know if I’m worth it, because I’m trying here and at every single fucking thing I do I just get push back from you. I sorry if I give a damn, if I like spending time with you.”   
“People fight Harry. I’m stressed out about finals and I want to get this done. I like spending time with you too, and I care but right now my attention needs to be on this.” Niall insists. “Doesn’t mean I care about you less.”   
Harry nods, running a hand through his hair. “You’ll call me when you’re done?”   
“I’ll call,” Niall promises. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Harry agrees quietly, giving him a half grin.   
Niall stands on his toes and pecks his cheek, giving him his own small smile before jogging off. Harry watches him with a soft grin, shaking his head. “Turning me into such a whiny wimp.” He mutters fondly.   
Niall takes a short cut through the campus, looking up when it starts to snow.   
He knocks right into another lad who was too busy texting to pay attention either, sending them both to the ground.   
Niall grunts as he smacks his bum on the ground. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” He apologizes quickly. “Are you okay?” He asks, getting up.   
The lad looks like he wants to yell at Niall, but once he looks over at Niall he softens a bit. “Yeah.” He assures, rubbing at his head.   
“Wasn’t paying attention, sorry mate.” Niall says sheepishly.   
“I wasn’t either.” The lad admits, standing. He offers Niall his hand, grinning at him.   
Niall takes his hand and shakes it, “Have a good one.” He smiles.   
“Niall right?” The lad chuckles, keeping a hold of Niall’s hand.   
“How’d you know?” Niall tilts his head, trying to take his hand back.   
“We’re in math together?” The lad smiles sweetly. “Christian.” He points at himself.   
“Oh, Oh- Right. Sorry.” Niall says sheepishly.   
“Hey are you headed to the study group?” Christian asks.   
“I was actually, yeah.” Niall nods.   
“You’re headed the wrong way lad.” Christian laughs. “Library flooded, it got moved. Didn’t you get the group texts?”   
“What? No,” Niall shakes his head.   
“Good thing you tackled me then.” Christian laughs. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”   
“Alright,” Niall agrees. “Thanks, my boyfriend dropped me off.”   
“Oh then that works out great.” Christian smiles warmly.   
“So where is it?” Niall asks, following the taller lad.   
“Some rich kids house.” Christian admits. “Don’t really know her all that well.”   
“Oh,” Niall nods. “That’s alright. As long as I retain all this mess.”   
“Tell me about it.” Christian laughs.   
Niall smiles, “just another week though.”   
“Thank god.” Christian muses, unlocking his car.   
“Thank you for this,” Niall says sincerely, sliding into the car.   
“Don’t thank me yet, I’m taking you to pain and torture.” Christian muses, a teasing grin on his face as he slides in.   
Niall laughs, “It’ll pay off.” He assures.   
“Will it?” Christian chuckles. “You think?”   
“When we pass,” Niall points out, pulling out his phone so he can let Harry know where he is.   
“What’s your degree?” Christian asks, glancing over at him.   
“Nursing,” Niall says. “What about yours?”   
“Major in IT, minor in engineering.” Christian admits. “So a lot of fucking math.”   
“I don’t envy you,” Niall shakes his head.   
“Cheers.” Christian laughs.   
Niall lets them fall into comfortable silence, sending Harry a quick text.   
“You know, you’re a solid lad Niall.” Christian muses, pulling up to the gate, pressing the bell.   
“How so?” Niall chuckles.   
“I like you.” Christian informs. “You’re a nice guy.” He explains, driving through when the gate opens, parking in front of huge house in the circle drive.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, “Don’t really know me.” He points out.   
“We’ve talked a few times. But I won’t take that personally.” Christian laughs, hopping out of the car.   
“Sorry, it’s been a bit crazy.” Niall admits. “This whole semester has been sort of a blur. I’m sure we could be mates though. Have to study together more.”   
“Yeah.” Christian nods, walking up the marble steps.   
Niall follows him curiously, “this house is huge.”   
“Right?” Christian laughs, knocking on the door.   
A gorgeous red headed girl opens the door, long curls flowing down to her waist bouncing as she steps back to let them in.   
Christian nods in greeting, pulling her into a light hug. “Will you tell the boss I’m here?” He whispers.   
“Of course,” She nods, leaving the lads in the entry. “Sir?” She knocks on a heavy door.   
“Come in.” A gruff voice beckons.   
“Christian is back, he’s brought Niall Horan with him.” She informs as she steps into his office.   
“What a good lad.” He hums, sitting up straighter. “Knew we kept him for something. Make our guest comfortable will you?”   
“Yes sir,” She nods, giving him a curtsy before she heads out to the entryway again. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asks.   
“No thank you,” Niall shakes his head. “Just need to know where to set up shop.” He smiles.   
“You can wait right through here.” She smiles, leading them through another door.   
Christian follows silently. Sure he feels bad, but it’s Niall or its him. “We’re early.”   
“That’s okay, gives me time to get my things.” Niall assures.   
“I’m gonna run to the loo.” Christian informs. “‘M really sorry.” He adds, jogging out of the room.   
“It’s fine,” Niall chuckles, looking around the room curiously. This is a bit strange but as long as he gets to study he figures.   
“Niall Horan.” Tyler purrs, stepping into the room a bit later. “Missed me love?”   
Niall’s smile fades, “Wh- what are you doing here?” He breathes.   
“Surprising but you came to me sweetheart.” Tyler smirks.   
“I’m here for-“ Niall trails off, eyes widening, nodding in understanding.   
“He’s such a good little pup isn’t he?” Tyler chuckles. “I’m happy to see you though, you see, my brothers and I are very pleased that you’re here.”   
“Oh?” Niall asks quietly. They want Harry again, he doesn’t want that. They’ll kill him.   
“Harry killed quite a few of our pack members.” Tyler muses. “Clearly, I know you won’t be calling him again. You’re going to play hero aren’t you?”   
Niall swallows, “What do you want from me?” He asks instead.   
“You’re gonna be a warning.” Tyler smiles wickedly. “You’re going to be a lot of fun.”   
Niall nods, looking at the phone in his hand before he smashes it. That way Harry can’t track him and they can’t call him or Greg. He really wishes now that he would have spent the time with Harry, studying seems stupid now.   
Tyler chuckles. “I expected nothing less from you.”   
“He’s going to kill every single one of you,” Niall says.   
“He can try.” Tyler muses. “But maybe that’s the point.” He winks. “Now, are you going to be a good little bitch?”   
Niall sets his jaw, “he’s the king for a reason.”  
“Because he chose the name.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “And he has an ego.”   
“Killed half of your crew, think he’s pretty much earned the title, confidence or no confidence.” Niall shrugs.   
“Not half.” Tyler snarls. “Not even a quarter, but seeing as you’re so proud of that, I’ll show you how it feels.” He nods at the guards, and then they step forward, taking a hold of Niall.   
Niall wishes a lot of things, he doesn’t know where this defiance is coming from but if he’s going to die, then he’s not going to be quiet about it. “Maybe not yet, but it will be. He’ll come from the rest of you. No one touches the queen without consequences.”   
“You’re the queen?” Tyler snorts. “Excellent.”   
Niall smirks, “I suggest you bow.”   
“Oh doll, I’ll have you on your knees soon enough.” Tyler smirks, walking out of the room, the guards shoving Niall along behind him. “Claire, send Christian down, he’s earned his place.”   
Claire nods, heading out of the room again to get the other lad.   
“Chain him.” Tyler commands, pointing at the chains hanging from the ceiling.   
The bigger lad does as he’s told, chaining Niall up. Niall closes his eyes so he doesn’t panic. Harry wouldn’t want him to be scared, to give in to all this. He wants to be strong like his boyfriend.   
“Cute.” Tyler coos, walking around Niall, eyes raking over Niall’s body from head to toe.   
“What?” Niall asks.   
“That you think I can’t see your fear.” Tyler chuckles.   
“I’m not going to cry about it.” Niall says.   
“Yet.” Tyler hums, picking up a blade. “But you will.”   
Niall swallows, watching him warily.   
Tyler cuts open his shirt, pouting falsely. “Think that’s one of his favorites- or was.”   
“Doesn’t matter much does it?” Niall mutters.   
“Oh.” Tyler murmurs. “You think I care?” He chuckles, turning when Christian walks into the room. “Take a seat boy, guess you’re not useless after all.”   
Niall doesn’t look at Christian, he doesn’t blame him. If he’s caught up in all this mess, it’s not his fault. He’d be scared too. He is scared.   
Christian sets his jaw, but sits down. It’s not like he really has a choice. “Watch and learn boy.” Tyler chuckles, walking back over to Niall.   
Niall spits in his face, “go to hell.”   
Tyler wipes his face, chuckling darkly. “You’re already there.” He informs, punching Niall in the face.   
Niall grunts in pain, trying to hold his face but the chains hold him back.   
Tyler tuts, smirking. “I like this you.” He informs. “Turn on the cameras.”   
Niall’s eyes widen, looking around the room. Little red lights from the cameras indicating they’re recording. “You’re going to lose.” He says seriously, shivering at the blood trickling from his nose and lip.   
“Am I?” Tyler chuckles.   
“Yeah, you are.” Niall nods.   
“I don’t think you understand what’s happening.” Tyler muses, teasingly dragging the blade down Niall’s torso, not cutting yet. “I’m going to make you beg for death. And right when you’re on the edge of breaking, of giving in, I’m going to take what Harry thought was just his. I’ll fuck you raw. And then I’ll kill you. And when Harry comes for his ‘sweet revenge’ I’ll chain him, right where you are, and play this, over and over and over.”   
“He’ll kill you before you get the chance to chain him,” Niall says.   
“Like he did with Alan?” Tyler questions. “I’ve got plenty of precautions set up, don’t worry. But hey, at least you won’t hear his agonized cries.” He muses, slowly pressing the knife into Niall, right above his hip bone.   
Niall gasps, whimpering in pain. He doesn’t want Harry to hear him in pain but he’s not that good. He can’t be. He’s not used to this.   
Tyler smirks. “So responsive.” He chuckles.   
“See how you feel with a knife in you.” Niall pants.   
Tyler laughs, slowly pulling the blade out, then drags it down Niall’s chest. “Oh and your poor brother.”   
Niall’s chest aches at that thought, not the same as the stinging of the blade. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”   
“Oh but he does.” Tyler tuts. “His whole reason to live was to protect his sweet, innocent baby brother from the world and especially this. And then, gives his blessing to the self pronounced king.” He rolls his eyes, slicing a long, thin cut down Niall’s side.   
Niall hisses in pain, “This isn’t either of their faults, this is yours. You’re sick.”   
“This is both of their faults.” Tyler snarls, driving the blade deeply into Niall’s side. “Your blood is on their hands and they will know it.”  
Niall cries out in pain, panting heavily. “It’s on yours.”  
“Literally.” Tyler notes, calming himself as he looks at the dark red liquid running over his hand.   
Niall swallows at that, other people’s blood doesn’t bother him, it makes him want to help. His own? That’s a bit of a problem.   
“Christian, help our guest out of his pants.” Tyler commands, smirking at Niall. “It seems he doesn’t understand where he belongs.”   
Christian stands a bit numbly, walking over to the lad. He gives Niall an apologetic look before unbuttoning his jeans and pulls them down. “Sad that you have to rape someone for them to sleep with you.” Niall says, head swimming as he fights to stay awake. He’s losing a lot of blood.   
“Stop.” Christian whispers, pleading. “You’re making it worse.”   
Tyler watches the pair, amused. “Won’t be me love- yet.”   
Niall looks at Christian, “I don’t blame you.” He promises tiredly.   
“I- I can’t.” Christian shakes his head.   
“S’okay.” Niall promises, swallowing harshly at the awful taste in his mouth. “Don’t want you to die.”   
“Isn’t this cute?” Tyler coos. “You do it, or you join him.” He snarls.   
Niall blinks slowly at him, “S’okay Christian.” He repeats. He’s going to die anyway. He wishes he were stronger for his brother, for Harry. But he’s not. Maybe he could have fought this. But he’s not that strong. His mouth just gets him in trouble. And right now, his mouth is telling him something is really wrong. He can feel it. Tyler must have hit something just right because he can feel the blood trickling from his mouth.   
“He’s dying.” Christian whispers. “I can’t- I’m not, I’m not hard.”   
“Then you can join him.” Tyler says.   
“I’ve proven myself already haven’t I?” Christian asks, tensing when Tyler pulls a gun. “That I’m not like my brother, please don’t make me do this.”   
Tyler sighs, “never send a baby to do a man’s job. Move, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Christian steps out of the way, looking away.

—-  
Tyler pants, pulling out when he’s done using Niall’s unconscious body. He pulls his pants back up and winks at Christian. “That’s how it’s done. He’s about dead anyway, might as well put him out of his misery.” He smirks. “So much for the king. Couldn’t even save his pathetic little queen.” He chuckles darkly, pulling out his gun.   
“Wait!” Christian practically shouts.   
“For fucks sake, What boy?” Tyler growls.   
“You want Harry to suffer right?” Christian reasons. “I took health, bleeding to death is torturous. It’ll hurt him worse if you just let it run its course and then I’ll drop him off at Harry’s door and be done with it.”   
Tyler narrows his eyes at him, but smirks. “I’m liking this side of you.”  
“Just finally getting to show it is all.” Christian shrugs. “Didn’t want him to survive and sell me out.”   
“Smart lad too,” Tyler chuckles, “go on then.”   
“I’ll clean up.” Christian assures. “Give him a bit to choke on his own blood and bile and shit and then he’ll be dead and I’ll take him.”   
Tyler nods, “Cheers. I’ve got other business to attend to anyway.”   
Christian nods, waiting for the room to clear out before he turns off the cameras. He quickly unchains Niall, grunting as he catches him. He checks his pulse, sighing in relief. He wants to vomit, with the blood soaking through his clothes but he can’t. Not now, not when he can actually save the lad. That’s why he had to bring him today, because if they had gotten him like they planned tomorrow, he wouldn’t have had the trust he gained, he wouldn’t have gotten to do this- to help him. “Niall.” He insists, shaking him.  
Niall barely opens his eyes, closing them again as darkness takes over his vision.   
“You’re alive, good.” Christian whispers to himself. “Come on Christian, Get your shit together.” He mutters, picking Niall up, gently maneuvering him so Niall’s over his shoulder, than carries him out to the car.   
Niall whimpers, he just wants to fall asleep. He doesn’t want to feel anymore, doesn’t want to think or do anymore. He wants to be left alone until he feels nothing.   
Christian lies him down in the back, not worrying about the stains his seats are bound to have. He hops into the car, speeding away. “Stay with me Yeah? Be strong for Harry.”   
“‘Arry,” Niall takes a ragged breath, searching for him. He lets out a cry of pain as he pulls against his wounds.   
Christian winces. “We’re almost there.” He promises.   
Niall tries to answer him but ends up coughing, blood coming up from he doesn’t even know where anymore. Doesn’t feel like he has any blood left.   
“Fuck.” Christian curses, hastily stopping in front of the building. He jumps out, throwing open the door to the back, debating it. Does he carry Niall up, or bring Harry down?   
Niall’s body flinches at the cold. His naked body looking for some kind of warmth, shivering. “Sleep.” He croaks.   
“He’s going to kill me.” Christian nods, grabbing a blanket from the trunk, wrapping it around Niall as best as he can as he picks him up, getting him upstairs as quickly as he can. When he gets to the door he kicks at it, hands full. “Okay Niall?” He pants.   
Niall barely opens his eyes before they shut, relaxing against Christian as he blacks out again.   
“Fuck.” Christian curses under his breath, looking up wide eyed when the door swings open. Harry looks at Christian, and then Niall and his eyes darken, his demeanor changing to a very threatening one. “Who the FUCK are you?”   
“It’s a lot to explain but I’m trying to help. Tyler was going to send a bunch of the Wolfpack to grab him tomorrow at school and- look it’s a lot and I’ll explain later but he’s DYING. We need to get him to the hospital.” Christian says. “I’ll explain on the way.”  
“You can’t take him to a hospital.” Harry insists. “Get the fuck in, now.”   
Christian nods, scrambling to do what he says. “Where am I putting him?” He asks, flinching when Niall starts to choke again, carefully turning him so It doesn’t get stuck in his throat.   
Harry growls at the sound. “Bed, on his side.” Christian nods, positioning him how Harry’s asks.   
Harry pulls out his phone, dialing Luke.   
“Hello?” Luke answers immediately.   
“I need you.” Harry insists. “Now, he’s dying Luke.”   
“Who is, Love?” Luke asks, jumping up to grab his things.   
“Niall.” Harry whispers.   
“I’m on my way,” Luke promises.   
“Call Lou.” Harry requests. “I need to- shit I gotta tell Greg.”   
“I’ll call Lou, he’ll call Greg. Take care of Ni.” Luke soothes.   
“He doesn’t- you don’t.” Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Hurry.” He insists.   
“I will, I’m gonna call Lou.” Luke informs softly.   
Harry nods, swallowing as he hangs up. He walks to his bedroom and he feels like he’s in a daze, but he has to push through, for Niall. He sits on the edge of the bed, carding a hand through Niall’s hair. “Ni, baby. Come back to me.”   
Niall squirms a bit, “‘arry.” He says, just barely above a whisper.   
“Hi my love.” Harry whispers.   
“‘m sorry.” Niall coughs again.   
“For what?” Harry asks, gently wiping away the blood. “You’re so strong baby.”   
Niall hums, trying to argue with him but he’s so tired. He just wants to sleep.   
"Hey, can you stay awake for me?" Harry coos, taking a towel and presses it to the wound on Niall's side.   
Niall whimpers in pain, curling into himself. Christian watches sadly, doesn’t really know what to do. Doesn’t want to leave because now he’s going to have Harry track him down if he does.   
"'M so sorry." Harry whispers.   
“He was really- he didn’t back down.” Christian whispers. Harry glares at the stranger, kissing Niall's forehead.   
Christian shuts up, jumping a bit when a ball of fur crosses his foot and makes its way over to Harry.   
"Give Da kisses." Harry encourages softly.   
Bear wags her tail happily, licking Niall all over his face.   
"Good girl." Harry whispers, glancing over when there's a banging on the door. "Go get it." He looks at Christian.   
Christian jogs over to the door and let’s Luke in, sighing in relief that hopefully the lad can fix Niall.   
“Bedroom.” Christian says softly.   
Luke nods, jogging into the room. “Haz, I need to be where you are.” He says softly.   
Harry kisses Niall’s temple, stepping away reluctantly. “You can help him?”   
“Gonna do everything I can and then some.” Luke promises. “What happened?” He asks as he starts to work.   
“The wolves.” Harry admits, pretty clueless. “I don’t know.”   
Christian steps in then, giving a quick explanation. He leaves out the rape until the last moment. “And you’ll need to test him for STDs.” He whispers. “Tyler.” He chokes out.   
Harry freezes at that, his heart pounding. “I know you’re not implying what I think you are.” He grits out.   
“I’m so sorry,” Christian swallows.   
Harry’s eyes darken as he pins him to the wall. “You’re not but you fucking will be.” He snarls.   
“Harry, I know you’re angry but this isn’t the time.” Luke soothes. “Ni needs you.”  
"I'm beyond angry." Harry grits out, but let's Christian go. He glares at the lad, walking back over to Luke. "How can I help?"   
“Just keep him still, Yeah?” Luke says softly.   
Harry nods, sitting beside him, holding him. "Can you save him?"   
“Gonna do everything I can.” Luke nods. “It’s up to him too.” He notes softly. “He’s a healthy lad, strong heart and all.” He says, looking over when Greg and Louis come in. “Oh my god,” Greg breathes, meeting Harry’s eyes. “What the fuck happened?”   
Harry stands, letting Louis take his place to help Luke. He'll know how to help better anyways. He walks over to Greg, nodding for him to follow. Greg takes his eyes away from Niall to follow Harry.  
Harry paces, running a bloody hand through his hair before explaining what Christian had told him, leaving the rape for last as well. That seems to be the hardest pill to swallow.   
“Fuck I’m so sorry.”   
“Every single one of them is going to die. But they’re going to suffer first.” Greg says, livid and strained.   
Harry nods. “But first, Niall.”   
“What can we do to help?” Greg asks. “Are you okay?” He asks Harry, holding him by the shoulders so he’ll look him in the eyes.   
“No.” Harry shakes his head. “But Niall is who we need to focus on.”  
Greg nods, walking back into Harry’s bedroom. “What can we do?” He asks Luke.   
“I need oxygen.” Luke informs.   
“I’ll go get some. Call me with anything else you need.” Greg nods.   
Luke nods. “Cheers. No detours.”   
“Promise,” Greg agrees. He needs time to be creative on how these fucks are going to pay for what they did anyway. He grabs his keys and bolts out the door.   
Luke nods, continuing to help Niall.   
———-  
Greg leans forward as he listens to the steady beat of the heart monitor. A fucking miracle is what it is. They thought he wasn’t going to make it for a while there. Seizures and spiking heart rates coughing up blood puts a bit of a damper on any hope he had. But by some miracle, Luke was able to get him stable. When Greg hugged him and thanked him profusely, Luke dismissed it and said that his brother was a fighter. He’ll be forever in Luke’s debt. Watching Niall sleep peacefully now with Bear tucked into his side is nothing less than a blessing.   
Harry rubs his hands over his face tiredly, looking over at Niall. “I’m sorry Greg.”   
“For what?” Greg looks up at him.   
“For this.” Harry whispers.   
“Harry,” Greg shakes his head. “Don’t do this. It’s a poisonous rabbit hole that you’ll never crawl out of.”   
“If I had just left him alone-“ Harry growls, standing up to pace again.   
Greg shakes his head, “You heard Christian. They were going to go after him regardless if it was then or now or in a week. Which reminds me, need to call school and tell them he won’t be able to take his finals.” He muses. “He was probably thinking the opposite. He was probably wishing he would have spent time with you instead.”   
“I emailed them already.” Harry dismisses, sighing. “He’s exempt.”   
“Oh, thank you.” Greg says softly. “He cares a lot about you. He’s changed a bit since he’s started dating you.”   
“We need a plan.” Harry says instead.   
“Harry,” Greg says sternly.   
“We need a plan.” Harry repeats, just as stern. “I’m hot headed remember? They think he’s dead, which means, I need to react as if he is.”   
Greg sighs, nodding. “We merge.” He says.   
“That’s not what I meant.” Harry shakes his head. “We need a way in.”   
“I know what you meant, but I’m telling you we merge.” Greg says.   
“Fine. But we don’t have time for that now.” Harry points out.   
“We need a meeting. Because we’re going to need everyone in on this. Wolfpack has a lot of people. And if we need a way in, Christian can give us that.” Greg says. “I’m not taking any chances this time. They all die.”   
“Meeting happens tonight.” Harry informs. “Get everyone here.”  
Greg nods, sending out a group text telling everyone to be there, no exceptions.   
“You- phone.” Harry looks at Christian, holding his hand out.   
Christian hands over his phone immediately, making Greg snort at the look on his face.   
Harry puts his number in under ‘H’, handing it back to him. “You answer when I call, clear?”   
“Yes- sir.” Christian adds quickly.   
Harry rolls his eyes, taking his seat next to his bed where Niall is sleeping. He pulls out his phone, group texting the lads to meet at his place.   
“Are we all going to fit here?” Greg asks.   
“There isn’t any other choice.” Harry shrugs.   
“We could meet at mine,” Greg offers.   
“No, Niall is here.” Harry shakes his head.   
Greg nods, he supposes that’s true.   
“Shouldn’t they expect you back Christian?” Harry raises an eyebrow at the lad.   
Christian nods, “Probably.” He sighs.  
“Get going then.” Harry informs. “Unless you’d like to continue standing there and tempting me to kick your ass.”   
Christian shakes his head. “I’m good. Will uh- will you let me know how he’s doing?”   
“No.” Harry says seriously.   
Christian deflates a bit but he understands. Maybe they’ll have a class together next semester. He gives them a bit of a salute before he leaves.   
“Don’t give me that look.” Harry rolls his eyes.   
“He doesn’t deserve to know how he’s doing but he’s going to help us so we need to be a tad nice to him. He could have let Niall die but he didn’t.” Greg points out.   
“He’s alive because of it.” Harry replies. “I’m not being nice to him.”   
“Fine, at least cordial.” Greg says, looking up when the heart monitor beeps a little faster.   
Harry takes Niall’s hand, kissing the back of it softly. “Baby, shhh. You’re okay.”   
It takes a mo but Niall’s heart rate goes back to normal, his breathing evening out as he calms down. “Guess He doesn’t enjoy our hostile attitudes.” Greg sighs.   
Harry sets his jaw but softens, kissing Niall’s temple. “Stay with me.” He whispers. “Don’t go.”   
Niall leans into Harry’s touch, breaking Greg’s heart just a bit. He has to make it.   
“You promised remember?” Harry murmurs against his skin.   
“I’ll uh- would you like some alone time?” Greg whispers. “Louis said that you woke up after Niall cuddled and talked to you. Maybe that’s what he needs.”  
Harry clears his throat, shaking his head. “No, he needs to sleep.”   
“I need you to tell me what you’re thinking. You’re making me nervous.” Greg says.   
“Why?” Harry snorts. “Why am I making you nervous?”   
“Because you’re brushing any kind of feelings away, any kind of future talk. When my brother wakes up from this- because he will wake up from this. Are you going to let this drive you apart or make you stronger?” Greg asks.  
“The only feelings I have right now is so much anger and regret.” Harry informs. “I don’t need him feeling it, so it will stay bottled until I get that motherfucking-“ he takes a calming breath.   
Greg sighs, “I need to go get some things for tonight. I’ll pick up some lunch while I’m out.” He says. “You okay for me to go or do you need to go out for a bit?”  
“‘M good.” Harry shakes his head. “‘M not leaving.”   
“I’ll be back quick.” Greg promises.   
“No rush.” Harry assures, settling back in his chair.   
Greg nods, leaning over to kiss Niall’s forehead softly. “Is breá liom tú.” He whispers, making Niall’s lips quirk up just the slightest.   
Harry gives him a small grin. “Just be careful yeah?”   
Greg nods, giving him his own smile in return before he leaves.   
“Maybe you’ll wake up for me huh?” Harry muses softly. “Don’t know if you will. But you don’t need to study now.” He informs. “Guess now is a shitty time to say I told you so?” He teases, quiet.   
Niall’s head turns a bit towards his voice, fingers twitching to lace with Harry’s.   
Harry gives him a soft smile, kissing the back of his hand. “Just want to make sure you’re okay.” He admits. “Don’t be an arse, making me worry and feel and shit.” He huffs wetly.  
Niall really wants to open his eyes for the lad, he can hear his soft, deep voice but he can’t seem to find where to get out of the fog in his head.   
Harry shakes his head, leaning forward to leave a lingering kiss on Niall’s forehead.   
“Is breá liom tú.” Niall mumbles, voice barely audible. He may not can open his eyes just yet and he’s not sure he wants to. Still hurts. But he needs to let Harry know he can hear him.   
“Hey.” Harry softens.   
Niall winces as he tries to turn, trying to get to his boyfriend. He slumps back against the bed, tilting his head when Bear licks at his face happily.   
“Easy.” Harry soothes. He cards a hand through Niall’s hair, scratching at his scalp.   
Niall relaxes more, blinking his eyes open slowly. He closes them for a mo before they open back up, trying to focus.   
“Hi baby.” Harry coos.   
Niall smiles a bit at him, blinking slowly. “Wha-“ He holds his head.   
“Easy.” Harry repeats fondly.   
“‘Arry?” Niall croaks.   
“Hi Ni.” Harry whispers.   
Niall’s eyes water, “‘m sorry.” He says hoarsely.   
“Don’t you dare.” Harry says seriously.   
Niall swallows, closing his eyes. He turns towards Bear instead, he knew he would be mad.   
“Don’t you dare apologize baby.” Harry softens, turning the lads face towards him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. This- what happened- god you’re so strong baby.”   
“I couldn’ fight,” Niall whispers.   
“You fought so hard.” Harry shakes his head. “You’re here, and you’re alive and that’s all I need right now.”   
“Didn’ want ya ta find me.” Niall says softly, accent thick with unshed tears. He wants to be stronger.   
“Ni.” Harry whispers sadly. “Oh no baby. You did so good.”   
Niall blinks back his tears the best he can, sniffling. “Will you cuddle me?”  
“Fuck Yeah I will. Cuddle with my stunning, brave baby? Of course.” Harry affirms.   
Niall blushes, “I look awful I’m sure.”  
“You look beautiful, with all your battle scars.” Harry thumbs over his cheek.   
Niall sniffles again, letting his tears fall. “Not mad at me?”  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Harry frowns, crawling into bed with him, gently thumbing away the tears.   
“I should have just taken a break.” Niall whispers. “S’all I could think about- that I was gonna die and we were mad at each other. I should have spent time with you. I was too worried about something that doesn’t even matter.”   
Harry shakes his head, holding him close. “It matters.”   
“It doesn’t. You matter,” Niall says. “I could have easily tripped over the sidewalk and knocked my head on the concrete and died. And this still wouldn’t have mattered.”   
“Can you stop that?” Harry frowns deeply. “Please stop talking about dying.”   
Niall presses his lips together, “Sorry.” He apologizes softly.   
“I almost lost you.” Harry whispers.   
Niall looks down at his hands, “I didn’t mean for you to. I’m here though.” He says quietly.   
“And I’m never letting you go again.” Harry promises, kissing his forehead.   
“Gonna keep an eye on me 24/7?” Niall teases softly.  
“Yes.” Harry pouts.   
“Can’t do that, not fair to you.” Niall hums   
“And why not?” Harry asks fondly.   
“We have lives to live,” Niall says softly. “Can’t constantly worry about me.”   
“Can’t stop me.” Harry reasons.   
“How did I get back?” Niall whispers.   
“Christian.” Harry informs, jaw set at the lad’s name.   
“Is he okay?” Niall breathes.   
“He’s bloody well fine.” Harry huffs, wrapping himself around Niall protectively.   
“Tyler tried to make him-“ Niall swallows, tears filling his eyes again. “He wouldn’t do it.”   
He whispers. “I’m sorry.” He cries again, memories flooding back to him, fuzzy but he remembers the pain well enough.  
“Shh.” Harry soothes, holding him close. “You’re safe, you’re okay. No one will hurt you again.”   
Niall tucks his face into Harry’s chest, wincing at the pull of his injuries.   
Harry kisses his temple, holding him close. “I’m sorry.”   
“S’not your fault.” Niall whispers. “He ruined me.” He says quietly.   
“You’re still my Niall.” Harry shakes his head. “He can’t change that.”   
Niall shakes his head, “Was meant to be special. Just us.”   
“It is special.” Harry shakes his head. “You only gave it to me, he can’t take that.”   
Niall doesn’t answer that, he took what he wanted. He knows he’s damaged goods now.   
“Ni.” Harry tries to look him in the eyes.   
Niall looks up at him reluctantly, chewing on his lip.   
“Don’t let him break you, Not when you put up such a good fight before.” Harry says softly.   
Niall tucks his face in Harry’s neck, he doesn’t want to be broken but it hurts, physically and emotionally. “I’ll try.” He whispers.   
“Let me keep you safe, keep you together.” Harry whispers back.   
Niall nods, “Please.” He murmurs, tears streaming down his cheeks again.   
“I’ve got you.” Harry promises.   
Niall cries into his neck until he almost falls asleep again. “Don’t want to go to school.” He murmurs.   
“You don’t have to.” Harry soothes, scratching at his scalp.   
“Can take online classes,” Niall says softly. “Don’t want to leave Ash by himself either though.”  
“Well you don’t have to go back for finals, so you have a bit of time to decide.” Harry reasons gently. “But you can’t finish your degree completely online babe.”   
“I know.” Niall whispers. He doesn’t know what to do. He just feels overwhelmed.   
“But you can do whatever you want yeah? I’ll take care of you.” Harry promises.   
Niall smiles a bit at that, he doesn’t have to decide right now, he supposes. “Thank you.” He says earnestly, pulling bear to his chest gently.   
“How about you rest hm? You’ve had a- tiresome day.” Harry muses.   
“Won’t ever let you go again.”   
Niall’s lips quirk a bit as he falls asleep, cuddling further into Harry.   
“S’agapo.” Harry murmurs, holding him close.   
———  
Greg clears his throat, looking at their company in the smaller space. “I assume you’ve all been briefed on what’s happened?”   
Everyone nods in affirmation. “I need a bigger place.” Harry murmurs to himself.   
“You all know that I’ve been talking about retirement for a while with Niall being here and Denise and I settling in. Right now I need my lot to listen to me. A lot of this will be shock and to some of you it won’t.” Greg continues. “I’ve decided to give reign to Harry. He’s an amazing leader and he cares for his family, including my brother. Those of you who don’t wish to be apart of this merger can do what they like after this. I’m still in charge until this is over. We need all of you because this cannot- will not happen again.”   
The room lights up with murmurs, some surprised, some knowing. “How’s he supposed to protect us? Lead us when he can’t even protect himself- or Niall?” Someone pipes up.  
“I didn’t protect him either. We all have our faults. I haven’t been the best leader. I’ve failed in numerous ways.” Greg shakes his head. “It only takes one mistake to fix it. He’s my baby brother, you think I would hand it over to Harry if I weren’t confident in him?”   
“Maybe you’re just tired of fighting it.” The Same lad shrugs.   
“Fighting what?” Greg asks.   
“Him on the idea.” The lad snorts.   
“Fuck off Nate,” Mikey rolls his eyes. “Greg wouldn’t do this if he didn’t think- didn’t know this was the best decision. We all love Ni, if you don’t want to do this, you heard him- you don’t have to stay after we get rid of these fuckers once and for all. Like you to stay, Harry’s pretty fucking awesome.” He says, getting a nod from Nick and Josh- a few more of Greg’s gang. “Just gotta hang around him more.”   
“You only say that because you want to fuck his doctor.” Nate smirks.   
Mikey wishes the ground would swallow him up with the surprised but curious look Luke is giving him. He can feel it burning a hole in the side of his face. He’s so going to punch Nate in the balls later. “I say it because it’s true. You can ask anyone who’s spent time with him.”   
Nate laughs. “Yeah whatever.” He smirks.   
“Right,” Greg clears his throat. “I know this is new and a lot of you don’t like it. I’m not asking for you to do it for me or Harry. I need all of you- for those who have met Niall to do it for him. What they did to him-“ he cuts himself off, trying not to shake in anger. “Please just work together for him at this point. We’ll figure out the rest later.”   
Everyone nods at that. They get it.   
“For Niall,” Zayn agrees. “Though I’m not really opposed to either of you.” He teases.   
Harry chuckles, ruffling his hair fondly.   
“Now, what we need is a plan.” Greg says.   
“Also, we’ll need a few to stay behind and watch after Niall.”   
“I will.” Luke informs softly. It’s not like he’s much use in a fight like that anyways.  
“Mikey, you good to stay behind?” Greg gives him a wink. “Uh, yeah.” Mikey nods. “Josh? Mind staying back with Mikey, just in case?” Greg asks.   
“And cock block? Sure.” Josh smirks.   
Greg shakes his head fondly, “Harry, any words? Have a plan?”   
“They expect retaliation, and they expect it pretty soon. Without me having much of an actual plan.” Harry muses.   
“So the plan is no plan? Just go in and all hell brake loose?” A lad asks.   
“No, course not.” Harry chuckles. “Just make them think that.”  
“Oh,” He nods thoughtfully.  
"We have a lad on the inside, so we'll use that to our advantage." Harry informs. "And I want word of this to spread. Greg against me, both blaming each other for Niall's death. And none of you want to be in the middle of the empire falling."   
Greg can see the wheels practically turning in the gangs head, making him chuckle. It’s a good plan.   
"Obviously, I'll be going in guns blazing." Harry chuckles. "Because apparently I'm a hot head. I want you lot to start planting the seeds of betrayal early tomorrow."   
He informs. "Slowly, each of you will trickle in, asking for refuge or whatever."   
They all nod in understanding.   
“Ace.” Harry nods. “Questions?”   
“You expect Tyler to believe that we all just want to join his side?” Another lad raises an eyebrow.   
“Yes.” Harry says simply. “Or at least, enough of you. You don’t agree?”   
“I don’t know, just seems a lot.” The lad says. “There are a lot of us, not sure he’s going to believe we just switched loyalties.”   
“Doesn’t have to be all of you.” Harry points out. “Besides, he likes his ego inflated. The more he thinks he’s winning, the better. The first few might have to convince him, but the more that trickle in, the better.”  
The lad nods, “Fair enough.”   
“Any other questions?” Harry raises an eyebrow.   
There’s no answer from the rest of the lads, All thoughtful as they prepare for what’s to come.   
Harry nods to himself. “Well, that settles that then.”   
“So I suggest you all get some sleep tonight. It’s going to be a long couple of days.” Greg says. “You’re all welcome at mine if you’d like to get to know each other a bit. But Niall still needs rest so if you’re going to be here, keep it down.”  
Light murmurs fill the room again as the meeting closes. “Zay, Lou- a word?”   
Zayn nods, standing up with Louis in his arms. He puts him down gently, linking their fingers together as he follows Harry.   
“I need you two to be part of our traitors.” Harry says softly.   
“What? No.” Zayn shakes his head. “He’ll know something is up if we do that.”   
“No, he’ll know something is up if just one of you does it.” Harry points out. “I need you to do it. You can claim you don’t want to go down with me, I’m not thinking straight, I’m suicidal. Whatever.”   
Zayn sighs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, placing a kiss on his neck. “I don’t like it.”   
“It gets better.” Harry chuckles.   
“Harry,” Zayn groans.   
“Look, he’ll make you prove it, if not both of you.” Harry reasons. “I need you to do it.”   
“Do what?” Zayn grits out.   
“Whatever he needs you to.” Harry informs. Louis squeezes Zayn’s hand, trying to soothe him.   
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Zayn says seriously.   
“If that’s what he wants then you do it Zay.” Harry says seriously. “I need you to.”   
“Harry,” Zayn says desperately.   
“If he needed to break me, and killing Niall didn’t do that, you betraying me- hating me that much- to do that of your own free will would.” Harry informs softly. “You are my family, and I’m counting on it that he knows that.”  
Zayn shakes his head, “Fuck this.”   
“Please.” Harry cups his cheek. “It won’t be for long, just while people settle into place.”   
“I’m not shooting you, if he gives me a gun, I’ll put a fucking bullet between his eyes.” Zayn warns.   
“Don’t kill him.” Harry shakes his head. “He’s mine.” He informs deathly calm. “But that’s fair.”   
“Can I shoot him in the thigh or summat?” Zayn asks.   
“Sure love.” Harry chuckles.   
Zayn nods, “fine. Fucking fine.”  
Harry kisses his cheek. “Cheers.”   
Zayn huffs at him, “I’m not happy about this.”  
“What? Really?” Harry teases.   
“Shut the hell up,” Zayn grumbles.   
“Oh Zaynie, don’t be that way.” Harry coos.   
Zayn rolls his eyes, “whatever, tosser.”   
“I love you Yeah?” Harry kisses his temple. “Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you’d be able to do it.”   
“Glad you think I’m capable of hurting you.” Zayn pouts.   
“Capable of doing something you don’t want to and making it believable.” Harry corrects.   
“Yeah yeah,” Zayn sighs.   
“Liam couldn’t do it, and I don’t trust Tyler with Louis after what he did to Niall.” Harry reasons.   
Zayn stiffens at that, holding Louis close. “I fucking dare him to try.” He growls.   
“He won’t.” Harry soothes. “That’s why I’m asking you is all.”   
Zayn nods, “Alright.”   
“Now get some sleep.” Harry ruffles his hair.   
Zayn nods, kissing his cheek. “Let us know how he’s doing.”   
“He’s doing alright, considering.” Harry breathes. “You can see him if you’d like.”   
Zayn nods, giving Louis an encouraging smile, knows he’s missed him.   
Louis lights up, bounding to Harry’s bedroom. “Ni?” He whispers.   
Niall turns a lazy smile towards Louis, his free hand that isn’t petting Bear beckoning him over.   
“Hi lovely.” Louis smiles warmly, stepping into the room. “Down for a cuddle?”  
Niall nods, “Please?”   
Louis nods happily, crawling into the bed, cuddling up to him.   
“This is big, huh?” Niall whispers.   
Louis runs a hand through Niall’s hair. “Which part?”   
“All of it,” Niall breathes, leaning into him.   
“Yeah.” Louis nods. “It is.”   
“I didn’t want all this,” Niall whispers. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”   
“This isn’t your fault.” Louis shakes his head. “There were issues before- talk of it before- but what they did to you Ni. It’s not okay. You don’t deserve this.”   
Niall shifts uncomfortably at the subject, “but I was the tipping point.”   
“It was the trigger.” Louis agrees. “But that most certainly does not make it your fault.”  
“What if one of them dies? What if you or Zayn or Greg or Ha-“ Niall swallows harshly, cuddling Bear into his chest more.   
“Could die in a race or in the shower or walking down the street.” Louis reasons.   
Niall shudders at the thought. “Don’t like that either.”   
“No it’s not very reassuring is it?” Louis asks, amused.   
“No.” Niall whispers.   
Louis kisses his forehead. “They won’t.”   
“Cant promise that.” Niall says   
“In the same way you can’t promise tomorrow will come.” Louis reasons. “It’s just a feeling. But this is our life Ni, this is constant.”  
Niall deflates a bit but nods. He’s got to learn to not be a wimp.   
“Love.” Louis softens. “I get it okay? I get it, I know how you feel and its not going to help to tell you but it doesn’t go away.”   
“I want to be strong like you lot.” Niall sighs. “Want to be strong for him and I’m just not.”  
“He doesn’t need you to be like us.” Louis shakes his head. “Hell, you’re stronger than I am.”   
“No way,” Niall shakes his head.   
“Yes way.” Louis giggles, fond. “I don’t know how you’re doing it, I don’t know how you’re not breaking down- shutting everything and everyone out. It’s what I’d do- whether I wanted to or not.”   
“I’m not-“ Niall sighs. “I don’t sleep much. When I do and I have nightmares. I almost quit school this morning and I don’t like the way Harry looks at me. He wakes me up. He tells me not to let this break me but I feel broken. Ruined. I panic when I’m alone.”  
Louis leaves a lingering kiss to his forehead, holding him close. “It’s okay to be broken.”   
“Don’t like it.” Niall’s eyes tear up.   
“I know.” Louis whispers. “But you can’t fix what’s not broken yeah? You have to accept it, only then can you move past it.”   
Niall tucks his face in Louis’ neck, he promised to let Harry fix him. He’s just not sure how. “Okay.” He breathes.   
“You don’t have to do this alone.” Louis promises. “You’re never alone.”   
“I know,” Niall says lovingly.   
“Just because you’re broken doesn’t mean you’re not strong.” Louis muses. “Even stone breaks when it’s under enough pressure.”   
“What are you, a fortune cookie?” Niall teases quietly.   
“Duh.” Louis retorts playfully.   
Niall giggles a bit at that, kissing Bear’s nose when she licks at his face.   
“Maybe a German Shepherd or pit bull would be good for you too.” Louis muses.   
“I have bear.” Niall points out. “I want to get him a puppy, not me.”   
“He wants a puppy that’ll keep you safe.” Louis replies fondly. “Besides, it’ll be your puppy too.”   
“Just like she’s a daddy’s girl.” Niall coos.   
“I want him to enjoy the puppy too.”   
“You’ll move in together eventually.” Louis muses. “And I’m sure he will.”   
“Don’t want to leave Greg alone.” Niall says softly.   
“So you’re never moving out?” Louis squeaks, wide eyed.   
Niall giggles, “I suppose I am. He’s just worked so hard to keep me safe. They both have. I don’t know. Maybe Harry can move in with me.”  
Louis snorts. “With your brother and his bird?  
“Yes?” Niall says sheepishly.   
“I can imagine that would go well.” Louis muses fondly. “Gang stuff happening at the house and Greg being retired and all.”   
“Guess that’s true,” Niall deflates.   
“But maybe he’d like the idea?” Louis suggests optimistically. “He’s always enjoyed family.”   
“Yeah? What about kids?” Niall blushes.   
“Probably.” Louis affirms.   
Niall smiles at that, “What about you and Zayn?”  
“One day, I hope.” Louis smiles warmly.   
That makes Niall happy for some reason. Probably because he knows they’d make amazing parents.   
“I have a lot of siblings.” Louis shrugs bashfully.   
“You do?” Niall prompts fondly.   
“6 siblings.” Louis affirms lovingly. “2 sets of twins.”   
“Jeez! That must be a lot of fun.” Niall smiles.   
Louis laughs. “It’s something.”   
“You miss them?” Niall asks.   
"Yeah." Louis admits. "We've always been pretty close."   
“You get to see them soon.” Niall smiles.   
"You'll get to meet them soon." Louis affirms.   
“I’m excited.” Niall admits. “Hope I look better by then.”   
"I got a magic cure for bruises." Louis winks.   
“Oh?” Niall asks.   
"Bananas." Louis nods seriously.   
“How do bananas help?” Niall asks.   
"The potassium in the inside skins help with the coloration of the bruises." Louis admits.   
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Niall hums.   
"I'll help ya." Louis promises fondly, kissing his forehead.   
“Thank you,” Niall says sincerely. “If I give you my card and the name of my hair dye, will you pick it up for me?” He asks, running a hand through his dark roots.   
“Sure.” Louis affirms.   
“Thank you,” Niall says again. “Oh- don’t know where my wallet is.” He says before his eyes go wide. “Where’s Greg?”   
"In the living room, why?" Louis furrows his brows.   
“Because all my stuff is still at that house. My keys, my wallet, my laptop, books.” Niall says.   
"I'll get it." Louis promises.   
“You don’t have to do that,” Niall shakes his head. “Just wait until the fight is over but he might need to cancel that card.”   
"I'm sure they haven't even looked through your bag." Louis soothes. "Besides, I'll be there. Might as well."   
“Don’t go in that room,” Niall’s eyes widen. “Please.”   
"Hey." Louis soothes, cupping his cheek. "It's okay love, I won't be alone."   
“Please,” Niall says softly.   
"Okay." Louis placates. "I won't go in there. Maybe I can ask Christian to bring it to you."   
Niall nods, cuddling into Louis more, his heart rate calming down. “If Harry lets him back in.”   
"Do you want him back in?" Louis asks curiously, holding him close.   
“He was nice,” Niall nods. “Just scared for his life. He helped me, refused to- uh, ya know.”  
"But he's a wolf? Why'd he be scared?" Louis furrows his brows.   
“I don’t know,” Niall admits. “But He wasn’t like the others.”   
"I'll talk to H okay?" Louis promises.   
Niall nods, “Okay.” He agrees.   
Louis smiles lovingly, kissing his temple. "'M not keeping you up right?"   
“Don’t want to sleep,” Niall shakes his head.   
"Have you tried sleeping pills?" Louis asks gently.   
“No, I don’t want to be on anymore meds.” Niall sighs.   
"They'll take away the night terrors." Louis reasons.   
“I don’t know if they will or not,” Niall says.   
"They usually do. Just- black out sleep." Louis explains. "But if you don't want it that's okay too."   
“Just scared they won’t work with the night terrors just keep me asleep.” Niall admits.   
"How about some tea then?" Louis offers.   
Niall nods, “Please.”   
Louis kisses his forehead. “Love you.”   
“Love you too,” Niall breathes.   
"I'll be right back." Louis promises, slipping out of the room.   
Niall sits back against his pillows, “Just you and me baby girl. When I’m better, we’re gonna go get you a brother or a sister.” He coos, talking to Bear so he doesn’t freak out so much.   
Harry slips into the room, settling on the edge of the bed.   
“Hi,” Niall breathes.   
"Hey." Harry gives him a soft smile.   
“What’s the plan?” Niall asks softly.   
"Lazy night in." Harry shrugs, brushing Niall's fringe off his forehead.   
“Need to dye it,” Niall smiles gently at him.   
"Kind of like the dark." Harry muses. "Gonna be like Mikey? Random colors?" He teases.   
“No,” Niall giggles. “I’ll stick with just the blonde for now.” He says fondly. “My natural hair is a bit darker than Greg’s.”   
"'S Nice." Harry says sincerely, smiling warmly at him.   
“Want me to leave it dark?” Niall asks.   
"I want you to do whatever makes you happy." Harry admits, leaning over to kiss his nose.   
“Helpful,” Niall giggles.   
"Aren't I always?" Harry smiles cutely at him, teasing.   
“Always,” Niall smiles, puckering his lips for a kiss. Harry leans down, kissing him gently but loving.   
Niall closes his eyes, relaxing- except the fact that his heart monitor picks up as Harry kisses him.   
Harry grins softly. "Please tell me that's a good spike?" He mumbles into the kiss.   
Niall blushes, nodding. “Definitely.” He hums, kissing him again- until his brother and Luke burst into the room, looking concerned. “Oh- they’re kissing.” Luke laughs in relief.   
Harry chuckles. "Sorry." He apologizes sheepishly, seeing the look on Greg's face. "He's okay."   
Niall giggles a bit, hiding his red face in Harry’s chest. “Sorry.” He mumbles.   
“It’s alright. I need to check how you’re doing anyway.”   
Luke admits. Harry nods, backing away to give him room.   
Niall lets him work, giggling when Bear tries to get Luke’s attention, whining at him and licking his hands. “You’ve made a new friend.”   
“Hi bear.” Luke coos fondly, petting the pup for a moment.   
Bear yips happily, bouncing over to the other end of the bed when Mikey walks in. “Mikey.” Niall lights up.   
“Hi kiddo.” Mikey chuckles, ruffling his hair. “Let me know when you want me to bust you out.” He winks, making Niall giggle.   
“But before tomorrow because apparently then he’ll be otherwise occupied.” Nate muses from the doorway. “With a certain doctor.” He waggles his eyebrows.  
“Hi Nate.” Niall smiles fondly. “Oooh, What Doctor?” He waggles his eyebrows, making Mikey clear his throat a bit.   
“I’m staying with you and Josh and Dr. Hemmings.” He admits. “Just in case.”   
Luke blushes a bit, giving Niall an amused look. “Dr. Hemmings.” Harry repeats, chuckling.   
“Oh- ooh.” Niall smiles. “Cute.”   
“Can I really trust you two?” Harry looks between the pair. “Won’t snog?”   
“Fucks sake Harry.” Mikey grumbles. They’ve spoken loads since that night at Liam’s place when Harry was hurt but really nothing beyond that. Not that he would mind, but he hardly thinks that snogging Luke while he’s working and he himself is meant to be protecting everyone with Josh is hardly romantic.   
"Just checking." Harry pouts at him, winking.   
“How’s he holding up?” Mikey asks, turning Niall’s head from side to side to check his bruises out.   
"He's a little warrior." Harry whispers fondly.   
Niall blushes, “‘m not really.”   
"He is." Harry nods seriously.   
Mikey chuckles, “Don’t worry. They’ll kick their sorry asses. You’re stronger than all of us.” He winks.   
Harry nods lovingly in agreement. "You are doing really well." Luke affirms fondly.   
“Thank you guys, really,” Niall says sincerely.   
"Our pleasure love." Luke smiles. "We can take you off the monitor now."   
“Oh good,” Niall smiles.  
“Now how are we going to know if you and Harry are getting it on?” Mikey teases.   
“Michael.” Greg groans.   
Luke gives Mikey an amused look. "Well for one, he's just going off that monitor. Not the one connected to my phone." He informs. "And secondly why would  
you like to know that?" He laughs.   
“He’s my little brother too, need to know when I need to kick Harry’s ass.” Mikey winks playfully.   
Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. "I've got a blessing thank you, and Greg's permission."   
“Yeah yeah,” Mikey teases, bumping his hip with Harry’s.   
Greg softens at that, smiling at the pair.   
“Greg?” Niall says.   
"Yes?" Greg asks softly.   
“I left all my things at his house. Was gonna study. So he has my keys and my wallet.” Niall says, eyes blinking slowly. He can tell Luke gave him more medicine. He doesn’t want to sleep though. “Lou said he’d get it. But don’ let him go in that room.” He pleads. “Need ta cancel me cards.” He slurs. “Gealltanas?”   
“Promise.” Greg affirms.   
“Thank you,” Niall breathes, letting his eyes slip closed.   
"I love you." Greg whispers, kissing his forehead.   
“He loves you too,” Mikey finishes for him.   
Greg grins at him. "Bed time."   
Mikey nods, turning to the other lads in the door way. “Alright. Out you lot.” He shoos them. He turns back to Luke, winking at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Hemmings.” He smiles before he closes the door.   
"Goodnight." Luke smiles goofily.   
Greg chuckles, “I’ll swing by in the morning. Bring you lot some brekkie.” He says. “Keep him safe.” He pats Harry on the shoulder.   
"I will." Harry promises. "Goodnight."   
Greg nods, waving before he leaves.   
Harry thanks Luke, who bids him goodnight and heads to the guest bedroom. Harry climbs into the bed, cuddling up to Niall.   
———  
“Answer the door, love.” Tyler hums when there’s a loud banging.   
“Are you sure?” The lad asks, eying the door warily.   
“Go ahead,” Tyler says more sharply.   
“Yes sir.” The lad nods, opening the door, freezing as the gun is pressed to his head by a livid Harry.   
“Come in?” The lad swallows.   
“Move.” Harry growls, stepping into the house.   
The lad moves out of the way easily, scrambling to the side. “Ah, Harry.” Tyler stands. “Did you enjoy my present?”   
“You motherfucker.” Harry snarls lowly, pointing the gun at him.   
Zayn steps beside him, putting an arm on his shoulder. “You lost bro, let it go.”   
Tyler smirks. “Even your best mate knows your a lost cause.”   
Harry frowns, stepping back like he’s been hit. “What-?”   
“Harry, you’re not the king anymore lad.” Zayn shakes his head. “Gotta be loyal to those in charge, yeah?” He reasons, though the words taste awful coming out of his mouth.   
Harry points the gun back at Tyler, shaking his head. He knows this is fake, but as long as he lets himself believe this for now- well it’ll be more believable for Tyler. “What did you do?”   
“I won,” Tyler says easily. “And man did it feel good fucking your bitch.”   
He smirks. “Before I killed him of course.”   
Harry’s eyes darken, and he really doesn’t have to fake it when he punches Tyler in the face. “I’m going to kill you.” He snaps.   
Tyler groans, holding his jaw. “Now now Harry. Look around why don’t you? So out numbered. Hell, even Greg’s people turned on him.”   
“Greg’s people are cowards.” Harry rolls his eyes, glancing around. “Anyone here must be a coward, following you and your shit excuse of an older brother.”   
“Oh? Then how did I win? You couldn’t protect your little whore, and now all your people are my people. Now, bow to the king.” Tyler says haughtily.   
“I’d need a mirror for that.” Harry informs, pointing the gun at him again. “It would be so easy just to pull this trigger, you think they’d avenge you?”   
“Oh I know they would. Better me than you.” Tyler winks.   
“You think huh? If their loyalties change so easily.” Harry rolls his eyes. “But I won’t, I want you to suffer.”   
“Fine, I’ll suffer.” Tyler says. “But first, I want to show you something. Zayn, grab him.” Zayn groans internally but keeps his face stony, doing as he says.   
Harry struggles against him, but let’s him do what he needs to. “I’m not fucking interested.”   
“Too fucking bad, chain him.” Tyler tells Zayn. Zayn faces Harry, giving him a desperately apologetic look before chaining him to the wall. “If you look down, you’ll see Niall’s dried blood. I was gonna have Christian clean in but... thought this would be more fun.” He admits, setting up the tape.   
Harry gives him a barely noticeable nod, jaw set at the dried blood. “What the fuck are you even doing?”   
“I thought how much you would appreciate watching what Niall went through before you suffer the same fate.” Tyler shrugs. Zayn swallows harshly at that, sick bastard. “Zayn, you should enjoy this. Your Harry’s top torture master are you not?” Tyler raises an eyebrow.   
“I wouldn’t say top, but I’m not bad.” Zayn gives.   
“Suppose we’ll see hm?” Tyler muses. And that- that Harry wasn’t expecting. A video?   
“Want some popcorn?” Tyler laughs darkly, pressing play then steps back, smirking as the video starts, Niall being hooked into the chains that hang from the ceiling.   
“‘S this what you get off on?” Harry grits out.   
“Maybe a little,” Tyler chuckles. “Look how well he defends you, that fire, that defiance in his eyes.” Zayn is so glad Louis isn’t here to see this, he’d be in pieces.   
“I liked watching it die out little by little.” Tyler hums.   
Harry swallows harshly, screwing his eyes shut at the whimper, looking away. “He didn’t deserve that.”   
“We haven’t even gotten to the best part.” Tyler says. “Might have to have Zayn make sure your eyes are open for it.”   
“Who is the little bitch with you?” Harry grits out.   
“That’s Christian. He’s the one that fetched your little slut for me. Pathetic really, he wouldn’t fuck Niall first.” Tyler notes as they come to the part in the video telling Christian it’s okay.   
“Reckon he should be here for this.” Harry reasons. “So I can easily rip you both limb from fucking limb.” He spits.   
“Big words from a man chained to a wall. Now shut up, this is my favorite part.” Tyler says. “Zayn, make sure he’s watching.” He demands. Zayn really doesn’t want to do this. It would be so easy to shoot this asshole in the head but he can’t. It’s not his place. So he does as he’s told for now, holding Harry’s head towards the screen.   
Harry does really fight against it, watching that- god, he feels sick and so fucking angry. There are actual tears- guilt and anger and sadness and remorse, his poor baby. And he’ll never forget it, neither one of them will.   
“This part is boring,” Tyler says when it gets to Christian stopping Tyler from shooting Niall.   
“You sick, son of a bitch.” Harry spits hoarsely.   
“What? I thought it was fun.” Tyler smirks.   
Harry turns his head to the side, throwing up.   
“Huh, thought you’d have a stomach for this kind of thing, Styles.” Tyler chuckles.   
“Usually do.” Harry mutters, spitting.   
Zayn doesn’t know what to do, should He unchain him and let the son of a bitch get what’s coming to him or wait? “You won’t threaten my family again, will you?” Tyler snarls.   
Harry stands up straighter, shaking his head. “After today you’ll all be dead.” He muses. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget about your girls.”  
“Oh? You’re going to take us all out on your own are you?” Tyler smirks.   
“If I have to.” Harry shrugs. “Got out before and killed what? 5 at once. If it’s a steady stream I could do it.”   
“But again, chained to a wall...” Tyler hums. “Not in your favor at the mo.”   
“I would really have thought you’d have learned. I was chained to a wall before, and I was stabbed. What’s stopping me now?” Harry reasons.   
“An army of men,” Tyler muses.   
“So what? I’m going to stand here until I slowly die or?” Harry prompts.   
“Of course not, I’m not done with you yet. Louis!” Tyler calls, making Zayn stiffen.   
“Sir, a few of the lads are welcoming him and showing him around.” A lad informs, stepping into the room.   
Zayn purses his lips, “Welcoming him?” He raises an eyebrow.   
Tyler nods, he had forgotten about that. “You’ll get your welcoming when we’re done.” He dismisses.   
Zayn sets his jaw, “What kind of welcoming?”   
“A warm one.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “Stop questioning me.”   
Zayn shuts his eyes, trying to remember that Louis can take care of himself. He’s great at it. Right now his focus is Harry and Tyler.   
“Zayn.” Harry says lowly.   
“Now?” Zayn whispers.   
Harry nods. “You need to go find Louis.” He informs seriously. “Lock the door, send Christian in, start rolling it out.”   
Zayn lets his shoulders relax, he’s about to kick some fucking ass. He undoes Harry’s chains quietly then steps away.   
“You see, I’m not as brash and irrational as you think I am.” Harry rubs his wrists, livid. “And I know you’re not the only wolf that likes to prey on smaller lads.” He growls. “Go Zayn.”   
Zayn nods, grateful. He takes off out of the room, slamming the kid that came into the room a moment ago against the wall. “Where the fuck is he?” He growls.   
“They took him to the north wing.” The lad stutters out, wide eyed. “Zack wanted him.”   
Zayn drops him to the ground, shoving people out of the way as he makes his way to find Louis.   
“I didn’t realize bedrooms are part of the tour.” Louis muses, looking around the lavish room to distance himself.   
“Only for the special ones,” Zack smirks, letting his eyes roam Louis’ perfect body as he closes the distance.   
Louis swallows, taking a step back. “I uh- well I hardly think the big boss would like me being in here.” He reasons, back hitting the wall. This guy is huge, and he’d probably get a few good hits in before he’d be screwed. So there’s that. Right?   
“The boss is a little preoccupied with your old boss,” Zack hums, blocking Louis in with his arms. “So I don’t think he’ll notice if we’re a little preoccupied.”   
“And if I say no?” Louis asks, looking up at the lad.   
“Not sure I know what that means,” Zack grins wolfishly, pulling Louis closer to him by his hips.   
Louis grunts, hands on the lads chest. “Well then, can’t say I’m sorry.” He admits, kneeing he lad in the balls.   
Zack groans, bending forward as he cups his balls. “You’ll pay for that.” He grits out, backhanding Louis with his free hand.   
Louis stumbles back against the wall with the force of it, hitting his head. He lets out a pained noise, blinking rapidly to get the spots out of his eyes. He’s gotta get out of here.   
“You gonna apologize princess?” Zack asks, lifting him up by the front of his shirt and shoves him on the bed.   
Louis kicks out at him, dizzy. “Fuck you.”   
“No, I’m going to fuck you,” Zack chuckles, ripping Louis’ shirt open.   
“I fucking loved that shirt.” Louis growls, punching him.   
“Feisty little bitch,” Zack curses, holding his jaw. “Too bad it won’t stop me.” He smirks, pulling off his jeans.   
Louis tries to crawl away, kicking at Zack. If he can get to the door- unlock the door- he could out run him. Right?   
Zack grabs his ankles and pulls him back, smacking his arse. “God, this is going to be so good.” He groans.   
Louis panics a bit. “Stop.” He pleads, trying to push the lad off of him. “Please.”   
“I don’t think so, been dreaming about this for ages. Ever since you got out of the car after wining that race against Jake,” Zack hums, lubing himself up.   
Louis struggles harder against him, desperate. Zack looks up when there’s a crashing against the door. The knob turning furiously. He’s irritated more than anything, “Occupied. Find your own.” The banging gets louder and harder, making Zack shrug, grabbing Louis’ hips.   
Louis whimpers in pain, fighting against him as he thrusts in, a soft sob leaving his lips. “Please, Stop.”   
“Fuck that’s good,” Zack moans. “Fucking son of a bitch, you’re fucking dead!” Zayn roars through the door, finally kicking the door hard enough that it flies open and breaks. He pulls Zack away from Louis before he can even blink and starts beating the shit out of him.   
Louis sobs, curling up in a ball, covering his ears. Zack fights back when he can get a hit in, kicking Zayn off of him. “You’ll get your fucking turn.”   
“But you won’t.” Zayn snarls, pulling out his gun and puts a bullet through his head. He sets his gun aside, crawling into the bed with Louis. “Baby,” He says gently, taking his hands in his own. “S’okay now. He’s gone. He won’t hurt you again. Never will. Shhhh.” He soothes, slipping off his shirt.   
Louis clings to him, body shaking. “I couldn’t- I tried.” He sobs.   
“No, hey- my sweet love. Wasn’t a fair fight. I know you did. My strong feisty baby.” Zayn croons, covering Louis up before he holds him close.   
“I’m sorry.” Louis chokes out.   
“Lou, look at me,” Zayn says softly.   
Louis shakes his head, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck.   
“Please baby,” Zayn whispers. “I need to see my baby’s eyes.”   
“Please.” Louis whimpers, sniffling. “Just wanna stay like this. Please.”   
Zayn nods, “Okay.” He says quietly. “S’not your fault.” He says seriously.   
“Please.” Louis whispers.   
“Please what love?” Zayn whispers back.   
“No more, please.” Louis sniffles. “No more.”   
Zayn nods, “Okay baby. Here.” He says softly, slipping his shirt on Louis.   
“Wanna go home.” Louis whimpers.   
“We’ll go home,” Zayn promises, scooping him up in his arms. He lets Louis cling to his front, keeping a hand under his bum to keep him in place. He holds his gun in his other hand. Time to get this party fucking started. He’s livid and he wanted to do more to that sick fuck that dared touch his baby boy. But comforting Louis was more important than making sure he was thoroughly beaten. He’s dead and he won’t be hurting anyone else anymore. He walks out of the room and down the stairs, face livid. “Tear them the fuck apart.” He growls, shooting a path open to the door, wolf gang members collapsing as he makes his way out with Louis.   
Louis hides his face, usually he’d be up for the chaos, now though, he feels hurt and used and a little broken.   
Zayn holds him close, they can handle this without him. He unlocks his car and slides in, keeping Louis in his lap- happy for his tinted windows today. He a scoots his seat back a bit, making room for the lad. “I love you.” He whispers. “So much.” He promises, starting the car.  
"I love you." Louis whispers, grateful for this man. This man who still loves him even though he's been destroyed. He can understand Niall's agony now, he wonders if Niall remembers this, or if he just feels so fucking violated and used. Either way- He gets it. And he wishes he didn't.   
Zayn kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back soothingly with his free hand. “Let’s go to Harry’s yeah? I want Luke to check you out.”   
“No.” Louis whimpers. “No.”   
“Why baby?” Zayn croons, keeping his voice gentle.   
Louis shakes his head. “I don’t- no touching.” He swallows harshly. “I just, I want to take a bath. Hurts.” He tries to explain, voice hoarse.   
“I’m so sorry, baby boy.” Zayn whispers, swallowing harshly. He should have been there sooner. He shouldn’t have had to go through that. “I just want to make sure he didn’t tear anything, my love.”  
“He did.” Louis whispers.   
Zayn sets his jaw, “We can go home after he looks at you, Yeah? We’ll take a bath and cuddle. Won’t let you go.” He promises.   
Louis stays silent at that, closing his eyes.   
“I’m so fucking sorry, Lou.” Zayn says wetly. “I should have been there sooner.”   
“I shouldn’t have gone.” Louis whispers. “I promised- I promised Ni I wouldn’t go into that room, I should have just gone.”   
“I don’t think that’s the room he was talking about.” Zayn whispers back. “He-“ He shakes his head. “Tyler videoed the whole thing. What he did to Niall, made Harry watch. All I could think of was what if that was you? And I was so worried about what if that I didn’t think about the reality of where you could be.”   
“I know what room.” Louis sniffles. “I should have stayed with you, I should have broken that promise.”   
“This is not your fault Louis,” Zayn says gently but serious. “This is that sick fuck’s fault.”   
“He won anyways didn’t he?” Louis murmurs.   
“He didn’t win,” Zayn shakes his head. “He would have won if you wanted him to sleep with you. If you chose him. He fucked up and it cost him his life. It’s okay for you not to feel okay love. I don’t ever want you to feel bad for not being okay, you have every right to hurt and feel the way you do. I’ll be right here, I’ll help put you back together if you’ll let me.”   
“And what if you can’t?” Louis whimpers desperately.   
Then he’s no good for Louis. “We’ll figure it out. One day at a time.” Zayn says.   
“Okay.” Louis chokes out.   
“C’mon love,” Zayn whispers, turning the car off and slides out of the car with Louis still in his arms.   
“‘M bleeding.” Louis notes.   
“I know,” Zayn swallows, grabbing a hoodie from the backseat and holds it under him gently before heading into Harry’s building.   
Louis closes his eyes, burying his face in Zayn’s neck. He wants to wake up from this nightmare.   
Zayn knocks on the door impatiently, holding Louis close.   
It takes a moment, then the sound of the locks clicking open echo through the silent hallway, and the door is opened. “What happened?” Josh asks, wide eyed.   
Zayn shakes his head, “Where’s Luke?” He asks quietly, stepping inside.   
“He’s playing some game with Niall in the bedroom.” Josh informs softly. “I can go get him?”   
“Please,” Zayn nods. “Tell him we’ll be in the guest room.” He says, heading down the hall.   
Josh nods, heading to Harry’s bedroom. “Hey Luke, can I steal you for a sec?”   
Luke looks up, nodding. “You and Mikey keep going.” He smiles at the lad before jogging over to Josh. “What’s going on? Is it Harry?” He whispers, closing the door.   
“It’s Lou.” Josh admits. “Guest bedroom.”   
Luke nods, grabbing his things. “What happened?” He asks, walking down the hall.   
“They didn’t tell me anything.” Josh shrugs. “I don’t think he’s dying so that’s good?”   
“Hope so.” Luke mutters heading into the room.   
Louis gives him a weak smile when he comes in. “How’s Ni?”   
“He’s doing as good as he can. What’s going on love?” Luke asks, sitting in the edge of the bed. He takes in Zayn’s posture and the set of his jaw- eyes burning dangerously. This can’t be good.   
Louis shakes his head, looking down at his hands. “Nothing.”   
Zayn holds him close, kissing his forehead. “Can you lay on your stomach for me? I’ll hold you.”   
Louis swallows, looking at him pleadingly.   
“I know love, I’m so sorry but we have to get it taken care of. We don’t want it getting worse.” Zayn soothes, kissing his forehead.   
Luke understands then, understands what probably happened. Louis swallows harshly again, moving to lay on his stomach, bottom lip trembling.   
“My brave baby,” Zayn croons, whispering sweet things in his ear.   
“I’ll be gentle love.” Luke promises, putting on some gloves. “If you need me to stop, I will okay?” Louis screws his eyes shut, nodding at him.   
“I’ve got you. We love Luke, yeah? He loves you too. Just wants to help you.” Zayn soothes, pressing light kisses against his temple.   
Silent tears run down Louis’ cheeks as he bites his lip. He doesn’t want to be here, god he doesn’t want to be here.   
Zayn rubs his back softly, letting Luke do what he needs to do for his baby.   
“You shouldn’t feel the pain now.” Luke says softly. “But you’re going to have to take it easy. Bedrest for now, and you’ll need to stay super clean okay?”   
“We can do that,” Zayn nods. “Just let me know what I need to do.” He whispers.   
“I’ll write you instructions.” Luke promises. “The tears aren’t in places I can fix, they need to heal on their own but they could get infected and so you have to stay on top of treatment.”   
“I will,” Zayn promises. “Thank you.”   
“You should both get some rest yeah?” Luke says softly.   
Zayn nods, “we will.”   
Luke covers Louis up with the duvet, nodding. “Could I have a word Zayn?”   
“I’ll be right back, love.” Zayn promises, kissing Louis’ forehead then slides out from under him carefully and follows Luke.   
“Whoever- he didn’t finish right?” Luke whispers once they’re out of the room.   
“Right.” Zayn nods.   
Luke nods, sighing. “I’ll need to run a blood test, for STDs. But I need you to know, not everyone handles this the same.”   
Zayn swallows, he’s already shaken up so badly. Scared and vulnerable.   
“Niall needs someone around always, but Lou may not be like that. You just- have to be patient. We’ll see how this progresses but don’t take anything too personally okay?” Luke advises gently.   
“I’ll try not to.” Zayn breathes.   
“Good lad.” Luke squeezes his shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything yeah?”  
“I will, thanks Luke.” Zayn whispers.   
Luke gives him a gentle smile, heading back into Harry’s room.   
Zayn runs a hand down his face, he wants to scream and punch something and just fucking lose it. But he can’t, he needs to be there for his little love. He doesn’t know how to fix this. What if he can’t? He’s always known Louis’ too good for him, but this is just going to prove that. He doesn’t know what to do or not to do to make him feel better. Hell, he couldn’t even protect him. Louis probably blames him for not being there. This isn’t the time for his mind games though. He needs to take care of Louis.   
“Zayn?” Louis whispers from the doorway.   
Zayn looks over at the lad, eyes softening. “Yes love?” He asks softly, walking over to him.   
“You didn’t come back.” Louis says quietly.   
“Sorry, I was. Just letting what Luke told me sink in. Need to make sure we keep you on bed rest and all clean, yeah?” Zayn soothes, cupping his cheeks.   
Louis nods softly, closing his eyes.   
“C’mere baby boy,” Zayn whispers, opening his arms. “You want to go home or do you want to nap here?”   
“Here.” Louis decides, taking his hand instead, pulling him towards the bed.   
Zayn nods, crawling into bed and waits for Louis.   
Louis slides into bed, playing with his fingers.   
“Want me to hold you, or just be here?” Zayn asks softly, turning on his side to face Louis.   
“Just be here.” Louis whispers.   
“Okay,” Zayn agrees easily.   
“I don’t like that.” Louis points at his face, quiet.   
“Like what?” Zayn asks.   
“My face? I’m not a fan either.” He teases.   
“The way you look at me now.” Louis murmurs.   
“Louis,” Zayn says softly. “I love you more than anything. And you’re hurting. Physically and emotionally and all that. I’m worried about you but it doesn’t change the way I feel.”   
“You look like I’ll break, look like you’d rather be anywhere else.” Louis whispers.   
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I want to be wherever you are. I just wish I wouldn’t have let it happen. I hate seeing you hurt so bad. I never thought this would happen to you and I don’t know how to handle it.” Zayn admits. “I don’t know what you need from me, I’d give you anything and everything you asked for. But when you’re hurt like this? I don’t- what do you say to someone whose been through a hell like you and Niall have?”   
“This wasn’t your fault Zayn.” Louis shakes his head. “It wasn’t- it wasn’t my fault. It’s no our fault.” He whispers.   
“That’s not completely true. It was his fault but now he’ll never hurt anyone else again. But I couldn’t protect you.” Zayn breathes.   
“I didn’t say it was his, I said it wasn’t yours or mine.” Louis corrects. “Please don’t do this Zayn.”   
“I’m not. I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. This is about you, not me.” Zayn smiles softly at him.   
“You’re going to distance yourself again.” Louis whispers.   
“I’m not. I’m going to be right here with you every step of the way.” Zayn promises.   
“You promise?” Louis asks, voice small.   
“I promise. I’m not the same lad I was a few months ago. I won’t do that. Not again.” Zayn shakes his head.   
Louis nods at that, taking his hand.   
“I’m going to love you forever, Louis William Tomlinson.” Zayn whispers.   
“Even if I’m never the same?” Louis asks.   
“Even if you’re completely different.” Zayn affirms. “I love you. I KNOW you and if it gets to a point where I don’t, I’ll learn the new you or remind you of who I know you are. If that’s what you need.”   
“Thank you.” Louis breathes, earnest.   
“It’s always my pleasure love.” Zayn kisses his temple.   
“I don’t want to go home for Christmas.” Louis admits.   
“You don’t?” Zayn questions.   
“Your mum is going to know something’s wrong.”   
“She’ll know something’s wrong if I do.” Louis whispers. “And I don’t want to tell her.”   
“Okay,” Zayn soothes. “Do you want me to talk to her?”   
“Not yet.” Louis shakes his head. “We still have a few weeks.”   
“Alright my love.” Zayn agrees.   
Louis wraps the duvet around himself tightly, settling down in bed.   
Zayn stays beside him as Louis falls asleep, he doesn’t know how they’re going to get through this. Now he knows how Harry feels. But they have to, his love for Louis is unconditional, that will never change. He just needs to be patient and gentle.   
———-  
Harry steps into the flat hours later, softly closing the door.   
Bear jumps from Niall’s hold, skittering off the bed and over to Harry when she finds him in the living room- tail going crazy. Niall hopes that means Harry’s home, he’s been a mess all day waiting for him.   
“Hi baby girl.” Harry chuckles, picking her up.   
Bear licks at his face happily. Niall hasn’t really been out of the bed in the last few days, knows he’s supposed to stay there but he needs to see Harry. He slides out of bed, holding on to the footboard when he gets a bit dizzy but heads out to the living room anyway.   
“Hey.” Harry walks over to him, steadying him. “You’re meant to be in bed baby.”   
“Just needed to see you,” Niall breathes. “I’m fine.” Better now that he’s not alone.   
“The lads didn’t stay?” Harry furrows his brows.   
Niall shrugs, “Dunno where they are. Dozed off for a bit.” He shudders.   
Harry hands bear back to him, then scoops him up. “Are you cold?”   
“No.” Niall shakes his head, looking down at Bear.   
“Niall.” Harry tries to make eye contact. “What happened? What’s wrong?”   
“Just has a bad dream,” Niall shrugs. “Nothing new.”   
Harry carries him to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and then settles down in bed, keeping Niall in his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Niall shakes his head, petting bear softly. “S’okay.”   
Harry rests his hand on Niall’s calf, rubbing softly. “You’re safe now you know?”   
Niall shrugs, “I know I am when you’re here.” He whispers.   
“Then I won’t leave again.” Harry kisses his temple.   
“You can’t promise that,” Niall shakes his head.   
“You don’t think I can?” Harry asks softly, tilting his head up.   
“It’s not fair for you to be stuck with me 24/7 because I’m-“ Niall swallows.  
“My boyfriend.” Harry finishes, soft. “I’m not stuck anywhere or with anyone. I’m here with you because I want to be.”   
Niall closes his eyes, leaning into his touch, “I’m sorry.” He apologizes.   
“For what my love?” Harry croons.   
“For being- like this.” Niall whispers.   
“I’m not.” Harry cups his cheek. “I’m sorry you’re hurting and you’re sad and fuck am I sorry it happened to you. But you’re my Niall, and that’s all I need.”   
Niall nods, wiping at his eyes as he sniffles. He tucks his face into Harry’s chest instead. “Were you hurt today?”  
“No.” Harry promises, kissing the top of his head.   
“How’d it go? Is anyone else hurt?” Niall asks.   
“A few of the lads are a little beaten up but overall I think it went well. We won, there’s no one left.” Harry soothes. “Have you heard from Zay and Lou?”   
“No, why?” Niall’s eyes widen.   
“Easy.” Harry soothes. “I’m sure they’re just celebrating.”   
“What did you do with Tyler?” Niall asks curiously. “Is Christian okay?”   
“Christian is fine.” Harry promises. “He’s uh- well, maybe a royal.”   
“Yeah?” Niall asks.   
“If he wants it, yeah.” Harry nods. “Kids got some aggression, fuck.” He chuckles.   
“Oh?” Niall tilts his head.   
“You know his brother was a wolf?” Harry muses. “‘Betrayed’ them, was actually someone that saved my life a while back. They killed him for it, and made Christian their bitch as punishment.”   
“No wonder he was so scared.” Niall whispers.   
“He’s safe now too.” Harry promises. “And I’ve apologized.”   
“You did?” Niall asks, shocked.   
“Don’t sound so surprised.” Harry laughs, fond.   
“I just know you didn’t like him very much.” Niall blushes.   
“I didn’t, but I get it now.” Harry admits, thumbing over his blush.   
“And Tyler?” Niall asks softly.   
“Taken care of.” Harry promises.   
“What happened?” Niall asks.   
“Just uh- showed him what being in that room felt like.” Harry gives him a lopsided grin. “A bit of his own medicine.”   
Niall’s not completely sure he knows what all that means. He knows Harry knows what happened for the most part but what about the last part? How did that work out? He has so many questions but he just wants to be with Harry right now. Doesn’t want to look to far into it.   
“You can ask if you want.” Harry assures. “But his wife- ex wife- and daughter are unharmed.” He supplies.   
“I didn’t think you would hurt them,” Niall nods. “S’okay.”   
“Okay.” Harry kisses him softly.   
Niall kisses him back, resting his hands on Harry’s chest.   
“I’ve been thinking about something.” Harry admits against his lips.   
“What’s that?” Niall asks quietly.   
“If you wanted, maybe you’d like to come to the gym with me, and I could teach you some self defense.” Harry says gently.   
“Does it have to be right away?” Niall asks.   
“No, whenever you want.” Harry promises.   
Niall nods, cuddling into him more. The idea of being out in the real world right now scares him. He likes Harry’s flat. It’s cozy and warm and smells like Harry.   
Harry kisses the top of his head. “You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want yeah? I want you to stay.”   
Niall smiles a bit at that, “not really supposed to leave the bed anyway.”   
“No I know but- when you can.” Harry admits.   
“Thank you,” Niall says sincerely. “Can I call Lou? I wanna see him.” He still doesn’t have a phone or he’d call him himself.   
“Yeah of course you can.” Harry promises. “But they didn’t answer earlier.” He admits, handing him his cell.   
Niall scrolls through his phone, clicking on Louis’ name and waits patiently.   
“Lo?” Louis answers gruffly.   
“Lou?” Niall says softly. “You okay? Thought I’d see you too when Harry came back.”  
“‘M in the guest room.” Louis admits quietly. “I’ll come see you.”   
“Oh,” Niall looks up at Harry, confused. “Okay.”   
“Be right there.” Louis assures.   
Niall nods, hanging up. “They’re in the guest room. They’re coming.” He says, furrowing his eyebrows.   
“What’s with that expression?” Harry asks fondly.   
“Why would they be there? You don’t think it’s a bit weird?” Niall asks.   
“No.” Harry admits. “They stay all the time and I stay at theirs. Maybe they just wanted to make sure I got back safe.”   
Niall doesn’t know, something seems off. Louis would have come to see him. He looks up when the door opens, Louis cradled in Zayn’s arms as he walks over to the bed.   
“Hi Lou.” He says softly, studying him carefully.   
“Hi Ni.” Louis greets quietly, thanking Zayn when he sets him down on the bed.   
Niall’s eyes well up with tears as he studies his face, he knows that look. He has that same look. “Oh- Lou, no.” He cries softly. Zayn looks away so his own tears don’t spill over, body tense and jaw set to fight them off.   
Louis looks down, playing with his fingers, embarrassed. Harry gets it now, and it breaks his heart. “Do you two want a moment?” He offers softly, voice a bit wet.   
Niall nods, taking Louis’ hands in his. “Look at me.” He requests. Zayn gives Louis a reassuring smile- the best one he can manage before stepping out of the room.   
Harry kisses Nialls temple, and carefully kisses the top of Louis’ head before following Zayn out. Louis shakes his head, bottom lip trembling.   
“Can I hold you?” Niall whispers.   
Louis shakes his head again. “I don’t- don’t want to be touched.” He admits, shuddering.   
Niall nods, letting go of his hands. “I’m sorry.” He says softly. “I know, yeah? I don’t know your exact feelings, but I know. You told me that you would shut people out if you were in my situation, please don’t shut me out. We’ve- we’ve been through the same sort of thing. We can help each other, Yeah?” He sniffles.   
“I was wrong, how could I possibly know?” Louis shrugs. “I couldn’t have imagined what you went through, I tried and I wasn’t even fucking close.”   
“You’ve got a big heart.” Niall says softly. “Compassionate.”   
Louis shakes his head. “I won’t.” He promises instead.   
“Okay,” Niall breathes, putting a bit of space between them. “You want to pretend to watch a film?”   
Louis lets out a small laugh, giving him a grateful grin. “Please.”   
Niall smiles a bit at that, he knows you get lost in your head. That there’s nothing that can be said to make you feel better. You just try to take it one day at a time, looking busy so your loved ones don’t worry so much, keep asking questions. He turns on the telly and pets Bear, letting her settle between them as they fall into comfortable, if not disturbed, silence.   
“Does it get better?” Louis whispers.   
“I hope so,” Niall whispers back. “It’s easy to pretend during the day when I have people around me that it doesn’t hurt. That I’m not scared. But I’m still terrified, not so much when Harry’s here or Greg. I don’t want to leave the flat.” He admits. “Feel like if I took a bath, I’d never be able to scrub myself clean. Still ruined and used.”  
“So no.” Louis swallows.   
“I can’t say so Lou. It’s only been a few days. Don’t think it’s something you ever forget. But it’ll take time to move on.” Niall whispers.   
"It doesn't feel like it will." Louis admits, taking Niall's hand.   
“I know. Harry wants me to go to the gym with him for self defense. Just not ready. And he thought that it could happen again? Makes me not ever want to leave.” Niall squeezes his hand softly.   
"We don't have to, we could be hermits." Louis reasons. "Doesn't help much anyways." He whispers.   
Niall nods, “if you can’t fight, I don’t stand a chance. You, me, Zayn, and Harry could just move into one big house.”  
"I did, and didn't stand a chance. Not when he's- huge." Louis murmurs. "We could."   
“Be safer with Harry and Zayn.” Niall Says.   
Louis nods, giving him a small smile. "Greg would miss you though."   
Niall nods, “I’ll be at home forever.”   
Louis giggles softly. "That sounds awful."   
Niall shrugs, “S’not so bad. Greg’s lovely and so is Denise. I’ll probably have nieces and nephews one day. Maybe I can stay home and be a nanny.”   
"But then you'd never see Haz." Louis says softly.   
“Course I would,” Niall smiles.   
"Do you ever regret it? That first night?" Louis asks quietly.   
“Me and Harry? No. Not once.” Niall says without hesitation. “I love him and I know who he is. He’s just proven himself over and over again. And how he’s been through this? He may not know what to say, but neither do I. But I know I can trust him and rely on him. I know he’d take care of me.”   
"But if you didn't know him- you'd have never been broken." Louis whispers.   
“It’s not his fault what happened. It happened because people know me now but it wasn’t him.” Niall says. “I’m broken but i know I don’t have to do this alone. I know I have someone that cares enough for me to help me put pieces back in place. And all the wonderful times we’ve had so far, and the ones we will have? I’m not saying it cancels it out, but I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”   
"You don't blame him?" Louis checks.   
“No,” Niall shakes his head. “I know he’d never do anything to purposely put me in danger. And certainly not something like this.”   
“Do you blame Zayn?”   
"No." Louis shakes his head sincerely.   
“They blame themselves.” Niall says.   
"I know." Louis sighs.   
“I love you, Lou.” Niall whispers.   
"I love you too Ni." Louis promises quietly, squeezing his hand.   
“Don’t- please don’t say it.” Zayn says, voice strained and trembling.   
Harry pulls him into a tight hug, keeping him close. “‘M so sorry.”   
“Why didn’t I leave just a few minutes earlier. I even fucking thought about it.” Zayn hisses.   
“Because of me.” Harry whispers, rocking them from side to side.   
“Don’t- this isn’t anyone’s fault but that Zack guy.” Zayn says seriously.   
“Do you feel this helpless?” He whispers after.   
“I’m sorry.” Harry repeats. “Yeah. Completely and utterly helpless.”   
“What if I can’t make him better? What if I try to pick up the pieces and they shatter more?” Zayn asks.   
“They won’t.” Harry promises.   
“I’ve never seen him like this, Haz.” Zayn breathes. “What do I do? What do we do?”   
“I know.” Harry admits quietly. “You let him talk and cry and hold him when he needs it. And you keep reassuring him that you love him, no matter what.”   
“Are They’re all dead?” Zayn asks.   
“Every last one of them.” Harry affirms.   
“How’d you cover it up?” Zayn asks.   
“Fire.” Harry admits. “Big one. Someone left their hair dryer on.”   
Zayn chuckles a bit a that, “That’s a new one.”  
“It was easy enough.” Harry winks. “I’m sorry, really. I should have asked Liam instead.”   
Zayn shakes his head, “No mate. No one could have organized that attack better than he could have. Though I sort of ruined it.”   
Harry shakes his head. “You didn’t.”   
“I was just- livid. I could have had a fucking conniption.” Zayn says.   
“I understand.” Harry promises- that fucking video.   
“Are you okay?” Zayn asks this time.   
“Yeah, Course.” Harry assures. “Don’t worry about me.”   
Zayn rolls his eyes, “You were literally sick everywhere. Of course I’m going to worry.”   
“Well you have more important things.” Harry reasons. “I’ve had my revenge.”   
“Harry, you have the same things to worry about plus managing new gang members. Don’t do this on your own either. Talk to me, brother.” Zayn pleads.   
“If I need help I’ll ask.” Harry promises, kissing his temple. “I’ll never be able to unsee that, how do I- how do I look at him the same? It’s not the same as knowing, it’s worse and I don’t want him to feel like he’s disgusting or like I don’t absolutely love him.”   
“You love him?” Zayn softens.   
“More than anything.” Harry nods, falling down on the couch with a huff. “But how do I get rid of this guilt? It’s my fault Zayn, we all know it despite everyone saying it’s not. It is, that video- it proved it.”   
“To answer your first question. You don’t look at him the same. You look at him in awe of what he survived. That he’s a fighter and he wants to be with you. Second, the guilt is something that I don’t know. I’m fighting the same problem. But it’s really not your fault Harry. If it wasn’t him, it could have been anyone. They chose him because he’s linked to you but they could have just as easily done anything else to get revenge. It didn’t have to be- that. He stood up for you through all that.” Zayn says softly. “You know he doesn’t and won’t ever blame you for that.”   
“I wish he would.” Harry breathes. “I wish he’d yell, and scream and break things. I know how to fix that. I don’t know how to fix this.”   
“Just the same way you told me to help Louis.” Zayn whispers. “You have the answers. Just need to take your own advice.”  
“I haven’t told him I love him.” Harry admits. “Not in English at least.”   
“You romantic bastard.” Zayn smiles.   
“Sod off.” Harry laughs softly, a light blush on his cheeks. “I’ve never been in love.”   
“I know.” Zayn says fondly.   
“I want it to be special, when I tell him.” Harry admits.   
“Mine wasn’t really special.” Zayn admits sheepishly. “I kinda said it without thinking about it. Like I do love him but it came out so naturally that it didn’t even register until he gave me this look and told me to say it again.”   
“You have loved him for so long.” Harry laughs. “Was about time.”   
“I know,” Zayn smiles softly.   
“You’ll fix him, make him happy again. I know you will.” Harry promises.   
“I hope so,” Zayn whispers. “I’ve always known he was too good for me.” He says quietly. “This is just emphasizing it.”  
“How?” Harry shakes his head. “If he was too good for you you’d have run out already. You’d have left him to figure this out on his own. You’re here Zay, that’s what he needs.”  
“I don’t know. Despite what he does, he’s always been so... pure and kind and I’m- I’m a fucking ‘master torturer.” Zayn sighs. “I am who I am but I just feel like I’m poisoning him or summat. Doesn’t mean I’m leaving. Just makes me appreciate him more.”   
“If you wanted to quit, I’d support you ya know?” Harry says quietly. “Get away from this, have normal lives, a family.”   
“No.” Zayn shakes his head. “This is my family. We can have a family if we want one. But this is it for us. We don’t quit, we’re family.” He says seriously.   
“This is our normal.”   
“Zay.” Harry takes his hand. “Just because you quit doesn’t mean we won’t be family. But look what this has caused- what I have caused. How could you think so lowly of yourself?”   
“You are not the cause, Haz. I’ve made a lot of enemies. A lot. I’ve really come to like Greg and I respect his decision but he’s delusional if he thinks this will keep them safe- retiring. It’ll help but it won’t go away.” Zayn sighs. “I’d rather be in knowing that I’m doing something rather than sitting at home wondering why someone is coming after me for something I did 10 years ago.”   
“‘M sorry.” Harry murmurs.   
“Why Love?” Zayn asks.   
“I’ve got a lot to be sorry for.” Harry shrugs. “Dragging you into this for one.”   
“You didn’t drag me into this, I jumped in.” Zayn says. “Don’t ever be sorry for giving me a family.”   
Harry pulls him into a warm hug. “‘M sorry.” He chuckles. “I’d never be sorry for being your brother.”   
“Good.” Zayn smiles, hugging him tightly.   
“I have ice cream, might help our lads?” Harry offers.   
“Maybe so,” Zayn agrees fondly.   
“I’ll make the tea, you grab the ice cream and four spoons?” Harry hops up.   
“Aye aye, cap’n.” Zayn salutes, doing as he says.   
Harry chuckles, making them their tea.   
“Maybe I should get a couple of dogs.” Zayn says.   
“Our lads love dogs don’t they?” Harry chuckles. “Have you even asked him to move in yet?”   
“I was planning to, Yeah.” Zayn smiles. “Was gonna take him on a date. Gotta finish planning it though.”   
Harry smiles warmly at him. “I’m excited for you.”   
“Thank you,” Zayn smiles. “I’d say the same but I don’t know if he’s ever going to move in with you.” He teases.   
“Tell me about it.” Harry pouts.   
“I was kidding. Besides, it’s only been a couple of months.” Zayn says.   
“I’m not.” Harry admits. “‘S been almost 5 months. But really, I don’t think he’ll ever want to leave his brother.”   
“He’s just worried he’ll be lonely. Talk to Greg about it.” Zayn suggests.   
“Maybe one day.” Harry nods. “Ready?”   
“Ready.” Zayn nods, holding up the ice cream and spoons.   
Harry smiles, picking up the tray with tea, walking to his room. Niall looks up, giving Harry a soft smile. “Brought tea.” He says fondly.   
“And ice cream.” Zayn nods.   
“Your favorites?” Harry smiles cutely. Louis gives them a slightly amused grin, grateful.   
“Yeah.” Niall smiles, wincing as he scoots closer to Louis in the middle to make room for Harry and Zayn.   
“Careful Love.” Harry whispers gently.   
“‘M okay.” Niall assures.   
“Ice cream.” Zayn smiles, holding up a spoon for him.   
“Thank you.” Louis says softly, gently taking the spoon.   
“My pleasure baby doll.” Zayn says fondly.   
“You can sit.” Louis informs.   
Zayn takes a seat next to him, “something sweet for my sweet.”   
Louis rolls his eyes fondly, a grin quirking up his lips. “Cheesy.” Harry smiles at that, settling down on the bed.   
———  
“You alright?” Mikey asks the doctor, concerned. He knows it’s been a long day, for all of them, so he offered coffee at his place and peace and quiet if the lad wanted it.   
“As alright as I can be.” Luke agrees softly.   
“You see a lot.” Mikey muses, leaning forward a bit. “It has to get to you. Stuff like Ni and Louis.” He says softly.   
“I do.” Luke affirms. “It’s hard, knowing there are people out there that don’t even think twice about destroying someone.”   
“I’m one of those people, ya know.” Mikey points out.   
“No you’re not.” Luke rolls his eyes. “You’d never rape someone- I, well I hope.”   
“No, God no. Nothing like that.” Mikey shakes his head.   
“Then you’re not.” Luke smiles.   
“Still,” Mikey chuckles. “I’m not always so adorable.” He teases.   
Luke laughs. “I find that hard to believe.”   
“Oh?” Mikey waggles his eyebrows.   
“How old are you? Like 22?” Luke guesses, amused.   
“25 thank you.” Mikey huffs.   
Luke laughs softly. “Oh baby.”   
“And how old are you?” Mikey counters.   
“26.” Luke chuckles.   
“Oh c’mon.” Mikey rolls his eyes.   
“A 26 year old doctor?”   
“Yes.” Luke nods, amused.   
“Most doctors I’ve seen are middle aged men. You are definitely not that.” Mikey says, giving Luke an appreciative once over.   
Luke blushes lightly. “Well thank you. I’m a genius.” He teases.   
“I would think so.” Mikey smiles. “You love what you do. It shows.” He says, hooking his ankles with Luke’s.   
"And you're a flirt." Luke smiles.   
“Not usually,” Mikey smiles back. “You’re just so- different.”  
"Is this a romance novel different conversation or?" Luke teases. "I'm not like the other boys?"   
“That’s not what I meant. You’re so different than what I know. From me and I like knowing more about you.” Mikey says. “You’re in this but you’re the opposite of us. You help people. This is all I’ve ever known.”   
"That doesn't make you a bad person." Luke shakes his head.   
“Thank you, you’re really sweet.” Mikey says sincerely, setting his mug down. “Would you like something to eat?” He asks, standing up from the chair.   
"Please, if you're making." Luke agrees with a warm smile.   
“Anything in particular you like, Dr. Hemmings?” Mikey asks, rummaging through his fridge.   
"Just Luke." Luke assures, standing up, walking into the kitchen.   
“Alright, just Luke.” Mikey winks, pulling out some steaks and some veggies.   
"Oh you cook?" Luke lights up.   
“I do, what’d you think I was doing?” Mikey asks, fond and amused.   
"Making a sandwich." Luke pouts.   
Mikey chuckles, bracketing Luke in against the counter as he sets down the food. “Cutie.”  
Luke smiles shyly at him. "If you're expecting a kiss, you'll need to feed me first." He teases.   
“I’m not expecting anything,” Mikey promises.   
"Then you'll never be disappointed." Luke muses fondly.   
“I hope we get there, but never expect you to do anything.” Mikey smiles, pushing off the counter before turning to the stove.   
Luke smiles warmly. "Such a gentleman."   
“Not always.” Mikey winks, setting the steaks in a pan on the stove.   
Luke laughs. "Cute."   
“Don’t steal my lines, Hemmings.” Mikey accuses, turning on the oven so he can put their potatoes in.   
Luke laughs. "Gonna stop me Clifford?"   
“Not until you give me permission.” Mikey smirks. “Salad, asparagus, or broccoli with cheese?”   
"Asparagus please." Luke smiles cutely.   
Mikey chuckles, patting his cheek. “Asparagus it is.” Luke kisses his cheek, hopping onto the counter.   
Mikey’s face lights up at that, prepping the asparagus before setting it aside.   
“Do you cook?”   
"A bit." Luke admits. "Not very well."   
“What do you usually eat then?” Mikey asks.   
"Sandwiches, take out, cereal." Luke muses. "Eat out a bit."   
“What? And you call yourself a doctor? What kind of nutritional diet is that?” Mikey asks, incredulous.   
Luke pouts. "I didn't have time to learn how to cook." He defends.   
“We have some work to do then.” Mikey chuckles. “Or you just call me whenever you want real food.”   
"Yeah? Two am when I get back from work?" Luke asks fondly.   
“All you gotta do is call,” Mikey affirms.   
"I may take you up on that." Luke smiles.   
“Anytime. Sort of a night owl anyway.” Mikey admits, slipping the asparagus into the oven before hopping up on the counter next to Luke.   
Luke smiles cutely at him. "You know I work at an actual hospital too?"   
“No, I didn’t know that.” Mikey admits.   
"I do." Luke affirms. "Otherwise I'd be bored."   
“I’m sure all your little nurses are in love.” Mikey chuckles.   
"You'd hate that wouldn't you?" Luke teases, laughing.   
“I would,” Mikey says sincerely. “I’m the jealous type.”   
"Oh good." Luke smiles at him.   
“Good? Most people see that as a flaw.” Mikey points out, bumping shoulders with him.   
"I'm not most people Michael." Luke replies fondly. "Do you see it as a flaw?"   
“I think it can be when it’s taken too far, I’m not going to beat up a lad for looking at you.” Mikey gives.   
"Then I don't see a problem." Luke muses. "Unless you're crazy and keep me captive."   
Michael laughs at that, shaking his head as he hops off the counter to flip their steaks. “But then again, I don’t have any sort of claim on you.”   
"That wasn't a no Mike." Luke laughs. "Do you want to?"  
“I haven’t made that clear?” Michael asks fondly, standing between Luke’s legs. “I might keep you captive, but you might like it.”   
"Oh that sounds fun." Luke smiles. "Is this a date?"   
“I didn’t officially ask you on a date date but yes, I asked you back here and I’m cooking you dinner and we’re talking.” Michael muses.   
"This is a lovely first date." Luke informs fondly. "Thank you."   
“Yeah? Think I’ll get a second one?” Michael asks.   
"If you ask nicely." Luke affirms.   
Mikey clears his throat, getting down on one knee. “Dr. Lucas Hemmings. Would you do me the absolute honor of going on a second date with me?” He asks, spreading his arms open wide.   
Luke laughs delightedly, nodding. "Darling Micheal I would be honored to accept such a lovely invitation."   
Michael smiles at that, standing back up and wraps his arms around Luke’s waist to hold him close.   
"You're cute." Luke informs happily, wrapping his arms around Mikey's neck.   
“Are you reading my mind?” Michael accuses teasingly.   
"Yes." Luke nods seriously, his lips quirking up after a moment.   
“You’re going to be an adventure, Luke.” Michael says softly.   
"Adventures are always fun right?" Luke checks softly.   
“Always,” Mikey winks, reassuring him fondly.   
"Good." Luke breathes, smiling at him. "Don't overcook my steak." He adds teasingly.   
“I would never,” Michael gasps playfully, getting two plates down and a couple of forks and knives.   
"Can I help?" Luke asks.   
“Nope.” Michael winks, grabbing the food from the oven and turns the stove off. He plates their food, setting it at the table. “Thirsty?”   
"Just water is fine thank you." Luke smiles, fond.   
Michael nods, fixing them a couple of drinks before settling in his chair. “Now, dig in.”   
“Be careful what you ask for.” Luke teases, happily cutting off a piece of steak.   
“I’m always careful.” Mikey answers with a wink.   
“Oh that’s no way to live.” Luke laughs. “I live on the wild side, you should try it sometime.” He muses playfully, groaning happily at the taste of his steak.   
Michael closes his eyes at the sound, taking a sip of his water. “Think I have plenty of the wild side in me, don’t you?” He teases back.   
“I don’t know you seem pretty tame.” Luke winks.   
“Think so, do you?” Mikey smirks, taking a bite of his own steak.   
“Oh I know so.” Luke teases.   
“Oh baby, the things I could show you.” Mikey chuckles.   
Luke smiles innocently at him. “Who’s to say it would be new information?”   
“Then maybe it’s you who has something to show me.” Mikey gives.   
Luke laughs softly. "I don't, but that was a good answer."   
“Thanks babe,” Michael winks. “How’s yours?” He asks.   
“My food? Amazing.” Luke groans.   
“I wouldn’t say amazing.” Michael breathes. “I’d rather be eating something else.”   
Luke pauses, blushing darkly. Mikey smiles at him innocently, taking a sip of his water. Luke sticks out his tongue- maturely thank you very much. "Not until the third date thank you, I'm a classy man."   
Michael chuckles, “Looking forward to it then, whenever you’re ready.”   
"Thank you." Luke smiles warmly, taking another bite happily.   
Michael smiles back at the cute lad, he’s not really like anyone he’s ever met before. He loves it. Loves spending time with him. They’ll take that step when Luke’s ready. They don’t really have to wait on him, he’s been ready since the day he met Luke.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luke blushes.   
“You’re just really special,” Mikey says fondly.   
"You're sweet." Luke smiles warmly.   
“Just for you,” Michael smiles. “So other than doctoring, what do you do?”  
"Don't really have much free time." Luke admits. "I like watching films, trying out new places to eat, farmers markets. You?"  
“Farmers markets are fun. Lots of fresh stuff. Films- definitely and I play guitar. Usually with Niall.” Mikey admits.   
"That's awesome." Luke beams.   
“Thanks,” Mikey blushes a bit.   
"You'll play for me?" Luke requests hopefully.   
“I will,” Michael promises.   
"Ace." Luke beams.   
“When do you work next at the hospital?” Michael asks. Maybe he can take Luke to the farmers market and let him pick out things he wants, so he can cook for him.   
"Thursday." Luke hums thoughtfully.   
“Good, I know what we’re doing for our date.” Michael smiles.   
"Oh?" Luke prompts fondly.   
“Yup,” Mikey winks. “But you’ll have to wait.”   
"Mike." Luke whines.   
“Where’s the romance in telling you where we’re going?” Mikey coos.   
"Secrets don't make friends." Luke grins.   
“I don’t want to be your friend,” Mikey sticks out his tongue.   
"Not even my boyfriend?" Luke pouts.   
“That’s what I meant love,” Mikey smiles gently, squeezing his hand.   
"I know." Luke smiles cheekily in return.   
“So mean to me,” Michael huffs playfully.   
Luke laughs. "I'm sorry."   
“No you’re not,” Michael shakes his head fondly.   
"Maybe not completely." Luke smiles lovingly.   
Michael settles back in his chair when he’s done eating, smiling back at him. “How did you get mixed up in all this?”  
"I uh- I used to buy pills, from Harry." Luke admits.   
“Oh?” Michael prompts gently, no judgement in his tone.   
"When I was first in uni." Luke affirms. "I took on double the workload. So when I was tired and my mind went everywhere, I'd take a pill and get to focus again."   
“Makes sense, didn’t see you as the hardcore drug type.” Michael nods, scooping up both of their plates when Luke is done and sets them in the sink. “Dessert?” He asks.   
Luke laughs softly. “No? Don’t think I did heroine or summat?”   
Michael shakes his head, pulling out ice cream from the fridge and a couple of spoons, nodding for him to follow to the couch. “Nah, you’re too.... ambitious.” He decides.   
“Heroine is an ambitious drug. Maybe meth then.” Luke hums, teasing.   
“You’re ridiculous,” Michael laughs softly, kicking off his boots before settling on the couch, patting the spot next to him.   
Luke giggles softly, walking over to him, sitting down on the couch happily.   
“Hope you don’t mind cookie dough,” Michael smiles, scooting closer to the long legged lad.   
“I love cookie dough.” Luke informs happily.   
“Good,” Michael hands him a spoon, turning on the telly. “Film?”  
“Sure.” Luke agrees, kicking off his shoes, cuddling into Micheal’s side.   
Michael throws a blanket over them, resting the ice cream on his lap before putting an arm around Luke’s shoulders. “What kind of films do you like?” He asks.   
“I like pretty much anything.” Luke admits.   
“You are no help,” Michael chuckles, poking Luke’s side.   
Luke squeaks, batting at his hand. “Comedy.”   
“Someone is ticklish,” Michael smirks, putting the ice cream aside, letting his fingers dance up Luke’s sides.   
“No Mike!” Luke squeals, batting his hands away as he laughs and squirms.   
“But this is so much more fun than a film.” Michael shakes his head, smiling at the older lad’s laugh.   
“Not for me.” Luke huffs out.   
Michael winks, stopping his fingers. “Sorry.” He grins wolfishly.   
Luke pouts, breathless, cheeks pink. “Liar.”   
“I’m not sorry for making you laugh.” Michael smiles.   
“That was a pained laugh.” Luke points out, amused. “No one enjoys being tickled.”  
“I do,” Michael hums.   
“Oh?” Luke prompts. “Where are you ticklish then?”   
“No where,” Michael laughs.   
“Then you’re a liar.” Luke huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Don’t be like that,” Michael pouts, pulling Luke close.   
“Nope.” Luke turns away, hiding a smile.   
“Luke,” Michael whines, pulling him into his lap instead.   
“Micheal.” Luke snorts. “Is that how you get your way? Forced cuddles?” He asks, fond.   
“Don’t want to force it,” Michael says quickly, letting him go.   
“It was a joke.” Luke assures, taking his hand. “If I felt forced you’d know.”   
“Oh good,” Michael breathes.   
“Besides, I’m a Doctor. I know at least 17 spots to hit, poke or kick to disarm you in under 30 seconds.” Luke hums.   
“That’s hot,” Michael nods.   
Luke laughs. “You think so?”   
“Yeah, as long as it’s not aimed at me.” Mikey affirms.   
“Noted.” Luke smiles.   
“Now, where were we before you distracted me?” Michael teases. “Oh, right. Film.” He nods, picking it a funny one.   
“I did not distract you.” Luke pouts.   
“You did with your ticklishness.“ Michael points out, getting up to put the ice cream back in the freezer.   
“Oh my bad.” Luke sasses playfully.   
“Yeah yeah,” Michael dismisses, plopping back onto the couch.   
Luke rolls his eyes fondly, smiling at him.   
“Wanna cuddle?” Mikey waggles his eyebrows. Luke laughs softly, opening his arms for the lad.   
Michaels a bit surprised but takes it anyway, cuddling into the doctor happily.   
“Don’t look so surprised.” Luke muses fondly, scratching at his scalp.   
“Gonna make me fall asleep,” Michael warns.   
“If you’re tired you can.” Luke reasons softly.   
“I’m not, but your fingers feel nice.” Michael hums.   
“One of my many talents.” Luke teases softly.   
“What’s another?” Michael asks, turning so he can look at Luke instead of the telly.   
Luke hums thoughtfully. “Pretty decent at cutting people up.”   
“That’s- interesting.” Michael nods.   
Luke laughs. “It’s not as morbid as I made it sound. I’m a trauma doctor, meaning surgery kind of just- happens more often then not. Cross trained so I can work on either unit.”   
“Oh,” Michael smiles. “That makes more sense.”   
“Were you worried you fancy a serial killer?” Luke asks, amused.   
“No, worse. A psychopath disguised as a doctor.” Michael winks.   
“Oh I am that.” Luke teases.   
“Whatever ya weirdo.” Michael rolls his eyes.   
“You like me, doesn’t that make you the weirdo?” Luke beams.   
“Yes, but I’ve always known I was a weirdo. Am a weirdo.” Michael points out, cupping his cheek with one hand.   
“Well I like you, weirdo.” Luke says sincerely.   
“Best news I’ve heard all day.” Mikey smiles softly.   
Luke blushes lightly. "You're super cheesy aren't you?"   
“Definitely,” Michael nods, dropping his hand. Luke smiles, kissing his nose.   
“You missed.” Mikey pouts.   
“Did I?” Luke teases. “Oh, here right?” He kisses Mikey’s cheek.   
“Closer,” Michael nods.   
“Here?” Luke whispers, kissing the corner of his mouth.   
“Almost there.” Michael whispers back.   
Luke giggles softly, kissing him gently. Michael sighs happily, he’s been waiting a while for this. He cups Luke’s cheeks and kisses him softly. Luke grins into the kiss, cupping the back of Mikey’s neck.   
Michael sits up a bit more, pulling Luke with him. He keeps the kiss sweet, though he wants to take it further than he should, he doesn’t. He kisses him happily, making sure that he doesn’t feel rushed.   
“You’re a great kisser.” Luke whispers against his lips.   
Michael smiles, “What a cheesy thing to say.” He teases, leaving a soft, lingering kiss against his lips.   
“No, cheesy thing to say would be ‘totally worth the wait’.” Luke corrects softly.   
“But it so was,” Michael beams.   
Luke laughs softly, smiling warmly at him. “26 years.” He informs. “I think I have you beat.”   
“You’ve been waiting to kiss me for 26 years?” Michael raises an eyebrow.   
“I’ve been waiting for someone special.” Luke affirms, shyer.   
Michael softens, cupping Luke’s cheeks again. “Only beat my by a hand full of months then. Found someone pretty special myself.”   
“I was your first kiss?” Luke asks.   
“Once- I was 7 and she stole my ninja turtle mask while she kissed me.” Michael sighs.   
Luke laughs at that. “Was It reciprocated?”   
“No, she smelled like glue.” Michael scrunches up his nose.   
“Then It doesn’t count.” Luke informs, laughing louder at his response.   
Michael smiles at that, hugging Luke close. “I was devastated, why are you laughing at me?”  
“I just- it was funny. I’m not laughing at you.” Luke promises fondly.   
“I’m teasing you silly,” Mikey smiles.   
“Tosser.” Luke huffs fondly.   
Michael winks, pulling Luke to cuddle into him as he lies back. “Yours.”   
Luke smiles softly. “I like the title.” He whispers.   
“Me too,” Michael hums, kissing his temple.   
“Thank you.” Luke whispers earnestly.   
“Anytime,” Michael promises.   
Luke leans up, pecking his lips, before settling down on his chest again happily.   
——-  
Niall squeals excitedly when he wakes up, kissing Bear’s nose. “It’s Christmas, do you know what that means?” He coos at her. “Your daddy gets to meet your brother.” He says happily.   
Harry opens the front door, smiling warmly at Greg and Denise. “Morning, come on in.” He encourages softly. “‘M Harry, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” He holds a hand out for Denise.   
“What a gentleman.” Denise smiles, shaking his hand. “I’m Denise, it’s really nice to meet you.”   
“I can be a gentleman.” Harry smiles charmingly. “It really is lovely, I’ve heard a lot about you.”   
“He really is charming,” Denise cuddles into Greg’s side. “I’ve heard loads about you too.”   
“All bad things I’m sure.” Harry teases, closing the door behind them.   
“No, about half and half.” Denise teases back, looking around. “Your place is lovely.”   
“Thank you, please, make yourselves comfortable.” Harry smiles. “Niall is still sleeping, and brekkie is almost ready. The tree is in the corner, if you want to put your gifts for him under there.”   
“Not just him,” Denise assures, smiling kindly at him, walking over to the tree.   
Harry shakes his head fondly. “It’s uh- more festive than usual.” He admits, gesturing to all the decorations. “I take it Niall usually decorates?”   
“He loves it,” Denise smiles. “It was weird not having him playing Christmas music and making cookies and hanging mistletoe everywhere.”   
“There are cookies.” Harry affirms, playfully wide eyed. “You’re officially moved in then?”   
“I have,” Denise says happily, kissing Greg’s cheek.   
Greg smiles warmly at her, kissing the top of her head. “Finally.” He teases.   
“I get busy too,” Denise teases. “Hi Bear.” She coos happily when the puppy runs into the room as Niall comes out of the bedroom.   
Harry smiles over at Niall. “Hi baby.”   
Greg glances over as well, smiling goofily. “Oi where’s your jumper?” He gestures to his own.   
“Hi,” Niall smiles, standing on his toes to give Harry’s cheek a kiss. “Oh! Be right back.” He pads back off to the bedroom.   
“You have matching jumpers?” Harry questions, amused.   
“Oh they do, wait until you’ve seen the St. Patrick’s day jumper.” Denise rolls her eyes fondly.   
Harry laughs. “Oh that I’ve got to see.”   
“It’s something,” Denise nods. “We’re so getting one of these babies.” She beams, letting Bear lick her face.   
“What have you done?” Greg pouts.   
Harry chuckles. “I’m sure when Ni decides to go back, you lot will have plenty of time with Bear.” He reasons, quieter.   
Denise looks up at him, giving him a soft smile. “You want him to stay.” She notes.   
“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Harry says softly. “Makes it a home.”   
Denise gives Greg a pointed look, he needs to talk to this poor lad. “I know what you mean. And speaking of Ni, I’m going to go eat all of his Christmas cookies. They’re the best.” She smiles.   
“Not yet!” Harry squeaks. “I made brekkie.” He adds, clearing his throat.   
Greg looks at him, bursting into laughter. “I’m sorry. What was that?”   
“We don’t have to talk about it Gregory.” Harry huffs, blushing darkly. He groans, hitting his head on the table.   
“You want him to move in?” Greg says softly. “Denise has been pushing me to talk to you about it- obviously.”   
Harry chuckles, lifting his head. “I do.” He admits. “But he seems adamant on the idea of going back.”   
“That’s because of me.” Greg says.   
“But you already know that.”   
“I get it.” Harry shrugs, smiling. “He doesn’t want you to be alone. But it’s not just you, he doesn’t want to be alone. He’d rather, I move in with you lot- and as far as we’ve come Greg, we’re not that far.” He chuckles. “But I think, as much as it is for you, it’s for him too. He’s more likely to never be alone in a house of four than in a flat with two.”   
Greg nods solemnly, “I don’t want him to be afraid forever.” He says softly. “I trust you with him. I want him to be happy, to thrive and he does that with you. I’m not alone. I’m not lonely. I’ll miss him like crazy, but I’ll still see him. He deserves a shot at happiness and family just like I do.”   
“I’ve been looking at houses.” Harry admits. “A little out of the city. There are some nice ones.” He says softly. “It would mean a bit longer of a commute for work, but, I think it might be good for him.”   
Greg nods, “Might be good for you too. Most people know where your flat is.”   
Harry nods at that. “Yeah.” He whispers. “All I need is someone coming around here looking for a fight.”   
“I’ll talk to him,” Greg promises. “He wants to be with you, he’s just scared.”   
“I know.” Harry assures. “Baby steps. He’s doing good, he’s off bedrest and he’ll sit out on the balcony with me, he’s getting better.” He smiles warmly.   
“Thank you for that,” Greg says sincerely.   
“Found it!” Niall beams, coming out of the room with his jumper.   
“You look so cute, come on then. Need a picture.” Denise smiles.   
Harry softens at the look on Niall’s face, a warm smile on his lips. Greg chuckles, walking over to his little brother, playfully resting his arm on Niall’s head like he’s an arm rest.   
“Hey,” Niall giggles, smiling up at his big brother. Denise takes the picture then tells Greg to scoot.   
“Harry, get in. First Christmas together.” Denise smiles.   
Harry snorts. “I’m not dressed for the occasion.” He pouts, walking over to Niall.   
“You’re you, you’re dressed perfectly.” Niall promises.   
Harry beams at him, stepping up behind him, wrapping his arms around the lads waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “Too good to me.”   
Niall turns, kissing his cheek. “Never.” He says fondly. Denise snaps a picture of their little moment before making them look at her.   
“I love you.” Harry whispers, smiling at the camera.   
Niall’s breath hitches, smiling widely. Denise catches the picture. “What a big smile.” She chuckles. Niall turns to Harry, looking at him wide eyed. “I love you too.” He says earnestly.   
“Why do you look so surprised my love?” Harry whispers, kissing his forehead lovingly.   
“Because you love me.” Niall breathes. “Me.” He hugs him tightly.   
Harry holds him close, rocking them from side to side. “Of course I do. You’re perfect.”   
“Am not,” Niall blushes.   
“Yes you are.” Harry replies earnestly. “To me and for me, you are.”   
“I love you so much,” Niall says happily.   
“I love you too.” Harry breathes, kissing him softly.   
Denise smiles gently at that, “look how happy he is.” She hugs Greg’s arm.  
“I know.” Greg smiles softly, kissing the top of her head. “They’re good for each other.”   
“You need to talk to him.” Denise says fondly.   
“I will.” Greg promises. “We’ll be happy for now before the seriousness starts.”   
Denise nods, “Of course.” She agrees. Niall pulls away when the oven beeps. “Think our food is ready.”   
He breathes.   
“Yeah.” Harry beams, pecking his lips then jogs into the kitchen. “Sit, get comfy please.”   
“Okay,” Niall giggles. “Did you bring him?” He asks, clinging to Greg’s arm.   
“I did.” Greg whispers, fond.   
“He’s perfect. When I saw him online I knew.” Niall beams. “Thank you.”   
“My pleasure love.” Greg winks.   
“Where is he?” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
“Josh has him out in the hall.” Greg admits. “Didn’t want to ruin your surprise.”   
“Poor Josh, have to get him a nice present.” Niall smiles softly. “Thank you for picking him up for me.” He says a bit quieter.   
“Josh is very happy with his job today.” Greg chuckles. “I’d do anything for you.” He ruffles his hair.  
“Big softie,” Niall teases, but hugs him happily.   
“Only with you.” Greg teases, holding him close.   
“Can I tell you what I want for my birthday?” Niall asks.   
“Of course.” Greg encourages.   
“A niece or nephew.” Niall smiles innocently.   
Greg laughs at that. “I’ll let Dee know.”   
“Good,” Niall smiles happily.   
“Lets go eat hm? Your lad put a lot of effort into it.” Greg winks.   
“He’s perfect isn’t he?” Niall sighs happily.   
Greg wraps an arm around Niall’s shoulders, keeping him close. “He’s not really a Christmas fan. Is he perfect now?” He teases.   
“He doesn’t have to be. I have enough Christmas love for the both of us.” Niall smiles.   
“I know.” Greg smiles warmly. “Where are the tunes?”   
Niall gasps, jogging off to get his phone before he stops, realizing he still doesn’t have one. “Harry! Can I borrow your phone?”   
“Yeah babe.” Harry calls back, amused. “What’s happening?” He asks Greg, handing him his plate.   
“Christmas music,” Greg smirks.   
Harry whines quietly. “Is this an every year thing?” He pouts.   
“Yep, better get used to it.” Greg smiles. “Thanks for the food, mate.”  
“I tried to make it festive.” Harry grins.   
“Looks great, bro.” Greg assures, sitting next to Denise. She giggles when the music fills the air through the speakers. “How much do you want to bet he’s dancing?” She teases.   
Harry smiles at the idea. For Niall, he’d dance. “Oh he definitely is.”   
“He’s already asked me for his birthday present,” Greg informs.   
“Oh?” Harry looks at him.   
“Wants us to have a baby,” Greg gestures to He and Denise.   
“Ohhhh.” Harry laughs, waggling his eyebrows.   
“Animals and babies.” Greg snorts fondly.   
“He’s a nurturer.” Harry muses fondly. “Ni, come eat babe.”   
“Coming.” Niall calls, padding into the room. “Sorry,” He says breathlessly and pink cheeked.   
Harry shakes his head fondly, offering Niall his hand. “‘S more fun to dance with someone.”   
Niall beams at him, taking his hand happily. “Cute.” Denise coos.   
“So cheesy.” Greg groans playfully. Harry smiles back at Niall, spinning him around. “I don’t know the words.” He admits.  
“You love it,” Denise says lovingly, kissing his cheek. She knows how much he loves seeing Niall so happy.   
“That’s okay, I do.” Niall assures, singing along with the words. “All I want for Christmas is you.” He winks.   
Harry laughs, pulling him closer, dancing with his precious little boyfriend. He’d endure Christmas every day for the rest of his life if it meant seeing Niall this happy again.   
“A baby, huh?” Denise raises an eyebrow.   
“That’s what he asked for.” Greg grins innocently.   
“What do you think?” Denise laughs fondly, pecking his lips.   
“I mean, I love trying.” Greg waggles his eyebrows.   
Denise rolls her eyes fondly, “it is pretty eventful.”   
Greg laughs. “Thank you.” He winks. “But, that being said- my parents would roll over in their graves if I got you pregnant without marrying you first.”   
“Mine would too, and mine are still living. So we’ll hold off. Maybe we can give him what he wants in a few birthdays.” Denise smiles.   
Greg nods. “That’s why I love you. You get me.” He grins.   
“I love you too,” She says warmly, kissing him tenderly for a mo. “Your food is getting cold.” She teases the couple.   
Harry smiles at her. “Totally worth it.”   
“I’m sure,” She coos.   
“Alright alright.” Niall giggles, pulling Harry over to the table.   
Harry sits down, smiling warmly at him. “Dig in love.”   
Niall doesn’t have to be told twice, taking a bite happily. “This is so good, and so cute.” He smiles gratefully at Harry. “Thank you.”   
“Anything for you.” Harry says sincerely.   
“I know, but I know you’re not a fan. This means a lot.” Niall says earnestly.   
Harry kisses the back of his hand. “I like seeing you this happy.”   
“I really hope you love your presents.” Niall says lovingly.   
“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry softens.   
“Of course I did. You deserve so much. I couldn’t give you everything but thought I could get you a few things.” Niall smiles.   
“Thank you, But I’ve got everything I need right here.” Harry thumbs over Niall’s smile, sincere.   
Niall lights up even more, kissing his thumb. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Harry smiles.   
“Are Louis and Zayn gonna come over?” Niall asks.   
Harry nods. “They sleep in, usually.” He muses. “But they’ll be over.”   
“Okay,” Niall smiles happily.   
“How’s Louis doing?” Greg asks softly.   
“He’s, not doing well.” Harry admits quietly.   
Greg nods, “let us know if there’s anything we can do.” He says softly.   
“Thank you.” Harry says sincerely. “Right now all we can do is support him, and remind him that we love him.” He pushes his food around.   
“Sorry for the heavy topic. We were just worried about him and-“ Greg looks away from Niall.   
“‘S okay.” Harry squeezes Niall’s hand. “They’re both little little warriors.”   
“I’m gonna have to go to the gym after today. No one is eating any of the cookies if I get to them first.” Denise warns, pulling a smile from Niall.  
“They’re phenomenal.” Harry affirms. “I’ve gained like 10 pounds, and I blame you.” He teases, pointing at Niall.   
“In muscle maybe,” Niall snorts.   
“I haven’t gone to the gym in months.” Harry pouts at him.   
“It doesn’t show,” Niall smiles, squeezing his bicep. Denise winks at Greg, he’s going to love their gift then.   
“Thank you baby.” Harry smiles, leaning over to peck his lips. “Ready for your presents?”   
“I’m ready to give presents,” Niall smiles.   
“No get.” Harry corrects, standing up and scoops him up with a bright smile.   
Niall squeaks, giggling softly. “Coming?” He peeks over Harry’s shoulder at his brother.   
“Yeah, you lot get settled, I’ll be right back.” Greg winks.   
“Okay,” Niall smiles at that, kissing Harry’s neck.   
Harry sits Niall down on the couch, pulling out a little elf hat with a bell on it, putting it on. “What do you think?”   
Niall lights up, “You look amazing.”   
“We did this at one of my foster houses.” Harry admits, smiling at him. “The ‘gift elf’. Handed out all the gifts.”   
“You’re a hot elf.” Niall winks.   
“Thank you.” Harry laughs. “I hated the job.” He muses. “Don’t today though.”  
“You’re so incredible, you know that?” Niall asks, kissing him lovingly. Harry hums happily, kissing him back softly.   
“I can’t wait to give you your presents.” Niall smiles.   
“Ni.” Harry chuckles. “I’m the elf, I don’t get gifts until last.”   
“Well I was saving one of them for last anyway.” Niall sticks out his tongue.   
“Oh?” Harry smiles. “Which one do I give then boss?”   
“Whichever you want,” Niall smiles cutely at him.   
“Well where did Greg go?” Harry pouts.   
“I don’t know,” Niall admits. “He said he’d be back though.”   
Greg comes back in a moment later, carrying a box. “Forgot one, sorry.”   
“You already bought too much.” Niall scolds.   
“Oh hush.” Greg winks.   
Niall giggles, looking at Harry. “Alright gift elf. Think we’re ready.”   
“Alright, the big one first?” Harry guesses.   
“You’re the elf,” Niall singsongs.   
“The elf gets bossed around.” Harry laughs. “At least, from my experience.” He muses, taking the box from Greg and hands it to Niall.   
“Oh- thank you.” Niall says, holding onto the box.   
“Open it.” Harry chuckles.   
“Oh, we’re not all going to open one?” Niall asks, starting to rip the paper open.   
“Nope.” Harry chirps. “Or is it how you lot do it?”   
“We don’t have a specific way.” Denise assures. “He’s just being bashful.” She coos. Niall smiles a bit at her, cheeks pink. “Gonna help me open it?” He giggles when Bear hops in his lap. He finally gets all the paper off then opens it up.   
“It’s kind of a gift for bear too.” Greg admits. Inside is a whole bunch of toys and blankets and little outfits and accessories for the pup.   
Niall lights up happily, “Bear, look baby girl.” He says, pulling out a toy for her. “Thank you guys.”   
“Our pleasure love.” Greg promises fondly.   
Bear yips happily, taking the toy and hops out of Niall’s lap, curling up next to the couch to chew on it. “Gonna have fun dressing her up.” Niall beams.   
“Little princess.” Harry coos, handing Greg and Denise their gift.   
Denise takes it with a warm smile, opening the box. “Harry.” She says, looking up at him when she sees what’s inside. “This is too much.”   
“‘S not.” Harry assures fondly.   
“Thank you,” She smiles fondly. “Looks like we’re going to Italy for a couple of weeks then.” She squeezes Greg’s hand.   
“That’s- Jesus Harry.” Greg huffs incredulously.   
“Might help with the baby.” Harry winks.   
Niall giggles at the blush on Denise’s face. “Wait until you see the villa.” He says happily.   
“Niall picked it.” Harry affirms. “‘S beautiful.” He hands them another envelope. “This goes with it.”   
“I might marry him,” Denise teases, taking the envelope.   
“Mine.” Niall shakes his head.   
“All yours.” Harry takes his hand, kissing the back of it. “Perks of being the king.” He winks.   
Niall smiles softly at that, nodding. “Alright, ours isn’t so extravagant but you have to open that green one with the blue bow on it now.” Denise says.   
Harry nods, standing. He gets the correct package, handing it to Niall.   
“Harry, this is yours.” Niall holds it back up.   
“Mine?” Harry asks, gently taking it back.   
“Yeah love.” Niall smiles softly.   
“Weren’t going to leave you out were we?” Denise says softly, her heart breaking a bit at the utter surprise on Harry’s face. Like no one has ever thought to give him something for Christmas.   
“You lot didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry says softly, sitting next to Niall, gently undoing the bow.   
“Course we did, we’re family.” Greg smiles. “Go on then. Not gonna save all the paper and stuff.”  
“This is special Gregory.” Harry huffs playfully, tearing open the wrapping paper.   
Greg chuckles, smiling at the curiosity on Niall’s face. They hadn’t told him what they got Harry. He wanted it to actually be a surprise.   
Harry gently picks up the Black boxing gloves, thumbing over the gold embroidery ‘the king’ with a crown over it. He pulls out the satin robe, gently looking over the neat ‘Styles’ and gold crown on the back. “Thank you.” He breathes, earnest.   
“I know you box, or used to. Maybe we can try them out some time.” Greg smiles.   
“Yeah.” Harry beams. “I’d love to. Thank you, really.”   
“Course,” Greg gives him a sincere expression. He’s really come to like Harry, it helps that he’s so good to his brother and he doesn’t know what he would have done these past few weeks without him. But not just because of his brother, but all that Time spent with Harry has really given Greg a new perspective on the lad.   
Harry neatly puts it back in the box, putting his gift to the side. He stands, giving the pair a warm hug. Denise smiles softly, hugging him back, happy to see Greg is too.   
Harry clears his throat, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh- sorry.” He chuckles, turning back to the tree.   
“Don’t be.” Greg squeezes his shoulder.   
Harry gives him a grateful grin, reaching around the tree to get Niall’s gift. “I’ve learned I’m not a great wrapper, so I’m sorry it isn’t properly wrapped.” He grins sheepishly pulling out a guitar with a red bow on it, handing it to Niall.   
“Harry,” Niall breathes, taking it gently. “It’s beautiful.”   
“And- it’s left handed.” Harry beams. “And wait for it, turn it over.”   
Niall does as he says, looking at it curiously.   
“It’s signed by Don Henley.” Harry admits brightly. “You see?”  
“Oh my god- Harry.” Niall breathes. “How- when- what?” He runs his fingers over the signature.   
“I know how much you like the Eagles.” Harry says softly. “When I ordered the guitar- it was coming from the states. And I have a mate, who may have owed me a favor who knows said idol and he asked him to sign it.”   
“This is- wow.” Niall tries to show his gratitude but he’s speechless. He stands up from his spot and stand on the couch instead so he’s level with Harry and kisses him. Harry chuckles softly, holding him close as he kisses him back lovingly.   
“Thank you.” Niall whispers against his lips.   
“It was my pleasure.” Harry grins. “You needed a new one anyway.”   
Niall nods, he hasn’t played in ages. It’s in his room back at Greg’s place. He’s been busy and as much as he cherishes that guitar, it’s a bit small, even for him now. “Will you open one of my gifts now?” He asks hopefully.   
“Of course.” Harry nods, fond. “You want the hat?”   
“Yes please,” Niall beams.   
Harry takes the hat off, fitting it onto Niall’s head and kisses his nose. “My cute little elf.”   
Niall blushes at that, handing Denise another envelope. If she’s going on vacation, she’ll need new clothes and things for it. Neither he or Harry know what all that is so they thought a gift card would suffice for their ignorance. And for Greg, he got them tickets to a derby county footie match. He bought those tickets before his accident though. The game isn’t for another little while but he hopes he can go, but it’s not looking so good at the mo. He hands Harry his gift next. He keeps talking about upgrading his system in his car, stereo and all high tech stuff that’s over Niall’s head. He did a little investigating and found the one Harry kept looking at on his laptop and ordered it. He hopes this is the right one at least.   
Harry smiles softly at him, gently opening the gift. He lights up, laughing a bit incredulously. “How did you know?”   
“I’m an elf. We always know.” Niall teases.   
Harry chuckles, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Thank you.”   
“My pleasure.” Niall hums happily.   
“I have my gift for Dee.” Greg says softly. “Can I give it to her?”   
“Yeah, of course.” Niall smiles. Denise looks at him curiously, she thought they would give gifts at home. That’s where all hers are for him.   
“I didn’t bring any of your gifts.” She pouts at him.   
“‘S okay, this one is special.” Greg picks up the little box, smiling warmly at her. He walks over to her, sinking to one knee. “Denise, my love.” He starts. “Hell, Italy sounds like more of romantic place for this, but I’m worried I’ll forget my speech.” He chuckles, opening the box. “We’ve been together for what feels like a lifetime, and it’s not enough. I want to spend a thousand lifetimes with you. I want to continue waking up beside you and falling asleep with you in my arms. I want a family with you, and I want all of you- forever. So, with these too as our witnesses, I’ll ask you this: will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?”   
Denise smiles wetly at him, nodding happily. “Yeah-“ she breathes. “Yes, definitely Yes.” She says quickly. Niall squeaks happily, clutching Harry’s shirt.   
Greg beams at her, slipping the ring on and kisses her lovingly. Harry smiles at Niall, kissing his temple, whistling at the pair. Niall giggles when Greg flips him off. Denise kisses him back happily, cupping the back of his neck.   
“Babies.” Niall lights up.   
Harry chuckles. “Little baby crazy hm?” He teases fondly.   
“They’ll have cute kids. I just wanna steal them.” Niall smiles innocently.   
Harry huffs out a soft laugh. “While they snog, wanna give you a gift.”   
Niall smiles, happy for his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. “Spoiling me again but I suppose that was part of our agreement.” He teases.   
Harry takes his hand, grabbing the gift and guides Niall to his room. Niall looks back at the other couple, they haven’t even noticed- probably won’t. “What are we doing?” He asks.   
“Gift.” Harry smiles, closing the door behind them.   
“What is it?” Niall asks curiously.   
“Sit.” Harry encourages gently.   
Niall hops up on the bed and sits, waiting patiently. Harry hands him the envelope, sinking to his knees in front of him, watching the lad with hopeful eyes.   
Niall tilts his head, opening the envelope carefully.   
“You don’t- you don’t have to like it.” Harry assures gently. “I bought it before everything that happened and then I didn’t get it refunded because I thought maybe it would be good for you. Maybe you’d need an escape.” He rambles, when Niall pulls out the tickets to Greece.   
Niall’s eyes tear up, he wants to go so bad but leaving the flat? That’s admitting that there’s life outside of this flat. There are people more people that could possibly want to do unspeakable things to him. But he wants to go. He wants to be with Harry there so badly.   
Harry gently thumbs over his calf. “You can say no. That’s why I wanted to do this in a more private setting, so you don’t feel pressured.” He soothes.   
“I really want to go-“ Niall swallows. “I wanna go with you. Don’t want to be afraid.”   
“Hey.” Harry softens, cupping his cheek. “You don’t have to decide now yeah?” He kisses away the tears. “But maybe my escape can be yours too.”   
Niall nods, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Thank you, really. I love you so much- you can’t even imagine.”   
Harry holds him close, kissing the side of his head. “I can.” He promises. “Because I love you too, just as much.” He whispers.   
Niall smiles, clinging to him. “Let’s go open the rest of the gifts, I’m ready to give you your very last one.” He beams.   
“Okay.” Harry agrees fondly, pecking his lips. “But you know- I’ll keep you safe yeah?”   
“Yeah, always feel safe with you.” Niall says sincerely.   
“Good.” Harry smiles softly, scooping him up and carries him out.   
Niall smiles excitedly when they’re all done, hopping up from his spot on the couch. “One more present.” He singsongs, padding over to the door.   
“Where are you going?” Harry laughs.   
“Don’t worry about it. Close your eyes.” Niall says fondly, knocking on the door so Josh will know they’re ready. Harry shakes his head fondly, humoring him.   
“Thank you.” Niall whispers to Josh, cuddling the puppy to his chest. “Hi sweetheart, ready to meet your daddy? He’s going to love you.” He says quietly, kissing his nose as he makes his way to Harry. “Are your eyes really closed?”   
“Promise they are.” Harry affirms.   
“Good,” Niall beams, gently setting the baby German Shepherd in Harry’s lap. He watches fondly as the pup sniffs at Harry curiously, tail wagging happily. He scoops up Bear, smiling at her as well when she tries to sniff her new brother. “Open up.”   
“Did you just regift Bear- oh.” Harry teases opening his eyes. “Well hello you.” He breathes, petting the pup fondly.   
The puppy leans excitedly into Harry’s touch, licking at his hand as he curls up in Harry’s lap. “Course I didn’t regift her. Can’t regift a princess.”   
“You got me a puppy?” Harry smiles over at him. “Scared she was becoming too much of a daddy’s girl?” He teases lovingly.   
“Of course she is,” Niall smiles, “but I thought maybe you could use one a little more your size and you can train him like you want.” He explains, giggling when the puppy shakes its bottom before he pounces at Harry’s gesturing hands.   
Harry laughs, playing with the excited pup. “Thank you Ni, really.” He breathes, sincere.   
“You’re very welcome.” Niall says, sitting next to him. “What are you gonna name him?” He asks, letting Bear sniff at the pup curiously now that she’s next to him.   
“Shit I don’t know.” Harry laughs.   
Niall kisses his cheek, letting Bear hop over to Harry’s lap with the new puppy. He smiles, relaxing when they start playing- he wasn’t sure how she’d do with another puppy. “That’s okay.” He assures.   
“Any ideas?” Harry asks fondly.   
“When I see German Shepherds I usually think of police or like protective kind of thing.” Niall muses. “Major or Duke or Gunner.” He says. “Call him Cap, or Zeus.” He lists thoughtfully.   
“I like Zeus.” Harry smiles warmly.   
“Zeus it is,” Niall smiles, petting their newest addition. Harry cups his cheek, pulling him into a loving kiss. Niall hums in surprise but kisses him back happily.   
“Love you.” Harry whispers into the kiss.   
“I love you more.” Niall whispers back.   
“Impossible.” Harry pouts.   
“Never,” Niall smiles, pecking his lips.  
“We are so getting a puppy.” Denise says excitedly. “After our trip.” She amends.   
“Look what you two have done.” Greg groans playfully.   
“You love it,” Niall teases. “Just look at these faces.” He says, scooping up the puppies.   
“Cutest puppy faces.” Greg agrees fondly.   
“See? You want one.” Niall nods confidently.   
“Well I was talking about you too.” Greg teases.   
Niall sticks out his tongue, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Need a haircut, Ni? S’getting long.” Denise notes.   
“Please.” Niall nods.   
“He’s got some dye in the bathroom too.” Harry informs fondly.   
“Up you get. Let’s go make you a new lad.” Denise winks, smiling fondly at the blush. “Thank you.” Niall says softly, setting the puppies down and follows after her.   
Harry watches after them with soft eyes. “You’ve got a good one.”   
“She’s been amazing with him. I started dating her before mum and da died and I told her he would be my priority and she didn’t even blink. She just stepped in and helped. She’s the mother figure I don’t know how to play and he adores her.” Greg says lovingly.   
“I see why.” Harry affirms fondly.   
“Thank you for our gifts, really. You didn’t have to do that.” Greg says. “And call me anytime. If you need me to come stay with him while you go do what you need to.”   
“Thank you.” Harry says sincerely. “We wanted to.”   
Greg smiles at that, “Has he decided what he’s going to do about school?”  
Harry shakes his head. “Not yet, but I talked to Ash. If Niall decides to do online then so will he.”  
Greg nods, “He’s a good kid. Seems like Liam is taking good care of him.” He muses. “Maybe he should come talk to him.”   
“We could try.” Harry agrees softly.   
“I love Niall, so much. But he’s always been a happy lad, it’s killing me to see him so scared and cautious of everything. I’ll never be able to imagine what they did to him but I don’t want this for him.” Greg says.   
“I wouldn’t try if I were you.” Harry says quietly, clearing his throat. “I don’t either.” He promises. “I’m trying.”   
“I know you are. He’s already a little better because of you.” Greg gives him a reassuring smile. “The only time I’ve ever seen him close to This was his ex boyfriend. And it wasn’t even half as bad. Not even in the same way really.”   
“He doesn’t talk about his ex much.” Harry muses.   
Greg nods, “Good.” He breathes. “That whole thing was a shit show.”   
“Noted.” Harry chuckles.   
“Are you going to just buy a house and surprise him or ask his opinion?” Greg asks.   
“I’ll ask his opinion, but I won’t let him know I’m buying.” Harry admits.   
“Good idea.” Greg agrees.   
“Cheers.” Harry smiles warmly. “So, engaged man. Congrats.”   
“Thanks mate,” Greg breathes. “Wanted to be retired before I proposed.”  
“Smart idea.” Harry agrees. “Staying in the same place?”   
“Doubt it. We don’t need such a big house anymore. Of course my guys will come see me but it won’t be like it was before.” Greg says.   
“It won’t be immediately though.” He admits. “Don’t want too much change to go on while he’s recovering. Maybe closer to the time of the wedding or when we get back from the honeymoon.”   
Harry nods thoughtfully. “And you know if trouble ever finds you, we have your back.”   
“I appreciate that,” Greg says sincerely.   
“So don’t worry.” Harry ruffles his hair.   
“Thanks kid,” Greg chuckles.   
Harry groans. “‘M not a kid.”   
“I know, but you’re in love with my kid brother so...” Greg winks.   
“I’ll take it.” Harry grins, nodding.  
“You’ve got a visitor.” Greg chuckles, nodding down at Zeus who looks up at Harry, tail wagging.   
“Hi boy.” Harry coos, patting his lap. “Come here.”   
Zeus wags his tail harder, his whole back end shaking at the attention. He jumps, hitting the couch on the first try but doesn’t let it deter him, his tail still wagging as he tries a second and third time before he finally makes it, crawling into Harry’s lap. “Ni can sure pick ‘em.” Greg teases.   
“So fucking cute.” Harry chuckles. “He does.” He agrees, petting the pup. “You’re going to be so good for him.” He coos at the puppy.   
“This was meant to be your present. He said you’d never had a dog of your own.” Greg points out.   
“No I know.” Harry assures. “But I want a dog that will keep him safe if I’m not here.”   
“I get that,” Greg nods.   
“So, he’ll be ours.” Harry smiles.   
“Like Bear.” Greg smiles, snorting when Niall sneaks out of the bathroom, purple goop in his hair as he grabs the cookies off the table and heads back to the bathroom.   
Harry bites back a laugh, fond. “Weirdo.” He breathes lovingly.   
“Careful, you’re mushiness is showing.” Greg teases.   
“Sod off.” Harry laughs, standing when there’s a knock on the door. Greg laughs, winking at him.   
Harry rolls his eyes fondly, opening the door. “Hey lads.” He smiles warmly. “Merry Christmas.”   
“Merry Christmas,” Zayn smiles back, one arm around Louis, the other holding one of two pitbull puppies.   
“You have puppies.” Harry beams. “We do too!”   
Louis cracks a fond grin, “all the puppies.”   
“Haven’t named them yet.” Zayn chuckles, stepping inside with Louis. “Hi cutie.” He stops, petting Zeus from Harry’s arms.   
“This is Zeus.” Harry introduces, smiling at the pup who sniffs excitedly at all the new dogs and people in the flat.   
“Hiya Zeus.” Zayn chuckles at the excited puppy. “Thinking we may have lots of play dates.” He muses, setting the puppy in his hands down on the floor. “Poor Bear is going to be so tiny compared to them in just a few months.”   
“Bear is a princess and won’t take their shit.” Harry laughs.  
Louis giggles softly, keeping the other puppy close. “Where’s Ni?”   
“Denise is dying his hair and cutting it in the bathroom if you wanna go in their with them. He stole the cookies off the counter too.” Greg smiles softly.   
Zayn snorts, sounds about right. “Do you want to take her too?” He asks, scooping up the little white puppy again.   
Louis nods, taking the puppy and pads to the bathroom. “Hey Ni.”   
“Louis,” Niall smiles brightly. “Merry Christmas.” He says fondly, patting the seat beside himself on the stool. “Who are these little babies?”   
“Merry Christmas.” Louis says softly, sitting down on the stool. “We haven’t named them yet. But they look like Oreos together.”  
Niall smiles, “Cookie and Cream.”   
“Like that.” Louis affirms.   
“Though cream sounds kind funny by itself.” Niall notes. “This is Denise by the way.” He introduces.   
“I’ve heard loads about you love.” She smiles.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” Louis says softly. “‘M not really a touchy lad right now so forgive me for not shaking your hand.”   
“S’alright, wouldn’t want you to.” Denise teases, wiggling her gloved hands covered in bleach at him. Niall giggles at that, “Want a cookie?” He asks, petting the tiny pups.   
“Sure.” Louis agrees softly.   
Niall hands Louis one of his cookies with a small smile. “Ever thought about dying your hair, Louis?” Denise asks. “We have plenty of you want.”   
“You know- yeah. Let’s do it.” Louis agrees. “I could use a change.”   
“What color would you like? I’ve got red, lavender, blonde, and pink. I’m always trying to get Niall to dye his hair colors but he sticks with Blonde.” Denise smiles.   
“Ooh, you’d look so good as a red head.” Niall beams. “Not like orangey red by like- red.”   
“Like Ariel?” Louis asks, amused.   
“Yeah! Like her.” Niall nods. “Already have the ocean eyes.”   
Louis grins, shrugging. “Okay.”   
Denise smiles at that, “is that okay? Red? Or would you want a different color?” She checks.   
Niall nods, “I know you’d look good as a redhead but you don’t have to choose that one.” He assures.   
“I don’t really have a preference.” Louis admits, giving them a reassuring smile. “Could ask Zayn, if you wanted.”   
“He’s going to love whatever you put in your hair. Red seems to match your personality, from what Niall has told me.” Denise smiles. “Do you mind if I touch your hair?” She asks.   
“You can.” Louis nods.   
Denise nods, switching out her gloves so she can get started on Louis’ hair.   
“Reds very festive isn’t it?” Louis muses, eyebrows furrowed.   
“I guess for this time of year it would be.” Niall nods. “Oh, what about Sugar and Cookie?”   
“Can we not do red? Don’t wanna get those comments about how it’s not Christmas anymore.” Louis admits. “I like that.” He adds with a warm smile. “Not very scary names but then no one will expect them.”   
“How about lavender or blonde?” Niall suggests, petting the puppies.   
“Please.” Louis agrees.   
“Which one lovey?” Denise smiles.   
“Whichever, you pick.” Louis smiles.   
“Alright darlin, you just sit back and let me take care of you.” She smiles.   
“Not usually very good at that.” Louis muses, sitting back.   
Niall shakes his head. “He likes to take care of people.”   
Louis gives him a gentle grin. “Just trying to keep it together at this point.”   
“I know, your pace.” Niall says lovingly.   
“You look happy.” Louis notes, slightly relieved.   
“Today has been a good day,” Niall whispers. “There’s been a couple of times that I’ve been scared but for the most part I’m happy to give other people their gifts. I have yours too.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Louis says fondly. “Zayn got me a taser.” He beams.   
“Of course I did, one of my best friends and I love you.” Niall smiles. “I’m glad.” He says happily.   
Louis smiles at him. “I love you too.”   
“So, Harry got me a trip to Greece.” Niall says softly.   
“Oh?” Louis prompts, squeezing his hand.   
“Yeah, He says it doesn’t have to be now. That he can refund it.” Niall says.   
“Do you want to go?” Louis asks gently.   
“Yes,” Niall says quietly. “Just-“   
“You’re scared.” Louis says knowingly, voice full of understanding but no judgement.   
Niall nods, “He’s been so good.”   
“He’s not going to be upset if you say no.” Louis promises. “But maybe this will be good for you.”   
“Maybe so,” Niall says softly.   
“It’s a nice place.” Louis says softly. “It might be the thing you need to remind you everything isn’t awful.”   
Niall nods thoughtfully, “You’re probably right. I just have to make it through the airport and all that.”   
“Knowing Harry I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Louis promises.   
Niall gives him a small smile, “Did you like your crown?” He asks instead.   
Louis nods, giving Denise a sheepish look when she scolds him gently. "Do you?"   
“I do, it’s pretty.” Niall says softly. “He told me he loves me today.” He lights up a bit.  
"'S about time." Louis teases.   
Niall blushes, “Maybe he didn’t know he did.”   
"He did, kept going on and on about it. Said he wanted to make it special." Louis muses.   
“He did, he’s danced with me and made brekkie and he got me a guitar signed by Don Henley.” Niall breathes.  
Louis smiles softly at him. "It sounds like he meant it then."   
“Yeah.” Niall says lovingly.   
“Need to hop in the shower love and wash your hair.” Denise says once she’s got the bleach in Louis’ hair.   
"I can step out." Louis promises.   
“That’s alright I will,” Denise says, slipping out of the room. “S’okay.” Niall assures.   
"If you're sure." Louis checks.   
Niall nods, “Already seen everything I’ve got.” He says bashfully, turning on the shower before stripping down to his boxers. Louis stays silent at that, doesn't want to bring the mood down again.   
Niall hesitates for a mo, playing with the waistband of his boxers. “Actually, I’m sorry. Can you- uh.” He clears his throat.   
Louis covers his eyes, ducking his head. "Better?" He whispers.   
“Thank you.” Niall whispers back, stripping down quickly before stepping into the shower. He leans his head back so the bleach doesn’t get into his eyes and lets it wash down the drain. He sings softly to distract himself. It shouldn’t be so hard to have Louis see him naked. He’s slept with the lad, seen and touched his most vulnerable parts. It’s hard to see it like that though. And he hates that for Harry because Harry’s been nothing but gentle and kind with him but he doesn’t see sex as the same right now. He knows it’s different with Harry but every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is Tyler.   
“I can leave.” Louis offers again, quiet.   
“S’okay, please don’t.” Niall breathes. “Just uh- don’t look.” He requests. “Unless you want to go tell Zayn that you’ve named your puppies or that you’re dying your hair.”  
“I won’t look.” Louis promises.   
“Okay,” Niall says softly, washing his hair thoroughly. “What else did you get for Christmas?”   
“My puppies, they’re going to be comfort dogs and protect me. And some jumpers.” Louis lists.   
“You do look cute in jumpers.” Niall says. “Your tiny hands.” He coos.   
“‘M not tiny.” Louis pouts. “Got the crown and a taser and some vans and stuff for the car. Not that I’ve worked on it in a bit but still.”   
“I hope you like mine,” Niall says. “Your hands are tiny.”   
“I’m sure I will.” Louis snorts.   
Niall quickly conditions his hair then washes his body while he’s there, might as well. “Have you talked to your mum?”   
“No.” Louis admits, wincing.   
“Oh love,” Niall says softly.   
“I know.” Louis breathes, quiet. “I just- I don’t want her to know.”   
“I know love, but maybe talking to her would help a little. She’s your mum, she’s going g to hurt for you but she’ll be more upset knowing you kept it from her.” Niall whispers.   
“She doesn’t have to know.” Louis murmurs.   
“I know she doesn’t have to but I think you keeping something that big from her is going to eat you up. You and your mum are close. If she thinks something’s up she’ll come here.” Niall points out gently.   
“I’ll call her.” Louis whispers. “Merry Christmas mum, your son has- Fuck.” He groans, pressing his palms into his eyes.   
Niall turns off the tap, wrapping a towel around his waist and steps out of the shower. He sits next to Louis, shaking his head softly. “It doesn’t have to be today. Maybe it would be better in person though. I know you don’t really want to be touched right now but you know what I miss so much right now?”  
“Please don’t.” Louis whispers, pained. “Please don’t make me feel guilty.”   
“I’m not trying to.” Niall says softly. “I just know that being held by my mum is what I’d want. Is what I want. And you’re as close to yours if not closer. Sometimes the things we think we don’t want are exactly what we need.”   
“I don’t want to be touched.” Louis insists. “Not by Zayn or Haz or my mum.”   
“But you don’t mind holding my hand.” Niall notes softly.   
“Do you want me to?” Louis mutters, standing. “And what would your mum think? If you told her?”   
“I just want- I like when you hold my hand.” Niall starts. “She would be heartbroken and angry but she’d want to be there for me. She’d want to comfort me and remind me that I’m not useless and worthless.” He says breathily, voice shaking a bit- god He misses his mum.   
“And then the way she looks at you will change. She’ll be hurt and guilty- and my mum doesn’t deserve that. And neither does yours.” Louis shakes his head. “I hold your hand because you get it, you don’t look at me differently.” He informs. “Because holding your hand is like holding onto a part of me that could be okay.”   
“I’m not going to force you to tell her, that’s not fair. I just want you to think about it.” Niall says gently, taking his hand in his slowly. “I’ll always be here, whenever you need it.”   
“You don’t get it.” Louis whispers defeatedly. “You don’t have to stand there and force yourself to be okay with your boyfriend touching your arm or shoulder or back comfortingly, because you can’t stand the hurt look on his face when you shy away from his touch.”   
“I’m sorry.” Niall says softly. “Everyone reacts different Lou. I understand what you went through, and I can understand for the most part what you’re feeling now but I’m sorry I react different.”   
“I don’t want you to be.” Louis shakes his head. “I don’t want you to feel guilty for hurting him because you’re hurting.”   
“For hurting you.” Niall whispers.   
“For not understanding.”  
“I just mean, it’s a bit different.” Louis squeezes his hand. “But you get it- better than anyone. And that means the world to me.”   
Niall nods, he still feels inadequate. Still feels like he should be able to help. It only happened days apart from each other. Their fears manifest differently and he hates that. He needs Harry to touch him. Maybe not sexually but tenderly in a way he knows that Harry doesn’t think he’s damaged or ruined. He wants to be there for Louis but he doesn’t know how to be. How to understand.   
“Please don’t- Ni.” Louis whimpers, seeing the look on his face.   
Niall softens, “I love you.” He says sincerely. “Nothing will ever change that. I just wish we hurt the same so I could know better. I hate that this happened to us, but I don’t pity you or myself. It’s a Day by day thing right now.” He breathes, taking Louis’ hand. “And maybe the first step for me is going to Greece.”   
Louis swallows. “And mine is telling my mum.”   
“No rush,” Niall promises.   
“The longer I wait-“ Louis sighs. “And maybe talking to Zay too.”   
“The harder it gets.” Niall finishes, grabbing Harry’s hair dryer.   
“Should I get Denise?” Louis asks.   
“Let me-“ Niall gestures to his towel. “Then I’ll get her.”   
“Yeah, good idea.” Louis giggles. “Don’t need to show her all that.”   
Niall smiles at the giggles, nodding happily. He thanks him when he turns around and pulls on his clothes again. “Dee?” He calls when he’s done.   
Louis smiles softly at Denise as she steps in. “Hi.”   
“Hi lovey, let’s see how you’re hair is doing.” Denise smiles back at him, breaking through the bleach in his hair to look at the strands. “You’re going to be more blonde than Ni.” She says excitedly. “Mind if I wash your hair?” She asks.   
“Please do.” Louis agrees.   
Denise nods, giggling at the puppies who occupy Louis’ chest easily when he lays back. “Cuties. I didn’t tell your boyfriend, he’s going to be so surprised. But it’s already looking so good. Ni, put your toner in love.” She instructs. Niall’s done this plenty, he’s glad Louis’ getting to experience Dee’s motherly love though she can’t be much older than him.   
“Are you a hairdresser?” Louis asks, melting under her touch.   
“I’m not, just have a lot of experience.” Denise muses.   
“You’re good.” Louis murmurs sleepily.   
“Thank you, love. This is where Niall usually falls asleep too.” Denise coos fondly. “It’s her nails.” Niall nods.   
Louis hums in affirmation. “My sister has nails like that, when she does my hair.” He whispers.   
“She like her nails long too?” Denise asks.   
“Longer than yours. All four of them do.” Louis affirms tiredly.   
“Four sisters, must be exhausting trying to get ready in the morning.” She giggles.   
“Have 5 sisters and a brother.” Louis grins goofily.   
“Wow, big family.” Denise says fondly. “You want a lot of children?”   
“Mhm.” Louis affirms.   
“You’ll be a wonderful dad if you’ve already helped take care of all those little siblings.” Denise says, towel drying his hair so she can put the toner in.   
“Took care of four of them, when I was younger.” Louis admits. “Had to, was just mum.”   
“Then you’ll know what to do,” Denise smiles.   
“Maybe.” Louis shrugs bashfully.   
“Alright love, I’m going to keep you facing this way while I dry your hair. Want it to be a surprise.” Denise says happily. “Cut your hair a bit different Ni, let me style it when I get done with Louis’.” She says. Niall nods easily, sitting on the floor with Bear in his lap.   
“You can cut his hair first.” Louis offers.   
“I’ve already cut it.” Denise dismisses, turning on the hair dryer.   
“Oh.” Louis laughs softly. “My bad.”   
“S’alright. Hard to tell right now with it sticking out everywhere.” She smiles. “Might shape it up a bit more though.”   
Louis hums happily at the warmth on the back of his neck.   
“You’re so blonde.” She squeaks excitedly.   
“Blonde is usually Lottie’s thing.” Louis muses.   
“That your sister?” Denise asks. “She’ll have a twin.”   
“People already say we are.” Louis affirms.   
“Must be a pretty girl.” Denise smiles.   
“She’s beautiful.” Louis agrees fondly.   
Denise can tell how much the lad loves his family, she hopes he sees them soon despite his fears. “There we go,” She beams, stepping in front of him to style it a bit more. “Ready?” She asks.   
“Actually a bit nervous now if I’m honest.” Louis admits.   
“You look really hot Lou.” Niall beams. “Don’t be nervous.”  
Louis smiles sheepishly. “Thanks Ni.”   
“Here we go, makes those pretty eyes of yours stand out.” She says, turning him around.   
“Oh.” Louis breathes, smiling warmly as he runs a hand through his bleached blonde hair. “Thank you.”   
“Do you love it?” She asks.   
“I love it.” Louis affirms earnestly.   
“Good, wanna go show Zayn while I finish up with Ni? Or do you want him to go with you?” Denise asks.   
“I’ll wait.” Louis nods.   
Denise nods, giving him a warm smile before moving to her future brother in law.   
“This is seriously brilliant, thank you.” Louis says sincerely.   
“Was my pleasure love.” Denise assures.   
“Didn’t really know how much I needed this.” Louis admits.   
“You look amazing,” Niall says sincerely. He almost says that Zayn won’t be able to keep his hands off of him but he guesses he better for now.   
"Thanks Ni." Louis smiles warmly. "You do too."   
“Thank you,” Niall says happily, humming as Denise styles his hair.   
"Can I keep her?" Louis teases.   
“We are,” Niall beams. “Greg proposed this morning.” He says excitedly.   
“What?” Louis squeaks. “And you’re doing my hair and not showing me the ring why?!” Denise giggles, doing a pose as she shows off her huge diamond.   
“Jesus.” Louis breathes. “That’s a beautiful ring, congrats love.”   
“Thank you, it’s extravagant but that’s Greg. Loves spoiling me.” She rolls her eyes lovingly.   
Louis smiles softly. “I get that.”   
“I’m sure you do,” Denise says fondly.   
“I’m excited for you.” Louis says sincerely.   
“Thank you, love. Any marriage plans in your future?” Denise asks.   
Louis snorts. “We don’t even live together yet.”   
“Oh, I thought-“   
“All done Dee?” Niall asks quickly. She looks down at him curiously but nods in understanding. “Yeah, you look good. Think I like your hair like this better. Like your dark roots.”   
Louis raises an eyebrow in a silent question but drops it for now. “He does look snazzy.”   
“Snazzy,” Niall giggles, “I like it.” He agrees. “But I really like yours.”   
Louis runs a hand through his hair again, smiling warmly. “Me too.” He breathes.   
“Ready to go show Zay?” Niall smiles, scooping up Bear.   
Louis nods. “And tell him we got names.”   
“Did you meet Zeus?” Niall asks fondly as Sugar and Cookie cuddle into Louis.   
“I did, he’s cute.” Louis affirms.   
“He’s playful.” Niall smiles, opening the door.   
“I kind of just came straight to you, didn’t see the playful side.” Louis admits softly.   
“That’s okay, I’m sure we’ll see lots of each other.” Niall assures, squeezing his hand.   
Louis nods, smiling softly at him. “Of course we will. Puppy play dates.”   
“That’ll be fun.” Niall agrees. “Might need to clear out some space when they get bigger.” He muses, walking back into the living room.   
Louis laughs softly. “Unless we want them destroying everything.”  
“They’re gonna be big, didn’t think about space.” Niall admits sheepishly.   
Louis smiles. “Cutie.”   
“Wow,” Zayn breathes, doing a double take when he sees Louis. “You dyed your hair.” He notes, looking over Louis lovingly, the new color seems to brighten his whole face up.   
Louis smiles shyly, looking down. “Thank you.”   
“You look gorgeous.” Zayn says lovingly.   
Louis looks up at him, blushing. “Thank you.” He repeats lovingly. Harry smiles over at Niall, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Look beautiful.” He whispers.   
“I don’t look any different.” Niall rolls his eyes playfully. Zayn reaches up to cup his cheek but stops himself. “My pleasure love.”   
“Still beautiful.” Harry smiles cutely. “Needed a change.” Louis admits softly.   
Zayn nods, “It suites you.”   
Louis stands on his toes, kissing Zayn’s cheek gently. “You think?”   
Zayn melts a bit at that, happy that he seems to be in a happier mood. “Yeah, it does. My ray of sunshine.” He whispers fondly.   
“Not lately.” Louis murmurs apologetically.   
“Hey, look at me love.” Zayn requests. Louis looks at him, biting his bottom lip.   
“You will ALWAYS be my ray of sunshine, my light.” Zayn says earnestly. “Always my source of happiness and joy no matter how hard this gets. How sad you are or how angry. You have always been and always will be my everything.” He whispers.   
Louis’ eyes water a bit at his sincerity. “Zay.”   
“I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you that. I don’t even know who I am anymore without you.” Zayn says earnestly.   
“Less complicated.” Louis muses, giving him a small smile. “I don’t want to keep doing this.”  
“Keep doing what?” Zayn asks softly.   
“Hurting you, being fucking miserable. I just want to get better- I just, I don’t know how.” Louis admits, quiet.   
“My love,” Zayn breathes softly. “No one expects you to be okay. It’s new yeah? I hate that you’re miserable, I do.” He assures. “Let me remind you how lovely you are. How gentle you need to be treated and how absolutely in love with you I am. That doesn’t mean I have to have sex with you right now. Soft touches and actions. Let me love you.”   
“I’m trying to Zayn.” Louis whispers, eyes watering. “God I’m trying to but every time you touch me-“ he looks down, ashamed.   
“Then you’re not ready.” Zayn shrugs lightly. “I don’t have to touch you to love you.”   
“It’s not fair.” Louis shakes his head. “That was something special, that was something I loved and now- it’s not fair to you. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that some asshole that’s bigger than me gets to take what he fucking wants and leave me broken because of it.”   
“Baby, you don’t have to be ready for anyone but yourself. You’re mine, I know you’re mine. He stole that, you didn’t give that to him. It’s still special to me. It always will be as long as you’ll have me love. I’m sorry I’m not doing a better job of putting you back together. I- I don’t know if I know how and that’s not fair to you. I want to be patient and gentle and I don’t know if I’m doing that right. I hope I am but I don’t want to push.” Zayn says softly. “This is your pace my love.”   
“I don’t want him to fucking win.” Louis whimpers, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s chest. “I don’t want to be scared of you.”   
Zayn swallows that hard pill, he didn’t know Louis was scared of him. Makes sense now though. He lets Louis lean against him, keeping his hands at his sides. “He didn’t.” He promises.   
“He did.” Louis corrects, crying silently.   
“He didn’t baby, He didn’t. I promise. You’re still with me. You’re still alive and this won’t last forever.” Zayn says softly.   
“How can you promise that?” Louis whispers.   
“Because you’re Louis. And it hurts like hell right now. He stole a piece of you love. He didn’t take all of you, and you will come back. I know you will.” Zayn insists.   
Louis closes his eyes. “Don’t deserve you.”   
Zayn chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s me that doesn’t deserve you baby.” He says sincerely. “You may not feel like it right now but you are Louis William fucking Tomlinson. No one can take that from you.”   
Louis laughs wetly, hugging him with one arm. “Thank you.”   
Zayn smiles softly, it’s a bit of progress. “Anytime love.”  
“Hug me back you jerk.” Louis whispers, a small grin on his lips.   
“Oh,” Zayn breathes, hugging him back softly. “Love you so much.”   
“Love you too.” Louis murmurs sincerely.   
———  
“You can do this my love,” Zayn promises, giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze as they pull up to Louis’ mum’s house.   
“Fucking hell, I’ve never been this nervous to see my mum.” Louis breathes anxiously.   
“She’s going to love you no matter what, she’ll be heartbroken but she’ll probably say things that I wouldn’t even think to say.” Zayn soothes.   
“Because she’s my mum.” Louis whispers, leg bouncing. He smiles a bit as the puppies lick at his face to calm him. “They’re perfect.”   
“Knew they would be,” Zayn says softly. “C’mon.” He urges.   
Louis lets out a shuddered breath, nodding as he climbs out of the car.   
“You can do this love, She’s your mum. She loves you in ways that I can’t. Maybe she’s who you need right now.” Zayn whispers.   
Louis nods, setting the puppies down, holding onto their leashes. “Yeah, maybe.”   
Zayn leads them up to the house, he had called ahead and very cryptically asked that his siblings not be there immediately when they got there. Johanna was concerned. Of course she was but he only told her that Louis wanted some alone time with her first. He’s not sure how he’d react if they all hugged and touched him at once.   
“Hi mum.” Louis says softly when she opens the door.   
“Hi my sweet love,” Johanna smiles warmly, she can tell somethings wrong but she doesn’t want to bombard him in the doorway. She pulls him into a hug once they’re inside and Zayn tries hard not to scold her for it.   
Louis winces a bit, but after a moment melts into it, hugging her tightly back.   
“I’ve missed you so much, Loubear.” Johanna says wetly.   
“I missed you too.” Louis whispers, tears in his eyes.   
“I love you,” She says softly. “Want some tea?” She asks, not letting go.   
“Please.” Louis nods, stepping back after a moment.   
“Hi Zayn,” Johanna smiles, hugging the bigger lad.   
“Hi mum,” He smiles back, holding her tight. He could use some comfort too, didn’t know that until she hugged him.   
“The girls aren’t here?” Louis asks softly.   
“No, hadn’t told them you were coming. Wanted to make it a surprise. And sometimes I don’t like to share you.” Johanna smiles.   
“I’ll go get our bag.” Zayn says softly.   
Louis snorts softly. “Thank you.” He smiles gently at Zayn.   
Zayn nods, giving him a smile before he steps out. Louis lets the puppies off the leashes, walking towards the kitchen. “Nothing changes around here.” He breathes, relieved.   
“Did you expect it to?” She asks, giggling softly when the puppies follow after him.   
“Everything else has.” Louis admits.   
“How so baby?” Johanna asks, grabbing them two mugs.   
Louis sits on one of the stools, looking at his hands. “Something happened.”   
Johanna stops at the tone of his voice, it shakes a bit, making her stomach drop. “What’s happened love?” She asks softly.   
Louis swallows harshly, clearing his throat. “I uh- something not good.”   
“Baby,” Johanna says softly. “You know you can tell me anything.” She soothes.   
“I know.” Louis whispers.   
“Something’s been wrong for weeks love, I’ve felt it. And when Zayn called and asked that your siblings not be here when you first got here- I knew.” She says quietly. “I don’t know what this is baby but I love you,” She says, taking his hands.   
Louis bites his bottom lip, holding her hands like a lifeline. “I was assaulted- uh, sexually.” He whispers.   
“You mean?” Johanna’s eyes well up, kissing his little hands. “Oh my baby.” She whispers. “How bad was it?” Not sure if he means touched inappropriately or if he was- she can’t even think about saying it.   
“I was raped mum- or at least he started to, before Zayn stopped him.” Louis admits, tears in his eyes.   
“C’mere my little love.” Johanna cries silently, opening her arms.   
“‘M sorry mum.” Louis whimpers, getting off the stool to hug her tightly.   
“Why are apologizing to me, love?” She asks incredulously. “My strong sweet baby.” She breathes, holding him tightly.   
“I wasn’t strong enough.” Louis sniffles.   
“Oh my love,” Johanna says sadly. “Being physically strong isn’t everything that’s why you have such a big strong boyfriend, Yeah? You’re strong in so many ways. I’m sorry it happened baby, so sorry. But don’t let this make you think you’re weak. You’ve always given me your strength when I need it.”   
Louis cries softly. “I’m not strong enough to go through this.”   
“You are baby, I know it must not feel like it but you’re talking about it. You’re trying to work through this love. That takes a lot of courage.” Johanna soothes.   
“I don’t want to feel like this anymore mum.” Louis whispers.   
“Then don’t. It’s not going to be easy love, not by any means you have to take it moment by moment but you can get out of this. I’ve missed you, I want you to call me everyday. I want you to tell Zayn how you’re feeling and let him do what he thinks you need. You’re not yourself right now and that’s okay. So let the people who know you best help you.” Johanna suggests lovingly. “It’s going to be hard but you can do it. If you feel too stretched thin, then tell me or Zayn. We won’t push too hard.”   
“He’s doing all he can.” Louis wipes at his eyes. “It hurts him, it hurts you.”  
“Hey, you’re hurt worse than both of us. Our main concern is you. We hurt because you hurt love. We just want you to talk to us.” Johanna says softly. “That boy loves you more than anything. I’ve known that for 10 years.”   
“I know.” Louis says softly, sniffling. “I know he does.”   
“I just don’t want you worrying about either of our feelings baby. You feel what you feel and we respect that. But let us do what we think will help and if it doesn’t, we’ll stop. We won’t know until we try.” Johanna cups his cheeks.   
“Okay.” Louis gives quietly.   
Johanna smiles softly at him, the puppies whining at his feet to lick him. “They Love you too already.” She says softly. “What is it that bothers you?”   
Louis bends down, picking them up. “They’re comfort dogs I guess.” He muses. “What do you mean?”   
“What happened overall is scary but what triggers your anxiety love?” She asks, taking the kettle off the stove.   
“When people touch me.” Louis admits. “Being around people. Especially if someone grabs my hips or wrists.” He murmurs, trying to stay calm. “Being alone with anyone but Niall.”   
“Niall?” Johanna asks.   
“He’s a mate.” Louis nods.   
“Is that Harry’s lad?” Johanna asks. “He doesn’t intimidate you?”  
Louis nods. “He’s Harry’s. But he knows, and he’s about my size. He understands- better than anyone. So no, he doesn’t.”   
“Oh no, I need to call Haz. Has been a while since we talked.” She notes. “Not that I’m glad he’s hurt but I am glad he’s someone you’re comfortable with.”   
Louis nods, giving her a weak smile. “He’s a good lad, you’d like him.”   
“I’m sure I would.” Johanna says lovingly. “Do you want me to keep your sisters and brother off of you?” She asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Like the blonde. Lot’s is going to love it.”   
“No, they’re okay.” Louis smiles softer. “If it sets me off Zayn will know what to do, but it shouldn’t. Denise didn’t. She did my hair.” He explains. “Reckon she’ll be jealous? I rock it better than her.” He teases.   
“She might be, but she’ll take loads of selfies with you.” Johanna says fondly. “My beautiful babies.”   
“Look like our mum.” Louis replies lovingly.   
“Flatterer.” Johanna smiles, pouring their tea.   
“Me? Never.” Louis laughs.   
“How’s Zed take his tea now or is still a coffee drinker?” Jay asks.   
“Still coffee.” Louis pulls a face. “The weirdo. Doesn’t mean I don’t try.”   
Johanna laughs at that, “He always was different. Your opposite in a lot of ways.”   
“‘S a wonder he even likes me.” Louis muses. “But then again I’m awesome so.”   
There’s her baby, “You’re good together.” Johanna smiles, kissing his cheek as she hands him his tea.   
“He’s lovely.” Louis nods, thanking her. “You mind if I stay a bit?”   
“Of course not, Love.” Jay says softly. “You know you’re always welcome for as long as you want.”   
“Thanks mum.” Louis breathes. “I think this will be good. Nothing has changed here, and I like that.”   
Johanna nods thoughtfully, “Is Zayn staying too?”   
“If he wants to.” Louis says softly. “I don’t know.”   
“You know you’re both welcome,” She reiterates. “Unless you think you need a break from him for a bit.”   
“I’ll let him know if I do.” Louis promises.   
“Okay my love.” Johanna says fondly.   
“Thanks mum.” Louis says sincerely. Niall was right, guess he’ll have to call and tell him.   
“What’d you want to do while you’re here lovey?” Johanna asks, gesturing for him to follow her to the couch.   
“Teach Ernie footie.” Louis decides.   
“Oh he’ll love that,” Jay agrees.   
Louis smiles softly. “Missed my little lad.”   
“He’s missed you. Stuck in a house full of women of all ages.” She winks.   
“Eh, I turned out just fine. Gay, but fine.” Louis dismisses playfully.   
“Gay and perfectly perfect,” She corrects. “There’s no but to it.”   
“Don’t have to be cheesy.” Louis pouts fondly.   
“Just truthful dear,” She promises, thumbing over his cheek.   
Louis smiles softly. “Thanks mum.”   
“Anytime baby,” Jay says sincerely.   
“Where’s Zay?” Louis murmurs.   
“I’m not sure love.” Jay furrows her eyebrows.   
“I’ll be right back.” Louis promises, kissing her cheek as he stands.   
“I’ll get his coffee going,” She smiles.   
“Thank you.” Louis says softly, padding to the front door, opening it. He peeks out, not seeing the lad so he heads upstairs to his old bedroom. “Zay?”   
He’s not there either, but their bag and gifts for Louis’ family are sat on the bed along with Zayn’s phone.   
Louis makes a slightly panicked noise, looking in the rooms down the hallway.   
“Everything okay love?” Jay calls.   
“I don’t know where he is.” Louis admits breathlessly.   
“Did you check outside? Could be smoking.” Johanna suggests.   
“No.” Louis mutters, heading outside.   
“Fuck,” Zayn rubs his head softly when he hits it on the roof of the car as he rummages through his car.   
"You scared me." Louis huffs.   
“What? Why?” Zayn asks.   
"Couldn't find you. What are you doing?" Louis asks.   
“Looking for something,” Zayn says.   
"Oh?" Louis asks.   
"What are you looking for?"   
“Surprise,” Zayn smiles over at him.   
"Surprise for who?" Louis pouts.   
“You,” Zayn smiles.   
“What for?” Louis snorts fondly.   
“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Zayn points out.   
Louis shakes his head fondly. “Are you staying?”   
“Course I am.” Zayn looks at him. “If you want me to.”   
“Think so.” Louis nods.   
Zayn nods slowly, “I’ll stay for a few days then.”   
“Thank you for bringing me.” Louis says sincerely, kissing his cheek.   
“No problem.” Zayn promises, locking the doors.   
“Please stay.” Louis smiles.   
“I’m going to for a few days. Then I’ll let you have family time.” Zayn says.   
“You’re my family.” Louis reasons.   
Zayn smiles, “You know what I mean.”   
“Stay.” Louis repeats with a soft, hopeful smile, taking Zayn’s hands.   
Zayn looks down at their hands, He already seems so much happier. That wasn’t him, that was Jay, she knows what to do. She knows how to comfort him, how to make him better.   
“Come on, mum made you coffee.” Louis says instead, he won’t push.   
“Lou,” Zayn says softly.   
“Yeah?” Louis asks.   
“I love you.” Zayn says earnestly. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”   
“Why wouldn’t I?” Louis questions.   
“Dunno,” Zayn shrugs.   
“I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to.” Louis promises.   
“I want to- I just-“ Zayn looks down. “I just want to be good for you.”  
“Good for me?” Louis tilts his head to the side, confused.   
“This has been so good for you.” Zayn says. “Already.”  
“Guess I needed my mum.” Louis admits softly.   
“Exactly,” Zayn nods.   
“‘S different, Nothing has changed here. Makes me feel like neither have I.” Louis says gently.   
“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish.” Zayn sighs.   
“Zayn.” Louis squeezes his hands. “I’m sorry.”   
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“I know you want to be the one to fix me, and you are.” Louis promises.   
“Lou, I haven’t done anything.” Zayn shakes his head again.   
“Of course you have.” Louis says seriously. “You’ve been patient and you’ve been slowly and carefully encouraging this. You brought me to my mum, you love me and you’re doing as much as you can. I need you too.”   
Zayn gives him a weak smile. “Your mum made coffee?”  
Louis nods silently, guilty.   
“Must be special to have a Tomlinson make me coffee.” Zayn teases.   
Louis giggles quietly. “Super special.”   
“Have to be to have you.” Zayn smiles.   
“Only the specialest can handle me.” Louis affirms.   
Zayn bends to kiss him, but stops, kissing his forehead. “C’mon my queen.”   
Louis closes his eyes happily. “After you king.”   
“Oh no,” Zayn shakes his head, opening the door for Louis.   
“Thank you.” Louis says softly, stepping into the house.   
Zayn follows after him, closing the door behind himself. “You made me coffee.” He teases, wrapping Johanna up in a hug.   
“For the first and only time.” Johanna laughs, playful. She hugs him back, kissing his temple.   
“Will you marry me?” Zayn asks.   
“Oi.” Louis pouts.   
“What?” Zayn asks innocently.   
“That’s fine, marry my mother.” Louis sighs dramatically.   
“I’d be your step dad.” Zayn says thoughtfully.   
“Ew.” Louis laughs. “Think Dan will have something to say about that anyways.”   
“Dan who?” Zayn teases, taking his coffee with a kiss to Johanna’s cheek.   
“You’re ridiculous.” Johanna shakes her head fondly.   
“S’why you love me though.” Zayn smiles.   
“I love you because you love my son.” Johanna smiles. “Because you take care of him.”   
“Well damn.” Zayn pouts.   
Johanna laughs, cupping his cheek. “Sweet lad.”   
“Lou!” Lottie squeals when she comes into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the older girls, all surrounding him to hug him tightly.   
Louis squeaks a bit, tense in the hug, slowly melting into it. “Hi loves.” He breathes.   
“You’re blonde!”  
“Oh my god, you look so good.”   
“I missed you.”   
“When are you moving back?”   
“Ernie keeps asking me to play footie and that is not happening with these nails.”   
“Puppies!”   
Zayn chuckles at all the high pitched chatter, they love him so much.   
Louis snorts. “Yes, I’m blonde and I’m rocking it. I missed you all too. Just staying for a bit, and I’ll play footie with Ernie. Those are mine, their names are sugar and cookie. Did I miss anything?”   
“Don’t think so.” Daisy giggles.   
“Just like I never left Eh?” Louis grins.   
“Yes it is,” Phoebe pouts, collapsing in his lap.   
Louis grunts, holding her close. “Don’t pout beautiful.”  
“Miss you all the time.” She pouts deeper at him.   
“I’m sorry.” Louis kisses her temple.   
“No you’re not, you have a super hot boyfriend that buys you puppies.” Phoebe sticks out her tongue.   
“You’re right.” Louis winks.   
“Find me one.” Phoebe pleads.   
“You don’t need a lad.” Louis shakes his head seriously. “Most of them are assholes.”   
“I’m one of them,” Zayn says seriously, making Fizzy laugh.   
Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “Such an arse.” He affirms. “Buying me puppies and shit.”   
“Buying you shit makes me a shitty boyfriend.” Zayn points out cheekily.   
Louis snorts, the girls giggling at them.   
“Lou-ie!” Zayn hears before he sees Louis’ youngest siblings, squealing happily at the sight of their big brother.   
“My babies!” Louis beams, gently putting Phoebe on the couch, scooping up the twins. The twins giggle brightly, hugging him tightly.   
“Hello my loves.” Louis breathes.   
Zayn listens fondly to their excitable babbling at Louis. This was definitely the right move. He needed this.  
———-  
“Mornin’ Lou.” Lottie smiles, flipping the pancakes on the griddle. “Hope you’re hungry.”   
“Thank you love.” Louis yawns.   
“Sleepy baba.” Lottie coos, setting tea down in front of him.   
“‘Ve been sleeping better.” Louis admits, sipping at his tea with a happy noise. “Thank you.”   
“Is it because Zayn went home?” Lottie asks.   
“I’m sure that has a little to do with it.” Louis admits guiltily.   
“You don’t have to be with him, Lou.” Lottie says. “You don’t owe him anything.”  
“It’s not like that Lots.” Louis shakes his head. “I love him.”   
“You can love someone and it not be good for you.” Lottie says quietly, thoughtful.   
“It’s not him.” Louis promises, squeezing her hand. “I’ve just been working through some things.”   
“Like what?” Lottie asks curiously.   
“You don’t have to worry about it Yeah?” Louis smiles gently. “It’ll work out. It’s good, I’m healing.”   
“Good,” Lottie smiles. “I love you, and as much as I miss you I feel like I never have to worry about you. You’ve always been independent and strong and you’ve taught all of us that.” She says sincerely.   
“I’ve always needed you lot though, and that’s okay.” Louis cups her cheek. “Need my family.”   
“Well yeah, all need each other. Family is everything.” Lottie nods, leaning into his touch.   
“Family fixes everything too it seems.” Louis muses.   
“You won’t tell me what though?” She guesses.   
“I’d prefer you didn’t know.” Louis affirms.   
“Then I won’t push.” Lottie promises. “What time did Ernie fall asleep finally? He was so excited about today.” She giggles, fixing him a plate.  
“11.” Louis chuckles fondly. “Finally getting good footie weather.”   
“He’ll be pro by the time you’re done with him.” Lottie winks.   
“He’ll be a star.” Louis agrees playfully.   
“Well, if you’re still on the fence about Zayn...” she trails off. “Ran into an old friend that asked about you.”   
“I’m not on the fence about Zayn.” Louis informs, fond.   
“I’m just saying. Not my fault he dragged his feet for 10 years.” She rolls her eyes.   
“What? You don’t like Zayn?” Louis frowns.   
“I don’t dislike him, I’m indifferent.” She decides.   
“You seem to lean more towards the dislike side.” Louis notes.   
“I’m only making observation. You seem more relaxed and more rested since he’s left. It just seems like he’s more of a stress than anything to you and I’m always on your side. I’ll always choose you.” Lottie says.   
“You don’t know what’s going on love.” Louis informs gently. “I appreciate your support more than you know, but it’s not just Zayn. Dan is out on a business trip too. And I sleep better because I actually sleep in bed, in a bed that barely fits me.”   
“Why aren’t you sleeping in a bed at your flat?” Lottie asks.   
“Because the bed is too big and I prefer the chair.” Louis shrugs.   
Lottie furrows her eyebrows, “This isn’t making much sense to me.”   
“I know.” Louis smiles. “Doesn’t have to.”   
Lottie rolls her eyes fondly, “Eat your food.”  
Louis salutes. “Yes ma’am.”   
Lottie smiles, grabbing her own plate before she sits next to him.   
“He’s wonderful you know.” Louis whispers.   
“You don’t have to defend him,” Lottie assures.   
“He’s my boyfriend, of course I do.” Louis snorts. “But that’s not what I’m doing. I’m telling you what I feel.”   
“Okay,” Lottie gives, waiting for him to continue.   
“He’s soft and patient and kind.” Louis says softly. “He could have left- hell it would have been so much easier on him if he had but he didn’t. He’s stuck by me, he brought me here, he’s trying.”   
“Trying?” Lottie asks. “To be a good boyfriend?”   
“He’s trying to understand, he’s trying to help me get through this.” Louis shakes his head.   
“I’ll back off,” She says softly. “I just don’t see how he’s being helpful if you seem better without him.”  
“He doesn’t know what to do right now. I need this. I need the normality and the people who have no idea what I’ve been through.” Louis explains. “Because he looks at me like I’m broken, and I know I’m hurting him right now and that doesn’t help me get better.”   
Lottie sighs, but nods. “If you’re sure about him.”  
“I love him.” Louis affirms. “Right now is a little tough and maybe a break is good but he’s it for me.”   
Lottie nods, kissing his cheek. “Okay.”  
Louis gives her a gentle smile. “I look better as a blonde.” He teases.   
Lottie gasps, “You do not. Take that back.”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t deny the truth.” Louis shakes his head solemnly.   
“Lying to yourself isn’t good Lou.” Lottie sniffs.   
“Exactly why I couldn’t try and convince myself that you’re the better blonde.” Louis hums.   
“Sassy,” She sticks out her tongue.   
Louis laughs. “Always.”   
“Good, don’t change.” Lottie smiles.   
“Not if I can help it.” Louis affirms, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.   
Lottie smiles softly at that, “Too good for anyone.” She says seriously.   
“No.” Louis shakes his head fondly. “But thank you.”   
“You are.” Lottie nods, smiling when she looks up as a few more siblings trickle in.   
“Morning loves.” Louis says fondly, they look just as ruffled as he is in the morning.   
“Mornin’ Loulou.” Fizzy smiles tiredly, kissing his cheek as she passes. “Pancakes,” Daisy smiles happily.   
“So Lottie and mum are still the only morning people then.” Louis chuckles fondly.   
“Yep,” Phoebe grumbles.   
“Well mum is working so what are we doing today?” Louis asks softly, amused.  
“Can we go to the zoo?” Daisy asks.   
“She just wants to go because her boyfriend is going to be there.” Phoebe points out.   
“He’s not my boyfriend.” Daisy huffs bitterly. “Besides, we used to go with Lou all the time and the little ones haven’t been in a while”   
“Who is this lad?” Louis raises an eyebrow.   
“He’s nobody.” Daisy gives her twin a look.   
“Then you won’t mind if I meet him.” Louis reasons.   
“He’s not even working today.” Daisy says.  
“He works at the zoo.” Louis hums.   
“No one is going anywhere until you eat brekkie.” Fizzy says fondly.   
“And the twins aren’t up yet.” Louis laughs. “But still. Eat and tell me about the lad.”   
“He’s really sweet,” Daisy says softly, blushing as Lottie sets a plate and a mug down in front of her.   
“And?” Louis encourages.   
“And he’s really cute and sometimes he helps me study because I’m awful at maths. So he’s smart and he plays footie.” Daisy smiles.   
“He’s alright then.” Louis nods, teasing.   
Daisy sticks her tongue out at him, taking a bite of her pancakes.   
“‘M gonna go wake up the twins.” Louis informs, standing up.   
“Alright love,” Fizzy smiles.   
Louis kisses the tops of their heads, then goes upstairs to the twins’ room.   
“Louis,” Doris smiles sleepily, sitting up.   
“Good morning sleepy head.” Louis coos, scooping her up, peppering kisses over her face.   
“Lou,” She giggles, hugging him tightly.   
“Dori.” Louis smiles.   
“We have to wake Ernie up.” She says.   
“Yeah? Gonna help me?” Louis asks lovingly.   
Doris nods, “Please Lou.”   
Louis puts her down in Ernie’s bed. “You kiss that side, and I’ll kiss this side.”   
“Okay,” Doris beams, doing just as he says.   
“One, two, three.” Louis whispers, peppering kisses over his little brother’s face.   
Doris giggles, following his lead. Ernest stirs, grunting as he wakes up. “Lou-Dori!”   
“Good morning!” Louis chirps, tickling his sides.   
“Lou-ie!” Ernie’s laughs loudly.   
“Are you awake?” Louis asks fondly. “What do you think Dori?”   
“No!” Doris giggles. “I am!” Ernie squeals.   
Louis chuckles, stopping his tickling, scooping up his youngest siblings. “He’s awake!” He Cheers.   
The pair laugh excitedly, clinging to him happily.   
“Guess where were going today.” Louis prompts fondly.  
“Where?” Ernie asks, smooshing Louis’ cheeks.   
“The zoo.” Louis gasps dramatically.   
“Zoo!” Doris and Ernie squeal, eyes lighting up.   
“But we gotta eat first and get dressed.” Louis nods. “And maybe we can call Zayn hm?”   
“Call Zayn?” Doris asks hopefully.   
“Yeah, I’m sure you lot have missed him hm?” Louis affirms fondly.   
“Yeah,” Doris nods. “I’m hungry.” Ernest lays his head on Louis’ shoulder.   
“Well Lottie made pancakes.” Louis informs lovingly, walking downstairs.   
“With chocolate chip?” Ernie asks.   
“With chocolate chips.” Louis affirms. “She’s spoiling you.”   
“Love Lottie.” Doris smiles.   
“We do love Lottie.” Louis smiles fondly, settling them down at the table, handing them their plates. “Milk?”   
“Please.” Ernie smiles, batting his sisters away as they all coo over him.   
“Ladies man.” Louis teases, getting both Ernie and Doris milk.   
“Gets it from his brother,” Lottie beams.   
Louis kisses her temple. “Right.” He snorts.   
“He does,” Lottie pokes his side.   
Louis squeaks, batting her hand away. “Go get dressed.”   
“Yes sir, you lot too.” Lottie’s points at the other three sisters.   
The girls all nod. “Better hurry up with your makeup we’re going to the zoo.” Louis cheers.   
“Now you’ve done it.” Phoebe teases when Daisy squeaks, running upstairs.   
“No boys.” Louis groans.   
“No boyfriends.”   
“You have one!” Daisy calls down before closing the door.   
“It took us 10 years to get to that point!” Louis retorts.   
“Yeah, but that was on him, not you.” Lottie points out. “Was he even upset when you sent him home?”   
“Lottie.” Fizzy scolds. “Of course He was.”  
“‘S okay Fiz.” Louis kisses the top of her head. “Lottie doesn’t like him.”   
“Indifferent,” Lottie corrects, making the younger sister roll her eyes.   
“Anymore indifferent and he’d be dead.” Fizzy snorts, kissing Louis’ cheek before she heads upstairs.   
“Go get dressed Lotts.” Louis says softly.   
“Just want what’s best for you.” Lottie takes his hands.   
“I know.” Louis sighs, kissing her forehead.   
Lottie presses a kiss to his cheek, heading out of the room as well.   
“Let’s call Zayn hm?” Louis suggests.   
“Zay!” They giggle happily.   
Louis chuckles fondly, pulling out his phone, FaceTiming Zayn.   
“Hey Louis.” Zayn pants, wiping his sweaty forehead off.   
“What are you doing?” Louis asks, amused.   
“Just stuff, you okay?” Zayn asks.   
“I’m fine, is now a bad time?” Louis frowns a bit.   
“No, we’re good.” Zayn promises, putting the phone down so he can slip off his shirt.   
“The twins wanted to say hi.” Louis informs, quieter.   
“You didn’t want to?” Zayn asks, propping the phone up against his locker so he can unwrap his hands.   
“I didn’t say that.” Louis informs.   
“Just a question love, wasn’t an accusation.” Zayn promises, flexing his fingers before running a hand through his sweaty, growing hair. He really could use a cut.   
“You’re up early.” Louis says softly.   
Never went to bed more like it. “Might be turning into a morning person.” Zayn teases. “You look better.” He notes.   
“Sure you are.” Louis laughs. “‘S only been like a week and a half. Don’t think I can make that much progress.”   
“You look more rested and happier. I’m happy for you love.” Zayn says sincerely.   
“Guess I just needed my mum.” Louis smiles, shrugging softly.   
“Yeah,” Zayn nods, scratching the back of his neck. “Having fun?”  
“We’re going to the zoo today.” Louis smiles brightly. “You don’t look good Zay.” He adds, concerned.  
“That sounds like a lot of fun, you’ll all love that.” Zayn says softly. “Thanks babe.” He snorts.   
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Louis laughs. “Maybe you need my mum too.”   
“Nah, I’m alright. Just haven’t worked out in a while. It’s catching up is all.” Zayn says, tying his hair back.   
“You haven’t been sleeping.” Louis notes. “And your hair is ridiculously long.” He adds, playful.   
“I’m fine love. Just haven’t gone to get it cut in a while.” Zayn shrugs.   
“Niall keeps calling me Aladdin.”   
Louis laughs softly. “You do look a bit like Aladdin.” He affirms. “You know it’s okay to not be okay yeah?”   
“Lou, I’m good babe.” Zayn shakes his head, grabbing his gym bag and heads outside- pulling a cigarette from his bag.   
“Liar.” Louis rolls his eyes. “You wanna talk to the twins?”   
“Yeah,” Zayn nods.   
Louis nods back, walking over to the twins. “Say hi loves!”   
“Hi little babes, going to the zoo today?” Zayn coos.  
“Lou-ie is taking us.” Doris affirms, beaming.   
“Louis loves the zoo because he’s a monkey.” Zayn whispers playfully.   
Doris and Ernest giggle brightly at that. “No he’s not.” Ernest shakes his head brightly.   
“You don’t think so?” Zayn gasps. “You’ve never seen him climb a tree then.”   
“My Loulou climb?” Doris asks curiously. “He good?”   
“He’s amazing at it.” Zayn agrees.   
“Lou show us?” Doris smiles hopefully.   
“Maybe later.” Louis agrees fondly, ruffling her hair.   
“He’s good at climbing up not so much down.” Zayn snorts.   
“Oi.” Louis pouts at him.   
“Need someone to catch him.” Zayn chuckles.   
Louis smiles at him. “Always catch me don’t you?”   
“Not always.” Zayn says softly, lighting his cigarette.   
“Why don’t you two get dressed hm?” Louis coos.   
“I’ll let you go, you lot have fun today.” Zayn says, blowing out a stream of smoke.  
“Bye Zay!” They call, scrambling out of their chairs, running upstairs. “You know that’s not true.” Louis says softly.   
Zayn doesn’t say anything for a mo, “It is.” He insists with a humorless chuckle.   
“It is not.” Louis frowns.   
“Louis, please.” Zayn says softly.

Louis sighs, but drops it.   
“Zaynie! You coming to work out?” Gigi calls from behind him.   
“Already been.” Zayn shakes his head.   
Louis rolls his eyes at her voice. “Zaynie.” He mimics.   
Zayn fights off a smile at his jealousy, nice to know he kinda cares. “You can come spot me.” Gigi giggles, popping up over his shoulder.   
“I’ll let you go then.” Louis mutters. “You seem busy.”   
“I’m not,” Zayn shakes his head. “Gi, I’m talking to my- To Louis.” He says.   
Louis frowns deeply, blinking back tears. “I thought I was his boyfriend, guess I was wrong.” He snaps, hurt.   
“My boyfriend.” Zayn corrects. “Excuse me,” he says, sliding into his car. “I said that out of respect for you.” He says seriously. “You said you needed a break, I took that as you breaking up with me. I didn’t think you considered us dating.”   
“That’s bullshit.” Louis retorts. “And you know it. If you don’t want to be my boyfriend Zayn then fucking fine. But don’t bullshit me. You know damn well that if I didn’t want to be with you I’d say so. You know damn well how I feel about HER, and you’re-“ he shakes his head, wiping away angry tears. “Fuck you.”   
“Whoa, I haven’t been with her in fucking months. I don’t want her all I want is you and YOU said you needed a break. How was I supposed to take that? I bought a fucking house, I’ve wanted you to move in for ages and I was waiting and you told me you needed a break. I have the right to be a little hurt. To not understand what’s going on.” Zayn says, softening. “I thought I knew what was best for you but apparently I don’t know anything. I don’t give two shits about her. Don’t make this about her. She happens to be here as I’m leaving. I’m not babysitting her and I’m not sleeping with her. I’m not in love with her. I’m in love with you but I’m sorry if I’m a little confused on where we stand right now.”   
“I didn’t say I needed a break from you.” Louis points out. “You’re hurt, and confused and fuck so am I Zayn. I’m just trying to fucking piece myself back together.”   
Zayn closes his eyes, eyelashes coming back wet. Fuck this hurts, he doesn’t know how to help him. He wishes he could help. He couldn’t save him and now he can’t help him, What is he even good for? “I know.” He says quietly. “I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me. If you say I’m your boyfriend, that’s what I am. Just-“ He sighs. “Be happy Lou.”   
“It’s not my call Zayn.” Louis shakes his head. “It’s yours if you want to be, the more I talk to you the more it feels like you don’t want to.” He whispers. “I’ve never seen you cry, I’ve never seen you so miserable and that’s my fault.”   
“It’s not. Stop blaming yourself.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“It IS.” Louis retorts. “Why are you like this then? Because you literally just said I hurt you.”   
“You’re terrified of me Lou. You’re scared to be alone with me and that’s not your fault. It hurts but it’s not your fault.” Zayn sighs.   
“I’m terrified of every man bigger than me Zayn.” Louis replies. “And I see how that hurts you. And I see that it hurts you when I sleep in the chair and I see how it hurts you when I shrug you off. I see the doubt and that’s not fair to you.”   
“I’m not supposed to be every other man.” Zayn whispers.   
“Maybe you’re the one that needs the break from me.” Louis whispers back, pained.   
“I’m not breaking up with you.” Zayn says seriously.   
“And what if I never get better Zayn?” Louis shrugs. “What if this is all its ever going to be? You’re going to spend forever with me in misery?”   
“I’m not miserable.” Zayn shakes his head. “We’ll just have a new normal.”  
“You ARE miserable.” Louis argues. “I know you, and your miserable. And I know you’ll continue to be. You’re going to enjoy being in a relationship where you can’t ever touch me, or be in a room alone with me? Sleep with me or have sex?”   
“It’s not all about physical Louis. Most of our relationship has been but it doesn’t mean it has to stay that way. Why are you pushing me away?” Zayn asks. “You got mad when I didn’t call you my boyfriend but now you’re pushing me to break up with you.”   
“Because then I saw what you really wanted.” Louis whispers. “I don’t want to make you miserable anymore.”   
“What I really wanted.” Zayn trails off. “Fucks sake Lou, What is it that you think I really want?”   
“Not to be stuck to me anymore.” Louis shrugs. “You didn’t want a relationship to begin with- I don’t blame you. I forced that on you- and god. I’m sorry.” He whispers wetly. “I’m not better than he is.”   
“What the fuck are you on about? You didn’t force it on me. You brought me out of my comfort zone and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Don’t you fucking dare compare yourself to him.” Zayn says seriously.   
“I’m so sorry.” Louis whimpers. “I didn’t mean to.”   
Zayn runs a hand down his face, of fucking course he made it worse. “You know what? Yeah, I always knew you were too good for me. I can’t even- you’re free Lou.”   
“It’s not me that needs it.” Louis chokes out, wiping at his eyes.   
“It is, you’re too selfless for your own good. Just be happy however that manifests itself. I’ll always love you but you’re not happy with me. I can’t make you happy.” Zayn says. “I’d take every miserable day in existence to be with you but I’m being selfish. Just be happy,”  
He whispers.   
“You make me happy.” Louis whispers. “I don’t make you happy.”   
“Don’t turn this on you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. This is shit right now but you’re not good when you’re with me.” Zayn’s voice trembles. “Go have fun with your siblings. I’ll always be here for whatever you need.”   
“Zayn.” Louis whimpers. “I’m sorry.”   
“I love you, my queen.” Zayn whispers, hanging up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He beats on his steering wheel in anger and hurt- tears flowing freely now.   
Louis puts the phone down, curling up on himself, sobbing silently.   
——  
Zayn takes another sip of his- well he’s not sure what he’s drinking anymore. He just knows it doesn’t burn anymore. He grabs his sledge hammer again, breaking the tiled floors, it’s starting to look how his heart feels.   
“Zayn?” Liam calls, stepping into the house.   
Zayn doesn’t answer, cant hear him over the smash of the tiles.   
“Jesus.” Liam mutters, walking into the house, seeing the destruction. “Zayn!”   
Zayn startles, dropping the sledge hammer. “Fuck.”  
“Hey.” Liam says softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”   
“‘M gettin’ rid of the tile. Lou likes wood floors.” Zayn says, losing his balance a bit.   
“Are you drunk?” Liam steadies him.   
“Course not.” Zayn scoffs.   
“‘m not a pussy. Can hold my liquor.”   
Liam snorts. “You’re so drunk.” He leads him out of the demolished area. “So why are you drinking and destroying your new house?”   
“S’not mine.” Zayn stumbles over his feet.   
“Was supposed to be ours. He wanted me to break up with him. S’just his now.”   
“What?” Liam asks, confused. “He What?”   
“You heard me.” Zayn mutters.   
“Zayn.” Liam softens, leading him to the couch.   
“I make him sad.” Zayn whispers.   
“I think you’re both a little sad right now hm?” Liam soothes, scratching at his scalp.   
“Was happy with him.” Zayn tears up.   
“I know.” Liam promises, holding him close. “I know you were.”   
“I hate this.” Zayn chokes out.   
“I’m sorry.” Liam whispers. “Maybe he just needs to figure this out yeah? He needs some time.”   
“No. He needs someone who doesn’t scare him. Who makes him happy.” Zayn says.   
“Everyone scares him right now.” Liam reasons. “You make him happy.”   
“I don’t.” Zayn disagrees.   
“You do.” Liam whispers. “He’ll come back when he’s ready.”   
“I’ll be making his house.” Zayn nods.   
“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to but he’ll love this when I’m done.”   
Liam cards his hand through Zayn’s hair. “I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault,” Zayn says.   
“It’s not yours either, it’s that bastard’s.” Liam says seriously.   
“I didn’t save him.” Zayn whispers.   
“You did. Can you imagine how bad he’d be if that lad finished what he started?” Liam prompts. “If you didn’t take him home, if you weren’t patient and gentle with him?”  
“I can’t fix him, I can’t imagine him being worse.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“Zayn.” Liam whispers. “You did the best you could, you’re doing well already.”   
“The best I can do isn’t fucking good enough.” Zayn growls, heading to the kitchen.   
“It is.” Liam insists, walking after him. “He’s alive, that’s good enough.”   
“Barely! He’s scared and worn out and tired of feeling the way he does- or did. He’s happy now. He’s with his family and he doesn’t have a sex crazed boyfriend that only wants his body.” Zayn grabs the hammer again, breaking more tiles.   
Liam winces. “He said that?”   
“Might as well have. Most of our relationship has been physical. I’ve tried to emphasize that there’s more to him than that, that I would be here whether or not I can touch him or kiss him or sleep with him. But his main point was the physical stuff. Like that’s all I want from him.” Zayn sighs.   
“Maybe he isn’t it for you then, if he thinks so little of you.” Liam says gently.   
“He’s too good for me Li, I’ve always known that. Why do you think it took so long for me to have a relationship with him?” Zayn asks, putting the hammer down in favor of his drink. “You know- always thought you two would end up together.” He admits.   
“You’re not too good for someone who doesn’t see you for you.” Liam shakes his head. “Fuck him if he’s going to throw this away.” He informs. “And what? Me and Lou?”   
“Yes, you and Lou.” Zayn nods.   
Liam snorts. “Why?”   
“You’ve always been close. Don’t let this ruin your friendship with him.” Zayn says.   
“You’re my best mate. If he doesn’t see how amazing you are then fuck him, seriously.” Liam shakes his head. “Then he’s not worth it to me.”   
“Liam, I still love him.” Zayn says softly. “Dont-“.   
“It doesn’t mean he’s good for you.” Liam shrugs. “That’s not fair to you, that shit he’s pulling. He made that choice, it’s not yours. And it’s not fair that you’re suffering and blaming yourself and doing this shit again. You’re amazing, and you were amazing to him. He didn’t deserve you.”   
“How can you even say that, you know what he’s gone through.” Zayn says, trying to focus on Liam.   
"You've done nothing but amazing things for him." Liam says softly.   
“So, it’s not his fault he feels the way he does.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“That doesn’t make sense love.” Liam says softly, guiding him back to the couch.   
“How?” Zayn asks.   
“Never mind.” Liam shakes his head. “That boy has been in love with you for 10 years Zed. It’s not you.”   
Zayn swallows, he knows it is. He cuddles into Liam, hiding his face in Liam’s shoulder as he cries silently.   
“Oh babe.” Liam softens, holding him close.   
“It hurts so much.” Zayn chokes out after a few minutes. “I don’t know how to handle this.” He admits.   
“This isn’t how.” Liam whispers, rubbing his back.   
Zayn swallows again, Liam’s right, this isn’t him. He takes a moment to dry up his tears. He knows what he’s good at. He’ll just work harder at it.   
“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He clears his throat, standing up. “I’m just gonna-“ he gestures back to the kitchen. He doesn’t pick up the hammer though, instead starts picking up the tiles.   
“Drinking yourself and working yourself to death- you can’t do this.” Liam says softly, following him. “Don’t do this Zayn, cry, scream, break things. Don’t hold it in and don’t kill yourself because of this, please.”   
“I’m not suicidal, Li.” Zayn promises. “I can’t sleep, might as well get shit done. I’ll keep the drinking to a minimum.”   
“Well then, I’ll help you.” Liam decides. “I didn’t say you were. You don’t have to actively be suicidal to drink or work yourself to death.”  
“You don’t have to do that. You’ve got your own boyfriend to go home to.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“My boyfriend is fine.” Liam smiles. “You should take advantage of this you know?”  
“Take advantage of what?” Zayn asks. Clearing more of the rubble from the ground.   
“This freedom.” Liam shrugs. “He’ll realize what he’s missing and come crawling back. Might as well explore your horizons, fuck shit up.”   
Zayn snorts at that, “I don’t feel like fucking shit up. I just want to work and be alone.”   
Liam gives him a sympathetic smile. “I have weed?”   
“Weed works.” Zayn agrees happily.   
Liam pulls a few joints out of his pocket, grinning. “Lets go outside yeah?”   
“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, grunting as he stands up, following Liam to the spacious backyard.   
Liam settles down in the grass, lighting the joint and passes it over.   
Zayn hums happily as he takes his first drag, letting it settle for a mo before he blows it out. “Fuck, it’s been a while.”   
“It has.” Liam affirms.   
“How’s it going with Ash?” Zayn asks.   
“Do you really want to know right now?” Liam chuckles, lighting a second joint.   
“Yes.” Zayn admits, needs to know someone is happy. He takes another drag, looking back at Liam so he knows he’s serious.   
“It’s good- great really.” Liam admits softly, taking a drag.   
“I’m glad.” Zayn says sincerely. “He seems really good for you.”   
“He’s great.” Liam breathes.   
“Just like him cause he calls you daddy and lets you fuck him on every surface of your big ass house.” Zayn teases.   
Liam laughs. “Definitely a perk, Jesus.”   
“I feel bad for being horny, but fuck mate.” Zayn shakes his head. “That’s the best.”   
“Yes it is.” Liam laughs.   
“Wanna race but I can’t like this,” Zayn sighs, taking another drag anyway.   
“Lets get you fucked up hm?” Liam grins.   
Zayn smirks, “Yeah.”   
“You want to go out?” Liam offers. “Clubbing?”   
“Yeah, I do.” Zayn nods.   
“Lets go.” Liam stands, holding a hand out.   
Zayn takes his hand, letting Liam lift him up and steady him. Louis’ too good for him anyway. He’ll always love him but he’ll never have him. He’ll finish this project tomorrow. Tonight he just wants to not hurt, not feel like his whole body feels like it’s being ripped to shreds and his heart slowly burning.  
Liam steadies him, helping him to his car. “Getting shit faced?”   
“Yup,” Zayn agrees. “Don’t want to remember any of this tomorrow.”  
“Anything you want me to prevent if your drunk self tries to do it?” Liam checks, opening his door for him.   
“For fucks sake don’t let me sleep with Gigi. That’s low and she’s easy- for me at least.” Zayn groans.   
“Won’t let you do that.” Liam promises. “That would fuck everything. Anyone but her.”   
“Thank you.” Zayn sighs.   
“Anytime Love.” Liam promises, getting in the driver’s side.   
Zayn gets in as well, “where’s your boy tonight?”  
“With Ni, film night.” Liam admits. “Harry’s with them, but if you want you can invite him out too.”   
“Ni still won’t leave the apartment. Don’t worry about it. Just making sure he was okay.” Zayn assures.   
“No, he wont.” Liam sighs. “But it’s alright I suppose.”   
“That video,” Zayn shudders. “I don’t blame him.”   
“He doesn’t know Haz knows.” Liam admits.   
“Niall?” Zayn asks.   
Liam nods.   
“I won’t worry about it then. Won’t tell him. It would probably make him shut down. Don’t want that.” Zayn sighs.   
“No, we really don’t.” Liam affirms, passing Zayn his half lit joint.   
“Not gonna smoke it?” Zayn asks, inhaling more of it happily.   
He is not going to think about how the first time he and Louis ever had sex was when they were 17 and had just shared a joint. Shot gunning turned into a hot snogging session turned into a slow but really good fuck. Louis rode him like a pro and man he can still feel it sometimes if he really thinks about it. Maybe that’s why he gets so horny when he smokes, the nostalgia of it all. Fuck he misses Louis.   
“Nah, ‘m driving.” Liam dismisses.   
Zayn nods in understanding, letting the smoke seep into him and relax him as they make their way to the club.   
Liam parks the car, hopping out. “Come on Love.”Zayn follows him easily, sliding out of the car and heads into the club.   
"Drinks?" Liam calls over the pounding music.   
“Definitely,” Zayn walks over to him, helping push through the crowd.   
Liam wraps an arm around his waist, guiding him to the bar. "Whatcha want?"   
“I don’t care at this point.” Zayn admits.   
"Strongest thing you've got, two of them." Liam orders for him.   
“Comin’ up,” Eric nods.   
"Cheers lad." Liam smiles.   
Zayn looks around curiously at all the faces, not that he’s seeing straight really but that’s alright. He doesn’t really want to see anyone’s face too closely. He takes his drink when Liam passes it over, not even flinching as he downs it. Liam holds out the second glass, taking the empty glass from him.   
Zayn takes the second, giving himself a moment before he takes the second. It’s nice being out of his head, can’t think, can’t feel but he could have done this at home too. Maybe it’s just because they’re surrounded by people.   
“Lets go dance!” Liam suggests over the music.   
Zayn chuckles lazily, letting Liam pull him to the dance floor. It’s been a while since he’s just hung out with Liam. He’s missed him. Liam smiles at him, dancing goofily. Zayn laughs, doing his own goofy dance back to the lad.   
Liam laughs back, just glad to see Zayn let loose. He hasn’t been this carefree in a long time it seems, even before what happened to Louis.   
“Oh shit.” Zayn grunts, landing on his arse as he loses his balance before laughing at himself. Liam huffs out a loud laugh at that, doubling over.   
“Shut the fuck up and help me.” Zayn huffs playfully.   
“Here.” A smaller lad holds out his hand, amused at the pair.   
Zayn snorts, “I’d smoosh you.” He says, but takes his hand anyway.   
“I’m sure.” The lad laughs, rolling his eyes as he helps Zayn up.   
“Thanks lad, very small lad.” Zayn smiles.   
“I go by Will usually, but very small lad is cool too I guess.” The lad introduces, an amused smile on his lips. “And you are very tall lad?”   
“Zayn,” He chuckles.   
“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Will smiles charmingly. “I would ask you to dance but I worry that you’re just going to fall on your arse again.”   
“Well then you don’t have an adventurous bone in your body.” Zayn accuses playfully.   
Will laughs. “Little do you know, I’m an extreme sports Olympian.”   
“Oh?” Zayn prompts.   
“Please don’t ask me what sports because I have no clue.” Will admits, a sheepish smile on his lips. “I was joking.”   
“Cute,” Zayn chuckles. “Still afraid to ask me to dance?”   
Will scoffs playfully. “I’m not afraid of anything Zayn.”   
Zayn smirks, “Then I’m waiting.”   
“You want me to make it impressive?” Will prompts. “That extreme sports Olympian thing seemed to interest you. You could play the part if you really wanted me to.”   
“I’m listening.” Zayn hums, giving Will a once over. He’s small, and fuck that’s a turn on. He’s not going to think about why. He’s soft looking and his eyes aren’t the right shade of blue and his hair isn’t swooped right but he’s still very attractive.   
“If I do a backflip, you’ll dance with me?” Will suggests.   
“Yeah, I think I can handle that.” Zayn agrees.   
Will smiles at him, nodding. He makes people move, then easily does a backflip, smiling victoriously at Zayn.   
“You’ve got my attention.” Zayn breathes, holding out his hand for Will to take. Flexible? Also a turn on.   
Will takes his hand happily, pulling him deeper into the crowd. “I’m a gymnast, so I’m very- VERY- flexible.”   
“Jesus.” Zayn groans, looking back at Liam.   
Liam gives him a thumbs up, winking at him. “We could always just skip the dancing and go to the part where I’m sucking you off in the cab on the way to your place.” Will smiles innocently at him.   
Zayn shivers at that, “Fuck. Yeah, okay.” He agrees.   
Will laughs softly. “I like a man that knows what he wants.”   
“Me too, let’s go.” Zayn agrees, pulling Will flush against him by his bum.   
Will bites his bottom lip, looking up at him through his lashes. “Lead the way.” He purrs.   
Zayn sends Liam a quick text before heading outside to get a cab. “Gymnasts first.” He says as a cab pulls up.   
Will laughs, climbing into the cab with a thank you.   
Zayn groans, his bum definitely isn’t Louis’ but it’s nice, he notes as he climbs in after, giving the cab driver his address.   
Will smiles innocently at him, undoing Zayn’s jeans with one hand. Zayn squirms a bit, leaning over to capture Will’s lips in a heated kiss. Will hums happily, pumping Zayn’s hardening length slowly.   
Zayn groans into his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Will opens his mouth easily, letting the lad dominate. Zayn licks into the smaller lad’s mouth, pulling him closer, his hips starting to rock into Will’s hands.   
Will tightens his grip, thumbing over Zayn’s head with a soft whine. Zayn’s hips stutter at the sensitive feeling, moaning into his mouth.   
Will giggles a bit, pulling away. “Don’t want you to finish yet.” He whispers into his ear, pulling away.   
“Might take you against the elevator wall.” Zayn whispers back, paying the driver when they pull in.   
Will groans softly. “Please do. And the kitchen table, the couch, the bed. Wherever you want. I’m flexible.” He winks, climbing out.   
Zayn keeps an arm around Will’s waist as they head into the building, pinning him against the wall as soon as the doors close and kisses him hotly, picking him up under his bum and squeezes.   
Will moans softly, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist, pulling him close.   
Zayn grinds his hips into Will’s letting him feel how hard and big he is. He moves his mouth down to Will’s throat and sucks at the skin there.   
Will bares his throat, whining softly. “Always wanted to be fucked in an elevator.”   
Zayn chuckles, “too bad we’ve stopped.” He notes as the doors open and he carries him out.   
“I’m disappointed, was promised an elevator shag.” Will mouths, nipping at his skin.   
“Maybe on the way down,” Zayn breathes, unlocking his door and steps inside.   
“Gonna make it worth it?” Will teases, nibbling at his ear.   
“So worth it.” Zayn nods. “Did you prepare to be fucked tonight?” He asks, slipping his hands into the back of the lad’s boxers and squeezes his cheeks.  
Will moans softly. “Always prepared.”   
“You clean?” Zayn asks, pulling down Will’s jeans the best he can.   
Will nods. “There’s a condom in my pocket if you don’t believe me.”   
“I believe you,” Zayn assures, making his way to the bedroom.   
Will lets out a soft content sigh, kicking off his shoes. “You seem like a rough fuck kind of lad.”   
“I am,” Zayn agrees. Setting Will on the bed so he can undress himself.   
“Jesus.” Will groans, stripping out of his clothes, then crawls forward, licking over Zayn’s abs.   
“Fuck.” Zayn groans, reaching back to smack Will’s arse.   
Will moans softly. “Harder.”   
Zayn has to close his eyes so he doesn’t cum. “Turn around.” He commands.   
Will turns around obediently, sticking out his bum. “Please.”   
Zayn sends another smack, harder than the first one like he asked. “Dirty boy.” He purrs, spreading Will’s cheeks and licks a stripe right up the middle.   
Will whines, dropping his head. “So dirty.”   
“Gonna fuck You so hard,” Zayn assures.   
“Please do.” Will nods erratically, pushing his bum back. “Don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”  
Zayn takes a hold of his hard cock with a groan at the lad’s words, tapping the lad’s bum with it a couple of times in warning before he starts to push in.   
Will moans, fisting the duvet happily.   
Zayn smirks at that, pushing all the way in and gives him a minute to adjust before he starts hammering into the lad.   
“Fuck Yes.” Will practically shouts.   
“Feel good?” Zayn chuckles, hugging Will around his hips to keep him still while he pounds into him.   
“You’re wonderfully big.” Will pants.   
Zayn chuckles breathlessly, flipping him over and throws Will’s legs over his shoulders, angling his hips as he sets a relentless pace, ducking down to suck on one of the smaller lad’s nipples.   
“Christ.” Will gasps. “Harder.”   
Zayn grunts, sending another hard smack to Will’s bum, pounding even harder into him. “God you’re tight.” He moans.   
“You’re huge, what did you expect?” Will sasses breathlessly, moaning.   
Zayn chuckles, holding his wrists down against the bed as he rolls his hips hard and fast into Will’s own- their skin slapping echoing in the room.   
“Fuck.” Will moans, head dropping, eyes rolling back.   
Zayn pants as he feels his orgasm building, bending Will back more to hit his prostate.   
“Fuck!” Will screams. “I won’t- shit shit shit.”   
“Cum for me.” Zayn nibbles on his ear.   
“Yes sir.” Will pants, releasing with a drawn out moan.   
Zayn grunts at the squeeze around his length. “Fuck.” He curses, cumming right after.   
“Oh. My. God.” Will breathes after a few moments, cheeks flushed.   
“Oh alright?” Zayn chuckles breathlessly as he pulls out.   
Will collapses onto the bed. “You’ve ruined me.”   
“How so?” Zayn asks, amused, laying next to him.   
Will grins sleepily at him. “Ruined me, no sex Will ever compare to that.” He pouts.   
Zayn laughs at that, “Happy to be of service.” He smiles a bit goofily.   
“Smug arse.” Will snorts, smiling at him.   
Zayn pushes the hair off of Will’s forehead. “When you know, you know.”  
Will closes his eyes at the feeling. “That so?”   
“Mhmmm,” Zayn kisses him. “And if you give me a few minutes, I can show you I’m just as good on a couch, wall, or kitchen table. Or all three, have plenty of time.” He hums.   
Will grins at him. “I am so down.”   
“Gimme a mo, I’m old.” Zayn teases.   
“Bullshit.” Will rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna see if you have anything fun in your fridge.” He decides. “Before I fall asleep in your ridiculously comfortable bed.”   
Zayn laughs, “Go for it.”   
Will winks, climbing out of bed, sauntering to the kitchen.   
Zayn watches after him for a mo, checking his phone for anything from Liam. He’s been a little stressed to say the least and maybe this is what he needed- a release. Will’s funny and charming and witty- sexy. If he can’t have Louis, maybe he can have Will. Not in the same way obviously but maybe just sex.   
‘Let me know when you get home xx’ reads a text from Liam.   
‘I’m home xx’ Zayn assures.   
‘Damn, no shag?’ Liam replies.   
‘Oh there was definitely shagging.’ Zayn sends.   
‘Shit Malik, you’re fast. Did you even let him finish?’ Liam teases.   
‘He finished. He’s kinky, I like it.’ Zayn smirks, he’s way too drunk right now.   
‘Well good, you kinky fucker. I’ll check on you in the morning yeah? Xx’ Liam responds.   
‘Yeah, Love you Li. Xx’ Zayn says fondly.   
‘Love you too Z, don’t have too much fun ;) xx’ Liam replies, fond.   
Zayn chuckles, setting his phone aside.   
“You going to be much longer?” Will smirks from the doorway, holding a can of whipped cream. “Because I can definitely eat this off of myself.”   
“Nope, I’m coming.” Zayn slides off the bed. “You are going to be so much trouble, aren’t you?” He asks, kissing hums chastely as he takes the can from him.   
Will smiles up at him, eyes shining. “Oh for sure. Think you can handle it?”   
“Better than you know,” Zayn assures.   
“Gonna prove it then?” Will challenges softly.   
“Yeah,” Zayn nods, scooping him up again and carries him off.   
———-  
“Uh- can I help you?” Harry raises an eyebrow at the trio standing in his doorway.   
“Yes, we’d like- no, we need to see Niall.” The shortest of the group says.  
“Jade, love. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Perrie giggles softly at her feisty little girlfriend.   
“Greg sent us over. We’re friends of Niall’s. He hasn’t been answering us so we went to check on him and his brother sent us here.” Shawn explains.   
“Ooh, puppy.” Jade beams, noticing Zeus attacking Harry’s sock playfully.   
“He’s lost his phone.” Harry informs, amused. He eyes Shawn up a bit, stepping back to let them into the flat. “Haven’t had the chance to get him another yet.”  
“Is He okay?” Perrie asks softly. “Greg said he was in an accident of sorts.” Shawn says softly, stepping in once the girls have gone in.   
“He’s doing much better.” Harry nods. “Just- hasn’t left the flat. Not that I mind.” He muses, smiling.   
“Can we see him?” Shawn asks.   
“Yeah.” Jade seconds that, trying to be tough but giggles when Zeus licks her face.   
“He’s not being held captive Jade.” Shawn snorts.   
Harry chuckles at the pair, nodding. “In the bedroom.” He points. “On second thought maybe you shouldn’t. Don’t need you to see my underwear.”   
“Or us see him in his underwear.” Perrie points out.   
“He’s not.” Harry laughs. “I’ll be right back.”   
“Well he’s hot. Way to go Nialler.” Shawn says.   
“Shawn.” Perrie laughs.   
“Hi my love.” Harry says softly.  
“Hi,” Niall gives him a small smile.   
“You have visitors.” Harry informs gently, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “Little blonde, little feisty one that seems to think I’ve kidnapped you, and a lad with a guitar.”   
Niall’s eyes widen, giggling at Jade fondly. “Okay. Should probably get dressed then.”   
"I mean, if you wanted. Or I could kick them out and then they'd really be concerned." Harry teases.   
“No, no. Don’t do that. Jade’s tiny but she’d try to fight you.” Niall warns playfully, putting Bear down so he can pull some shorts and a clean t shirt on.   
"But I think I'm a really good abductor." Harry pouts. "I'm super great, I give you food and puppies and love. That's a pretty ace situation no?"   
“Yeah,” Niall says lovingly, standing on his toes and puckers his lips.   
Harry leans down, resting a hand on Niall's lower back as he kisses his lovingly.   
Niall pulls away after a mo, smiling bashfully at him. He scoops Bear up when she whines at him, “C’mon. Want you to meet my friends.”   
"Little princess." Harry murmurs, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist. "Okay." He agrees.   
Niall leads Harry out of the room, smiling at his mates. “Hi.” He says sheepishly.   
"Ni." Perrie smiles warmly. "Hi." Shawn greets fondly.   
“Missed you,” Jade pouts, hugging him tightly. Niall smiles down at the smaller girl, hugging her back. “Missed you too.” He promises. “I wasn’t kidnapped.” He whispers to her. “This is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is Jade-“ He giggles. “Perrie- her girlfriend. And Shawn, my music buddy.”   
Harry grins, waving at them. "Hello."   
“Not a kidnapper?” Jade checks.   
“I came willingly.” Niall promises.   
“In that case, you’re really fit.” Jade says. “Way to score.” She waggles her eyebrows at Niall.   
“Jade.” Niall whines playfully.   
Harry smiles wider, smug. "If I was a kidnapper than I wouldn't be fit?"   
“Ugly personality outweighs a pretty face.” Jade points out.   
“You can’t have him.” Niall pouts at her.   
“I’m a very gracious kidnapper.” Harry assures.   
“If Jade takes him, I’ll take you.” Shawn promises with a wink.   
“Jade is mine.” Perrie pouts.   
“Niall is mine.” Harry huffs.   
“Are you lot hungry?” Niall asks fondly. “Can order a pizza and watch a film or summat and talk.”   
“But I brought my guitar so we could play together.” Shawn smiles.   
Harry purses his lips, he already doesn’t like this lad. “I’ll order pizza. Any allergies?”   
“Nope.” Jade assures. “Just no pineapple please.” She looks pointedly at Niall.   
“Hey.” Niall pouts.   
Harry huffs out a laugh, nodding. “Fruit on pizza is weird.” He agrees.   
“Tomato is a fruit.” Shawn muses, making Harry narrow his eyes.   
“Thank you, will you order you three a meat one and me and Shawn chicken and pineapple?” Niall asks.   
“Sure babe.” Harry gives.   
Niall looks at him curiously with his flippant answer but leaves it alone. Maybe he’s tired of having to take care of Niall so much. “I can do it if you’d like. I don’t mind.”  
“No no, don’t worry.” Harry assures softly, pecking his lips.   
“You’re sure?” Niall asks. “Can do it on my phone.”   
“The phone you don’t have?” Harry teases, kissing his forehead. “‘S just pizza love.” He smiles. “I just feel morally wrong ordering fruit pizza.” He informs playfully.   
“Maybe you’re morally wrong for NOT liking fruit on pizza.” Shawn teases.   
Harry hums, pecking Niall’s lips again. “‘S weird.”   
He muses. “Don’t even like tomato sauce on pizza.”   
“You don’t?” Shawn asks, “what do you like on yours?”   
“White sauce.” Harry shrugs.   
“It’s good too,” Niall agrees.   
Harry smiles warmly at him, pecking his lips again before walking off to order pizza.   
“What happened love?” Perrie asks. Niall looks down at Bear, shaking his head. “Just- I’m good.”   
“He’s okay now.” Shawn smiles, ruffling his hair. “We don’t have to linger.”   
Niall gives him a grateful smile, “Oh, wanna see the guitar Harry got me for Christmas?” He asks.   
“Course.” Shawn beams.   
Niall nods, padding off to Harry’s room to grab the guitar out of his case.   
Perrie watches him. “Gonna give him his flower crown?” She asks her girlfriend fondly.   
“Yes,” Jade beams, pecking her lips in thank you for reminding her. She takes the bag off her shoulder, grabbing the crown carefully. “Still perfect.” She says happily.   
“He had it signed by Don Henley.” Niall bites his lip excitedly.  
“What? How?” Shawn gasps.   
“He’s got a friend that lives out that way.” Niall says. “Said he owed him a favor.” He says lovingly.   
“What a favor.” Shawn breathes, running a finger carefully over the signature.   
“Think I’m gonna have another seal put over it just to make sure it stays.” Niall nods.   
“It isn’t already sealed?” Shawn furrows his brows.   
“It is, but I’m cautious.” Niall pouts.   
Shawn laughs. “Fair enough.”   
“Wanna play something with me?” Niall asks.   
“I’m so down.” Shawn agrees brightly.   
“Wait! You need this first.” Jade steps forward and sets the crown on his head.   
“It’s beautiful, thank you.” Niall says fondly.   
“Cute.” Shawn grins.   
Niall smiles at him, sitting cross legged on the floor, giggling softly when Bear sits between his legs behind the guitar. “What are we playing?” He asks.   
“You pick.” Shawn smiles.   
“I like that one song you wrote.” Niall says, strumming the tune.  
“Just one of them huh?” Shawn teases.   
“No! You know which one I’m talking about.” Niall says. “Please have mercy on me. Take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me. You keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart.” He sings softly, fingers moving against the strings easily.   
Shawn joins in easily, harmonizing with him. Jade smiles at that, settling on the couch behind Niall and opens her arms for Perrie to join her.   
Perrie beams, cuddling up to her happily.   
“Like their voices together,” Jade kisses her cheek, listening to how well their voices blend. “Almost as good as ours.”   
Perrie laughs softly. “Almost.” She affirms lovingly. Harry purses his lips, doesn’t like the way Shawn looks at his boyfriend. He can sing- sort of. He would try, for Niall.   
Niall smiles when He and Shawn finish the song. “Like that one. Have you written anything new?”  
“I have.” Shawn nods. “A few.”   
“Can’t wait to hear them.” Niall says sincerely, smiling up at Harry. “Harry has an amazing voice too.”   
“Really?” Shawn prompts, smiling at Niall.   
“Yeah, he doesn’t sing very often because he says it’s not his thing but it is.” Niall winks.   
“He should sing for us then.” Shawn muses.   
“Will you?” Niall asks. “I’ll play if you sing?” He says hopefully, patting the space beside him.   
Harry gives the lad a fond look, settling down next to him. “What am I singing?”   
“What do you want to sing?” Niall asks, crawling in his lap.   
Harry hums thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around Niall happily.   
Niall turns his head, placing a kiss on his cheek softly.   
“They’re so cute.” Jade squeaks quietly.   
“How old are you?” Shawn asks curiously.   
“25.” Harry informs.   
Shawn nods. “He’ll be 26 in a few weeks.” Niall smiles.   
“‘M getting old.” Harry groans playfully.   
“Are not,” Niall assures. “Getting sexier.”   
“Rawr.” Harry purrs playfully, kissing his shoulder.   
“Sing for me?” Niall asks hopefully, cuddling back into him as Zeus hops up in his lap next to Bear.   
“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love with you.” Harry sings softly.   
Niall catches up to where he is, smiling happily at the song. It’s one of his favorite. He absolutely adores Harry’s voice.   
“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.” Harry smiles.   
“Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you.” Niall joins in, making Jade melt.   
“I take it back, their voices sound perfect together.” She whispers, loves the adoring look they both have on their faces.   
“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.” Harry sings lovingly.   
Niall ruins it, he doesn’t mean to but he does- he can’t help but kiss Harry when he looks at him like that. Jade giggles, “This is a new kind of show.”   
“So cute.” Perrie squeals. Harry hums in surprise, cupping his cheek.   
Niall pulls back after a mo with pink cheeks. “Sorry.” He breathes.   
“I’m not.” Harry informs brightly.   
“I love you,” Niall breathes.   
“I love you so much.” Harry whispers earnestly, rubbing their noses together.   
“Okay, definitely not a kidnapper.” Jade says fondly.   
Harry chuckles, smiles at her. “This one has made me so melted marshmallow soft it’s ridiculous.” He pokes Niall’s side accusingly.   
Niall squeaks, batting his hands away. “Were you a rock before?” Jade teases.   
“Absolutely.” Harry affirms, grinning, tickling him softly. “Total asshole.”   
“Harry,” Niall laughs, squirming in his lap, making the pups hop out of his own lap. Jade scoops them up, handing one to Perrie.   
“Doesn’t seem like it.” She notes fondly, happy that Niall has someone that obviously absolutely adores him.   
“Magic word?” Harry sing songs. “Like I said, all his fault.” Perrie beams at her, happily petting the puppies.   
“Please,” Niall rasps out.   
“You two haven’t been together very long though, have you?” Shawn asks.   
“It’s banana.” Harry informs fondly, pecking his lips as he stops. “6 months, 1 week.” He informs, glancing over at him.   
“That long?” Shawn asks, surprised.   
“You sound surprised.” Harry notes.   
“I am a bit. Didn’t really know much about you until more recently.” Shawn shrugs.   
“Was a secret I guess.” Harry murmurs.   
“It wasn’t.” Niall furrows his eyebrows. “I told you I met him at his club and we uh- anyway. You’ve known we’ve been dating.” He looks at Shawn weirdly.   
Jade nods, “I remember. Best sex I’ve ever had, Jay.” She puts on a dreamy Irish sounding accent, making Niall blush.   
Harry eyes the lad, calculating. “Best huh?” He teases fondly, pecking Niall’s lips.   
“Mhmmm.” Niall hums, kissing him again.   
“And when you asked him out again?” Jade smirks.   
“Didn’t think he’d ever shut up.” Perrie says lovingly.  
“Must do more girl talk with you guys. We just sing and make music together.” Shawn muses.   
Harry laughs softly, fond. “Lou and Zay heard all about it too. When you said yes.” He whispers against his lips.   
Niall smiles, “All mushy.” He says fondly.   
“I blame you.” Harry informs, nuzzling their noses together. He gently moves Niall out of his lap when there’s a knock on the door, standing to get it.   
Niall pouts at that, he hopes it’s not that girl that always flirts with Harry she’s a baby, like 18 or summat. Not that he’s much older.  
Perrie giggles at his expression. Harry answers the door, pulling out his wallet.   
“Hi Harry,” The girl beams, making Niall huff. He can just see the eyelash bat she’s doing.  
Harry can feel his boyfriend’s distaste, amused. “Hi love.” He hands over the cash.   
“Ya know, jealousy isn’t very flattering on you.” Shawn teases. “If he loves you, he’s not going to do anything.” He points out.   
“He loves me.” Niall says.   
“Then don’t be so huffy.” Shawn laughs.   
“If you have any problems, I left my number on the receipt for you.” She says, handing him his change.   
Harry lets amusement quirk up his lips. "Cheers, 'm not very picky about food but my boyfriend likes things a certain way. So if anyone will use it, it'll be him."   
“Don’t bloody need it.” Niall huffs.   
“Maybe he’s just too high maintenance.” She says.   
“Insecure?” Shawn teases.   
"Just knows what he likes." Harry corrects. "There's no shame in that. Prefer it actually."   
Niall walks over, ignoring Shawn. “Thank you for the pizza, goodnight.” He says, shutting the door.   
Harry smiles warmly at him, pecking his lips. "Jealousy is hot on you." He whispers.   
Niall smiles sheepishly. “Thank you.”   
“I’ve never seen rude Niall, this is fun. And he looked so cute doing it, it’s the flower crown.” Jade smiles.   
"Like this too." Harry says sincerely, pointing at his flower crown. Perrie giggles. "It was super cute."   
“Jade made it for me,” Niall says softly. “You’re super cute.” Jade kisses her.   
“I love 5th wheeling, really, it’s a blast.” Shawn grumbles.   
"It looks good on you. 'S fitting." Harry says lovingly, kissing Niall's forehead. Perrie smiles into the kiss, cupping Jade's cheek happily.   
“Dunno, I have another crown that I think you like.” Niall says fondly.   
"I like it a little better." Harry affirms, holding his fingers a centimeter apart playfully.   
Niall giggles at that. “Silly.” Jade pulls away, gasping. “We should paint his nails again.“  
Harry kisses his nose. "Look beautiful in anything."   
Perrie lights up. "Yes!" She squeaks.   
“Not mine,” Shawn pipes up.   
“I know.” Jade pouts. “Have any colors with you?” She asks Perrie. “Thank you,” Niall whispers.   
Perrie thinks it over, digging into her purse, squealing happily when she finds a few bottles. "I do."   
"You're more than just that though you know?" Harry whispers earnestly.   
“Perfect. Think he’ll let us?” Jade asks hopefully.   
Niall bites his lip, shaking his head.   
Harry puts the pizza down, cupping his cheeks. "You're beautiful, stunning. But you're also so smart, and strong, and kind, and talented, and caring, and  
absolutely adorable. You're more than what has happened to you, you're more than your circumstances and your beauty. You're the love of my life and every moment I spend with you I fall in love more." He whispers, earnest.   
"I hope so." Perrie admits.   
“Harry,” Niall whispers, his eyes watering at Harry’s little speech. “He seemed happy last time we did it. What colors do you have?” Jade asks.   
Harry thumbs under Niall's eyes, resting their foreheads together. "I love you. And I always will."   
"Pink, lilac, black, and a really light blue." Perrie lists.   
“I love you too,” Niall closes his eyes. “Always.” He agrees.   
“The lilac would be pretty on him.” Jade muses.   
Harry nuzzles their noses together softly, capturing his lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Perrie nods. "Think I can do Harry's?"   
“I bet it wouldn’t be hard to talk him into it.” Jade agrees. “The black would be hot on him.” She smiles over at the couple. Harry’s so gentle with him. “Maybe you should play some soft romantic music.” She winks at Shawn.   
Shawn rolls his eyes, sticking out his tongue. "Jealous." Perrie whispers to her girlfriend, nodding at Shawn subtly.   
Jade looks at Shawn, “He’s not daddy enough for Ni.” She whispers back.   
Perrie giggles. “He’s not.”   
“Can I raid your fridge for drinks?” Jade asks.   
“Sure love.” Harry nods, winking at Niall. “Your fruit pizza is getting cold.” He teases softly.   
“Shawn and I are going to enjoy this pizza. You enjoy your flavorless pizza.” Niall sniffs playfully, sitting next to Shawn on the floor and opens the box. “I assumed we all wanted a beer.” Jade says, walking back in with 5 bottles cradled in her arms.   
Harry huffs at him, wiggling in behind him, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder.   
Jade smiles at them, handing them all a drink as she sits between her girlfriend’s legs as well. “Like a pouty puppy.” Niall coos, thanking Jade.   
"You love it." Harry pouts at him. Perrie smiles lovingly, playing with Jade's hair.   
“I do,” Niall assures, taking a bite of his pizza, then hands the box over to Shawn. Jade hums happily, feeding Perrie a bite of pizza before she takes a bite. “Hey, will you let me paint your nails again?” She asks Niall hopefully as he chews.   
Harry grins at the look on her face. Niall is so going to say yes. "Thanks." Shawn chuckles.   
“Uh.” Niall looks down bashfully. “Maybe.” He says softly. Jade pouts, trying to meet his eyes. “You looked so pretty with it on. We have pink and lilac and a really light blue and black. Perrie might even paint Harry’s.” She winks up at the older lad.   
Harry grins, shrugging. "Sure." He agrees easily, making Perrie squeal. "Really?!"   
Niall looks up at him, surprised but at least he doesn’t think he’s weird for liking it. “Told you.” Jade singsongs.   
Harry smiles lovingly. "If you want to, you can."   
“Don’t think he needs permission.” Shawn notes.   
"It wasn't permission." Harry smiles sweetly. "It was encouragement. That he can do whatever the fuck makes him happy."   
Niall shakes his head, trying to reassure Shawn. “It’s not like that.” He promises. Harry’s encourages him to try things he hasn’t before. He actually bought a few things before he was attacked. He’s just- he’s not ready for that yet.   
"He just seems super controlling is all." Shawn murmurs.   
“No, not at all.” Niall shakes his head. “He loves me.” He breathes, still can’t believe it.   
"You sound surprised." Shawn notes.   
“Well I am.” Niall says quietly. “He’s Harry. He’s wonderful and kind and protective and he takes care of me way more than I deserve. He’s goofy when I need it and serious at other times. He’s everything I didn’t know I needed and I’m just surprised that he’s mine. Ya know?”   
"Wish You didn't think so little of yourself." Harry whispers, softening.   
“We’ll be planning your wedding whenever you’re ready for it.” Jade smiles, feeding Perrie another piece of pizza.   
Niall blushes, leaning back into Harry more.   
"That's kind of you." Harry laughs, holding Niall close, holding a piece of pizza out for Niall.   
Niall checks to make sure it’s his pizza playfully before he takes a bite of it. “It’ll be beautiful.” Jade smiles. Shawn doesn’t think it’ll last that long. Harry doesn’t look like the type it stay with one person for too long anyway.   
"Probably outside, lots of flowers for Ni." Harry muses, laughing at his boyfriend.   
“You don’t like flowers?” Jade asks.   
"They're okay." Harry shrugs. "They look nice on him."   
“What do YOU like?” Jade asks.   
"Niall." Harry smiles goofily.   
“Fair enough.” Jade laughs softly. “What color do you want Ni?” She asks, taking the polish from Perrie and lays them out.   
"I like cars." Harry says softly, rubbing Niall's knee. "The purple is nice."   
“Cars,” Jade nods thoughtfully, looking back at Perrie. They have time to figure it out. “I liked that one too.” Niall agrees shyly.   
"And which one for me?" Harry smiles lovingly at him. Perrie smiles, winking at her girlfriend. They've got this.   
Niall deliberates between the baby pink and the black before settling on the black. “This one.”   
“Okay.” Harry agrees fondly.   
“S’that okay?” Niall asks.   
“‘S perfect my love.” Harry promises, kissing his cheek.   
“Pez is going to do yours.” Jade smiles at him. “Sure you don’t want us to do yours, Shawn?”   
"I'm good thanks." Shawn snorts.   
“Suit yourself. I give fabulous manicures.” Jade winks.   
“Need to teach you so you don’t always have to wait on me to do it.” She smiles at Niall. “And you can do Harry’s nails too.”  
“You like having your nails painted?” Harry asks curiously.   
“Right well that’s super gay.” Shawn chuckles. “No thank you.”   
Niall pouts a bit, biting his lip at Shawn’s comment. He shrugs self-consciously, picking at the crust of his pizza.   
“Excuse me?” Jade raises an eyebrow, stepping out of Perrie’s hold.   
Harry frowns. “‘S okay Jade right?” He soothes. “I’m sure you lot don’t really want to be mates with a judgemental, homophobic asshole anyways. Because it’s fucking awesome that Niall wants to do shit that makes him happy. And he doesn’t need you to do so. So fuck off before I make you.”   
“It was a joke, jeez.” Shawn raises his hands in surrender. “Does it look like it was funny? Don’t let my size fool you, boy. I’ll kick your ass.” Jade says. “Or I’ll help him kick your ass. This is obviously a very safe place for Niall right now and you trying to win him over with your ‘manliness’ is actually toxic.” Shawn scoffs at her, like she could do anything. “Whatever.” He rolls his eyes, getting his guitar.   
Harry kisses Niall’s temple, sliding out from under him. “Let me show you the door.”   
“I can find it just fine, thanks.” Shawn rolls his eyes.   
“It wasn’t an offer.” Harry informs angrily.   
“Whatever floats your boat.” Shawn heads towards the door.   
Perrie shakes her head at Shawn, crawling over to hug Niall tightly. Harry follows Shawn out, closing the door behind them before pinning him to the wall by his shirt. “Listen here you little fucker.” He growls.   
Niall hugs her back. He’s been attacked worse so he doesn’t understand the tears. Jade hugs his other side, trying to keep him safe the only way they know how.   
Shawn grunts, narrowing his eyes defiantly at him.   
Harry scares him but he’s not going to show that if he can help it.   
“You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, clear? He doesn’t need your bigotry, or your judgement or negativity. And he most certainly doesn’t need you hitting on him or making him feel worthless. He’s so much more than what you and his ex have tried to make him feel he is. So get lost before I beat the shit out of you.” Harry snarls. “And If I see or hear you’ve approached him then I will slaughter you. Is his choice if he wants to be mates with you, and I won’t take that from him. But if you make a move- trust me. I will.”   
Shawn’s eyes widen, something in Harry’s eyes makes him believe it. He nods slowly, letting him know he gets it.   
“He’s been through hell and I will not let you fuck up his progress.” Harry lets him go. “Now Fuck off.”   
Shawn stumbles a bit, but heads towards the elevator, without a glance back at Harry.   
Harry heads back inside, softening. “May I?” He requests softly.   
Jade nods, pulling Perrie back to the couch with her. Harry sinks to the floor, pulling Niall into his lap. “Hi my love.” He whispers into his hair, rubbing Niall’s arm.   
“I’m sorry,” Niall apologizes, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. Jade watches curiously, Whatever kind of accident it was must have been awful. She’s never seen Niall so... vulnerable and small before. He’s usually so sunshiny.   
“Don’t, you have nothing to apologize for.” Harry says seriously. “Being gay isn’t an insult Ni. If I didn’t like lads, how could I possibly have fallen in love with such an incredible, kind, brilliant, stunning lad hm? I think you’re perfect, and if you want to paint your nails, then paint them and rock them and do things that make you happy. And I will support and love you and cherish you Yeah?”   
Niall closes his eyes, letting Harry’s words sink in, “Promise?” He whispers.   
“I won’t lie to you.” Harry promises. “Forever my love. I promise.” He holds out his pinky finger.   
Niall laughs wetly, but smiles, hooking their pinkies together.   
“Unbreakable bond.” Harry whispers fondly. “I love your smile.”   
“Had braces,” Niall says bashfully.   
“Because it lights up your face, can’t help but smile too.” Harry informs, smiling warmly, thumbing over his cheek.   
Niall puckers his lips, closing his eyes.   
Harry kisses him lovingly, fond.   
“They’re so cute.” Jade beams.   
Perrie smiles. “He’s so good for him.”   
“Still mad at Shawn. Street Jade came out.” Jade giggles. She learned a few things growing up on the streets. People underestimate her.   
“Street Jade?” Harry asks, amused, keeping Niall close.   
“Yeah,” Jade laughs softly. “We weren’t always so fortunate. My dad was a big shot CEO of some company. I never really spent time with him because he was always working but he left when I was 10 and left us with nothing.” She explains. “So from about 10-16 we were on and off the streets. More so on than off.” She shrugs. “Makes me grateful. My mum didn’t have much schooling or work experience so it was hard for her to find jobs.”  
Harry softens. “I get that.”   
“Yeah?” Jade prompts, scooting closer to Niall so she can paint his nails.   
“Grew up in the system.” Harry nods, giving Perrie his hand. “Was sent to a house of troubled lads when I was 14, and left it for the streets when I was almost 15.”   
“That’s rough,” Jade gives him a knowing look. “Look at you now though.” She smiles.   
“‘M always street Harry.” Harry teases, laughing.   
Jade laughs, “Looks like it comes in handy.”   
Harry clears his throat. “Unfortunately.”   
“Why do you say that?” Jade asks curiously, smiling at the happier look on Niall’s face as she finishes another finger. Maybe she should get him some colors of his own for when he’s feeling down.   
“Not all of us have really left the streets.” Harry admits, shrugging.   
Jade gives Harry an encouraging smile. “Being the king is hard I’m sure.” She May be off the streets but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t keep up with her mates. You don’t dump people because you move on from a place where you thought you were at your lowest. Her mates are still her mates.   
Harry nods, kissing Niall’s temple. “Not for me, not necessarily.”   
Jade looks back at Niall, “And you blame yourself for the terrible accident that happened to him.” She says. “I don’t know what it is, and I don’t have to.” She promises Niall. “Just an observation.”  
Harry nods silently, holding Niall close with his free hand.   
“It’s not his fault though.” Niall whispers, looking at her desperately so she’ll understand that it wasn’t his fault. She cups his cheek, nodding. “I know love. I won’t blame him either but you also can’t change someone’s mind when they feel like that.”   
She says softly. “It’s a guilt and an anger that doesn’t go away.”   
Harry clears his throat. “Lets be a little more fun hm?” He prompts.   
Jade nods, “Agreed. This color on you is perfect.” She sings happily. “Pez and I actually met at your club too.”   
“What is with all these babies at my clubs hm?” Harry teases his boyfriend.   
“Not babies,” Niall pouts. “Wasn’t a baby when you took me home.” He points out, making Jade giggle.   
“My baby.” Harry smiles cutely.   
Niall smiles back at that, kissing his jaw. “All yours. Didn’t stand a chance.”   
“Me neither.” Harry says lovingly.   
“You awake Pez?” Jade teases, smiling at her cute girlfriend, tongue sticking out in concentration as she paints Harry’s fingers.   
Perrie giggles softly. “Concentrating.”   
“I know,” Jade watches her lovingly for a mo before moving to Niall’s other hand. “When are you getting a new phone. I miss my good morning messages. And how am I supposed to know if I’m supposed to bring you coffee to class?” She asks.   
“I’m picking up his phone tomorrow.” Harry admits.  
“You are?” Niall looks up at him wide eyed.   
“Mhm.” Harry says softly.   
Niall nods, trying not to panic. Who’s going to be here with him? He can’t keep doing this. Harry has a life too.   
“Hey.” Harry soothes. “Greg wanted to see you yeah? Some brother time.”   
Niall shrugs, giving him a smile. He shouldn’t feel guilty for going out. “Okay.” He says softly. “Just a top coat and you should be good to go baby cakes.” Jade smiles.   
“Ni.” Harry cups his cheek. “Baby.”   
“Hm?” Niall hums.   
“Don’t hold back hm?” Harry says softly. “Maybe, maybe you’d want to go with me?”   
Niall swallows harshly, “You said Greg is coming over.”   
Harry gives him a gentle smile. “I won’t push.”   
“Want you to have a life,” Niall whispers.   
“You won’t feel like this forever.” Harry promises. “It’s okay.”   
It’s not okay but they have company, he’s not going to argue. “Look how pretty you are. Flower crown and lilac nails. Gorgeous babe.” Jade praises.   
“He’s stunning isn’t he?” Harry agrees lovingly.   
“Absolutely,” Jade agrees. “Now all you need is those things we bought and he’ll be all over you.” She winks.   
“What things?” Harry asks curiously, showing Niall his nails.   
“Just some pretty things for him to wear.” Jade smiles innocently.   
“If he’s comfortable.” Harry says lovingly. “Can I braid your hair?” Perrie asks wide eyed, excited. “Sure love.” Harry agrees, shifting to make it easier for her as she squeals.   
“She loves hair.” Jade says fondly.   
“I kind of enjoy being played with- shit I mean, hair. Having my hair played with.” Harry rambles, melting under Perrie’s nails.   
Niall raises an eyebrow at him in amusement, his hair isn’t long enough to braid but he does know that feeling.   
“This is my weakness.” Harry pouts, eyes fluttering shut.   
“It is, but I don’t have long nails.” Niall informs.   
“Like your hands better.” Harry promises sleepily.   
Niall rolls his eyes fondly, kissing his cheek. Harry smiles softly, falling asleep under Perrie’s touch.   
“Knocked him out,” Niall giggles softly, scooping up the puppies when they run over to him.   
“Girl talk.” Perrie winks.   
“You did that on purpose.” Niall gasps playfully.   
“You’ve mentioned his weakness before.” Perrie smiles innocently.   
“She fights dirty,” Jade nods lovingly.   
Perrie giggles, nodding. “So... spill.”   
“About?” Niall asks.   
“Your relationship.” Perrie says simply. “We want to know.”   
“It’s a little jacked at the moment- because of me. Feel like he’s putting a lot more effort in than I am. He’s taking care of me and I’m afraid he’s going to get tired of it.” Niall admits. “But he’s the most wonderful- kind, caring, protective, sexy man I’ve ever met. He told me he loved me on Christmas.” He softens.   
“So it’s not just for show?” Perrie checks, soft.   
“What’s just for show? All this? No, this is him all the time with me.” Niall promises.   
“Good.” Perrie smiles warmly. “Just had to check. You seemed a bit unsure for a moment. Why do you feel you’re not making an effort love?”   
“Just-“ Niall curls up a bit. “It’s been rough. The day I was supposed to meet you in the library was the day it happened. The incident. And I haven’t been much the same since but he’s patient and gentle and I’m just scared to leave the flat or do anything.”   
“That doesn’t mean you aren’t trying.” Perrie shakes her head.   
“Feels like it. Feels like I’m holding him back.” Niall admits.   
“He doesn’t seem like someone that thinks you are.” Perrie soothes. “If you’re not ready, you’re not. But remember, you’re the one that always says that we can’t live our lives in fear yeah?”   
Niall nods, biting his lip softly. “He got me several things for Christmas. But one of them was a trip to Greece.” He admits. “And you’re not on the beach right now getting a good look at your man half naked and wet, why?” Jade asks.   
“She’s right.” Perrie giggles. “I mean, I’m all for women but he could turn me.” She winks.   
“Mine,” Niall and Jade huff at the same time.   
Perrie laughs, blowing Jade a kiss. “All yours.” She promises the pair. “But she’s right.” She adds softly. “You’ve got to go for it Ni. It’s Greece, beautiful, tranquil Greece. There’s not a better place to go to be reminded that the world is beautiful. And it’s so romantic.” She swoons.   
Jade softens at the look on Perrie’s face. Her baby looked absolutely sinful the whole time they were there. Niall nods, “Just have to be stuck on a plane and walk through an airport with loads of people.”   
“If you trust him to take care of you here, why don’t you trust him to take care of you out there?” Perrie asks softly.   
Niall blanches at that, he never thought of it that way. “I- I do.”   
“So what’s stopping you?” Perrie smiles. “The world needs sunshine back hm?”   
“We’re selfish, we need you back.” Jade nods.   
“And besides. This will be good for you.” Perrie reasons lovingly, braiding Harry’s hair.   
“Think so? The semester starts on just a few weeks though. Don’t know how long he was planning to go. Dunno if I’m doing school online or in lecture either.” Niall admits.   
“What do you want?” Perrie smiles. “Take online if you want online. It’s available for you now. Or go with Harry tomorrow and decide if you’re okay coming back.”  
Niall nibbles at his lip, they make it sound so easy. “Maybe so.”   
“I know it’s terrifying.” Perrie promises. “But you can’t live your life in fear love. That’s not really living, and it’s letting some asshole win. Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to curse.”   
“I’m rubbing off on her.” Jade winks. “She’s right though. Go have fun with your boyfriend. You deserve it. And he may even need an escape with you.”   
Perrie nods, looking down at Harry’s furrowed brows as he sleeps. “The toughest people go through the hardest battles, because you’re strong. You’ll win, you just have to not give up.” She says gently. “Can’t get better if you don’t try right?”   
Niall nods, letting Jade wrap herself around him. “Okay,” He nods. “I’ll go with him tomorrow.” He says softly. “And I’ll go to Greece.”  
“Who knows, maybe he needs you more than you need him.” Perrie notes gently. “You know how street kids are.” She smiles lovingly at Jade.   
Niall giggles when Jade sticks out her tongue playfully. “Sweet girl.” He kisses her cheek.   
Perrie smiles warmly. “I brought chocolate.” She sing songs.   
“You did?” Niall lights up.   
“Of course, only way I could soothe Jade. She thought you were being held captive by ‘the king’ and so we needed to bring you goodies to make your stay better.” Perrie rolls her eyes fondly, reaching into her bag.   
“It was a legit fear. But he’s not a captive, he’s a queen.” Jade says happily.   
“He bought be an actual crown. Don’t need to know how expensive it is.” Niall says.   
Perrie squeals softly. “I want to see.”   
Niall giggles softly, setting the puppies down again. He smiles when they curl in Harry’s lap, falling asleep again quickly. “Be right back.”   
“Okay.” Perrie breathes, trying not to wake Harry. Harry startles awake soon after, blinking tiredly, trying to get his bearings straight. He pets the puppies in his lap, soothing them enough so they fall back asleep.   
Niall settles next to Harry, kissing his cheek. “You okay?” He asks softly.   
Harry nods tiredly, tucking his face into Niall’s neck.   
Niall smiles at that, scratching at Harry’s scalp softly. Harry hums, pulling Niall closer. “Cheater.” He accuses softly, gruff.   
Niall giggles, “Love your voice like this.” He whispers, kissing his temple.   
“Love you always.” Harry whispers back lovingly, kissing his neck.   
Niall shivers softly, “Love you too.” He says happily.   
“Coffee?” Harry offers, yawning softly.   
“It’s late, Love. Don’t need coffee now.” Niall coos.   
Harry lets go of him for a moment, stretching. “How late?”   
“8ish,” Niall says. “You’ll be up all night. Unless you need to go to work.”   
Harry shakes his head, grinning goofily at him. “All yours.”   
Niall smiles at that, kissing his cheek. “You can if you need to though, Pez and I can stay.”   
Harry chuckles. “Don’t think I’d do much good like this anyways.” He muses, trying to wake up a bit. “You’re more than welcome to stay, we have a guest room.”   
“Thank you, but I have work in the morning.” Jade pouts. “But maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow with a gift.” She winks, pecking Niall’s cheek. “Why does everybody want to buy me things?” Niall pouts.  
“Because you’re cute.” Perrie smiles.   
“And we love you.” Harry agrees. “Besides, you agreed to it with me.”   
“Oooh, kinky. Ni needs a good sugar daddy.” Jade smiles, helping Perrie off the floor.   
Harry chuckles, kissing Niall’s warm cheek. “Just someone that loves him like he deserves.”   
“I saw him the other day,” Jade pulls a disgusted face.   
“Who?” Harry chuckles at her expression, confused.   
“KJ. His ex.” Jade explains.   
“KJ.” Harry snorts. “You dated someone named KJ?”   
Niall pouts, “He was from New Zealand. I liked it.”  
Harry laughs softly. “But you like mine better.”   
“Definitely,” Niall nods.   
“Love you.” Harry smiles brightly, pecking his lips.   
“I love you too, wanna go with you tomorrow.” Niall whispers.  
Harry searches his eyes, lighting up. “Yeah?” He breathes.   
Niall nods, “Please.”   
“Yeah.” Harry beams. “Yeah of course, I’d love for you to come.”   
“Need to tell Greg,” Niall says, curling into Harry.   
Jade smiles at Perrie happy that he seems to be making progress. Maybe he’ll go to Greece before the school year starts back.   
Harry holds him close. “You’re sure?” He checks softly.   
Niall nods, “Don’t want to be scared anymore. I trust you outside of the flat too.” He whispers.   
“My brave boy.” Harry whispers, cupping his cheek, kissing him sweetly. Niall kisses him back happily, cupping the back of his neck.   
Perrie squeals softly, beaming at her girlfriend. They’re just so cute, and Niall deserves someone amazing.   
“Wedding bells,” Jade singsongs.   
“Oh yes.” Perrie affirms, gasping. “We’ve gotta start planning.”   
“Cars and flowers,” Jade smiles, wrapping an arm around Perrie’s waist.   
Perrie nods thoughtfully. “Could be cool cars that take them to the venue.” She muses.   
“And outside somewhere beautiful. So maybe not tuxes.” Jade muses.   
Niall gives them an amused look when he and Harry pull away. “It’s only been 6 months.” He says, hugging them both.   
“So?” Perrie laughs. “You’re living with him.”  
“Not technically, just been here since the accident.” Niall says.   
“Oh you both love it.” Perrie dismisses. “You’re living with him.”   
Niall blushes, “Love you ladies.” He says sincerely. “Thank you, for tonight.”   
“Thank you for not being kidnapped.” Perrie winks. “We’re happy you’re happy.” She says sincerely.   
“He’s a good one, don’t let him go.” Jade hugs him tightly.   
“I won’t.” Niall smiles, giggling when they kiss his cheeks.   
“It was lovely meeting you both.” Harry smiles softly.   
“Was a pleasure meeting you too, you won’t be rid of us now,” Jade says, letting go of Niall to hug the bigger lad.   
Harry makes a slightly surprised noise, hugging her back. Niall smiles watching Perrie take over the other side. He giggles at the look on his face, giving him an encouraging smile.   
Harry grins over at his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around Perrie as well.   
Jade let’s go, taking Perrie’s hand. “We’ll see you tomorrow Ni, just let us know when you’re back with your phone.”  
"Bye." Perrie smiles.   
“Bye,” Niall waves, walking over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him.   
"I like them." Harry informs softly once they've left.   
“They’re so good to me,” Niall says fondly.   
"You seem to surround yourself with mostly good people." Harry muses.   
“All good people,” Niall nods, letting go of him so he can pick up his guitar and pad off to Harry’s room.   
Harry watches him with loving eyes. He locks the door, following after him. "Gonna sing to me now?"  
Niall smiles a bit, setting his guitar on the bed. “Maybe in a minute.” He’s feeling a little better, he feels... pretty. That’s he best word to describe it. So he grabs his bag from the store he and Jade went to a couple months ago and heads to the bathroom.   
"Okay Love." Harry agrees fondly. He puts the guitar in its stand and strips to his boxers, settling into bed.   
Niall strips out of his bottoms and boxers, slipping on a silk and lace lilac pair of panties. He leaves Harry’s shirt on. He grabs his things and heads back to the closet, hiding the bag before climbing into bed with Harry.   
"Hi my love." Harry smiles fondly.   
“Hi.” Niall whispers, sitting cross legged on the bed. “Anything in particular you wanna hear?” He asks.  
"Just your voice." Harry admits sincerely.   
Niall nods, “I found a love, for me. Darlin’ just dive right in, follow my lead.” He starts.   
Harry smiles warmly, listening to his boyfriend contently.   
“I found a man, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.” Niall continues to sing the song, blushing a bit at the look on his face.   
Harry thumbs over the blush lovingly, blowing him a kiss.   
Niall smiles softly at that, setting his guitar aside when he finishes the song. He crawls into Harry’s lap, straddling the lad. “I wanna go to Greece.”   
Harry rests his hands on Niall's thighs, beaming. "Really?"   
“Yeah.” Niall nods. “Can we go soon though. School starts in a few weeks and I don’t know if I want to go in person or on line.”  
"Of course, shit yeah." Harry affirms excitedly. "Let me- yeah."   
Niall giggles, crawling out of his lap so Harry can do what he needs to.   
"Laptop." Harry laughs, grabbing it and then encourages Niall to cuddle up to him again.   
Niall tucks himself into Harry’s side, gasping when he hears their babies whining. “What are we going to do with them?” He asks, leaning over the bed so he can scoop them up.   
"They'll come." Harry chuckles lovingly, petting Zeus.   
“Yeah?” Niall beams.   
"Of course baby." Harry promises. "Can't leave our babies."   
“How long are we going to go for?” Niall asks, petting Bear.   
“Two and a half weeks.” Harry says softly.   
Niall nods, “Okay.” He agrees.   
“Maybe you should talk to Ash.” Harry says softly, typing something.   
“About what?” Niall asks curiously.   
“School.” Harry smiles. “I uh- I talked to him. A while back. He said if you decided to do online this semester then he’d do that with you.”  
“I’ll call him tomorrow when I get a phone.” Niall nods.  
“Okay baby.” Harry agrees. “I just want you to know you’re supported.”   
“I know,” Niall giggles, Bear curling up under his t shirt.   
Harry laughs. “Pregnant baby.” He coos playfully.   
Niall’s eyes widen at the idea, intrigued and a little freaked out.   
“It was a joke.” Harry soothes.   
“Right,” Niall pouts. “Kinda liked the idea.”   
“You did?” Harry asks fondly.   
“Want to have babies with you one day.” Niall nods.   
“There’s surrogacy and adoption and fostering.” Harry smiles.   
“I know, but wouldn’t it be cool if we could do that? I’m not against fostering or adopting but I wish science would speed up a bit.” Niall admits.   
“It would be cool.” Harry agrees sincerely, thumbing over his cheek. “But we’d have to have sex for that.”   
“I know,” Niall kisses his thumb softly. He bites his lip for a mo before moving Bear and Zeus out of the way. He moves the lap top from Harry’s legs and straddles him slowly, taking Harry’s big hands and places them on his bum. “I’m- I don’t want it tonight. I’m sorry. But I’m yours and I don’t want you to be afraid to touch me.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispers earnestly, thumbing over the soft material.   
“You won’t.” Niall promises.   
“What are you wearing?” Harry asks curiously.   
Niall bites his lip again, pulling up Harry’s shirt to show him.   
“Jesus.” Harry groans.  
Niall blushes, “I’m not.” He teases quietly.   
“Definitely an angel.” Harry smiles warmly at him. “They match your nails, is that intentional?”   
Niall nods, “felt pretty.” He admits, a bit embarrassed.   
“You look beautiful.” Harry nods, earnest. “I like when you feel pretty, you should always feel pretty. You’re stunning, absolutely stunning.”   
Niall blushes, cupping his cheeks. “I love you so much.” He breathes, kissing him.   
Harry hums, holding him close as he kisses him back. Niall moans a bit with Harry’s hands on his bum, pushing back. It’s been a while since he’s even felt anything other than disgusted with himself so the fact that Harry finds him stunning and is touching him like this is amazing thing.   
Harry breaks the kiss, trailing kisses over his exposed shoulder and up his neck. “I love you so much.”   
“I love you too,” Niall breathes.   
“Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Harry requests. “Not sex, just, kisses and gentle touches.”   
Niall nods, “Please.” He whispers.   
Harry gently flips them around so he’s hovering over Niall, radiating with love for this lad. “I need you to tell me if you’re uncomfortable okay? This is your pace. I don’t want to reverse any of this incredible progress you’ve made okay? My beautiful, strong queen.”   
“Okay,” Niall breathes. “I trust you.”   
Harry smiles warmly, sitting back on his heels. He gently holds Niall’s ankle, kissing the top of his foot, then his ankle and up to his knee. “Beautiful, strong legs.”   
“Skinny.” Niall corrects quietly.   
“Perfect.” Harry corrects. “Every bit of you is perfect.”   
“Thank you.” Niall blushes.   
“Besides, can you imagine what you’d look like with legs like a body builder?” Harry asks with a wide, amused smile, before he laughs softly at the image.   
Niall laughs with him, shaking his head. “Look really funny.”   
“You would.” Harry laughs gently. “You’re perfect see? Exactly how you’re meant to be. How you’re made to look.”   
“You don’t wish I was taller or bigger?” Niall asks softly. “Wouldn’t have to take care of me so much.”   
“I love taking care of you.” Harry shakes his head, earnest. “I don’t wish to change anything. Not a single thing. I love everything about you, your gorgeous creamy thighs, perfect hips, soft skin. I don’t want you to change anything about yourself, except- I wish you’d see how lovely you are. How wonderful you are, how incredibly lucky I am to have you.”   
“I’m the lucky one.” Niall breathes, eyes tearing up again at his love’s words.   
“We’re both lucky. To find someone who loves us for who we are.” Harry decides, gently caressing Niall’s skin. “All our insecurities and weaknesses and flaws.”   
Niall nods lovingly, “Thank you.” He says softly.   
“Thank YOU.” Harry whispers. “You love a man with a lot more flaws and darkness than you deserve.”   
“I love every part of you. I know who you are to me. I haven’t seen that dark side but even if I did...” Niall shrugs. “I still love you.”  
“I will never hurt you.” Harry promises seriously, leaning down to kiss Niall’s hips.   
Niall shivers, stiffening for a moment but relaxes. “I know.” He promises.   
“I’ve got you.” Harry whispers, kissing his scar. “You’re safe.”   
“With you,” Niall agrees, taking down Harry’s braids, wants to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.   
“Always safe with me.” Harry promises, caressing and kissing Niall’s torso. “My stunning baby.”   
Niall rests his hands on Harry’s hard pecks, his cheeks tinting pink. “You’re stunning too.” He whispers, letting his hands skim down Harry’s abs.   
“I love this blush.” Harry coos, kissing his warm cheeks. “Thank you baby.”   
“So pretty,” Niall smiles up at him. “Kiss me.” He requests.   
Harry leans down, connecting their lips in a loving kiss. Niall kisses him back slowly, licking his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to go too far but he does want to remember the taste of Harry.   
Harry opens his mouth, licking into Niall’s contently. Niall moans softly into his mouth, letting Harry dominate. Harry presses closer, caressing Niall’s hips.   
Niall relaxes more under Harry’s careful touches, this isn’t bad. It isn’t scary. This is his Harry. His king that’s put him above anyone else since they’ve been dating. He loves Niall and Niall is so in love with him.   
“I love you.” Harry whispers.   
“I love you too,” Niall breathes.   
Harry nuzzles their noses together. “So much.”   
“Thank you for being patient with me. Might be nervous tomorrow but I trust you.” Niall promises.  
“I’ll always be patient with you.” Harry promises.   
Niall smiles softly at that, pecking his lips. He starts to speak but giggles when Zeus and Bear curl up on his stomach where Harry is hovering over him. “Think that means it’s bedtime.” He says fondly.   
Harry hums in agreement, rolling off of him. He turns of the lights, settling down on his stomach, an arm slung over Niall’s waist. “Love you baby.”   
“I love you too.” Niall says sincerely, cuddling into his side as his eyes close.   
Harry smiles softly, falling asleep shortly after Niall does.   
——-  
Zayn looks over when he hears the front door open, he hasn’t talked to Harry since he and Lou broke up. This should be interesting. He looks back at the wood floor he’s gotten put down so far and grabs another plank, fitting it into place. “What brings you here?” He asks playfully.   
“What? Can’t visit my best mate?” Harry retorts, huffing teasingly.   
“Figured you’d be with Ni is all,” Zayn assures.   
“He’s with Greg.” Harry informs, ruffling hair. “Was teasing. What’s up?”   
“Just fixing up the house for Louis.” Zayn smiles softly.   
“It’s looking ace.” Harry smiles back. “How’s he doing?”   
“I guess he’s alright. Better with his family.” Zayn shrugs.   
“You guess?” Harry furrows his brows.   
“Haven’t talked in almost a week.” Zayn nods. “We broke up.”   
“You broke up.” Harry repeats slowly. “Shit.”   
Zayn closes his eyes, taking a moment not to become emotional again. “He was miserable thinking I was miserable. He was scared I was going to distance myself and then he got better without me and it hurt, sure but I never would have broken up with him if he wasn’t so miserable with me.”  
Harry lowers to the ground, holding him close. “Shit Zay, why didn’t you tell me?”   
“You have your own shit to deal with.” Zayn shrugs.   
“Zayn.” Harry scoffs. “You’re my brother why the fuck would you think I don’t have time for you?”   
“It’s been stressful for you too, I just didn’t want you to worry.” Zayn says softly. “Liam found me drunk off my ass and destroying the floor- needed it anyway but still. Got fucked up on alcohol and weed, went to the club and met this little lad. He was sexy and fun and we did lots of naughty things all over my flat. I felt so guilty the next day and I told him I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I’m still in love with Lou and always will be. He understood and he’s been amazing. Even helped me fix up some of the house. He knows it’s just sex, still feel guilty but he’s funny and sarcastic and he and Lou would really get on great.” He admits.   
“Well that’s one way to go about this.” Harry chuckles softly.   
“He already thinks I’m a sex addict anyway, why prove him wrong?” Zayn chuckles bitterly.   
“Zay.” Harry softens. “He’ll be back, he just has to work through this shit. He’s always been independent, always taking care of people.”   
“He doesn’t want me Haz. I told him I’d be here and I will. But I’m not going to hold my breath. I dragged my ass for 10 years, I sat back and did nothing and I finally stepped up and like I always knew, I’m not good enough for him. Just doesn’t feel like we’re meant to be together.” Zayn sighs. “But he’ll have enough room in this house for whatever lucky bastard earns his heart and their kids.”   
“You dragged your feet Zayn, don’t do it again. He’s worth the fight isn’t he? You’re just giving him up?” Harry prompts.   
“Don’t fucking do that. I’m not the one that gave up. I’m here and I always will be. It’s not just me this time.” Zayn says.   
“Zayn.” Harry cups his cheek. “I’m not okay? I just think that he’s not really in his right mind right now Yeah? I liked seeing you happy.”   
“He doesn’t need me, He never has.” Zayn shrugs.   
“Then your relationship was shit.” Harry snorts.   
“Thanks for that.” Zayn moves from his hold, grabbing more planks.   
Harry winces. “I just- sorry.” He sighs. “I don’t really know how to do this.” He admits. “But Zayn, he needed you. He needs his mum now, and I don’t get it- but I’ve never had that. And maybe that’s why it hurts for you, because he needs someone else. But that’s how he’s grown up, depending on her, we’ve had each other.”   
“I’m glad he’s getting better.” Zayn says earnestly.   
“He is.” Harry says softly, helping him with the wood. “All I’m saying is don’t give up on him yeah? He’ll come around, he loves you. Why else would he wait a decade for you to get some sense?” He teases.   
“He’s an idiot.” Zayn snorts.   
“Yeah.” Harry laughs. “But that idiot is gone for you.”   
Zayn shakes his head. He can’t hear this right now.   
“Okay, Fine.” Harry sighs. “Can I help?”   
“Sure. How’s Ni?” Zayn asks.   
“He went outside today.” Harry smiles proudly.  
“Really? That’s amazing Haz.” Zayn smiles.   
“Yeah, we’re going to Greece.” Harry shakes his head, still surprised. “He did incredible. He was scared but, we made it to the store and made it home and the more time he was out the more he relaxed a bit.”   
“When do you head to Greece?” Zayn asks. “I’m glad. Really, that’s great.”   
“End of the week. He wants to get back before school starts.” Harry admits. “I feel guilty, knowing now what you’re going through.”   
“Don’t worry, really. Have plenty to keep me busy.” Zayn assures.   
“That’s what I worry about.” Harry muses.   
“What?” Zayn asks.   
“I don’t want you to get lost in your head.” Harry says softly. “Or work yourself too hard.”   
“I’ll be fine. I’m not alone.” Zayn promises.   
“You promise me you’ll call?” Harry checks.   
“I will, or you can call me. Don’t want to ruin your shenanigans.” Zayn smirks.   
“I doubt there will be shenanigans.” Harry laughs.   
“Don’t think so?” Zayn asks.   
“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Don’t think he’s ready.”   
Zayn nods, “he’ll get there.”   
“I know.” Harry assures. “I just- I don’t want him to think he’s ready and then he’s not and it sets him off and shit- I don’t ever want him to think I’m like Tyler.”   
“He knows you’re not,” Zayn says softly.   
“And fuck I’d like to keep it that way.” Harry breathes. “That video-“   
“I know,” Zayn shudders.   
“Wakes me up.” Harry admits. “I’m there, when it’s happening and I can’t stop it. I just have to watch it happen over and over and over.”   
“Have you talked to him about it?” Zayn asks.   
“No!” Harry says wide eyed. “No.”   
“I think you should,” Zayn says.   
“And tell him that I’ve seen it all? No.” Harry shakes his head wildly. “He’s getting better, why would I do that?”   
“You need reassurance too.” Zayn says quietly.   
“I wasn’t the one that went through it.” Harry whispers.   
“But you’ve seen it. That’s your boyfriend, it’s traumatic.” Zayn shakes his head.   
“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Harry shakes his head.   
“Not now love but eventually maybe,” Zayn gives.   
“It won’t be an issue once he’s better.” Harry squeezes his shoulder. “Did you tell Lou?”   
“About what?” Zayn asks.   
“About how you feel about seeing what happened to him, about witnessing it.” Harry shrugs.   
“No,” Zayn shrugs.   
"It's messing with you the same way." Harry points out.   
“Doesn’t matter anymore does it?” Zayn asks.   
"It does, you're still mates, still family." Harry says sincerely.   
Zayn nods, “Yeah, guess so.”  
"You guess? Don't want to be?" Harry asks carefully.   
“Of course I do but I’m fucking heartbroken.” Zayn says. “I’ve cried more times this week than I have in 10 years.”  
Harry softens. "I'm sorry Zay." He whispers apologetically.   
“It’s fine,” Zayn dismisses.   
"It's not." Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair.   
“Think a light blue will be pretty with this wood, white trim.” Zayn muses.   
"Just not nursery blue." Harry gives. "He's pretty neutral though when it comes to that."   
“No, not nursery blue.” Zayn pulls a face.   
"Maybe a dusty grey blue?" Harry suggests.   
“That’s What I was thinking, yeah.” Zayn agrees.   
"Great minds." Harry winks.   
Zayn snorts, “Probably would help to know what furniture I’m going to put in here first though.” He admits.   
"I mean if you want to." Harry teases. "Or could get furniture based off the wall color."   
“Maybe I’ll put a chair rail in and shiplap on the bottom and paint it white instead and gray on top.” Zayn muses.   
"You should be an interior designer." Harry muses.   
“No thanks.” Zayn rolls his eyes fondly. “Maybe a darker blue though if I do that. Like almost navy.”   
"But then you'd have to have white furniture, make it nautical. Or gold, but that's more an accent." Harry hums.   
“That’s true. Maybe I will go with gray. Or I can wait for him to get back to tell me what he wants.” Zayn sighs.   
"Go with what you know about him yeah?" Harry suggests.   
Zayn nods, “if I do gray then he can change the furniture and colors out as he pleases. He’ll like the gray, goes with everything. The kitchen is going to be white and like a mintish color. Like a more sea foam greenish. Somewhere between there. And tan.”   
"I'm sure it'll look amazing." Harry smiles warmly.   
“Got a lot of work to do,” Zayn runs a hand down his face tiredly.   
"Maybe not tonight hm?" Harry rubs his back, chuckling when Zayn's phone rings.   
“‘Lo?” Zayn answers, not bothering to look at the caller ID.   
"Hi Zaynie." Will sing songs.   
Zayn smirks softly, “Hi Will. Alright babe?”  
"Now that I'm talking to you, of course." Will smiles warmly. Harry takes in the way Zayn's demeanor changes, biting his bottom lip.   
“Flatterer.” Zayn accuses fondly. “What are you doing? Get off from work?” He asks.   
"I am not." Will rolls his eyes fondly. "I did, currently trying to find something to wear." He hums.   
“Oh?” Zayn asks curiously.   
"For this dinner party thing for work." Will affirms. "Which- kind of brings me to why I called?" He says sweetly.   
Zayn fights a smile, “Let me guess, you need a plus one and if I happen to take you back to mine afterwards and fuck you, not a bad deal?” He teases.   
"Well hotel room actually." Will smiles brightly.   
“Oh, hotel, even better. Don’t have to clean up.” Zayn nods. “Still cleaning whipped cream from unusual places.”   
Will laughs. "Oh you loved every minute of that."   
“Maybe just a bit. So what am I wearing to this work thing?” Zayn asks.   
"Suit and tie." Will beams.   
“Alright. What time?” Zayn agrees.   
"In an hour and a half." Will informs, squeaking when he realizes it really is that soon.   
“Well shit,” Zayn chuckles. He’s tired and he’dreally like to sleep but that’s probably not going to happen anyway. Besides, Will isn’t the love of his life but he’s been fun and a good mate/fuckbuddy. “I’ve been at the house all day working. So I’ll need a shower and all that shit but I’ll be ready. Do I need to pick you up? Or just meet you there?”  
"Whatever you prefer." Will smiles. "But no rush, do you want to take a nap and meet me there later? You sound tired, and I'm perpetually late to everything anyways."   
“Nah, no need. I’ll pick you up.” Zayn promises.   
“I plan on keeping you up all night.” Will sing songs. “You better not fall asleep on me Malik, you’ll never hear the end of it.”  
“I won’t,” Zayn laughs softly. “I’m with my mate Harry. So I’m gonna let you go but I’ll be clean and fresh for you in a little over an hour.”   
“My hero.” Will swoons fondly.   
“Hardly,” Zayn rolls his eyes playfully. “I’ll see you soon, babe.”   
“Oh! Anything fun you want me to bring?” Will checks.   
“Whatever you’re feeling. I’m up for anything.” Zayn chuckles.   
“Be careful what you wish for.” Will laughs. “I’ll see you soon, thank you. Really Zayn.”   
“No problem, see you soon.” Zayn assures, hanging up.   
“You seem fond of him.” Harry notes carefully.   
“I am, he’s a good lad. He’ll never be Louis. He knows that and so do I, but he’s good company too. I like him.” Zayn shrugs.   
“So it’s like what you and Lou were before you started dating?” Harry asks.   
“Sorta yeah,” Zayn muses.   
Harry nods dumbly, thoughtful. “Whatever makes you happy then.” He smiles, but hell, he knows Louis is going to be crushed.   
“I’m not happy Harry,” Zayn shakes his head. “But I’m not bleeding on the floor anymore either.” He says. “I need a shower.”  
“You seemed happy, talking to him.” Harry says softly. “It doesn’t mean you don’t hurt, just, you hurt a little less with him.”   
“S’a good way to put it.” Zayn nods.   
“But I’ll leave you to it.” Harry stands. “Just be safe yeah?”   
“I will,” Zayn promises. “Have fun on your trip if I don’t see you before you leave.”   
“You will, if I can help it.” Harry pulls him into a hug.   
Zayn hugs him back, sighing contentedly at the familiar feeling.   
“I love you.” Harry whispers earnestly, holding him close.   
“I love you too,” Zayn hums.   
Harry kisses his temple. “Call me if you need anything, seriously.”   
“I will,” Zayn assures, grabbing his keys.   
Harry nods, following him out.   
———  
“Harry! I’m gonna call Lou.” Niall calls, curling up on the bed with the pups as Harry cooks them dinner.   
“Okay my love.” Harry smiles fondly.   
They’ve been in Greece for a few days now and Niall’s already in love with this place. He doesn’t want to go back. He pulls out his phone and Skypes the lad, a beaming smile on his face as he waits.   
Louis rubs his eyes, answering with a soft, tired smile. “Hey Ni!”   
“Hi babe,” Niall says fondly. “Guess where I am?”   
“Did you end up going?” Louis lights up. “You’re fucking with me!”   
“Nope, we’re in Greece.” Niall says excitedly, panning the phone around so he can see the room and their amazing ocean view.   
“Ni!” Louis shouts. “Yes babe! I’m so proud of you!” He exclaims, licking over his new lip ring. “That’s HUGE!”   
“What is that?” Niall gasps. “Lou, that’s so hot. When did you get that done?”  
Louis smiles softly at him. “This morning.” He admits.  
“I love it.” Niall says fondly. “How are you?” He asks.   
“I’m doing better with everything.” Louis nods, glancing down. “Not so great with the Zayn thing- which just fuels Lottie’s hate fire.”   
“I’m sorry love. You’ll find your way back to each other.” Niall says softly. “You’re meant to be together. Never met two people more perfectly fit for each other. Except maybe me and Harry.”  
He teases.   
Louis laughs softly. “You two are pretty perfect.”   
“It’s all his doing,” Niall pouts. “When are you coming home?” He asks.   
“I miss you.”   
“You’re in Greece.” Louis points out, amused. “I’m here for another week, as long as I can escape in that time. But it’s good, I’ve missed my family and it gives me time to work up a really good apology. It was a really bad day for me then, and I should have never implied that he’s sex crazed.” He shakes his head. “But he knows me, probably is just- giving me my space and time to heal, waiting for me.” He smiles softly.   
“I miss you too.” He adds, sincere.   
“We’ll be back in about two weeks though.” Niall smiles.   
“Oh.” Louis waggles his eyebrows. “I’m really happy for you ya know?”   
“Thank you.” Niall says softly. “It’s really been a good week. Even before we left.” He admits. “Haven’t had sex but I’ve let him touch me more and in more intimate places. It’s nice not feeling so disgusted with myself.”  
“I get it.” Louis agrees. “You’re killing it.” He winks. “Looking sexy as hell.”   
“Lou.” Niall whines bashfully.   
“Even getting a bit tanned.” Louis sings.   
“Little bit, didn’t know I could do that. Though it’s nothing compared to Harry’s.” Niall admits.   
“Oh I’m sure, Harry tans so well.” Louis huffs, fond. “Should have seen him when he first came to live with us, so fucking tan.”   
Niall giggles softly, “I’m sure. It’s beautiful. Feels like he belongs here. He looks like a Greek god.” He sighs dreamily.   
“I told you.” Louis sing songs, winking. “You look really good Ni.”   
“I’m feeling a lot better. I can leave the flat. Still having nightmares most nights but I’m getting there.” Niall breathes.   
“Don’t think the nightmares really go away.” Louis admits. “Well just learn how to control them.”   
Niall nods, “You look better. Healthier.” He says fondly.   
“You can say I told you so.” Louis chuckles, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.   
“Don’t want to do that,” Niall shakes his head. “I’m just happy.”   
“That’s all I want for you.” Louis says sincerely. “You deserve it.”   
“I want you to be happy too,” Niall whispers.   
“I’m getting there.” Louis promises. “I fucked up, I know that. And I’ll fix it when I get home. But right now Lottie has taken my phone, and she’s right outside the door-“ he says the last bit a little louder. “Like I need to be babysat so I don’t call him.”   
“Why does she hate him so much?” Niall asks.   
Louis shrugs. “She says she doesn’t. But then we argue over it. Guess she wants what’s best for me, doesn’t think it’s him. Have you seen him? Is he okay?”   
“I haven’t seen him, Haz has. I do think maybe you should hurry though.” Niall admits softly.   
“Why?” Louis furrows his brows.   
“Harry just said he’s not looking good,” Niall shrugs. “Tired.”  
Louis softens. “Working himself too hard.”   
“Yeah, has some major project he’s working on.” Niall nods.   
“I’ll go see him when I get back.” Louis decides, smiling softly at the younger lad. “You’re amazing you know?”   
“I am?” Niall furrows his eyebrows, panning down at the sleeping cuddly puppies in his lap. “Look how cute they are.”   
“Don’t change the subject.” Louis pouts.   
“Didn’t mean to. They’re just so cute.” Niall coos.   
Louis giggles softly. “They are.”   
“How are your babies?” Niall asks.   
Louis moves the laptop, showing Niall the puppies curled up on either side of his legs. “They’re good, the twins love them. Well, all of them love them.”   
“They Love you the most though,” Niall smiles.   
"They're good puppies." Louis smiles warmly.   
“Are you gonna let Zayn train them?” Niall asks.   
Louis nods. "Just in case you know?"   
“I get it,” Niall nods.   
"Harry training Zeus?" Louis asks curiously.   
“Not yet but he’s going to start when we get back.” Niall agrees.   
Louis smiles. “Going back to school?”   
Niall nods, “Yeah. Ash and I talked. I love school, I wanna be there.”  
"I'm glad." Louis beams at him.   
“Thanks love,” Niall smiles bashfully at him. “When we get back, I wanna see your beautiful face in person.”   
"Sleepover!" Louis cheers, winking.   
“Please.” Niall beams.   
"Deal." Louis smiles warmly. "Need some FIFA Niall."   
Niall smiles at that, “Need some feisty FIFA Louis.”   
"Always feisty." Louis sticks out his tongue.   
“I know, I miss you.” Niall pouts, looking down at his nails, he needs to paint them. His nails are starting to chip. Maybe he’ll paint them blue this time or pink.   
"Hey." Louis softens. "I miss you too. No more of this separation shit."   
Niall shakes his head, “Don’t like it.”   
"Me neither." Louis murmurs.   
“But you’ll be home soon and so will I. Just enjoy the time with your family for now and it’ll seem like no time.” Niall smiles softly.   
"Already does." Louis laughs. "Can't believe it's been a few weeks already."   
“They miss you too, I can’t be completely selfish.” Niall sighs playfully, petting the pups softly. “It’s gonna be weird going back though.” He admits.   
Louis giggles. "Oh?" He prompts, fond.   
“I’m not so scared to be out anymore, the airport was a bit much but Harry helped me through it. So I’ll be going back to Greg and Denise’s probably.” Niall says.   
"Greg still hasn't talked to you?" Louis raises an eyebrow.   
“Of course, we talk all the time.” Niall nods.   
“About- you know, living with Harry?” Louis tilts his head to the side.   
“No,” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
“Uh- never mind then.” Louis smiles innocently.   
“Lou.” Niall whines.   
“Ni.” Louis sing songs. “He’s supposed to have talked to you.”   
“He hasn’t.” Niall points out.   
“Then someone needs to kick his arse.” Louis chuckles.   
“Maybe he’ll talk to me later.” Niall muses.   
“Look, the gist of that conversation is that you don’t have to worry about him and if you want to live with Harry then do it.” Louis informs, smirking.   
“Always worry about him.” Niall says softly.   
“He’s engaged, getting married. Starting a family. He won’t be lonely. He’ll miss you of course, but he won’t be as lonely as Harry if you leave.” Louis says softly.   
Niall softens, “He might be happy with some peace and quiet. Not constantly having to take care of me.”   
“He loves it.” Louis shakes his head. “Just- be open to the idea yeah?”   
“I will be.” Niall promises.   
“Not opposed to it, just what if he gets tired of me?”   
“Please.” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes fondly. “He absolutely adores having you.”   
Niall preens at that, “Yeah?”   
“Yeah babe.” Louis affirms lovingly. “Trust me, I hear all about it.”   
“Okay,” Niall blushes softly.   
“You like being there?” Louis asks.   
“I do, a lot.” Niall admits.   
“Good.” Louis winks.   
“I love you,” Niall beams.   
“I love you too sunshine.” Louis smiles earnestly.   
“Think dinner’s ready, but I’ll call you tomorrow, Yeah?” Niall says lovingly.  
“Yeah.” Louis agrees, blowing him a kiss. “Send Haz my love.”   
“Will do,” Niall giggles, blowing him a kiss back.   
“Bye love.” Louis waves with a warm smile, then ends the call.   
Niall smiles to himself, move in with Harry? It’s not too soon? Though really he’s been living with him for the past month. He slides out of bed careful to not disturb the puppies and pads into the kitchen.   
“Hi my love.” Harry smiles over at him, pecking his lips.   
Niall smiles, kissing him again. “Hi, talked to Lou.”   
“Yeah? How’s he doing? I should call him soon.” Harry muses, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“He looks really good,” Niall says. “He got a lip ring this morning.”  
“Oh?” Harry asks, surprised. “That’s ace.”   
“Looks good on him.” Niall nods.   
“I’m sure it does.” Harry affirms. “Reckon his mum will flip though.”   
“Probably,” Niall giggles.   
“Did he mention when he’s coming back?” Harry asks, smiling fondly at the little lad.   
“Next week I think. He says he’s gonna go see Zay when he gets back.” Niall smiles happily.   
“Oh?” Harry asks, furrowing his brows a bit. “Has he spoken to him?”   
“No, Lottie doesn’t like him so she’s taken over his phone.” Niall admits.   
“Why? You don’t seem happy about it.”   
“Uh- it’s complicated.” Harry admits. “I should call Zay.”   
“What’s complicated?” Niall asks, frowning.   
“Don’t worry.” Harry soothes, pecking his lips. “Let’s enjoy this hm?”   
Niall nods, “Gonna have a sleepover with Louis when we get back. Was wondering if I need to do that at Greg’s or not?” He looks up at him.   
“Why would you have to do it at Greg’s?” Harry tilts his head to the side.   
“I’ve been going out more and doing things and I uh- I didn’t know if it was time for me to go back to Greg’s?” Niall explains.   
“He didn’t talk to you.” Harry mutters under his breath, sighing. “I uh- I love having you at mine. But if you want to go to back Greg’s, then I’ll support that.” He says softly. “If you want to have just you and Lou bonding time that’s fine, you’re welcome to stay at mine and I’ll just make myself scarce you know? You don’t have to leave.”   
“Harry,” Niall says softly.   
“Hm?” Harry smiles sheepishly at him. “I’m rambling, sorry.”   
“Do you want me to stay with you?” Niall asks. “Like, permanently?”   
“Are you asking me if I want you to move in with me?” Harry checks, surprised.   
“Maybe a little.” Niall looks down at his hands.   
Harry laughs a bit incredulously, lifting his head. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you for weeks.”   
Niall smiles sheepishly at him, “Louis said something about Greg supposed to talk to me and I had no clue what he was talking about.”   
“Thank god for Lou.” Harry laughs. “I have some words for your brother.”   
“Be nice, he’s excited to be engaged.” Niall pouts.   
“I’ve been waiting to ask you for months.” Harry pouts back.   
“Months?” Niall asks, clinging to him.   
“You’re not tired of me yet?” He asks teasingly, but there’s a hint of nervousness in his voice.   
“Never.” Harry promises lovingly, leaning down to kiss him.   
Niall cups his cheeks, kissing him back with a happy sigh. “I don’t have that much stuff.” He says. “You’ve been in my room, hopefully it won’t take up too much space in your flat.” He muses once they’ve pulled away.   
“That’s kind of the thing?” Harry admits sheepishly. “I have a surprise?”   
Niall tilts his head curiously at him. “What did you do?”  
“I don’t want you to move into my flat.” Harry admits. “Because it isn’t mine for much longer. I move out at the end of the month.”   
“Where are you moving to?” Niall asks, wide eyed.   
Harry beams at him. “‘S sort of a surprise for you? That’s why I’ve been so anxious about Greg talking to you, wanted to push for it.”   
“Oh, Okay. So you’re not leaving London?” Niall asks.   
“No! I mean, not really.” Harry promises.   
“Okay,” Niall breathes, clinging to him.   
“It’s- it’s ours.” Harry admits, holding him close.   
“Oh,” Niall breathes. “Where is it? Bigger flat?”   
“I’ll show you when we get back.” Harry promises.   
Niall beams up at him, “Does this mean I get to get a job to help pay for it?”  
“We can talk about it.” Harry gives.   
Niall nods, “Or is that breaching my queen contract?”  
“‘S not. You’re going to work eventually.” Harry muses. “But I know that the nursing program recommends not working.” He sing songs.   
“You just wanna spoil me,” Niall giggles.   
“So?” Harry teases, smiling warmly at him.   
“I love you, so much.” Niall says lovingly.   
“I love you too.” Harry kisses his forehead.   
“What’s for dinner?” Niall asks.   
“When in Greece.” Harry waggles his eyebrows. “Gyros!”  
“I love gyros,” Niall groans happily.   
“Don’t tease me.” Harry pouts playfully.   
“Tease you?” Niall asks.   
Harry shakes his head dismissively. “Hungry?”   
“Yeah,” Niall smiles, standing on his feet and holds onto him. Harry chuckles, picking him up.   
“Can we try something tonight?” Niall asks.  
“Whatever you want.” Harry promises, carrying him outside to the deck.   
“Okay,” Niall kisses him softly. He’s been getting so turned on these past few days, can’t help it that his husb- boyfriend is gorgeous.   
Harry hums softly, kissing him back happily, settling Niall down on the bed swing, hovering over him. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, licking into his mouth happily. Harry groans softly, pulling him closer. Niall shivers at the sound, hasn’t heard that in a while. He wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, moving his hands to Harry’s hair.   
“Ni.” Harry breathes against his lips, warning.   
“Sorry,” Niall pants, letting go of him. He blushes, looking away, he should have known better.   
“Hey.” Harry softens, cupping his cheek. “Why are you sorry?”   
Niall bites his lip, “You may not want-“ He trails off.   
“Sex?” Harry finishes for him.   
“Yeah.” Niall whispers. “I get it, I do.” He assures. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”   
“Ni.” Harry cups his cheek, catching his eyes. “Baby. I do- god I do. But I didn’t know you were ready for that kind of thing. And you’re doing so well, I didn’t want to be the thing that ruined that because I assumed that what you were doing was consent.”   
“I want you,” Niall promises. “I know if I ever told you to stop, you would.”  
“I-“ Harry breathes, nuzzling their noses together. “I need you to say it.”   
“I want you to make love to me. I want you to touch me.” Niall says earnestly.   
“You’re sure?” Harry checks.   
Niall nods, “Please. Need you to show me I’m not just a- a thing.” He cups Harry’s cheeks.   
“Baby.” Harry softens, pulling him close. “You’re so much more than that.”   
Niall clings to him, “Please.”   
“Patience.” Harry coos, picking him up again.   
Niall kisses his cheek, relaxing in his hold. “I love you.”   
“I love you more than anything.” Harry breathes earnestly, carrying him inside to their bedroom.   
Niall melts at his words, “the puppies are sleeping.”  
“Christ.” Harry groans. “Are you okay with outside?”   
Niall nods, “we’re not near anybody.” He giggles at Harry’s eagerness. Nice to know he still thinks he’s attractive, still wants him even though he’s been damaged by one of his worst enemies.   
“Just checking.” Harry pouts at him, carrying outside. “This gorgeous boy in my arms is all mine.”  
Niall blushes at that, “other way around.”   
“I’m all yours too.” Harry affirms. “But you’re my gorgeous boy.”   
Niall smiles, kissing his neck. “I’m so lucky.”   
Harry lays him down again, pecking his lips lovingly.   
“You’re so dark,” Niall smiles.   
Harry laughs. “This is nothing babe.”   
“Is to me.” Niall pouts.   
“By the time we go home I’ll be unrecognizable then.” Harry teases, stripping off his tank top.   
“Oh,” Niall breathes, running his hands down Harry’s strong body. Harry chuckles, gently ridding Niall of his shirt.   
Niall shivers, “Maybe I should get a tattoo that says ‘Daddy’s boy’.” He teases.   
Harry laughs. “I’m down.”   
“I bet you are.” Niall giggles.   
“Pretty baby.” Harry praises, kissing right below his navel. “Getting tan.”   
“Think so?” Niall breathes.   
“Yes.” Harry smiles sincerely without hesitation.   
“Greg’s going to be jealous,” Niall giggles.   
“Because of your tan?” Harry asks fondly, amusement shining in his eyes as he gently nips at Niall’s hip.   
“Yes,” Niall’s breath hitches.   
“Okay?” Harry checks.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Niall promises.   
Harry smiles softly, gently sucking a mark into Niall’s skin.   
“Missed this,” Niall runs his hands through Harry’s hair, closing his eyes. He misses feeling like he belongs to Harry.   
“I could have easily marked you.” Harry whispers against his skin. “Didn’t know you wanted it.”   
“Was worried you wouldn’t want to.” Niall admits. “Need to work on our communication.”   
“I tried to show you.” Harry admits, looking up at him. “But I didn’t want to push too hard. I suppose we do yeah. Don’t want you to keep things from me.”   
“Don’t want you to either,” Niall shakes his head.   
“Maybe now isn’t the time to talk about that then.” Harry muses.   
Niall nods, leaning up to kiss him again.   
Harry hums happily, squeezing Niall’s bum. Niall moans into his mouth, pushing his bum back into Harry’s hands.   
Harry shivers at the sound, groaning deeply. Niall wraps his legs around Harry’s hips again, wants to show him how hard he already is.   
“Bloody hell.” Harry gasps into the kiss.   
“This hasn’t been easy for you either. Let me make you feel good?” Niall requests.   
“If you want to.” Harry agrees softly.   
Niall kisses him softly, flipping them over so he’s straddling Harry’s hips.   
Harry grunts, resting his hands on Niall's thighs.   
“This is for only you,” Niall promises, leaning down to suck on his neck.   
Harry bares his neck, groaning. "Mine."   
Niall hums, making a path of marks down Harry’s neck and torso.   
"Baby." Harry breathes, carding a hand through Niall's hair. Niall giggles against his skin, paying extra attention to the skin right above Harry’s shorts waistband.   
Harry grins at the sound, groaning softly. "Baby likes to tease."   
“Daddy doesn’t like it,” Niall pouts playfully, tugging on Harry’s shorts.   
"Don't like to be teased." He affirms.   
Harry chuckles breathlessly, raising his hips to help him.   
Niall pulls down Harry’s shorts and boxers, taking in Harry in his full glory. “Wow.” He breathes, He’ll never get used to how beautiful Harry really is.   
"Ni." Harry whines softly, bashful. "You've seen it before."   
“S’like new everytime. You’re just so beautiful.” Niall says slowly, star struck by his own boyfriend.   
"I don't get that often." Harry admits.   
“What?” Niall asks curiously.   
"Beautiful." Harry shrugs, smiling at him. "Fit, sexy. Not beautiful or handsome."   
“You are very sexy, very fit. But it’s not just physical. I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And if Jade and Perrie do get to plan a wedding, you’ll be the most handsome groom I’ve ever seen.” Niall says earnestly.   
Harry melts. "You'll have to stay away from mirrors if you want that to be true."   
Niall shakes his head. “Take my compliment.” He whispers.   
"We'll be the most beautiful grooms." Harry whispers back.   
Niall smiles, placing a kiss on Harry’s hip before taking a hold of Harry’s half hard length.   
"Oh." Harry groans, muscles tensing.   
Niall smiles at the reaction, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry as he sucks on his head softly.   
"Shit. Ni." Harry gasps.   
Niall hums, rubbing his tongue around Harry’s head before he relaxes his throat and takes him down.   
"Fuck." Harry moans.   
Niall runs his hands up Harry’s strong legs, squeezing his thighs as he begins to bob his head.   
"My pretty baby." Harry breathes.   
Niall preens at the praise, hollowing his cheeks more to make sure Harry gets hard.   
"So good angel." Harry pants, gently tugging on his hair. "Get Daddy so hard."   
Niall moans, taking him all the way down.   
"Shit." Harry moans, screwing his eyes shut.   
Niall pulls off when he feels Harry tense up, “Want you to cum in me.” He says gruffly.   
"Fuck Okay." Harry agrees, pulling Niall up into a soft kiss.   
Niall kisses him just as lovingly, small hands reaching up to cup Harry’s stubbly cheeks.   
"I love you." Harry whispers into the kiss.   
“I love you too, so much.” Niall brushes their lips together.   
Harry flips them over, gently peeling off Niall’s joggers and boxers. Niall takes a breath, it’s the first time he’s been completely naked in from of Harry’s since before the accident.   
“Are you okay my beautiful love?” Harry asks.   
Niall nods, “It’s just me and you.”   
“My gorgeous, stunning, irreplaceable baby.” Harry whispers, peppering kisses over his face.   
Niall giggles, “Haz.”   
“There’s my sunshine.” Harry coos.   
Niall blushes softly, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. “Stop.” He whines.   
“Oh but baby, why?” Harry croons, fond. “I love your pretty little blush.”   
“Do it on purpose.” Niall pouts at him, looking up at him from under his lashes.   
“I do.” Harry softens, kissing his nose. “Love when you look at me like that.”   
“Like what?” Niall whispers, leaving little kisses against his bare chest.   
“Like you’re this innocent little angel.” Harry whispers back. “And you’ve chosen to love me.”   
“Think I’ve proven I’m not so innocent.” Niall smiles cutely at him. “But I do love you, very much.”   
“Still very innocent.” Harry chuckles.   
Niall presses a kiss to Harrys collar bones, holding him close.   
“Need to stretch you?” Harry whispers.   
Niall nods, “It’s- it’s been a while.”   
“Are you okay if I do it?” Harry checks.   
“Want you to. Want you to replace every part of him with your touches.” Niall whispers.   
“Okay my love.” Harry promises, kissing him lovingly.   
Niall kisses him back softly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.   
Harry caresses Niall’s sides, breaking the kiss when he needs to breathe.   
“Want me to turn over?” Niall asks.   
“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Want you to keep your eyes on me.”   
“I can do that.” Niall smiles.   
“Want you to remember it’s only me.” Harry smiles, moving down his body with soft kisses.   
“Only you.” Niall breathes, lacing his fingers in Harry’s hair.   
Harry kisses his inner thigh. "Gonna lick you open okay?"   
Niall moans, “Yeah, please.”  
"Always so vocal for me." Harry praises, gently exposing Niall's hole.   
“Make me feel so good.” Niall breathes.   
Harry smiles, licking over Niall’s hole happily. Niall moans, pushing back into Harry for more. Harry chuckles, licking into him with a groan.   
“Harry,” Niall gasps in pleasure. Harry runs his hands over his thighs soothingly.   
“Please,” Niall pleads after a bit of Harry making sure he’s open thoroughly, adding gentle fingers to the mix.   
“You’re ready for me?” Harry checks, voice gruff.   
“I’m ready, please.” Niall agrees.   
“I’ve got you angel.” Harry promises, moving back up Niall's body.   
“I trust you,” Niall says softly.   
"I'll be gentle." Harry assures, lining himself up.   
“I love you,” Niall says earnestly, relaxed as he looks up into Harry’s eyes.   
"I love you more than anything." Harry whispers sincerely, lacing their hands together before slowly sinking into him.   
Niall stiffens for a mo but relaxes again, squeezing Harry’s hands. “Harry.” He breathes.   
"'S Me." Harry nuzzles their noses together, gentle.   
Niall smiles, kissing him gently until he feels his heart rate calm. “Yeah,” he nods. He knows it’s ridiculously cheesy but he can feel how much Harry loves him when he locks eyes with the older lad.   
Harry smiles warmly at him. "Look at how far you've come, my little warrior queen."   
“Because of you,” Niall smiles.   
"I encouraged it, but this is all you." Harry shakes his head. "I can't give you strength and determination you don't have- you have to have it. And you do."   
“Still, thank you.” Niall whispers.   
"Always." Harry promises, kissing him lovingly.   
Niall kisses him back with a happy hum, wrapping his legs around Harry’s hips.   
Harry moans as he shifts deeper into the lad, squeezing his hands. Niall swivels his hips, slowly rocking up as they kiss. And man is it different from the last time he did this. He feels loved and valued and cared for.   
Harry moans into the kiss, rolling his hips in time with Niall. Niall breaks the kiss as it becomes more sloppy with their growing pleasure. He leaves sloppy kisses and love bites against Harry’s neck and jaw, pushing back faster and harder into Harry’s thrusts.   
“Fucking- Ni.” Harry grits out. “Can’t-“   
“Me either,” Niall pants, whining at a particularly perfect angled thrust.   
“There we go.” Harry groans, thrusting in the same place.   
“There we go.” Harry groans, thrusting in the same place.   
“Harry!” Niall drags his nails down Harry’s back.   
“Show me.” Harry demands, moaning deeply. “Show me.”   
Niall shivers at the authority in Harry’s rough voice, closing his eyes as he cums hard. “Harry.” He whines quietly.   
Harry lets out a strangled moan at the squeeze, shooting into his boyfriend with a drawn out groan of ‘Niall’.   
Niall holds him close as they ride out their highs, trying to catch his breath. “I’m going to be insatiable now.” He teases.   
Harry chuckles breathily. “I have been since that first time.”   
Niall leans down to kiss him again quickly, “cheeky.” He croons.   
Harry smiles cutely, gently pulling out, rolling onto his back to try and catch his breath. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Niall promises, cuddling into his side. “I’m hungry.”   
Harry huffs out a laugh. “Dinner is probably cold.”   
“Sorry,” Niall says sheepishly.   
“I am definitely not.” Harry beams, scooping him up.   
Niall giggles, clinging to him. “Thank you my king.”   
“Lets go out my queen. Celebrate me getting laid.” Harry teases lovingly.   
Niall laughs, “You could get laid anywhere you went. Now, that’s frowned up. Heavily frowned up, but still doable.”   
“Absolutely doable.” Harry affirms. “And a lot of fun.” He winks.   
“I meant you could have had anyone you wanted.” Niall points out.   
“Oh, I thought you meant I could do you anywhere I wanted.” Harry admits, smiling.   
“Well that too.” Niall nods seriously.   
“Don’t want anyone but you.” Harry says sincerely.   
“I know,” Niall kisses his cheek.   
“Lets bath? Or shower?” Harry offers.   
“Shower,” Niall decides. “Bath later.”   
“Dinner on the beach? Or maybe up by the pool?” Harry asks, setting Niall down on the counter.   
“Beach.” Niall requests, squeaking at the cold counter top.   
“Sorry baby.” Harry apologizes, kissing his nose, then turns on the water.   
“S’okay, I’ll just enjoy the view.” Niall hums.   
Harry winks, shimmying his hips. Niall giggles brightly at that, “cute little booty.”   
Harry laughs. “You like my tiny bum?”   
“Love it.” Niall nods happily.   
"Guess what." Harry prompts, scooping him up.   
“What?” Niall asks, clinging to him again.   
"I love you." Harry smiles cutely.   
“I love you too,” Niall melts. He’s so happy he’s one of the few people who gets to see him like this. It’s hard remembering he’s considered the king for a reason. He doesn’t care, Harry’s his no matter what.   
Harry beams, stepping into the steaming shower with a content noise.   
“Can I wash your hair?” Niall asks hopefully.   
"Of course." Harry promises, adjusting him in his arms, handing him the shampoo.   
Niall makes sure Harry’s hair is completely wet before lathering his hair with the shampoo. “Love your hair.” He hums.   
"Love when you wash it." Harry melts.   
“So soft,” Niall beams, carefully rinsing the soap out. Harry hums, eyes slipping shut.   
“Don’t fall asleep, mi amor.” Niall coos.   
"Would suck if I did." Harry breathes. "We'd both fall."   
Niall laughs fondly at that, grabbing the conditioner for Harry’s hair.   
Harry hums happily. “Il mio amore.” He breathes.   
“What?” Niall asks dazedly. “That wasn’t English.”   
“Italian.” Harry informs, his eyes fluttering open to smile cutely at the lad.   
“That’s so hot,” Niall breathes.   
Harry kisses his nose. “Like to read.”   
“I know you do,” Niall says fondly. “Birthday is coming up soon.” He smiles brightly.   
Harry pouts. “Why are you so mean to me?”   
“I’m not being mean.” Niall kisses his pout. “I’m excited for it.”   
“Why?” Harry asks fondly. “‘S just another day.”   
“It’s not though. It’s the day the love of my life was born. You’ve changed my life and I don’t know how I’ve made it without you so far. You’re the most important person to me, I love you.” Niall says earnestly. “I may not see myself clearly but neither do you and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you because then you’d want to celebrate everyday.”   
“I celebrate every day.” Harry assures. “When I wake up next to you, when I get to see you smile.”   
“I smile because of you.” Niall beams at him, running his hands through Harry’s hair to get the conditioner out.   
Harry hums, melting under his touch again. “‘S just another day is all.”   
“It’s not. I won’t let it be.” Niall decides.   
“Okay.” Harry gives. “You do whatever you’d like.”   
“I will,” Niall smiles, washing his own hair.   
“No.” Harry huffs. “I wanna do it.”   
“Oh,” Niall wiggles in his hold. “Gotta put me down then.”   
Harry pouts. “No I don’t.” He decides, adjusting Niall so he’s essentially sitting on his forearm, then uses his free hand to massage Niall’s scalp.   
“Holy crap you’re strong.” Niall breathes.   
“Have to be.” Harry shrugs, smiling.   
“Amo lo fuerte que eres.” Niall croons in his ear, laying his head down on Harry’s shoulder.   
“Hm?” Harry breathes.  
Niall giggles, kissing his neck. “Where are we going for dinner?” He asks.   
“Beach.” Harry informs with a goofy smile. “Where did you learn Spanish?”   
“An exchange student that I was friends with a couple of years before I went to high school. Then I picked it up more, thought it might be good to know a different language for nursing. Now I just need to learn German, French, Italian-“ Niall trails off playfully.  
Harry laughs. “Russian.” He supplies with a wink. “I’ll teach you Italian.”   
“Professor Styles, hm?” Niall wiggles his eyebrows.   
“Oh kinky baby doll.” Harry chuckles. “I learned from a maid, so maid styles probably.”   
“That’s not as hot.” Niall scrunches up his nose.   
“Cheers babe.” Harry laughs, turning off the water and steps out of the shower.   
“You’re hot no matter what though. But I bet you’d look better in a suit and tie than a maid outfit.” Niall muses.   
“Think I can clean up well?” Harry asks curiously, gently putting him down, wrapping a big, fluffy white towel around his smaller boyfriend.   
“I know you could.” Niall nods, humming happily at the warmth.   
Harry rubs his arms to dry him off and keep him warm, kissing his forehead. “Maybe I’ll show you soon then.”   
“Go to a fancy dinner.” Niall says poshly.   
“Might have one planned, never know.” Harry winks.   
“You’re always full of surprises.” Niall smiles.   
“I like to keep you on your toes.” Harry muses, wrapping a towel around his waist. “I find life is more interesting when you don’t know what to expect.”   
“That’s a good way to look at it,” Niall agrees, sliding off the counter so he can get dressed.   
Harry wraps an arm around Niall’s shoulders, holding him close as they walk to the bedroom. “Sometimes I have good ideas hm?”   
“You have lots of good ideas,” Niall smiles fondly.   
“You’re my best idea yet.” Harry informs sincerely.   
“Flatterer,” Niall blushes.   
“Honest.” Harry corrects, bending down to gently pull a pair of soft black panties up the lads legs. “Gorgeous boy.”   
Niall loves that Harry embraces the more feminine side Niall has to him. He likes the panties and his nails being painted and considered pretty but he also likes wearing more masculine clothes and drinking beer and playing a rough game of footie. He loves how accepting and loving Harry his no matter what he’s into. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you for trusting me enough to show me this.” Harry replies softly, kissing the back of his hand before he stands again.   
“You’ve been nothing but loving to me,” Niall says sincerely, melting at his sweet touches. “Make it so easy to trust you.” He says earnestly, pulling a pair of jeans on.   
“Then I’ve got you trapped.” Harry lets out a playful evil laugh, getting dressed.   
“That was scarily good.” Niall laughs, pulling on a shirt.   
“Could be a Disney villain?” Harry beams.   
“Definitely could.” Niall giggles.   
“Ace because that’s what I wanna be when I grow up.” Harry nods.   
“A Disney villain. Maybe next year we can dress up like Disney characters for Halloween.” Niall muses.   
“I was kidding.” Harry admits. “But we totally could. I want to be Hades.”   
“You’d be hot with blue hair.” Niall agrees, grabbing his phone off the bed.   
“Maybe I should try it.” Harry muses thoughtfully, checking his pockets, then holds a hand out for Niall.   
Niall looks back at their sleeping puppies, they should be just fine. He laces his fingers with Harry’s and nods. “Wouldn’t hurt anything.”   
“You’re making me feel experimental.” Harry muses, smiling at him.   
“I can do it if you’d like. Just a demi color so it’ll wash out if you don’t like it.” Niall explains.   
“Okay.” Harry agrees easily, holding the door open for him.   
Niall thanks him, waiting for Harry to close and lock up before they head to dinner.


End file.
